


Save My Soul

by siarc_a_botel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based in Genova, Fluff and Humor, Just Like Heaven au, M/M, Nicky's a Ghost, No Immortality, Some OOC, Swearing, artist Joe - Freeform, baker Nicky, lots of silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 111,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Nicky Genovese had a good life. He had his dream job as a baker, in a small village in Genova where he grew up, with his two best friends who he loved like sisters. The only problem was, he worked too hard, and that stopped him from finding love.When a chance meeting with the new, handsome artist in town happens, Nicky's problems might be about to disappear. Except, fate has other ideas. Because, well, Nicky's suddenly woken up as a ghost.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 85
Kudos: 138





	1. The One Where Nicky Meets the Hot New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> As you can see from the tags, this is kind of a Just Like Heaven AU, it's similar to the film but also very, very different. In fact, it's mostly different. My friend is helping me out a little by reading it first and such, as my English writing is a bit crappy, apologies in advance if you spot dumb sentences or repeated words.
> 
> I don't want to get Italian and other languages wrong (I don't trust google translate) so if you see Italic writing that'll be Italian, and any other language will be in bold. Also, I was told by my cousin's father in law who's Italian that the Genovese surname means someone from Genoa... hence the last name I used, so I hope he wasn't lying just to wind me up because we were talking about Nicky :P 
> 
> And lastly, this is just a bit of fun, I'll try and update as much as I can, and I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Stay safe x

Waves crashed against the rocks near the small, sandy beach, tumbling slowly back down into a smooth ripple. The pattern repeated over and over, until it stretched further and further towards land. A young man smiled as the cool water lightly touched his bare toes embedded in the soft sand.

“Nicky.”

The man frowned as the ocean rolled back out, then came to him again, this time covering his entire foot and making him shiver.

“Nicky!”

He flinched as something grabbed his shoulder, just as the ocean waves suddenly grew louder and louder, seemingly growing higher and higher as they came closer.

“NICOLÒ!”

Nicky gasped awake, and flew back in his chair. The man blinked rapidly as he gathered himself, and took in his surroundings, realising he’d woken by the desk in the office. He then looked up to see a tall, dark and short haired woman standing with her arms crossed beside him. Andy, his best friend. And she did not look happy.

But before he could say something, Andy beat him to it, “Are you kidding me, Nicky?” She began calmly. “How many times this week?”

Nicky sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly, “I’m sorry Andy, I swear I didn’t mean to, I just-,”

“Got caught up in your ingredients?” She finished for him, uncrossing her arms and softening her tone as she saw Nicky slump in his chair and looked defeated. “Honey, you’ve fallen asleep here three times this week, not to mention the other weeks you’ve fallen asleep here.”

“I know, I know.” Nicky said, rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t help it, I just have these ideas all the time and just have to write them down, and then try them out and-,”

“And you can do that from home.” Andy told him, kneeling in front of her best friend, and taking his hands in hers. “Nicky, I say this with all the love in my heart,” she said, as Nicky had a faint idea of what was coming. “Sweetie, you seriously need to get laid.”

Nicky called it, and let out a groan as he sat back in his chair again, wishing he could just go back to sleep and forget this conversation, “Andy, not again!”

“Nick, honestly, it needs to happen,” she carried on, standing back up and pretending like she was looking through the papers on the desk. “You haven’t had sex in, what, two years?”

“Three.” Nicky mumbled, watching her as she scoffed at one of the bills.

“It’s about time you screwed someone.” Nicky snorted at the use of words, but didn’t butt in, as much as he wanted to. “I can ask Nile to find you some hot, tall, dark and handsome soldier for you. Show you a good time. Show you some dick.”

Nicky let out a laugh in surprise, shaking his head in amusement. “You know I want more than, as you put it, some dick.”

Andy tutted, throwing the bills down and sitting on the desk. She was getting somewhere; she could feel it. “I know, Nicky. I just think before you find the one, just have a little fun. You eat, sleep and breathe this bakery, honey, you need to relax for a while. Take a fucking break.”

Nicky smiled, “I know, I know. I just... I don’t know. I like it here, I love what I do.”

“Of course you do, you’re the best baker in this entire village, Nicolò.” She said in all honesty, because quite frankly, he was. Nobody baked cakes and pastries quite like Nicolò Genovese, and there wasn’t a bakery anywhere around quite like theirs. “But we didn’t open this place up for you to spend every waking hour in here, I leave when the doors close, and so should you.”

“I know, Andy.” Nicky sighed once more, feeling more tired than he had seconds ago. “It’s just a good distraction, you know? I don’t have to think about anything but baking whilst I’m here.”

Andy understood then. And she suddenly felt like the dumbest, worst best friend in the universe. Within seconds she got back down on her knees, and took Nicky in her arms, squeezing him tight. Nicky chuckled softly, holding her just as tight, as she said something in his ear.

“Nicky, you know it’s all over, right?” She said, “It’s been over for almost three years now. Stop letting that dickhead rule your life.”

Nicky huffed, hiding his face in Andy’s neck. He inhaled her familiar scent of that awful perfume she liked to wear, but it always made him feel better, knowing she was there. “I can’t help it, those things he said-,”

“No!” Andy cut in, pulling back and grabbing the younger man by the arms. “Don’t you fucking dare. I’ve gone over this with you, Nicky. What he told you was far from the truth, he was an absolute piece of shit, and I hope he’s sitting on a fucking sword right now.”

Nicky snickered, “A very sharp one.”

“So sharp.” Andy grinned, reaching up to tuck a strand of the Italian’s hair back into place. “You deserve everything, all the love and devotion a man can give you, okay?”

Nicky nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Andy repeated, giving his hand a squeeze.

Before the pair could get in another word, the door to the office swung open and sent a few papers flying. A very unamused black woman stood before them, and motioned behind her as they stared at her like she was some alien from another planet.

“Are you two done with the serious talk yet?” She asked, “Because we have customers already, and my Italian still sucks, remember?”

The two in the office shared an amused smile, and got up speedily. Andy walked by the other woman with a pat to the shoulder, making her way out front to deal with the early customers, whilst Nicky took his time. The baker smiled warmly at his friend, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, making her roll her eyes. But Nicky could see the smile she was trying so hard to hold back.

“Morning, Nile.” He said sweetly, before heading to the kitchen.

“That’s cheating.” Nile called after him. “And go take a shower, you stink.”

She could hear Nicky’s laughter echoing down the hall, before he yelled back. “I love you too.”

*****

Luckily for Nicky, the trio were friendly with the old couple across the road, Mr and Mrs Marino, who treated them like their own grandchildren. They’d never had their own, so they took it upon themselves to look after the three, from checking in on them from time to time, to giving them gifts and cards on their birthdays and holidays. They also let Nicky use their shower whenever he fell asleep at work, because it had become a regular thing now, to Andy’s obvious dismay. Within less than ten minutes, Nicky had rushed over to their home on the second floor of the florists, taken his shower and changed into spare clothes he kept at the bakery, and returned with his dirty ones and some cheese sandwiches in hand. Nicky promised to make them some cannolis as a thank you.

“The stinky man has returned.” Nile declared with a grin as Nicky swept through the seating area of the bakery, swiftly getting behind the counter to put his things away in the office. “You not gonna go home?”

Nicky frowned as he came back out, looking between Nile and Andy who were prepping some coffees for the customers. “Why would I go home?”

“Because you slept here, again.” Nile said, like it was obvious.

“You should go home, Nicky.” Andy agreed, pouring the milk. “You need some proper sleep, I don’t think sleeping across a desk constitutes as a good night’s sleep.”

“I did sleep, and it wasn’t so bad.” Nicky lied, because his back ached and he had one hell of a headache at the minute. “Besides, I have some more cupcakes to make, and I need to finish off the rest of those profiteroles. Unless you two would like to do it?” He smirked.

The two’s eyes widened comically, and that gave him his answer. Baking was definitely not their strong point, especially Niles who once put salt in her cookies instead of sugar. Her friends never let her near the oven again.

“So, that settles it then.” Nicky hummed, “I’ll go to the back, and see you soon.”

Andy huffed, finishing off her coffee and handing it to the customer with a smile. She turned back to Nicky, and said seriously. “Just promise me one thing, you’ll go home when we leave today, and get some rest. No work once you step out that door.”

Nicky smiled sincerely, “I promise.”

“Good.” Andy said, without any warning she stepped up to the baker and put him in a headlock, messing up his hair with her free hand. “Now get to work, soldier.”

“Andy!” Nicky groaned, as she pushed him away, the biggest, shit eating grin plastered on her face. Nicky couldn’t hold back his laugh, and quickly ran into the kitchen, before Andy decided to pick on him any further.

*****

A couple of hours later, after a few coffees and the delicious sandwiches from his neighbours, some cupcakes baked in the oven, and a very, untidy kitchen counter, Nicky was ready to go onto his next chore of the day, which was to top off all the profiteroles with the gooey chocolate. He moved a few things around on the tops, cleaning as he went along, and laid out every one of the pastries in order to make it easier to decorate. Happy with his set up, Nicky picked up the piping bag and was just about to work on the first dessert, until Nile came storming through the kitchen door like the place was on fire.

Nicky almost dropped the chocolate in his hand at the sound of the door slamming against the wall, and swinging back into place with an ear-piercing screech. He gazed wide-eyed at his friend who was breathing heavily, as she practically leapt over to Nicky, a bright grin reaching from ear to ear. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.

“Oh my god, Nicky!” She explained excitedly, clapping her hands together. “You have to come out front, right now!”

Nicky started at her in confusion, pipping bag still held up ready to frost. “What?” He said simply, because he’d never seen Nile so excited and bouncy before, and it was either to do with Andy finally working out how to use the till, or Nile had drunk something she shouldn’t have.

“Seriously, you have to,” she squealed, literally squealed. That’s when Nicky dropped the pipping bag and eyed her up like she’d lost it. “Don’t look at me like that!” Nile laughed, “Come on, get out here!”

“What, why?” Nicky huffed just as Nile grabbed him by the arm, and was trying to actually drag him out like she were dragging a kid through the supermarket. “Nile! Woah! Stop!”

Nile sighed in agitation, as Nicky swatted her hand away with his own floured one, giving her one look that had her giving in. “Okay, fine!” She said, “Andy sent me to get you... she told me not to tell you, but uh... there’s a really hot guy out front that you need to meet.”

Nicky goggled at her for one minute, then two, three, and finally snapped out of it. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He deadpanned. Not this again.

“Seriously, Nicky!” Nile nattered on, thinking of anything and everything to get him to go out there. There was only so much time Andy could hold the hot guy off with her slow coffee making, and boring conversation. “He’s so hot, man. He’s totally your type! Tall, dark and handsome. Said he moved here a couple of weeks back. He’s perfect for you!”

Nicky rolled his eyes, groaning at it all, “For goodness sake, Nile. I bet he’s not even into guys.”

That’s when Nile had the most joyous smile on her face, “Andy did some digging. He’s into dudes.”

“Oh no,” Nicky knew then there was no way he was going out there, if Andy did some digging, that was always a bad news. “I swear if she asked him if, I quote, he ‘likes cock’, like she did with that guy at the restaurant a few months back, I am going to run away and never come back.”

Nile chuckled, that was a good night. “Don’t worry, she merely asked if he had moved here with a girlfriend or wife, and he simply said, and I quote, ‘oh, no, I’m single, and if I wasn’t, I’d preferably want a husband and not a wife.’”

“Oh, well I’m glad that’s sorted then.” Nicky said sarcastically, picking his pipping bag back up and deciding this was over. There was no way he’d end up with a random stranger who’d just moved here anyway, he probably wasn’t even that hot.

“Hey!” Nile stopped him just in time, snatching the chocolate frosting out of his hand and putting it out of reach. “Nicky, if you don’t go out there right now, I’m sending Andy in to get you.”

Nicky glared, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Nile challenged.

It took at least ten seconds before Nicky gave in, letting out a big sigh and praying to whatever God was listening that this would be over real quick. “Fine.” He said, “I’ll go out there, but I’m telling you now, there’s no way anything’s going to happen.”

Nile snorted as Nicky led the way out, wiping down his hands on his almost white apron. He and Nile bickered the whole way through the small hallway, one trying to persuade the other to shut up and man up, because he’d been single for way too long. Nile basically pushed him through the door leading to the main part of the bakery, waving him further in.

“Nile, will you just-,” As Nicky spun around to face Andy near the cash register, he froze on the spot, and his words were lost in his throat. Because, holy mother of Jesus fudging Christ, the guy standing in front of his best friend was hot. He really was tall, and dark skinned, and handsome was an understatement. His eyes were the colour of the darkest chocolate, and his hair was a mop of curls, and he had a beard. Shit, Nicky had a weakness for bearded men. Not to mention that smile, that smile that was directed at him. Nicky wouldn’t lie to himself, if this God of a man wanted to bend him over the kitchen counter right now, he wouldn’t say no. Damn Andy and Nile for actually being right for once.

“Hi. You must be Nicky.”

The hot Arabic man spoke to him in English, and even his voice sounded heavenly. Nicky didn’t even notice his words until Andy was by his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and snapping him out of his trance.

“Nicolò, this is Joe.” She said to the Italian, who finally found his voice.

“H-Hello.” Nicky said shyly, feeling like a damn school kid with his first crush.

Joe, with his bright smile, and his eyes _literally_ twinkling, held out his free hand that didn’t hold the coffee. “It’s nice to meet you, Nicky.”

Nicky didn’t hesitate to take the taller man’s hand, feeling warmth spread through him as soon as they made contact. Joe’s hand was a little bigger than his, and it gave him all kinds of thoughts about those hands that he shouldn’t be thinking in public. Man, he really did need to get laid.

“You too.” Nicky said, because frankly, he didn’t know what else to say.

And it didn’t help when Andy suddenly perked up, and waved at no one. She was the worst actress. “Oh, another customer, we’ll be right back!” She told the two men, ushering Nile away with her.

Nicky made sure to glare at the two as they walked away, the two women giving him the thumbs up behind Joe’s back. They were dead to him. The Arabic man didn’t seem to notice anyway, he only had eyes for Nicky, who felt his cheeks burn under his gaze. Nicky fidgeted a little, not used to anyone, let alone a man such as Joe looking at him in that way.

“I’m sorry,” Joe laughed softly, shaking his head. “I uh... I shouldn’t stare like that.”

Nicky couldn’t stop his own laugh from escaping, his nerves getting the better of him. “It’s okay, I um, I’m just not used to it.”

“Really?” Joe grinned, “I’m sure a man as beautiful as yourself gets many stares.”

Nicky was definitely caught off guard by the man’s outright honesty, and it showed in his face, because Joe shook his head and flinched at himself. His guilty smile just had Nicky smiling too, and they both laughed.

“Sorry again,” Joe chuckled, “I tend to do that, say things without thinking. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no,” Nicky quickly jumped in, “it’s fine. Really, uh... thank you.”

Joe grinned from ear to ear, “You’re welcome.”

Nicky found the man’s smile to be contagious apparently, because the next thing he knew he was grinning with him. He shook himself out of it, and quickly asked him a question, not wanting to make things awkward by just standing there looking like the Cheshire Cat. “So, uh, you just moved here?”

“Oh, yeah.” Joe nodded, “I’m from Tunisia originally, then moved to the Netherlands with the parents, been living here and there for a few years. Thought I’d try my luck in Italy.” He winked, “Starting to think this little town in Genova was a good choice.”

Nicky blushed like a tomato again, he swore if he carried on he’d set himself on fire with the heat in his cheeks. This man was going to be the death of him. “It is a nice town, I’ve been here most of my life.”

“Really?” Joe sounded surprised, but was entirely intrigued. “You’re English is perfect, did you learn it here?”

“Oh, no,” Nicky said, “I have travelled quite a bit, I learnt English going to different countries. And Andy moved here when I was a child, and taught me.”

“Amazing,” Joe smiled cheerfully, genuinely interested with what Nicky had to say. “Excuse my awful Italian, I’ve just started trying to learn since I’ve been here, and I’m pretty sure I called the shop keeper down the road a toad the other day.”

Nicky let out a laugh, shaking his head and apologising at the outburst, but Joe only laughed along with him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. I mean, my English used to be bad too.”

“It’s fine,” Joe chuckled happily, “Laugh away, I give you permission to make fun of my bad Italian whenever you want.”

Nicky smiled and felt himself relax, at last, with the ease of their conversation. And before he could even think about it, he said, “I could teach you sometime, if you’d like.”

He caught himself off guard with the statement, being bold had never been his thing when it came to guys, and he’d basically just outright invited the other man to spend time with him. Joe didn’t seem to mind, because his grin was so big the corner of his eyes crinkled and Nicky could just about make out the dimples behind his scruffy beard.

“I’d like that, Nicolò.” Joe said softly, making Nicky want to sigh like a damn Disney princess at the sound of his full name coming from the Arabic man’s lips. “Thank you.”

There was a moment then, of the two just smiling at one another, that had Nicky’s stomach fill with butterflies. He most definitely felt like a teen with a crush, a feeling he hadn’t had in an extremely long, long time. There was something about this man, not just the fact that he was undoubtably handsome, but the soft gaze and the sincerity of his smile made him seem kind, and care-free, someone who most certainly laughed a lot and lived life to the fullest. He was charming, and sweet, and oh God, Nicky just realised how much flour he was covered in.

Just like that he broke the intense stare, looking down at himself and seeing the patches of white powder all down his apron. His legs and hands were covered in it, like clouds, dotted here and there, and some sprinkles running down his neck and arms like snow. He didn’t even want to imagine what was on his face, and subconsciously moved a hand to run through his hair, hoping there wasn’t too much flour decorating that too. By the light chuckle Joe let out, he’d bet there was.

“You, uh,” Joe smiled amusedly, reaching a hand out automatically towards Nicky. “You’ve got a little something... just there.”

Nicky felt himself shiver as Joe delicately trailed his fingers through his hair, so gentle he could barely feel it. When Joe pulled his hand back, holding a piece of pink frosting between his thumb and finger, Nicky wanted to die right there and then. How long had that stupid icing been there?

Joe just chuckled at Nicky’s obvious embarrassment, using the napkin around his coffee cup to wipe it off, “I don’t think pink is your colour.”

Nicky let out a short laugh, shaking his head. “No, I’d have preferred to be covered in green icing, you know?”

Joe laughed along with him. Well, Nicky thought, at least he thought he was funny. Which kind of made up for the fact he looked like a bag of flour exploded in his face, and apparently had some unwanted pink frosting highlights. He made a mental note to look in the mirror next time he encountered a good-looking man, and never underestimate Nile and Andy’s taste again.

“Oh shit!” Joe suddenly exclaimed, peering down at his watch with a frown. “I am so, so sorry, Nicky, but I have to go.”

“That’s okay.” Nicky smiled, secretly wishing he didn’t have to.

“I wish I could stay and talk some more,” Joe said to him, rearranging his bag on his shoulder. “But I’m kind of late for work, so...”

“Oh,” Nicky gasped, shaking his head. He’d been late enough in the past to know the feeling. “No, no, it’s fine, you go.”

“Sorry,” and Joe did look it, “I really enjoyed talking to you, uh...” he bit down on his bottom lip, seeming to think about something before he asked Nicky, “I know this seems a little forward of me, but um... are you free the day after tomorrow?”

Nicky’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Why would he.... “N-no, no, I mean yes! Yes, I’m free.”

Joe grinned, nodding, “Great. How about I take you out for lunch? You have a break between working hours, right?”

Oh. He was asking Nicky on a date. Holy shit, he was asking Nicky out on a _date_. “Yes, yes I have a break.”

Joe nodded slowly, as if waiting for Nicky to continue. Then the baker realised, he hadn’t exactly answered the other man’s question. He inhaled with a slight gasp, and shook his head at his own dullness, wondering why he kept acting like a fish out of water in front of this man. Might have been the fact that Joe was still looking at him like he was the most intriguing piece of art in a museum. Nicky felt himself blush for the millionth time that morning.

“Yes, sorry, yes.” Nicky answered at last, “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Joe’s smile lit up the room, “Fantastic.” He said, seeming to snap out of his good mood once again once he noticed his watch begin to beep. “Damn, okay, I’ve really got to go.”

“I think you should too.” Nicky laughed softly, as Joe gathered himself and made to leave.

“I’ll uh... I’ll be back here on Friday then? Say twelve thirty.”

Nicky nodded, “Friday, twelve thirty. I’ll be here.”

“Great.” Joe beamed, waving at Nicky with his free hand as he walked backwards towards the front door. “I’ll see you Friday.”

“Yes,” Nicky sent the other man a smile, “See you Friday.”

“Bye!” Joe called, and as he began to turn around he bumped right into the customer that was strolling over to her table. He quickly apologised to the old lady, Nicky laughing behind his hand as he watched Joe clumsily leave, his smile never once waning.

That’s when the nosy duo struck.

“Holy shit!” Nile almost yelled, hugging Nicky from the side. “That was awesome!”

Andy appeared on Nicky’s other side, smirking. The devious little sneak. “So, how’d it go?”

Nicky sighed, still looking out the window where Joe had vanished minutes before. He wondered whether he should tell his friends a big, fat lie just to shut them up, but as the two nudged and poked at him he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. There was no way they didn’t notice.

“I have a date.”

“What?” Nile gasped, her face slitting into a grin, “You’re kidding?”

Andy laughed next to her best friend, putting an arm around him and squeezing, “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

Nicky chuckled, “I think I’m still in shock.”

“Yeah, we can tell.” Nile sniggered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“So,” Andy smiled the biggest smile Nicky had ever seen, “Tell us everything.”

“Is he taking you somewhere nice?”

“He better be, only the best for our Nicky.”

The baker shrugged, “He had to leave in a hurry for work, it’s only lunch.” He sighed, suddenly feeling a tad deflated at the mere mention of spending time with Joe. Nerves were already kidding in.

Andy noticed right away. “Don’t you dare,” she warned, making Nicky gaze down at the floor in guilt. “I swear to God Nicky, if you cancel-,”

“I won’t,” Nicky butted in, looking back up at his friend. “I won’t, I just...” he sighed once more, which was starting to become a habit. “He’s way out of my league-,”

“Stop!” It was Nile’s turn to have a go, because sometimes Nicky needed a good telling off from not just one, but two of his friends. “If I hear you say that again I’m going to chop your dick off.”

“And I’m gonna help.” Andy added, earning a laugh from Nicky. “He is not out of your league, you absolute idiot.” Andy said in all seriousness, grabbing Nicky by the chin to turn his gaze on her, looking him dead in the eyes, “if anything, you’re out of his league. You’re fucking gorgeous, Nicolò Genovese, and the quicker you realise that the better. Please, just go out with him, and have a damn good time. You deserve it, and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Okay?”

Nicky smiled softly at his greatest friend, the love he had for her growing at her words. He really didn’t know what he’d do without her, or Nile either. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have them as his family, because they may as well be, they were everything he had and he wouldn’t change them for all the gold in existence.

“I love you, you crazy woman.” Nicky said in his native language, leaning forward to kiss the older woman gently on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, you big sap.” Andy stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, “love you too.”

“Hey,” Nile prodded the baker in his side, gaining his attention. “Where’s my kiss, huh? I love you too, you know.”

Nicky laughed wholeheartedly, pulling Nile to his side and kissing her on the cheek too. “Love you too, Nile.”

“Good,” Nile smiled brightly, sharing a wink with Andy. “So, come on then. Tell us what you and hot stuff were talking about, before the next customer ruins the fun.”

Nicky told them everything, from their first words, to Joe pulling frosting out of his hair like he was in some kind of cheesy romance movie, and that soon turned into Nile excitingly discussing where they should go for their first date. Andy chimed in with some advice on how to not fuck up, which started with do not leave the bakery covered in flour. Nicky made a mental note on that one, and any other tips he could get to get through the short time he’d be spending with Joe, because he hadn’t been on a date in years and he didn’t know whether to laugh or throw up.

Unfortunately for him, something was about to happen that night that nobody could have predicted. His date would have to wait.


	2. The One Where There's No Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying :)
> 
> here's a very short chapter, just to fill in Joe's introduction and thoughts

Joe was excited. No, scratch that he was beyond ecstatic. Because today was Friday, today during his lunch break he was going on a date. Joe was going on a date with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, who he’d been thinking about nonstop since he’d first met him the day before yesterday. He’d spent the entirety of Thursday clumsily running around his art shop, tripping over boxes and walking into doors because all he could think about was Nicky, and his flour stained apron, the pink frosting in his hair, that enchanting accent, not to mention those gorgeous, piercing eyes green eyes. Joe was pretty damn sure he had just a small crush on the guy. Just a small one.

The artist had even woken up that day with the goofiest grin on his lips, he’d hopped out of bed with a spring in his step, danced around his bedroom to some old pop song on the radio, and continued to act like an idiot for the rest of his morning routine. On his way to his shop Joe had even attempted some of his really bad Italian on the locals, because nothing could dampen his morning, nothing. He was going to get through his busy workload, and probably run like a fool to the bakery not five minutes away down the road.

So, for now, he sat in his small art shop, where he created and sold his art in store and online, and basically stared at the clock every ten minutes like it would make time suddenly speed up. The clock just turned ten thirty when his mobile rang, making him jump on his stool behind the counter, almost knocking over his coffee mug in the process. He sighed, putting a hand to his heart, as he snatched his phone up and snorted at the name written across the screen.

Pressing the green button, Joe put the phone to his ear and said, “What do you want, shithead?”

“ _Well, good morning to you too, asshole_.”

Joe grinned, “It is a fine morning indeed, Booker.”

He could practically hear Booker roll his eyes on the other end of the line, “ _Don’t tell me you’re already in wooing mode for your date_.”

“Oh, I have been in wooing mode since the day I met him.” Joe chuckled, picking up his pencil and starting to doodle across the blank page in front of him. “I may be a tad excited.”

“ _No, really_?” Booker tutted, the sound of rustling coming from his end. “ _You didn’t sound at all excited the other day, when you couldn’t shut up about this guy for about, oh what was it, three straight hours_?”

Joe grinned from ear to ear, settling back against the wall. The first thing he’d done when he’d got home that evening was ring his best friend, chattering on and on about the incredibly stunning Italian baker he’d met hours ago, telling him all about his green eyes, his brilliant smile, the little mole on his chin, and the way he blushed when complimented. Even thinking about it now made his insides flutter. He was such a goner.

“ _You’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?”_ Booker laughed on the other end, “ _God, Kaysani, you’re so gross_.”

Joe hummed, “I told you before, Booker, I have a good feeling about him. He might just be the one.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Booker deadpanned, “ _You met him for ten minutes_.”

“Fifteen.” Joe smirked, because he was pretty sure that’s how long it was. At least, it felt that long. “I’m telling you, I’ve never met someone and thought, yeah, he’s beautiful, I want to-,”

“ _I swear if you say bone him, I’m hanging up_.”

Joe let out a loud laugh, sitting back up and putting down his pencil. He smiled at the doodle of Nicky he’d pencilled quickly, quite happy with it. “I was going to say fall in love with him, but if you want me to go into detail about-,”

“ _No, no_.” Booker interrupted, fiddling with something on the other end. He sighed, “ _God, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re already planning a proposal. Please, for the love of God, do not propose to him after one date_.”

Joe grunted, smiling. “I’m not that bad, dickhead.”

“ _I beg to differ, fuckface_.”

“You know me so well.” Joe chuckled softly, listening as someone else talked to Booker across the phone, making the Frenchman huff and move around noisily. “Is that Olivier?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Booker mumbled, his young son calling down the phone. “ _May have said fuckface in front of him, and now he’s asking me what it means_. _This is all your fault_.”

Joe laughed wholeheartedly at the image, imagining the look on Booker’s wife’s face when she finds out her son now had another bad word added to his vocabulary. “I think you’d better unteach him, and fast.”

“ _Or run away, Anna almost threw me off the balcony the last time Olivier said a shit a brick_.” Booker shivered at the memory, telling his son to calm down. “ _Olivier wants to say hi.”_

Before Joe could say another word, a high-pitched squeal reached his ear, and he jumped back in surprise. He snickered, hearing his Godson yapping away like he was reciting the greatest story. It took quite a long time before Joe could even get a word in.

“Well, hello to you too, Olivier.” He said with a big smile, “Are you behaving for your dad?”

“ _Yes, uncle Joe_!” Olivier chirped loudly, “ _When are you coming back to France? Will you come soon?_ ”

Joe was cut in by Booker with a, “ _Not yet, buddy, Joe’s got a hot date and might never leave Italy for the foreseeable future_.”

“Oh, come on now, Booker.” Joe grinned, “I’d bring Nicky along, maybe he’s never been to France.”

Booker laughed, as Olivier practically yelled, “ _Who’s Nicky? Is Nicky your boyfriend? Can I meet Nicky?_ ”

Joe laughed joyfully at the sound of excitement in his Godson’s voice, envisioning him plonked on his dad’s lap, bouncing up and down like a spring. “Nicky is just someone I met, kid. Maybe one day you can meet him if things go well.”

“ _How do you feel about weddings, Olivier?”_ Joe heard Booker ask his son, and rolled his eyes at the older man. “ _Want to be a ring bearer? You can throw confetti. Want to wear a tie? Maybe you and Thomas can do a speech.”_

“And that’s my queue to leave.” Joe said, as Booker went on explaining to his son how Joe was going to get married in a vineyard somewhere in Northern Italy. “Speak to you later, asshat.”

Booker sniggered, “ _Do you want me to ask Anna to make the bouquets?”_

Joe ignored his question and called to his Godson, “Talk to you later, Olivier, say hi to your brother for me. Love you.”

“ _Love you too, uncle Joe!”_ Olivier called happily.

Booker continued, as Joe pulled his phone from his ear, “ _What’s the colour scheme going to be? Red, white and green, right?”_

Joe laughed amusedly, saying calmly through the speaker, “Bye, Booker.” Before he hung up, and put his phone back on the counter.

Well, Joe thought, as he gazed up at the clock, that had wasted almost twenty minutes of time. He could always count on Booker to help out. Joe wasn’t surprised in the least that his best friend had called, he’d checked on him the day before too, asking if he was nervous yet, knowing that was a stupid question. Booker had been on his back for years now to find a guy and settle down, find someone he could finally fall in love with and have a family, like Booker had done with his wife of eight years. Booker, more than anyone knew that Joe wanted more than anything to find a husband, and to find love.

The two friends had met when they were in University together back in the Netherlands, Joe had studied art whilst Booker was learning about Ancient History which he now taught to his own students in Paris. They had quickly become best friends, and stayed that way ever since, even when Joe decided to move around the world creating and selling his art. They’d always find ways to visit each other, whether it be Joe flying into France for a few weeks, or Booker coming over to his apartments wherever he was at the time, sometimes with his wife in tow after they’d met. Booker was like a brother to him, the closest thing he had to family ever since his own parents had wanted nothing to do with him, and for that he was grateful. Booker was always there for him, through thick and thin.

Joe sighed, not wanting to think about his parents right now. For one, he had some orders he had to get through from his website, and secondly, he had to get them done so he could go on his date. Just thinking about Nicky brought the smile back to his face. Booker was right, he was so gross.

Thankfully, once Joe had knuckled down and gone to work on his orders, time had sped by. It was quarter past twelve by the time he shut up shop, slipped his jacket on and made his way down the bustling street, heading straight for one store in particular that was just across the road from his own. The little vegetable stand stood between an ice cream parlour and shoe repair workshop, a tiny space, just big enough for the selection of colourful food. But it wasn’t the vegetables Joe was after, instead he wanted to see the seller’s wife who always sat to the side, knitting away on her small stool, singing quietly to herself.

Joe approached her, and gave her the biggest smile in greeting. “ ** _Good morning_** , Maria.” He said, in his best Italian. “ ** _How are you_** _?”_

 _“ **Ah, my lovely artist**.” _Maria smiled cheerfully, putting down her ball of yarn and needles. “ ** _I am well_** _,”_ she said, before turning to a thick accented English. “Today is your date, no?”

Joe chuckled, of course she remembered. After two weeks of knowing her, she already knew most things about him. Since the day he’d moved into his shop she’d introduced herself, and would always greet Joe every morning. “Yes, today’s the day.”

“Ah,” Maria hummed, “Then you will need one of my roses.”

“I will,” Joe nodded, smiling as Maria reached down into the basket beside her feet, picking out a beautiful red rose. She picked them every morning from her rose garden back home, selling them to passers-by. “I think it is the perfect gift for him.”

“Oh, it is.” Maria agreed, handing him the rose as he reached into his pocket for cash. “Oh no, no.” she said, putting a hand out to stop him. “You take the rose for nothing. May it make him smile.”

Joe sighed, shaking his head. “No, Maria, I can’t do that. Let me give you something for-,”

“No,” she repeated herself, tucking her hands in her lap so Joe couldn’t hand his money over. “This is a little something from me, to help you win your boy’s heart.”

Joe started to grin, touched by the old woman’s generosity and kindness. “You are a kind woman, Maria.” He said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Maria smiled warmly, tapping him on the arm gently. “If it means bringing two people together to find love, I will help in any way I can.”

Joe laughed softly, holding the red rose against him. “I’m sure he will love it.”

“He will.” Maria laughed quietly, picking her half-made jumper back up and going back to work, motioning for Joe to get a move on. “Now go, you’re going to be late.”

Joe nodded, glimpsing down at his watch. Twenty-five past twelve, five minutes and counting. “Right, **_thank you again, Maria_**!”

“ ** _You’re welcome, Joe_** _.”_ She called, as Joe began his walk to the bakery. “ ** _Good luck_**.”

Strolling down the cobbled street, Joe then suddenly began to feel a tad nervous. He was going on a date, which he hadn’t done in God knows how long, probably over a year by now, and the last one he’d gone on ended up with him having vomit all down his shirt after the guy he’d gone out with got so drunk he’d used Joe as his barf towel. The artist cringed at the memory, and hoped that Nicky wasn’t much of a drinker. But Joe was pretty sure it wouldn’t turn out as bad as that, well, not bad at all, he had a good feeling that it was going to go great. Or so he thought.

It took him a few seconds to realise that not only was there nobody sitting outside the bakery in the warm sun, where chairs and tables were usually scattered by the front, but also that the front door of the place was shut. Not only that, but the floral shutters were pulled down over the windows, and the sign on the glass door said closed instead of open, which was not what Joe was expecting. Maybe they’d closed the bakery for lunch time? Did they regularly do that?

Joe frowned, stepping up to the front door, and peering through the glass. It looked as silent as a graveyard inside, not a soul in sight. Nothing was on except for the fridge at the back, no lights either, no coffee machine humming, no cakes stacked out in the display case, and no chairs placed around the tables, instead they were stacked at the back of the room. Joe was more than confused at what he saw, and wondered whether he’d been imagining that it was Friday. One quick check of his phone and yes, it was Friday, and it was just gone half twelve, the time he’d told Nicky he’d be back to take him out for food.

Joe’s puckered brows deepened; was he being stood up? He thought about it for a second, wondering if Nicky was the kind to do something like that. Surely not, since he seemed so lovely, and honest, and just an all-around nice guy. But maybe he’d got too nervous, although Joe was pretty sure his friends wouldn’t have shut shop just because Nicky had gotten cold feet. Then, what in the world was going on? He instantly regretted not giving Nicky his number, pondering whether the baker would have even rung him in the first place.

It took him just a few minutes of deep thoughts and questioning whether he’d done something wrong, before he noticed something different. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before, it was sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the door, and it was obviously not part of the customary décor. Just above the letterbox was a piece of A4 paper, a note that had obviously been written in a hurry with a thick felt pen, one that read: ‘Closed until further notice’.

Well, Joe thought, that doesn’t really give any clues as to where the three had disappeared too. He just hoped it really wasn’t _his_ fault, and Nicky had done a runner to avoid him.

“ ** _Hey_**!”

Joe spun around at the voice of a man who was standing close behind him, looking him up and down in suspicion. He put on a smile and politely greeted him as best he could, “ ** _Hi_** , uh, **_I’m Joe_** , **_I was_** … Nicky? **_Do you know, Nicky_**?”

“You’re the new guy?” The old man changed to English to Joe’s relief, since his Italian probably sounded like a really bad translating app. “You open the art shop?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Joe nodded, “That’s me.”

“Ah,” the old man smiled warmly, holding out his hand. “I am Mario Marino, I live above the florist.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Marino.” Joe said politely, taking the man’s hand with his free one, since he was still gripping the rose in his other.

“Welcome to the village.”

“ ** _Thank you_**.”

“ ** _You’re welcome.”_** Mr. Marino nodded, turning serious. “You say you know Nicolo?”

“Yes, yeah,” Joe said hurriedly, “Well, sort of, I mean…” he held up the rose, “We had a date.”

Mr. Marino’s eyes lit up then, and he grinned, “Ah, Nicolo has found himself a date.” He chuckled, making Joe laugh with him. “Well, I will be honest, I am not sure where Nicolo is today.”

Joe sighed softly, “Do you know if everything’s okay?”

Mr. Marino shrugged, “Yesterday, Nile returned to the bakery, she was there for five minutes and just left, after putting up that sign. She never said a word to anyone.”

“Nothing?” Joe frowned once more, getting more baffled by the minute.

“Not a word.” Mr Marino confirmed, not being able to tell him anything else. “I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Marino. I appreciate your help.” Joe said honestly, because something was better than nothing. Although that something didn’t make him feel any better about the whole situation. “Thank you.”

“ ** _You’re most welcome.”_** The old man said, waving at him as he made his way back to the florists, and through the side door to his apartment.

Joe was left standing outside the bakery, rose in hand, staring at the front door as if Nicky would appear at any minute to go on their date.

Turns out, Nicky didn’t appear out of nowhere to go on their date. Joe was left stood outside the long-standing building by himself for a little bit longer, half an hour longer, praying one of the three friends would turn up and explain what was going on. But no such luck, the artist was left devastated as he clutched in the rose, and made his way back to his shop. It hurt even more when he passed Maria, shrugging at her questioning gaze, seeing the pity in her eyes as he carried on to his door and went inside. Today was the worst.

He spent the rest of the day sulking, wishing he was at home on the sofa with a huge tub of ice cream and crappy tv shows, instead he was at work trying to get orders done whilst thoughts spiralled out of control in his mind. He’d thought he’d had a connection with Nicky, he’d thought the other man had liked him back if the blushing and genuine smiles had anything to go by. But apparently he’d been wrong, maybe Nicky didn’t like him after all. Either that, or something bad had actually happened that was out of the baker’s control.

What if that was the issue? What if something had happened to Nicky or his friends? Maybe they had family problems that had popped up out of the blue which meant he had to leave town, or perhaps one of them had an accident, maybe something had happened to Nicky. Joe didn’t want to think that, he’d rather have been stood up because Nicky had cold feet, than have the baker be involved in any kind of accident that would get him hurt. But, because Joe had been in a rush and hadn’t even been thinking, he couldn’t even call Nicky to find out because he hadn’t gotten his number. He regretted it immensely at that moment.

Constantly thinking negatively about the whole thing didn’t help when late afternoon set in, and Joe was slumped over his desk, when his phone began to ring. He sighed seeing Booker’s name pop up. Usually he’d be happy to talk to his best friend, but not now, not when Booker was expecting to hear him boast about the best date Joe had been on in his life. But, not wanting to be an ass and not answer, Joe picked up the call and greeted the Frenchman.

“Hey, Book.”

“ _Afternoon, fungus face_.” Booker said cheerily. And then he went silent just as fast, because within not even a second he knew something was up. “ _Wait, you didn’t answer with an insult, and you sound like your cat died._ ”

Joe snorted, rolling his pencil around between his fingers. “I don’t have a cat.”

Booker ignored that and continued, feeling like the worst friend ever. There could only be one reason why Joe sounded the way he did. “ _Shit, Joe. What happened with the date_?”

Joe took a deep sigh, grateful that Booker wasn’t planning on anymore jokes. He really wasn’t in the mood. “He wasn’t there, Book.” He said, running a hand through his messy curls, before sitting back in his chair with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. “There was no date.”

Booker let out his own sigh, the sound of his chair squeaking as he moved. “ _Jesus, I’m so sorry, man. I didn’t think he’d be a no show._ ”

“Yeah,” Joe said, sounding defeated. “The bakery was closed, a sign said it’s closed until further notice, their neighbour said one of Nicky’s friends put it up yesterday and didn’t say anything to anyone about what’s going on.”

“ _Yeah_?” Booker hummed, thinking things over. “ _Maybe something’s gone on with family? You got the guy’s number?”_

Joe mumbled, “No, I was in a rush and forgot.”

“ _Well, don’t get yourself down, Joe_.” Booker said to him in all seriousness. Because he was right, stressing over something like that was not worth it, especially when he didn’t have any answers. “ _Look, if the place is closed down and none of them were there, something’s bound to have happened. Maybe there was an emergency_?”

“Yeah,” Joe said, shifting in his seat. “I just wish I could know; you know? Maybe if he’d just left me a note or something, or told the neighbours. Makes me think maybe he didn’t want to go out with me after all.”

“ _Don’t be stupid_ ,” Booker said, “ _Maybe he was in a rush, hey? Don’t think too hard about it, Joe. It’s going to drive you crazy. Just, I don’t know, leave it a few days and go back to the bakery to see if anything’s changed, yeah?”_

Joe droned in response, thinking it over. Maybe Booker was right, thinking about it all would surely drive him to insanity, he was losing his mind as it was speculating about everything and anything. Maybe he should wait a few days and go back, there was no harm in trying, and if Nicky did end up returning to the bakery by then, he could at least find out what had happened.

“ _Just get some rest tonight, alright_?” Booker added, knowing he’d best leave Joe to it, because talking about it would only make things worse for him. “ _Go home early, put your feet up, watch some Desperate Housewives because you’re a stupid girl, and go to bed_.”

Joe couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “Thanks, Booker.”

“ _You’re welcome, Joe_.” Booker smiled, even if his best friend couldn’t see. “ _Well, that was good timing, because Olivier just smacked Thomas across the head with his pillow, so I think I’d better go before World War three begins._ ”

Joe smiled slightly, the image of his Godsons whacking each other with pillows warming his heart. “I’ll speak to you later. Thanks again, shit brain.”

Booker laughed at the insult, throwing one back at him before he hung up. “ _Night, ass wipe_.”

And once again, Joe was left in silence, listening to the sounds of the people outside. Booker was right, he should finish up early and head home, so that’s precisely what he did.

It didn’t take too long for Joe to reach the building he lived at. The old, brick structure was located near the beach, in a quiet part of the village. Luckily it only had eight apartments inside, two homes on each floor, making it easier to get to know everyone, and keep things peaceful inside the place. Although, he was yet to meet the person or people living on the same floor as him.

Once he got to the wooden double doors of the apartment building, he leisurely shuffled inside and began to ascend the steps, dragging his feet up one by one, like he was beyond knackered. Which he was, but he was also still hung up on the whole no date thing. He’d tried, he really had tried to get it out of his head for now, taking Booker’s advice and all, but it was just so hard to forget. He needed the biggest tub of ice cream in his freezer, and something a whole lot better than Desperate Housewives to keep him entertained for the night.

As Joe got to the top floor of the building, he went to his door on the left, and turned the key in the lock, pushing it open with a slight shove. He almost tumbled inside, forcing the door shut with his foot, before he stopped in the hallway and kicked his shoes off. His mind was now on getting straight to the freezer and finding his dessert, then flopping onto the comfy couch to put his feet up and enjoy the rest of the night with his remote control at his side. But, that wasn’t about to happen.

As in the next moment, after Joe had shucked his coat off and tossed it on the floor somewhere in the hall, he turned the corner into his living room, and had the fright of his life. There, standing right in front of the bay window, was the shape of a dark figure.

“Holy shit!” Joe yelled in shock, jumping back in instinct at the unexpected sight. But when the figure suddenly turned around at his shout, Joe had to do a double take. The silhouette was the man he’d been thinking about for the last three days, the man who hadn’t turned up for their date. “ _Nicky_?” he said in a slight gasp.

Nicky held his arms around himself, staring at Joe with wide, teary eyes, like he was just as surprised to see him as Joe was to see Nicky. And when he spoke his name, his voice trembled. “Joe?”

And the lights began to flicker.


	3. The One Where Nicky Walks Through Walls

As the lights flickered on and off for about ten seconds, Joe had a few thoughts he couldn’t quite process. One, the lights weren’t even switched on, so that was weird. Two, he’d accidentally kicked the wall when turning the corner, and his toe was throbbing painfully through his sock. And three, Nicky was in his apartment. He was in his apartment in the pitch darkness staring out onto the beach in the distance. Joe blinked, he was either going insane and imagining it, or as a matter of fact Nicky was actually a psycho stalker who’d tracked him down and was going to murder him in his living room.

No, Joe wanted to laugh at himself, definitely not the second option. So, it must be the first.

“Joe?” Nicky’s soft-spoken voice broke him out of his wacky daze, and had the exact expression on his face that mirrored Joes. One of utter confusion. “What are you doing here?”

The artist was definitely in a state of confusion now, “Wha… I… me?” he stuttered, not knowing what else to say but, “I live here.”

Nicky’s eyes widened at his declaration, “What?”

“Uh yeah…” Joe said, taking tentative steps into the room, wondering if this was some weird joke, and a load of people were about to pop out in surprise. “What are _you_ doing here?” he asked, “How do you know where I live?”

Nicky seemed to freeze up at the questions, shoulders noticeably going stiff and breathing speeding up. Joe felt terrible, he had no clue why he’d spooked the other man, but something wasn’t right, something was wrong with Nicky. He literally looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

“Hey,” Joe called out softly, not taking another step to give the baker his space. He put aside the fact that the other man somehow knew where he lived for a second. “Nicky, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I…” Nicky breathed out, pulling his arms tight around himself as he started taking steps toward the hallway. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be here… I don’t know what’s going on, I… I’m sorry, Joe!”

Before Joe knew what was happening, Nicky was almost sprinting towards the exit, repeating that he was sorry over and over. The Arabian was surprised by his quick actions but was hot on his tail, not wanting to let the other man go, he couldn’t. He needed to know that he was okay.

“Nicky, wait!” he yelled after him, tripping over his trainers he’d left by the couch days ago. “Nicky, hold on, don’t go!”

And suddenly, Joe came to an abrupt halt at the end of the short hallway. Because Nicky wasn’t there. He’d vanished. There was no way in hell he had gone through the front door in the span of two seconds, especially when Joe was right behind him, practically on his heels. The artist frowned, thinking that maybe he’d gone coocoo and was imagining the entire scenario, and that Nicky hadn’t been there in the first place. Not wasting anymore time, he made his way down the hall and out the door, checking the tiny space that separated his home and his neighbours, looking down the stairs and finding nothing. Nicky was nowhere in sight.

Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What in the fuck.” He cursed, quickly getting back inside and locking the door. He needed some rest, and food. Lots of food.

So he ordered the best pizza in town, took his seat on the sofa, put on the television and sat back to enjoy. Within a few hours though, he still hadn’t gotten Nicky and his strange appearance at his house out of his mind. It was kind of hard not to. The whole thing was unbelievable, and he began to contemplate whether he’d had a concussion somehow during the day and totally forgot about it.

He’d gone through his entire large pizza, two tubs of ice cream, a whole bottle of pop and some chicken wings when he decided to ring Booker before he went completely insane. He needed to confirm if he was actually losing his mind.

“ _Hey, Joe_.” Booker answered after a couple of rings, “ _You alright, buddy_?”

“Book,” Joe started, laying down and taking a deep breath as he massaged his tummy, he was starting to regret all that grub. “I think I’ve finally lost the plot. It’s official, I’ve gone mad.”

“ _Tell me something I don’t know.”_ Booker laughed, and only got an irritated groan in return. “ _Okay… what happened? Or do I not want to know?_ ”

“That’s the thing, Booker.” He said, closing his eyes and putting his arm across them. He felt a headache coming on. “I don’t know what happened. I come home, Nicky’s standing in my living room, then he-,”

“ _Wait, wait, wait_ ,” Booker let out a clipped laugh, trying to figure out if he was hearing things. “ _Rewind there, bud. Did you just say Nicky was standing in your living room_?”

Joe laughed himself, but it sounded a bit crazed. Just saying it out loud sounded completely ridiculous. “Yeah, he was here, I don’t know how or why, I just know that one moment he was here, and the next he just, poof!”

“ _Poof?”_ Booker snorted, “ _Did he vanish in a puff of smoke? Jesus, Joe, maybe you are losing it._ ”

Joe groaned, running a hand down his face. Well, if his best friend thought it too, he must be. “I swear he was here, it all seemed so real, man. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Booker sighed heavily, “ _Joe, I think you need to take a nap. A very, very long one_.”

“Yeah, and I’ll probably just dream of him again.” Joe mumbled, blinking his eyes open to the light of the TV before reaching over to grab the remote and switching it off.

“ _Well, at least then it’ll only be a dream, right_?”

Joe huffed, “Who knows. I could be dreaming right now and not even-,”

“Joe?”

“SHIT!” Joe shrieked and jumped up off the sofa and literally threw his phone across the room in fright, the device smashing against the nearest wall. He couldn’t quite care at that moment, because as he turned to where he heard his name being called, there was Nicky. “Nicky!”

The artist’s gaze whizzed around the room, looking down the hall, at the windows, in the kitchen. How in the…

“Nicky,” he repeated, heart still racing. “How the _hell_ did you get in here?” he asked, because he was pretty, no scratch that, he was very positive that he hadn’t heard the front door open, for one thing it was locked, and he knew for a fact Nicky wasn’t Spiderman and had climbed through the windows. “How… what… Nicky, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

Joe instantly regretted his outburst at the dejected look on Nicky’s face, and immediately tried to calm himself down, walking closer to the other man. His heart pounded in his chest from the outright shock of having the other man randomly show up in his house again, and couldn’t even begin to imagine what was happening.

“I’m sorry,” Nicky began, this time, not fleeing as Joe came to stand nearer. “I… I’m sorry for running away earlier.”

“No,” Joe shook his head, noticing the closer he got to the other man, that he was pale, so pale, like he was sick. The baker did not look well one bit. “It’s okay, really. I just… Nicky, are you okay? How…” Joe let out a sigh, not exactly knowing how to continue the conversation.

Nicky looked straight into Joe’s eyes, and practically begged, “I need your help.”

Joe could see it in Nicky’s eyes, the fear, the uncertainty, his hands shaking, something was wrong for sure, something bad. What if that’s why he hadn’t turned up at the bakery that day? Maybe he’d tracked Joe down for a reason, although it didn’t explain why he’d ended up in his home without any signs of getting in, and why he’d chosen Joe who he’d only known for a few minutes. Yet, Joe looked him over and saw the pleading in his eyes. The artist didn’t even think twice before agreeing.

“Of course, whatever you need.” He said softly, not wanting to startle Nicky again. “Here,” Joe shuffled around the sofa, straightening the pillows and moving the pizza box onto the coffee table. “Sit down, you look like you need some rest.”

Nicky quickly shook his head, twiddling with his fingers. “I can’t.”

Joe stood up straight, “Why not?”

“I… I just can’t, Joe.”

“Okay,” Joe nodded, not wanting to push it further. There were bigger issues to fry, that he for sure wanted to get to the bottom of. “Okay, right, then we’ll stand.”

“I think you’d better sit down.” Nicky said, starting to get fidgety.

Joe’s brows furrowed in confusion, but once again, didn’t question it. So, he did as Nicky said, and slowly took a seat on the sofa. He didn’t say a word, wanting Nicky to take his time and begin speaking when he was ready, knowing whatever he was about to say was difficult.

The baker didn’t get into it right away, nervously pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other, fiddling with the end of his jacket, and running a hand through his hair several times. Quite honestly, he had no idea where to start, or how to address what was going on, he was just as bewildered by the situation as Joe. Therefore, he just let out the first thing that came to mind.

“I can’t remember anything.” He said, stopping right in front of Joe, who looked up at him in misunderstanding.

“Huh?” Joe replied. “What do you mean?”

Nicky took a deep breath, and repeated, “I can’t remember anything, and… something’s happened to me, something… strange.”

Joe continued to stare at him, having no idea what he was going on about. Nothing was making any sense at the moment. “Come again?”

Nicky huffed, running his hands down his face. “Okay, I think…” he said, deciding that the only way he was going to get Joe to understand, was to demonstrate. “I’m going to just… just show you.”

“ _Show_ me?” Joe said, getting even more baffled by the second. “Nicky, I don’t… what do you mean?”

Nicky didn’t say a word as he gathered himself, and thought of the best way to do this. Should he just go for it and hope Joe didn’t freak out? Should he tell him first and then do it? Should he just vanish again and pretend this whole entire thing was just a nightmare, and one day he’ll wake up and it would all have been unreal. He shook his head, and got ready. The first option seemed like a good idea.

“Okay, just… watch.”

So Joe did. He hadn’t the faintest clue what to expect, but what Nicky did next had definitely not come to mind. One minute Nicky was standing before him, and the next, he was walking through the wall.

Joe froze. Nicky _walked through the wall_. Nicky vanished, disappeared, went into the wall and hasn’t come back. It took Joe precisely ten seconds to realise all of that, and when he did, he shot off the couch and basically had a meltdown in the middle of his living room.

“What the _fuck_?” He cried, frantically looking around the room for Nicky, who was nowhere in sight. “Nicky?” he called hysterically.

He didn’t have to wait long, as out of the wall, like he was _stepping through a fucking door_ , Nicky appeared. Joe jumped back in surprise, and tripping over absolutely nothing, he fell back into the wall behind him, flinching as his body collided with it not so lightly. Nicky sighed softly to himself, his hope for Joe not freaking out had gone down the drain.

“Joe.”

“Nicky!” Joe stopped him, eyes as wide as they could go, mouth hanging open. This had to be a dream, right? Nicky had just walked through a _wall_. “What the… I… Nicky, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

Nicky frowned, pulling his arms up to wrap around himself, suddenly looking like a lost child. “I don’t know, Joe. I don’t know.” He said, voice quivering. And man, did that make Joe feel like an absolute asshole for freaking out. “I… I don’t know what’s happened to me, I woke up like this, here, in your apartment!” he explained, turning away from the other man. “I woke up here and… I can’t remember anything… I can’t remember…”

Nicky put his hands to his face, hiding behind them. When Joe saw his shoulders shake, and heard the quiet sobs of the baker, he felt his heart break, and didn’t know what else to do but reach out. He extended his hand on instinct, reaching for Nicky’s shoulder, but when he tried to put his hand there, it went straight through. Nicky gasped, spinning around to face the taller man, gazing at him in surprise. Joe was just as flabbergasted as he was, although he shouldn’t have been after what he just saw Nicky do.

“Jesus, Nicky.” He breathed out, pulling his hand away. This was real. Nicky had walked through a wall, and Joe’s hand just went right through him, like he was a projection. He met Nicky’s terrified gaze, and knew then that he had to help. “You woke up like this?”

Nicky wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve, and nodded. “I did.” He said, “I opened my eyes and I was standing in your kitchen. I didn’t know this place belonged to you.”

Joe nodded his head, “Why here?” he asked, even though he was pretty confident Nicky didn’t know the answer. “You woke up here, but why? And you said you don’t remember anything?”

Nicky shook his head in reply, “I… I don’t remember a thing. I don’t remember where I live, if I have a job, family, friends, I don’t remember _anything_ , Joe.” He said, voice shaking. “Except you.”

They held their gaze on each other as Nicky said those words, realisation sinking in. Nicky was right. He had remembered him when Joe came home that evening, he’d said his name as soon as he’d turned around.

Nicky looked down at the floor, baffled. “As soon as I saw you I knew you, but, how?” he said, shaking his head in utter confusion. “How are you the only thing I remember?”

Joe shrugged, sighing. “I don’t know, Nicky. Maybe because you woke up in my apartment?”

Nicky looked at him again, “But why here? Why your apartment? I’ve tried leaving this place too, but I can’t. I can’t leave these walls.”

“I don’t know,” Joe said, getting confirmation that Nicky was definitely not a crazy stalker, it was something far worse, whatever _it_ was. “Maybe we can figure that out some other time. You really don’t remember anything besides me?”

“No.”

“Not even Nile and Andy?” Joe asked.

By the blank stare on Nicky’s face, he could guess the answer. “Who are Nile and Andy?”

Joe sighed heavily, running a hand through his curls as he strolled around the room, thinking. This day couldn’t get any weirder. First he’d been stood up, well, he thought he’d been stood up. Then he’d spent the day wishing the day would be over, only to come home to find Nicky in his home, walking through his walls with no memory of his life. Not to mention, the only thing Nicky _could_ remember was him. Honestly, he was kind of flattered, but didn’t say that part out loud. All that mattered now was helping the man, and to do that, he had to jog his memory. Maybe then they could figure out what happened to him.

But, what Nicky said next made the hairs on Joe’s back stand up.

“What if I’m dead?”

Joe came to a halt, head flying up to look at Nicky. “Don’t say that.” He said softly. He didn’t want to even think about that, because he had, at first. But pushed that thought away at once. “Don’t say that, Nicky, you’re fine.”

Nicky snorted, “I’m not fine, Joe.” He said, waving his hands in the air. “I’m a ghost.”

“No you’re not.”

“I am.” Nicky said seriously. “I can walk through walls; I can walk through _anything_. I can’t pick things up. I disappear into thin air, to God only knows where. And you put your hand _through_ me. I’m a ghost, Joe, and that can only mean one thing.”

“No,” Joe shook his head, taking a few short steps to stand in front of Nicky. “No, you’re not dead, okay? You’re not. Whatever’s happening here, we’ll figure it out, together. Alright?”

Nicky glanced down at his feet, wishing he could believe every word. But, he couldn’t. He felt like hope was lost.

“Hey,” Joe said softly, almost letting his hand go for Nicky’s chin to make him look up, but the baker looked up anyway, holding his gaze. “Nicky, we’ll find out what’s happened to you, okay? I promise you, I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“Why would you do that for me?”

“Because, I know that you’re a good man, Nicolò. I could tell the moment I met you.” He said sincerely, surprising the baker with the use of his full name. “And besides,” Joe smiled, “You owe me a date.”

Nicky, once again, seemed surprised. “I… a date?”

Joe smiled wider, hoping he hadn’t crossed the line. “Yeah,” he said, wondering if Nicky even remembered anything about it. “We were uh… we were meant to go on a date today.”

“We were?” Nicky sighed quietly. That answered that question.

“Yeah,” Joe said, “We met two days ago, at the bakery, and I asked you out. Do you remember that?”

Nicky shook his head, trying desperately to put memories together, but all he got were blurry images and fuzzy depictions. It was like a film reel repeating over and over in his mind, except, he could barely see what was happening. Like the reel was skipping, and melting away.

“All I remember,” he said, “Is seeing you, just your face. And bits and pieces of our conversation. I’ve only met you once?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, just the once.” The artist grinned, recalling the time fondly. “You uh, you were covered in flour and had icing in your hair. You looked pretty cute.”

Nicky blushed, though it was hard to notice through his paleness. “Why was I covered in icing and flour?” he asked.

“You’re a baker.” Joe said, “You work at the bakery where we met.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you work with your friends, Andy and Nile.”

“I do?” Nicky asked, trying so hard to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but got nothing. “Why don’t I remember them?”

“I’m not sure, Nicky.” Joe said honestly, it was just as mysterious to him. The fact that he had memories of Joe over his two best friends was odd. “Maybe if I take you to the bakery you’ll remember something.”

“You’ll take me there?” Nicky said, hope in his voice.

“Of course,” Joe said, like there was no question. “I meant what I said, Nicky. I’ll do everything I can to help.” He sighed, thinking that he would be a lot more help if he knew more, where Nicky lived, if he had family, hell, even how old he was, but he didn’t know any of those things. “I’m sorry I can’t do much.”

“No, Joe,” Nicky said seriously, “You’re being incredible, what you’re doing for me already is more than enough.”

Joe sighed again, at least it was something. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try, I really will.”

As he said it, he looked up at the clock hanging in the kitchen, and was surprised to see how late it had become. Nicky followed his gaze and saw the clock himself, not that he felt tired or had any sense of time since he’d woken up in the place that morning. But with Joe willing to help him tomorrow, he knew the other man had to get as much rest as he could.

“Joe, you should go to bed.”

Joe hesitated, on one hand he wanted to stay up and talk to Nicky, on the other, he was so tired from the events that day that it would be nice to collapse into bed right now. Didn’t take much persuasion from Nicky to go with the second option.

“Look, I’ll be here when you wake up.” The Italian said, “Like I said, you’ve done so much for me already, please, get some rest.”

“I haven’t done much at all.” Joe laughed, rubbing his hands down his face, and just now coming to grips with how knackered he really was. “I guess you’re right though, I’d best get to bed. Um…” Joe was about to make his way to the bedroom, until he thought about something; “Do you need… can you sleep?”

Nicky didn’t even know. He’d been up all day, strolling through walls, vanishing into thin air and popping up in other parts of the house, he hadn’t exactly stood still for more than a few minutes. But, if he was to guess, he’d say sleep wasn’t on the list for things ghosts could do.

“I don’t think so.” He answered, “I guess I’ll just wait here.”

“Are you sure?” Joe frowned at the idea. Nicky may not be… fully functioning right now, but the thought of him just standing in that room all night didn’t sit right with him. “I tell you what,” Joe began, as he moved toward the coffee table and picked up the remote. “Tell me your favourite TV channel, I’ll leave this on for you.”

“No, Joe, you don’t have to do that.” Nicky said, almost going to stop him until he recalled his hands would just go right through whatever he tried to touch. “Really, it’s okay.”

“No, no,” Joe said, not one to argue. “How about this one?” he said, stopping on a movie channel, and furrowing his brows in attention. “Yeah, no idea what they’re saying, but it looks good.” He grinned, putting the remote down.

Nicky smiled in gratitude, wanting more than anything at that moment to wrap his arms around the other man, and give him a hug. He flushed at the thought. If one memory was for certain, it was that he fancied Joe, a lot.

“Okay,” Joe clapped his hands together, walking backwards. On his way he picked up his phone, that had a lovely, long crack right down the middle. Well, that was unfortunate. “I’m off to bed then.”

Nicky nodded, “Have a good night.”

“You too, Nicky.” Joe smiled softly, making his way to his room down the hall. “If you need anything, just wake me up, okay?”

Nicky smiled with a nod, “ ** _Thank you_**.”

“ ** _You’re most welcome, Nicolò_**.” Joe said, and turned to leave.

“Joe!”

The artist stopped abruptly in his tracks, panicking for just a second at the sound of Nicky’s voice. He quickly walked back the few steps he’d taken, and found Nicky still standing in the same spot, but with a slight smile on his lips.

“Nicky?”

“You…” Nicky began to say, and smiled as he looked at the other man. “I told you I’d help you with your Italian.”

Joe sucked in a breath, and beamed. Nicky remembered. “You did!” he chuckled, “I told you my Italian was bad, and you told me you’d teach me sometime.”

Nicky nodded slowly, the faint memory just about there at the front of his mind. “I can recall that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Nicky smiled, relieved. “It’s like, it’s like it just popped into my head when you spoke to me in the language.”

“That’s good,” Joe said, “Nicky, that’s great. See, maybe visiting your workplace and where you live will help after all.”

Nicky smiled from ear to ear, the first genuine, bright smile Joe had ever seen on him. And man, was it the greatest smile he’d ever seen. Even now, when things seemed crazy, and so farfetched, he still had that fluttery feeling in his stomach around him, and wanted nothing more than to make him smile like that some more. But that would have to wait. For now, he had to help Nicky figure out what was happening to him, and pray that they could fix it.

“Get some rest,” Nicky said, pulling Joe out of his own thoughts. “Thank you again, Joe. **_I’ll see you in the morning_**.”

“Yeah,” Joe smiled, heading to his room. “ ** _Goodnight,_** Nicky.”

And with that, Joe turned the corner and made his way down the hall. As soon as he got to his room, he quietly shut the door, and fell against it, lowering himself slowly to the ground. Once he touched down, he put his head in his hands and heaved the biggest sigh. What on earth was going on?

It was like it all hit him at once. The realisation that Nicky was a… ghost? But was he? There was no other explanation for what he could do, or not do in some cases. But why? What had happened to him? How was it even possible? All these questions ran around in his head, making him groan, and wanting to bang his head against the door.

This was so unfair. Poor Nicky, the nicest guy Joe had ever met, and one he most definitely had a huge crush on, just pushed into another world with no recollection of his life, except those memories he’d shared days ago with Joe. And Joe felt even more guilty, knowing the only things he could show Nicky were the town he lived in and the place he worked, hoping beyond hope that it was enough to boost the baker’s memory. If it didn’t, he didn’t know where else to go.

Maybe the people and workers near the bakery could help? Nicky knew Mr. Marino well, with any luck he would recognise him and get more information from him. Hopefully, sooner rather than later, Andy and Nile would turn up, and then the whole thing could be sorted. He wondered if they even knew where Nicky was. Would they be able to see Nicky too? Joe sighed, running his hands through his hair. Well, there was no way of finding out right now, so all he could do was go to bed and wait until morning.

But first, he had a best friend to call. He was pretty sure screaming down the phone would have had him on edge. Not surprisingly, when Joe turned his phone back on (thankfully it still worked), over twenty messages flooded his inbox. He didn’t bother listening to any of them, pretty sure it would contain Booker yelling down the phone and threatening to beat the shit out of him if he didn’t answer. Joe wasn’t wrong.

“ _WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHAT_?”

Joe grinned, laughing, mostly from Booker’s shouting, but also, boy, it had been a long day. “Sorry, I may have dropped my phone.” He lied. Because, uh, he didn’t think telling Booker the truth about what happened was a good idea, he was certain he’d be carted off to the nearest psyche hospital.

“ _Dropped your phone_?” Booker deadpanned. “ _Really, Joe? You practically screamed, like you were about to be murdered_!”

“I’ll have you know, phones cost a lot, so when it fell I freaked out, okay?” Joe said, sounding like an idiot even to himself. “There’s a nice, big crack right down my screen.”

Booker kept silent for a minute, possibly thinking it over. Obviously he was just grateful Joe wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere, and went with it. “ _Okay, fine. But next time, don’t take forever to call me, you dick_.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Joe genuinely apologised, feeling a tad regretful for making his friend worry. “Next time I’ll call you right away, and tell you the complete story of how I almost lost my lifeline, the only thing that connects me to you, the one thing that keeps us-,”

“ _Oh, fuck off_.” Booker snorted, “ _I swear I was seconds away from booking a flight to Italy. And you know how much I hate planes_.”

“Oh really? Thought you enjoyed flying.”

“ _Once again, fuck off_. _I’m getting too old for this_.” Booker mumbled, earning a laugh from his best friend.

“You’re thirty-five, barely ancient.”

“ _I’m only two years older than you, dipshit. If I’m barely ancient, then so are you_.”

Joe grinned, “Better start planning our retirements.”

Booker laughed, “ _There’s still life in me yet, Joe_.” He said, before he then turned serious, and asked his friend, “ _How are you holding up? Still thinking of your Italian husband_? _Are you still seeing him in your apartment or…?”_

Joe chuckled, trying not to choke on it, because the mention of Nicky brought everything that had happened recently back, and he suddenly didn’t know how to lie, “Uh, yeah… yeah I um… yeah. That was uh… pretty sure I dreamt it all.”

“ _Jesus, Joe, it’s really hit you hard, huh?_ _You okay, buddy_?” Booker asked, sounding worried. “ _Like I said, Joe, just sleep it off and sometime you can go find him and-,”_

“No, no, I know.” Joe nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated lying to his best friend, but he had no choice. “I’ll be okay, Book. Honestly. Like you said, just need some sleep and I’ll sort it out in the week.”

Booker hummed, “ _Okay, I believe you_.”

“You better, you big nerd.” Joe said, trying to divert the conversation. And it worked.

“ _Hey, takes one to know one_.” Booker said, “ _Don’t try and hide the fact you have the biggest collection of comic books known to man_.”

“Woah, now, those comics are vintage.” Joe argued back with a grin, “Every Marvel fans dream.”

“ _See, you’re the nerd_.” Booker said, fiddling with something in the background. “ _I’d better go, nerd, so you can get some sleep, and dream of Captain America in swim trunks_.”

Joe let out a surprised laugh, head flying back. “You’re such a weirdo, Booker.”

“ _Are there any Italian superheroes_?” Booker then asked, “ _You seem to have a thing for Italians now_.”

“Booker?” Joe cut in, “Get off the phone, and go cuddle your wife or something.”

“ _I can’t_ ,” Booker sighed, “ _We argued because I forgot to empty the dishwasher. She’s not talking to me_.”

Joe laughed again, shaking his head. Typical. “You’re the worst, Booker, just the worst.”

“ _I know, right_?” Booker droned, “ _Right, well, I’d better go then. Maybe if I beg on my knees, and put the washing away she might forgive me_.”

Joe snorted, “Good luck with that.”

“ _Why thank you, Joe, I appreciate it_.” Booker said, mirth in his voice. “ _Goodnight, dork_. _Speak to you soon. Keep me updated._ ”

Joe grinned, “ _Will do. Goodnight, freak_.”

The Arabian put the phone down, and sat back. Okay, so he was feeling a bit better after that conversation. Which didn’t last too long, as the next thought he had was of Nicky. Who was probably still in the living room, worrying about everything and anything, all on his own, and scared beyond measure. Joe bit his bottom lip, thinking it over, if he should go back out and see if he was alright. But then again, he didn’t want to bother him, or get in his way. What if Nicky wanted to be alone, to gather himself and think things over in peace.

Joe sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the door. No, he shouldn’t bother him. He’d left him in a good mood, with the television on, he’d be fine. Right? Yes, he would. Joe laughed at his ridiculousness, sounding like a complete idiot. Nicky was a grown adult for crying out loud, and Joe bet that he could handle one night in his living room without his annoying self hanging around. Besides, Joe’s snores sounded like a damn fog horn when sleeping on his back, which would drive Nicky up the wall.

Nicky would be fine. Joe nodded, convincing himself to get up and change into his pyjamas. Which he did speedily. The artist dropped into his bed like a sack of potatoes minutes later, and had to clumsily manoeuvre himself under the covers. Boy was he exhausted. He hadn’t realised just _how_ exhausted until his head hit the pillow.

It actually didn’t take long for him to slip into unconsciousness. His body was apparently on sleep mode, as much as his brain was working on overdrive with all the thoughts and feelings running through it. Joe let his eyes close, and inhaled deeply.

Minutes later, the artist fell asleep, the image of Nicky at the forefront of his mind.


	4. The One Where Nicky's Memories Kick In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late update, honestly I won't be updating regularly, I'll try, but it'll be a little difficult at times. 
> 
> Thanks to those who leave lovely comments, I know I'm not the best writer because my English vocabulary is like a childs as it's not my first language, th only time I write this much English is for fanfics! :P but thank you for reading anyway <3
> 
> Stay safe everyone.

Nicky blinked. Looking around the room he realised he’d appeared in the kitchen again, not exactly where he wanted to end up, but close enough. He’d been trying all night to figure out how all this ghostly stuff worked, just to keep himself occupied and not let himself go stir crazy and start thinking bad stuff. Not being as successful as he’d have liked, he was getting the hang of the popping in and out thing. Sitting on solid objects though, was not that easy.

As he decided to walk slowly around the kitchen, the baker took the atmosphere in. He hadn’t really paid attention to the apartment itself, since he’d been focused on everything else, so he wanted to have a look around. Nicky nosed around the area, seeing how clean the countertops were, except for the empty cartons near the sink. He noticed small plants lining the top of the cupboards and smiled, and then came across a couple of photos stuck to the fridge. One of Joe and a blonde man with a beard when he was much younger, a few of them were of two little boys who must have been under seven at least, then another with Joe and the unknown man when they were older, the kids and a pretty woman with them, grinning at the camera. Nicky felt himself smile again, wondering who these people were that were obviously important to the artist.

“Nicky?”

The Italian man turned around to see Joe walk into the kitchen, immediately smiling over at him once he saw him. Joe looked like he sighed in relief, probably thinking Nicky might not have been there when he woke up. But thankfully for Joe, he was.

“How are you?” Joe asked, as he neared him. “Did you have an okay night?”

“Yes,” Nicky nodded, watching as Joe leaned against the counter. “I was just nosing around your kitchen.”

Joe chuckled at his honesty, “Nose away, not much to see I’m afraid. Moving countries a lot means not much décor.”

“I do like the plants.” Nicky pointed out, making Joe grin.

“Me too,” Joe winked, “Guess we already have something in common.”

Nicky smiled, eyes travelling back to the pictures on the fridge. Of course, Joe noticed, smiling as his gaze lingered over Nicky. Even now, pale and just about luminous in the light of the rising sun, Nicky looked absolutely gorgeous. And when the smaller man’s gaze met his, he stared at those bright green-blue eyes, and smiled softly.

“My best friend,” he said, before he blurted out some romantic poem about Nicky’s stunning eyes. He gestured at the photos with his head, Nicky looking back down. “He’s been my best friend since we met at University in the Netherlands, he moved back to France afterwards but we’ve been close ever since. That’s his wife Anna, and two sons, Olivier and Thomas.”

Nicky smiled sweetly, “How old are they?”

“Olivier’s six, and Thomas just turned four.” Joe said proudly, “They can be a couple of little shits, but they’re good kids.”

Nicky laughed, “They look like a lovely family.”

“They are.” Joe grinned, knowing Booker would love Nicky already by this point. He pushed himself off the counter and opened up one of the top cupboards, taking out a glass to fill with water. “Uh… I know this is a stupid question…”

Nicky turned to see Joe holding the glass in his hand, hesitating to drink it. “I can’t eat or drink.” He answered before Joe had asked, “It’s okay, I think I’m already used to it after yesterday.”

“Right,” Joe nodded, feeling slightly bad that he couldn’t offer Nicky anything. “Okay, so, I’m just going to take a shower and get dressed. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Joe.” Nicky said with a smile, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay,” Joe sighed, because that was easier said than done. “Okay, cool. I’ll uh… I’ll be back in a minute.”

Nicky chuckled as Joe walked out and almost smacked into a wall in the process. The young baker was left alone again, to bask in his own thoughts, and think way too much about everything. As soon as Joe had disappeared into his room, Nicky went back into the living room and stood by the window, looking out to the beach far ahead like he’d done many times. Something about watching the waves crash against the shore calmed him, took him away from his bad thoughts, and pushed them to the back of his mind.

He didn’t want to think about what was happening to him. He didn’t want to think about how he was going to gain his memories back. And he most definitely didn’t want to think about the possibility that he could actually be dead, and he was going to be a ghost forever. He’d been thinking about every one of those things all night, trying so hard not to, but failing most times.

Nicky stood there for quite some time, staring at the rippling ocean. As his horrifying thoughts tried forcing their way through, he didn’t notice a lone tear start to fall down his cheek.

“Nicky?”

The Italian man was so concentrated on forgetting, he hadn’t noticed Joe come up beside him, looking over at him sadly.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked in the gentlest of tones.

Nicky could only nod, voice lost as he held back his tears. He wasn’t one who usually cried, being so strong and put together, but now, he just didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay, Nicky.” Joe said, reaching up to catch the stray tear, but halfway there he stopped, letting his arm drop back down. He couldn’t touch Nicky, couldn’t even wipe away his tears, and that was the worst feeling in the world. “It’s all going to be okay, you hear me?” he said, hoping his words were comforting enough.

Nicky nodded once more, rubbing away the tear himself. “I know.” He said, barely believing his own words.

Joe smiled openly at him, gesturing to the door. “Are you ready?”

Nicky sighed, “Yes.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

So they did. Joe led the way to the front door, as Nicky nervously followed behind. They both had the same fear in mind, whether Nicky could actually leave the house or not, because he’d tried, and he’d failed multiple times. But none of them said a word as Joe unlocked the door, and opened it up. Stepping through first, Joe turned to Nicky, waiting patiently for him to make his move.

Nicky slowly lifted his foot and treaded through the threshold, and out into the corridor. He looked up at Joe in surprise, who laughed merrily at the breakthrough. Nicky didn’t vanish into thin air like he had been, he was outside of the apartment, and it felt like things were already looking up.

“Thank God.” Nicky sighed happily, “I didn’t think I could do it.”

“Well, you did.” Joe grinned, stepping around Nicky to close the door. “This is the next step, Nicky. We’ve just got to get your memory back, and find you.”

Nicky nodded with a smile, turning away from Joe as he locked up. But then, his eye caught something. Something that for some reason stood out to him. In fact, he couldn’t stop staring, because as soon as his gaze landed on it he was drawn into some kind of stupor.

“Nicky?” Joe called him from behind.

He’d twisted around after locking his front door, only to find Nicky standing in front of the door opposite. The door to the apartment across the way from his. There was only about three metres between the two doorways, they both looked the same, except the one across from Joe’s was a shining grey, whilst his was a bright orange.

“Nicky, everything alright?”

Nicky snapped out of his trance, and swiftly turned to Joe, blinking. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” He said, taking one last look at the door. “Just uh… thought I remembered something.”

Joe frowned, “From that door?”

Nicky shrugged, “I’m not sure. Maybe it was the colour? Or perhaps the flowerpot on the floor next to it?”

Joe looked down at said flower pot, a small one with a single red rose sticking out of it. “Did you get anything from it?”

“No,” Nicky shook his head, as the two started descending the steps. “I just sort of… had a headache, and kind of zoned out.”

Joe hummed, “That’s weird.”

“Yes,” Nicky agreed, “Very weird.”

It didn’t take them long to reach the bottom of the steps. As they walked through the double doors of the building, the sun hit them, and Nicky suddenly felt a whole lot better. He breathed in the fresh air, basked in the warmth, and enjoyed every sight and sound around him. Joe smiled, watching as Nicky looked around like he was taking it all in, enjoying every second.

“So,” Joe said then, “This is your home.”

Nicky smiled sincerely, as a thought occurred to him. He didn’t know where it came from, but it hit him like a ton of bricks. “ ** _Genova_**.” He said, “ ** _My home_**.”

Joe looked at him in shock, not expecting him to say that. There was one thing Joe can recall that he didn’t tell the other man, and that was where they lived. “Nicky, you remember where we are?”

“Yes,” Nicky grinned, over the moon. He didn’t know how, but he was damn glad of it. “Yes, I remember.”

“That’s amazing!” Joe laughed, ecstatic. If he remembered where he lived from stepping outside, there was no doubt he could remember so many more things by exploring. “We should definitely get to the bakery then, maybe taking you out of the apartment is going to boost your whole memory, Nicky.”

Nicky laughed with him, Joe signalling him to follow, as he began to walk down the cobbled street. They passed old, beautiful buildings where people were selling all sorts of food and items, such as flowers, vintage furniture, books, and every form of art you could think of. Every now and then Joe would sneak a peek over at Nicky beside him, seeing the soft smile on his lips, as his eyes glanced around in marvel. The artist wondered if he was remembering anything, or if some things were slightly familiar to him.

He got his answer when they reached the end of the street.

“Wait.” Nicky suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. He pointed over at a fountain. A small, stone fountain in the shape of a dolphin, just hiding at the corner of a book store. “That looks… I think I’ve seen that before.”

Joe watched as Nicky got closer, taking in the fine details of the statue. He held out his hand towards the tumbling water, flowing out of the dolphin’s mouth, but his hand just slipped right through it, and he felt nothing.

“Anything?” Joe asked, coming up behind him.

Nicky shrugged, “I’m not sure. It definitely seems familiar though.”

Joe nodded, “The bakery isn’t far from here. Maybe you pass it to go to work?”

“Maybe.” Nicky said, as that sounded like a sensible explanation.

“Come on,” Joe waved down the street, “The bakeries just around the corner.”

Joe led Nicky around the edge of the book shop, and further down the pebbled pathway, passed more stores and some outstanding apartment buildings, with their old brickwork and characteristic features. It was then, as they neared the end of the street, that they came to a stop, right outside the bakery.

Joe pointed at the pretty structure, dated windows with multicoloured flowers decorating them, the old, wooden door, greenery that reached up to the roof and around the corners, with an antique looking sign that read ‘La Panetteria Luna’. As soon as Nicky read those words, he sucked in a breath.

“ ** _Luna.”_** He whispered, a memory catching at the front of his mind.

“Moon?” Joe asked, as the other man nodded in reply.

Nicky smiled, “My grandfather used to call me his little moon.” He said, the image of his granddad clear in his head, of his bright smile, deep laugh, and those awful jokes he used to tell. “He said I was the light in the darkness, calm and quiet, but strong and powerful.”

Joe grinned, shaking his head. “You’re kidding?” he said, as Nicky looked over at him in question. “My granddad used to say I was like the sun. He’d say I was bold and bright, and my sunny smiles brought joy to him.”

Nicky smiled widely, not believing it himself. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Joe chuckled. “You know what they say about the sun and moon?”

Nicky shook his head, listening.

“That they need each other.” Joe continued, holding eye contact with the other man, who felt himself blush. “One can’t live without the other.”

Nicky didn’t know if Joe could see the redness in his cheeks, but he could definitely feel it. The artist smiled shamelessly at him, giving him a wink. Nicky could only look away, trying hard not to smile like an idiot at Joe’s outright flirtation. The silence didn’t last long though, as they were interrupted by the presence of an old man.

Joe and Nicky spun around to see the old man, bald on top, and belly as round as a beach ball, waddling towards them. He sent Joe a wave, coming to a halt in front of him. They both noticed that he didn’t glimpse over at Nicky at all.

“Joe, **_right?”_** he said in his language, squinting up at him. “Back so soon?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Joe said hurriedly, glancing at Nicky who seemed to be studying the man in front of them, probably figuring out if he recognised him. “Just seeing if the bakeries back open yet.”

“Ah, I don’t think they’ll be back soon. Seemed in a hurry to get away, you know?” Mr. Marino said, frowning. “Were you talking to yourself just now?”

Joe’s mouth dropped open in surprise at the question, seeing Nicky look over at him in the corner of his eyes. “Um… yeah,” Joe lied, trying to come up with a stupid excuse. “Was just uh… singing.”

“Singing?”

“Yes, singing.” Joe nodded slowly. Nicky laughed quietly beside him, biting down on his lip. “Just singing to myself.”

“Oh,” Mr. Marino hummed, shrugging. “Well, I’d best be heading out. Got some shopping to do, you see.”

“Right,” Joe smiled politely at the old man, “Was nice to see you again, sir.” He said, watching him walk away. Until he had a lightbulb switch on in his head, thinking how dumb he was for not thinking of it sooner. “Mr. Marino!”

Nicky mirrored the confused look on the old man’s face as he shuffled back around to see Joe catching up to him, apologising for stopping him.

“Mr. Marino, I forgot to ask you.” Joe said, “Do you by any chance have Nile or Andy’s numbers?”

Joe held his breath as Mr. Marino thought over his question, Nicky now realising what he’d asked. It was genius, he hadn’t thought about asking that either.

“Oh,” Mr. Marino mumbled, “ ** _I’m sorry_** , I do not.”

Joe sighed, deflated. It was worth a try. “No worries, thanks anyway. You don’t know where they live do you?” he tried this time.

Once again Mr. Marino gave them the answer they didn’t want. “No, I’ve never asked.” He said thoughtfully, “I know they live local, but I don’t want to dig into their private lives, you know?”

Joe nodded, understanding, but also gutted. If the old man had known where Andy and Nile lived, or even where Nicky lived, it would have been an amazing outcome. But, they were back to square one, and only had Nicky’s hopeful return of memories to rely on for now.

“Thanks again, Mr. Marino.” Joe said to the elderly Italian, “Enjoy your shopping.”

“ ** _Yes, yes_** ,” the man retorted with a smile, already making his way back to his house to pick up the shopping list. “ ** _Goodbye, now_**.”

Joe waved to the man as he left, sighing in relief that he didn’t stay to chat to him any longer. He looked at Nicky who seemed as distressed as he felt.

“Was worth a shot.” Joe said to him. “Do you remember him at least?”

“Not really.” Nicky hummed, trying not to let it get him down. He wanted to stay positive, just like he always did. Even if it were almost impossible right about now. “He seems sort of familiar, but it’s like I can’t put my finger on it. Can’t recall who he is exactly.”

Joe heaved a heavy sigh. “Well, at least now we know one thing.”

“Know what?” Nicky asked.

Joe met his gaze, “That nobody else can see you but me.”

“Yes,” Nicky said, folding his arms over his chest and walking forward, taking in the outside of the bakery. “I guess you’ll have to try and be discreet now.”

Joe shrugged, “Or I could just pretend I’m singing.”

Nicky smiled at the other man who was grinning at his own joke. The Italian continued to walk around the front of the bakery, peering through the windows, seeing the layout inside, from the glass casings to the walls, but nothing seemed to stand out. The only thing that tripped a memory was the name of the place.

Nicky let out a frustrated sigh, wishing his brain would just stop hiding all his memories and return them as quickly as possible. It was torturous, knowing this was the place he worked, where he spent time with friends he couldn’t remember, in the town he grew up in according to Joe. Yet, nothing, nothing came to mind, nothing but a few, small things jogged his memory. The buildings of the quiet village in Genova, a statue at the corner of a street, and images of his grandfather weren’t enough to help him find out what was happening to him.

“You okay?” Joe asked him quietly, as Nicky went back to him. “Nothing?”

Nicky shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Joe reassured him, “Let’s go look around the area some more?”

Nicky agreed with a nod of his head, not sure if it would do any good. As Joe began walking away from the bakery, and around another corner, Nicky took one last glance at the building he supposedly had a strong connection to, before it disappeared out of sight. The two walked in silence for a while, strolling past a few apartment buildings and out onto a main road.

“Joe?”

Said man looked over at Nicky, who had the guiltiest expression etched on his face all of the sudden. He was about to ask if he was alright, before the Italian carried on speaking.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for our date.” He said softly, looking away from the other man. “I swear I wouldn’t have purposely not shown up, I’m sure I was looking forward to it, and-,”

“Hey.” Joe stopped him in his tracks, making the baker look back up at him. “Nicky, don’t be silly. It’s okay. I understand.” He said, because now he did. The day before he might have been devastated, and wondered why Nicky hadn’t been there, but now, now he knew the other man had a good reason for not being there. “There’s always another time.”

Nicky smiled sadly, his real thoughts going unspoken as they carried on walking. His thoughts of, what if there wasn’t another time? What if it was too late? What if he was actually dead and missed his chance? Nicky sighed, so much for being positive. The only good thing that had come out of this so far was spending time with Joe, who he felt had been nothing but a godsend to him since the beginning.

A new thought then came to him, as they crossed a street and went up another quiet road. “Joe?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a job?” Nicky asked him, because he couldn’t remember that fact.

“Yeah,” Joe answered happily, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they strolled along quietly. “I’m an artist. I opened up a shop not far from your bakery, I make art and sell them there and online.”

Nicky was taken back by that answer. He had no clue as to what kind of job the Arabian man would have, but an artist hadn’t been on his list of possibilities. But it was different, a good different.

“ ** _Incredible_**.” Nicky mumbled, smiling to himself. “Do you not work on Saturdays?”

Joe shuffled about at the question, not wanting to answer. He had an idea of what Nicky’s reaction would be if he told him. But Nicky wanted to know, so he stopped in the middle of the street, awaiting the other man’s answer.

Joe huffed, “Yes, I usually work on Saturdays.” He said, as he saw realisation dawn on Nicky’s face. “Nicky, this is way more important-,”

“Joe!” Nicky scolded him, actually looking pretty mad. “I’m grateful for your help and everything, but please, don’t close your shop for me! I don’t want you to do that.”

“Nicky, really, it’s fine.” Joe said honestly. He did a double take as he noticed a few people walk past, giving him funny looks like he was mad. It hit him then that they couldn’t see Nicky, and it looked like he was having a heated conversation with himself. “Look,” he said quieter, “I can do all that on Monday, it’s all good.”

Nicky wasn’t taking it, “Where do you work?”

“What?”

“Show me where you work.”

“Nicky.”

“Joe.”

The artist took a deep sigh, and gave in. Apparently Nicky could be feisty when he wanted to be. So, Joe pointed the way, and Nicky followed. The pair not saying a word as they made their way to Joe’s art shop.

Once there, Nicky looked up at the sign on top of the old, creaky door, that read: Kaysani Art. He went in behind Joe, who locked the door after them, not wanting any unwanted visitors for the time being. As the artist fussed around with his things to sort out, Nicky took the time to look around. It was, as they say, a hidden treasure.

Inside was tiny, just big enough to fit the counter at the far end, and a stash of paintings on both walls as you came through the door. An alcove led to the back room of the shop, which must have been where Joe kept all his important stuff. Nicky noticed the vintage wooden floors, cemented ceiling and walls, as well as light fittings that looked like they popped out of the twenties. But that’s what gave the place character. He liked it.

Nicky, after being nosy, then took his time to take in the paintings themselves. There were quite a few adorning the walls, from portraits to landscapes, all eye-catching in their own way. He stopped at a painting of a man, long hair and brown skinned, clothed in shawls and feathers in his hair.

“What do you think?”

Nicky almost jumped at the sound of Joe’s voice right next to his ear, he looked at him with a smile. “They’re wonderful.” The baker said, “You’re very talented. I can’t even draw a flower.”

Joe chuckled, “Maybe I can teach you sometime, in exchange for my Italian lessons.”

Nicky met his gaze and smiled sweetly, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Great.” Joe grinned cheerfully, making his way back to the counter. “Make yourself at home, I’m just going to get these couple of orders sorted, then we can get back to helping you.”

Nicky sighed as he watched Joe take a seat behind his laptop, fingers skating across the keyboard, bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated. The Italian man made his way over, eyes skimming over the layers of paper decorating Joe’s desk, with sketches and colours all across them.

“Joe?”

The other man looked up at him instantly, “Everything okay?”

Nicky nodded, “There’s plenty of time, okay? You do whatever work needs to be done, and we can get back to helping me later.”

“What if there’s not plenty of time, Nicky?” Joe asked honestly, because what if there wasn’t? They didn’t know for sure. Heck, they had no clue where Nicky even was, alive or dead.

Nicky knew he was right, but it didn’t mean he wanted Joe to put his life on hold for him. So he simply said, “We have time. Don’t worry.”

With that said, Joe got back to work, not wanting to start anything. It was Nicky’s choice and he respected that, even if he didn’t like it. But, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t rush through his orders, and paint like his life depended on it, just so they could get out of there and move on to the next step. Whatever that may be. They hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

So, as Joe worked on his next painting, sketching it out with pencil first, Nicky stood around and took a look at some more of his art. Luckily, there were no customers just yet, and the two could enjoy each other’s company.

“Where is this one?” Nicky asked, pointing at a painting just next to the counter. It was of a spectacular, white building, in front of a striking sunset backdrop. “ ** _Beautiful_**.”

Joe smiled; he liked that one a lot too. “Actually, that’s of a mosque in Tunisia. I painted that when I was younger.”

Nicky was intrigued, “Tunisia? Is that where you’re from?” he asked, genuinely interested. Because he didn’t know much about Joe, this whole time they’d been focused on finding everything out about Nicky, and not once had he learnt about Joe’s life and who he was. So, now was the perfect opportunity.

“Yeah,” Joe answered, halting his drawing, watching Nicky walk over. “Born and raised. Until my parents had to move around due to work.”

Nicky nodded, coming to stand on the other side of the counter. “Are you Muslim?” Nicky asked then, biting his tongue. “Sorry,” he quickly added, “I didn’t mean to be nosy, I just-,”

“No, no,” Joe chuckled, waving his hands. “Don’t be silly, Nicky, it’s fine. And yes, I’m Muslim. Well, I try to be.”

Nicky smiled, “I’m guessing your birth name isn’t Joe?”

“You guessed it.” Joe responded, “My name’s Yusuf.”

“Yusuf?” Nicky repeated, and pronouncing it so perfectly, Joe was impressed. “So, Yusuf Kaysani?”

“That’s it.” Joe grinned, loving the way it sounded coming from Nicky, with his thick accent.

“What about your family? Are they still in Tunisia?”

At _that_ question Joe’s smile turned upside down, and Nicky noted it right away. He felt like banging his head against the wall, and immediately regretted asking.

“Joe, **_I’m sorry_** ,” he said, slipping into his mother tongue. “I shouldn’t have pried; I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, Nicky, honestly it’s fine.” Joe quickly jumped in, not wanting the other man to think it was his fault he felt sick at the mere mention of his parents. But he wanted to tell him, since Joe was finding everything out about Nicky, he wanted to share his life with him too. “My parents are still in Tunisia, but uh, I haven’t spoken to them in years.”

Nicky stayed silent, as Joe continued. “When we lived in the Netherlands, I um, I told them I was gay and I wanted to be a full time artist, and that’s when everything went to shit.”

“Oh, Joe,” Nicky sighed, wishing he could hold him, touch his hand, anything to comfort the other man. But he couldn’t. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Joe shrugged, “It happens. I’m their only kid, and I’m not living the life they want me to. But I’m not going to change just for them, so, here I am.” He smiled, “Besides, Bookers my family, I have him and Anna and the boys. And,” he added, pointing his pencil up at the Italian. “I now have you too.”

Nicky laughed softly, liking the sound of that. “You do.” He said, not wanting to mention the fact that he was a ghost.

Joe grinned brightly, wanting to change the subject. “Anyway,” he said, going back to his drawing. “I was thinking, would it be alright if I drew you sometime?”

Nicky was taken back by the question, but it seemed like Joe was being serious as he carried on sketching, looking up at Nicky for an answer. The baker nodded, not knowing what else to say or do.

Joe winked, “Great.”

Within a few hours, Joe was done with his new painting, thankfully. He’d stuck it out back to dry for the night, made sure all his bits and bobs were safe, and grabbed his keys. To his relief, it wasn’t turning dark yet, which meant some shops were still open, so he had a plan.

“Where are we going?” Nicky asked Joe, as the artist opened the door.

“I want to see if I can get some books.”

“Books?”

“Yeah,” Joe said confidently, because in his mind learning about all this stuff might just help. “I want to get some books on spirits and such, maybe find out how all this ghostly stuff works.”

Nicky, well, he didn’t see how it would get them anywhere. “But, I don’t understand.”

“Listen,” Joe began, trying his best to explain. “If we can figure out how to, I don’t know, say do some kind of spell, to shoot you back into your body somewhere… are you laughing at me?”

Nicky was indeed laughing at him. The baker tried to stop himself, hiding his giggles behind his hand, which had Joe grinning like a madman at how gorgeous it made Nicky look. But he kept that thought to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Nicky said sincerely, still smiling. “I just… you just made it sound like we were in Harry Potter or something.”

Joe snorted, grinning. “Well, I’m sticking to my plan, I’m going to figure something out in no time.”

And stepping outside, with Nicky on his trail, Joe locked up and got ready to visit the book shop down the road. Before he could take another step, Nicky called his name, making him turn to the other man.

“ ** _Thank you,_** Yusuf.” Nicky said with such sincerity, it made Joe’s heart break in half. Man, he’d never wanted anything more in his life than to get Nicky back, even if he’d only known him a day or two. Just spending the day with him showed him that Nicky was a kind, selfless man, and didn’t deserve whatever was happening to him.

“ ** _You’re welcome_** , Nicolò.” Joe said back, determined as ever.

And with that, the two headed for the book shop.

But unbeknownst to them, as they walked side by side down the street, a pair of eyes watched them, before they vanished out of sight.


	5. The One Where There's Lots Of Books

Books, books, and more books. Joe hadn’t a clue where to start. He knew he needed something on ghosts, and the supernatural, but what exactly was he looking for? He’d taken Nicky to the closest store, which was just a few minutes walk down the road, with a clear idea in his mind of what he wanted. But now, peering at all the books in the paranormal section was turning into a right old task.

There were books on how to talk to the dead, and spirits in the other world, some on how to use Ouija boards, a few were biographies on psychics and mediums who obviously had a lot to tell. Joe sighed, he’d never believed in all this rubbish before, so every title he read made him roll his eyes or snort in exasperation.

“Look at this.” He whispered to Nicky, who was looking at the books behind him. He held out a paperback to the Italian, who chuckled at the title. “How to talk to your cat in the afterlife. Really?”

“Maybe the author likes ghost cats.” Nicky shrugged, holding back a grin.

“Or needs some serious help.” Joe snorted, putting the book back where it came from. “God, half these books are probably written by people who make shit up.”

“A few days ago I would have agreed,” Nicky said with a shrug, “But now I’m not so sure.”

Joe bit his tongue, only now realising what he’d said. He hurriedly tried to make up for it, “Nicky, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-,”

“No, it’s okay.” Nicky cut in, waving it off. He turned back around to look over the shelves again, trying to decide whether he should just do eeny meeny miny mo. “You’re not entirely wrong though, some of these do sound like a five-year-old might have written them. Like this one.” He said, pointing to a book above his head.

Joe squinted to try and read the spine of the book, laughing once he could see. The title was ‘Spirit or Imaginary friend: you decide’. Well, that was one book they definitely didn’t need.

“I’m starting to think reading Harry Potter would be more useful.” Joe said, earning a laugh from Nicky.

“If you bring me back as Voldemort, please don’t forget my nose.” Nicky said in all seriousness, making Joe grin.

“Never,” Joe declared, reaching for another book. “I’d also make sure you were wearing something more fashionable too.” He mumbled, trying to read the back of the book he was holding, whilst also making Nicky chuckle softly next to him. “Those robes he had on, looked like he stepped out of the courtroom.”

Nicky laughed wholeheartedly, “Thank you for your consideration.”

“You’re most welcome.” Joe smiled from ear to ear, holding up the book. This one with ‘Body and Soul: Connecting with spirits’, written on the front. “This one might be of use, says it tells you all about how the soul and body are connected.”

“Sounds… interesting.” Nicky hummed, seeing another book that might be of use. “How about that one.” He said, gesturing to it. “Written by a medium, maybe he could give us some tips.”

Joe sniggered, “Well, no offense to him, but I’m pretty good at talking to spirits apparently.” He instantly regretted saying it, since it sounded so harsh when said out loud, but he sighed to himself in relief when Nicky just laughed kindly.

“I’d say you’re professional.” Nicky said, sharing a smile with the other man.

It took them about another ten minutes before they’d decided on five other books to add to the pile. A couple were written by more so-called mediums, whilst a few were books on how ghosts and certain spirits roamed the earth, and how to help them find peace. It was a start, and much better than doing nothing. Since trying to get Nicky’s memories back was proving to be a difficult mission in itself.

They strolled through the aisles of tall bookshelves, and back to the front of the quiet shop, where the owner sat reading behind the desk. He sent a smile Joe’s way once he got there, putting down his hardcover and fiddling with the till.

“ ** _Did you find everything you needed_**?” the man asked.

Joe froze for a second, the rushed Italian going in one ear and straight out of the other. Thankfully, Nicky was by his side, and translated for him quickly. “ ** _Yeah_** ,” Joe answered, plonking the books down on the counter so the owner could ring them up. “I hope so, anyway.” He mumbled quietly.

The tall man smiled, reading over the material as he put them in a bag. “Are you into that kind of stuff?” he suddenly turned to English, which was quite a relief for the Arabian. He really needed to get Nicky to teach him some new phrases.

Joe grunted, shaking his head. “No, they’re uh… a present.”

The owner nodded in understanding, Joe and Nicky quickly sharing a knowing smile.

“That’s twenty-six fifty then, please.”

Joe took out his money and handed it over, Nicky feeling slightly guilty that the other man was spending his money on him, on books that he’d probably never use again. He made a mental note to pay him back one day. If he got the chance.

“You’re new to this village, yes?” The bookshop owner asked, as he handed Joe the bag.

“Yeah,” Joe nodded, taking it with thanks. “Moved here a few weeks back.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful. **_Welcome_**.”

“ ** _Thank you_**.”

“My name is Lykon,” the man said, extending a hand. “If you need anything, I’d be happy to help.”

Joe shook his hand with a grateful smile, “Thanks, Lykon. I appreciate it. I’m Joe.”

“Nice meeting you, Joe.” Lykon said with a bright smile, “Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Joe said, sending the man a wave before he made his way out, Nicky slipping (literally) through the door first.

Joe forgot for one second that Nicky could walk through things, and shook his head to clear it. He had to get used to that.

“I liked him.” Nicky said as they started their way down the street, heading back towards Joe’s apartment. “He seemed sweet.”

“Yeah,” Joe hummed, “Didn’t recognise him did you?”

Nicky turned his head from side to side, “No, not one bit.”

“Never mind.” Joe said, noticing a couple staring at him as they got closer. “I think these two think I’m nuts.”

Nicky grinned as he followed Joe’s gaze, as the man and woman gave him the most troubled faces. They were looking at him as if he had two heads. But Joe wasn’t bothered, he merely nodded at them as they walked by, greeting them nicely for extra effect.

“Lovely locals.” Joe said to Nicky, who was laughing. “Maybe I should start a rumour. Tunisian man escapes psych hospital and moves to a little town in Genova.”

“ ** _Oh, God_**.” Nicky couldn’t help but smile at the thought, “Wouldn’t that be fun.”

“ _So_ much fun.” Joe laughed wholeheartedly, avoiding another group of people who were looking him up and down in a funny way. He really did need to be more discreet, didn’t he?

When the pair got back to Joe’s apartment, the sun was beginning to set on the village. Going inside, Joe flicked on some lights, and placed the books he’d purchased on the coffee table, before going to hang his coat up by the door. Nicky stood in the middle of the room, feeling suddenly awkward, since he couldn’t sit, or basically do anything but stand there.

Joe came straight back, about to ask if he wanted to take a seat, when he too remembered that Nicky couldn’t. Another thing he had to get used to.

“Okay,” Joe said instead, heading for the couch and sitting down. He picked up the bag of books and tipped them out on the table. “Let’s get right to it.”

Nicky frowned at the other man, watching him read the back of each book, trying to decide which one to start on. What made Nicky annoyed, was the fact that Joe hadn’t even thought of anything else but getting stuck in the books.

“Joe,” Nicky started, getting the Arabic man’s full attention. “Shouldn’t you eat something?”

“I’m fine,” Joe reassured him with a smile, shrugging like it was no big deal. “I’ll have something later.”

Nicky didn’t like that answer. “Yusuf,” he said, making Joe’s lips curl into a smile at the use of his proper name. It didn’t deter Nicky, who crossed his arms over his chest and continued, “You’ve only eaten a sandwich today, that was in your fridge at work for days, and that was hours ago. You need to eat something, make yourself a nice meal.”

Joe couldn’t help but grin. Here was this man, who barely knew him yet, and he was trying to get him to eat like a loving husband would to his partner. It sent warmth through him at the touching gesture, and showed Joe just how caring this beautiful Italian was. Even when he was suffering with all this inconceivable madness, he still cared enough to make sure that Joe was okay first.

“Okay,” Joe said, seeing Nicky’s eyes soften as he agreed. “I’ll make something. But uh, I’m a terrible cook, so I might have to have another sandwich.”

Nicky didn’t seem to like that either, until he had a thought. “You’re lucky I’m a good cook then.”

Because if there’s one thing Nicky still remembered, was how to cook a decent meal.

And that’s how the next hour went. Nicky had ordered Joe into the kitchen, got him to show him what was in his cupboards, and thought up a delicious meal for him to make. With Nicky’s supervision of course. Joe enjoyed every moment of it. The two being able to relax for a little while, laughing at how Joe was useless at chopping vegetables, and his inability to keep ingredients off the floor. It was like everything was back to normal, and Nicky and Joe were just savouring their time together. When the food was cooked in the pan, it smelt incredible, and had Joe’s belly rumbling.

“Wow,” Joe said, as he grabbed a plate and dished out the food. “This looks amazing, Nicky. Where’d you learn to cook this?”

Nicky smiled, “I’m not sure. I just know a few recipes.”

“Yeah?” Joe grinned, taking the dirty pans and items to the sink to clean up later. “So, you’re good at baking _and_ cooking?”

“Apparently so.” Nicky said, trying to think of different recipes he’d done in the past that might help enhance his memories a bit more. “I think my grandmother taught me quite a few.”

He could see her now, barely. She’d had wavy grey locks, big, brown eyes, the cheekiest smile. Nicky saw her in his mind, standing over a stove, stirring something in a pot. But that’s about all he could recover of her. Which was another success in his book, it seemed like some memories could be triggered by things associated with a person or place.

“So, you remember your grandparents,” Joe said, thinking the same thing as him. “That’s good. How about your parents?”

Nicky shrugged, “I don’t know, not getting anything yet.”

Joe nodded in understanding, as he went to get some cutlery. He didn’t want to keep prying, and go on and on, so he stayed quiet whilst sorting out his food. When he was done, Joe took it into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, flicking on the television. He glanced over at Nicky, who, unsurprisingly, was gazing through the window at the beach down the road.

Joe smiled a little, “You okay?”

Nicky swiftly turned around, smiling back. “Yes, just thinking.” Which he was, about the beach, and the strong waves, and soft sand. Maybe he could ask Joe to take him there soon.

“Do you want to watch anything?” Joe asked him, showing the remote in his hand. “I can put a movie on?”

Nicky thought about it, pondering whether to disappear for a while to leave Joe in peace, as he’d taken over his life since he’d popped up there. He also didn’t want Joe to eat with him hovering about, like an annoying fly he couldn’t get rid of.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Joe said then, seeing the clogs turning in Nicky’s head. “Don’t you dare leave.”

Nicky was impressed, he really could read his mind. “Are you sure? I’m not in the way?”

“Nicky,” Joe sighed, feeling bad that the baker would even be thinking that. If Joe was being completely honest, if Nicky left for a bit he would be gutted. He liked having him around. “You’re never in the way. Now, get over here and choose a movie.”

Nicky smiled shyly, and did just that.

As it turned out, Nicky could actually sit on the floor without slithering through it, which made sense since he didn’t disappear through the ground when standing up. So for the next couple of hours the two watched a movie together, Joe delighting in the food Nicky had helped him create, and the baker immersed in the film in front of him. Which was the perfect distraction from all of his current problems.

But, the movie wouldn’t last forever, and once it finished they got back to work. After Joe had tidied his dishes and washed the ones in the sink, he switched the volume down on the Tv, and sat back in position to get started on the so-called help books. Nicky took his place on the other side of the coffee table, wanting to be of help as much as he could. He couldn’t exactly pick up the books, so they agreed that Joe would put one in front of him, and turn the pages whenever Nicky needed him to.

And that’s how it went for God only knew how long. It seemed like a lifetime as they scrolled through the pages, trying to take it all in, and learn anything that could help them with the situation. So far, they’d figured out how to summon demons, how to stop spirits from entering their home, and that certain mediums like telling stories about touring around the country, talking to dead people. All of it was pretty useless.

Joe groaned loudly, as he threw a book down onto the table. “If this guy keeps going on about how he talked to the spirits of celebrities as a kid, I’m going to scream.” He said in frustration, running his hands through his curly hair. “These psychics may be good at talking to ghosts, but honestly, they need lessons on writing books.”

Nicky droned in agreement, frowning at the page he was reading on his own book. “I’d like to know who wrote this one,” he said. “It says here that, ‘spirits like to communicate through dogs, by making dogs bark’.”

Joe snorted, “Well if that’s the case, we got plenty of possessed dogs about.”

Nicky chuckled, “Is there anything useful in that book you looked through?”

“As useful as a spork.”

“Hey, sporks are useful.” Nicky smirked, making Joe sit back with a laugh.

“Oh no,” Joe moaned, hiding his face behind his hands. “You’re a spork person.”

Nicky chuckled, watching Joe shuffle to the edge of the sofa, to pick up a new book. This one seemed more promising, if the description was anything to go off.

“Can’t be as bad as the others, surely.” Joe said with a huff, turning a page for Nicky and jumping back on the couch to get comfy again. “Wish me luck.”

Nicky shared a smile with the other man, and wished him luck. From then on, they started to pick up some useful stuff out of the last few books. Nicky had learnt how ghosts did certain things, like making objects move, Joe had come across a couple of facts they could use to find Nicky, and apparently some things mediums wrote about weren’t entirely useless.

Nicky’s last book was written by a medium from Sweden, who spoke intelligently and like she actually had a clue what she was talking about. When she wrote about contacting spirits of family members, and helping them move on, it struck a chord in him, and he didn’t really want to read further. He started thinking of his own family, his grandparents who he remembered slightly, to his parents who were a blur, and he mused what Andy and Nile were like and how they looked, if they were as close as Joe made them out to be.

Nicky sighed, moving to shut the book on the table, but stopped his hand in mid-air. Couldn’t touch the book, right. He let out another heftier sigh, if there was one thing he despised about this whole ordeal, it was that he couldn’t feel. Couldn’t feel anything underneath his fingertips, run his hand along something and know the texture, and even press his hand against an object without it gliding right through like he was running it through water.

According to what he’d read up on, ghosts _could_ touch things. Nicky hoped that he could learn to do it, to be able to feel at least a little normal sometime soon. Sliding his index finger through the book, Nicky sat up straight and decided he was done for the night. No more books, and no more ghost talk for the time being. He was about to tell Joe he’d had enough, when he looked over and a smile slowly crept up on his face.

Joe seemed to have had enough too. For his head had tilted onto the back of the sofa, eyes shut and mouth half open, as he let out deep snores. His book was forgotten in his lap, pages flipped halfway. Nicky silently got up off the floor, creeping over to the other man to check that he was comfy. The Italian couldn’t help but stare for a minute, observing the way Joe’s curls stuck up in all different angles, how his beard twitched, and eyebrows turned down into a frown. Nicky laughed softly when Joe snored particularly loud, until going quiet again. Not that it made him any less attractive in Nicky’s eyes.

The blanket laying across the back of the couch then caught his eye, and he couldn’t even drape that over Joe to keep him warm, let alone pick up the book in his lap to move it aside. So, Nicky thought screw it, if there was a time to learn it was now.

So, he focused. Hard. Nicky stood behind the sofa and concentrated, he didn’t know on what exactly, but he cleared his mind and kept his gaze on the fabric. The baker reached out his hands and hovered them over the blanket, wanting nothing more than to grab a hold of it. He tried, but failed, fingers running through it. But he wasn’t going to give up and he definitely wasn’t going to let Joe freeze in the living room all night, since Joe was probably so tired, he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t awake until morning.

Nicky attempted it a few more times, then took a breath and tried again, noting all the information he’d read earlier. It must have been thirty minutes of squinting at the damn blanket and tensing his hands, before finally, something changed in Nicky. As his hand went to snatch up the material, determination at its highest level, the baker felt it. The soft, bumpy wrap between his fingers and rubbing against his palm. He couldn’t believe it, he curled his fingers and held the blanket tight with both hands, tugging it slowly off the sofa.

Nicky grinned, over the moon being an understatement. He just stood there holding the large piece of fabric in his hands in delight, like it was made of gold, feeling light in his fingers. It wasn’t until Joe let out another deafening snore that he snapped out of it, and couldn’t stop himself from laughing quietly. Nicky carefully lifted the blanket up and over, gently letting it fall loosely over the sleeping man, trying not to wake him from his deep slumber.

“Sleep tight, Joe.” Nicky whispered, reaching out a hand towards the man. As his fingers grazed Joe’s curls, the artist twitched in his sleep, Nicky sighing as he realised he couldn’t feel it.

He had work to do. Starting with trying to lift up some objects.

*****  
Joe groaned. His neck felt strained, and his head hurt a tad, not to mention the bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn’t have cleaned his teeth before bed last night. Then Joe had a thought, did he even go to bed last night? In a split second he was sitting upright on the sofa, blinking rapidly as he gazed around the room, taking everything in as best as he could in his sleepy daze. The curtains were shut, the television was off, and somehow, the blanket that was draped over the couch last night was now covering him.

The only explanation was that he might have grabbed it in his sleep, but that didn’t explain everything else. He was sure he’d just nodded off at some point, unless he’d closed the curtains and turned the TV off whilst sleep walking, which was just stupid. Then Joe looked around some more and noticed, he was alone. The books they’d bought the day before were still on the table, but, they were stacked, including the one he’d been reading.

“Nicky?” he called out, curious to where he’d gone. “Nicky, you here?”

He almost had a heart attack when Nicky unexpectedly walked out of the wall. Joe put a hand to his heart, shaking his head at his own reaction. He should have known Nicky would pop out of nowhere.

“ ** _Good morning_**.” Nicky said with a smile, looking far too chirpy for that time of the morning. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?”

“Morning,” Joe smiled back, running a hand through his messy hair. He stood up, stretching out his legs and rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, man, I must have been tired. Sorry about that.”

“No, don’t be.” Nicky said sincerely, walking around to Joe as the artist picked up his blanket. “Here, let me help.”

Joe hummed a thank you, as Nicky took a hold of the bottom of the material, folding it up and handing it over the other man. It wasn’t until Nicky was placing the blanket in Joe’s hands that he almost dropped it in shock, staring at Nicky with an expression of absolute disbelief. The baker just chuckled.

“I’ve been practicing.”

Joe couldn’t believe it. Nicky had picked up the blanket like it was no big deal, his hands not going through it. He laughed joyfully, so proud and delighted beyond measure at the development. Yesterday he couldn’t even touch anything without feeling, and now, he’d made a huge turn around.

“Holy shit, Nicky.” He grinned tossing the blanket to the side, and waving his hands around like a crazy person. “This is incredible! When did this happen?”

“Last night.” Nicky answered him, “I picked up the blanket to, um…” he could already feel his cheeks turn red before he’d even said it. “I thought you’d be cold.”

Joe’s expression softened at the statement, and the way Nicky’s cheeks coloured pink was adorable. The artist had an overwhelming amount of feelings for this man, feelings he’d never had around anyone, even from that one little gesture. So much so, that Joe just wanted to wrap him in his arms more than he could ever explain. But then, a thought occurred to him.

“Nicky,” he said, “What about people?”

Nicky was puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“Can you, uh…” Joe lifted his hands and waved them as a gesture, hoping to get the message across. Which he did, as Nicky nodded.

“I have no idea.” The Italian said. The first time a human had touched him was when Joe had tried tapping his shoulder the night before, and that hadn’t been quite a success. So, he didn’t think it would work quite that easily now too. “We could try?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

Joe was the first to hold out his hands for Nicky, palms facing up. He smiled reassuringly at the other man, who seemed a tad afraid to try it, and possibly not too confident. Learning to hold objects hadn’t been too difficult, especially when he’d done it overnight, but trying not to literally stride through a person, that would probably be a little trickier.

But you never know until you try, Nicky thought to himself, as he raised his own hands and hovered them over Joes. He was inches away and could already feel the warmth underneath his palms, wondering if it had anything to do with his nerves, or if it had anything to do with his ghostly abilities. They got their answer, when Nicky lowered his hands to Joes, and they touched.

The two gasped as when they touched, a heat spread through their bodies, like a summer breeze warming their skin. And it felt… nice.

“Woah.” Joe whispered, as there came a slight glow from in between their joined palms. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Nicky said honestly, because this was most certainly new. Not that he’d had the chance to hold hands with any other people lately. “I can feel something, like…”

“Tingling?” Joe grinned, his entire body feeling like it was floating, and his skin had little bugs dancing along it. “This is amazing.”

Nicky smiled, agreeing. Slowly, he lifted his hands up, and the glowing faded, their bodies seeming to cool down and returning to normal. That was one hell of a discovery, but it still left his question unanswered.

“I couldn’t exactly touch you.” He said, because it were true. They’re hands had met, but the strange light in between them had prevented them from truly touching. “May I?” Nicky asked, holding a hand out towards Joe’s shoulder.

“Of course.”

Nicky then tried putting a hand on Joe’s shoulder, but to their surprise, it just went right through. The baker frowned, thinking perhaps that moment they’d just had was a one off. But then Joe suggested something, reaching out his own hand.

“Is it okay if I try something?” he asked, Nicky giving the go ahead with a nod.

So, now it was Joe’s turn. He had an inkling of what might happen when he extended his hand, and waited with batted breath to find out, heart beating fast. Nicky was taken aback when Joe put his hand over the side of his face, making him almost jump at the touch. And that was the thing, he could feel it. Just like minutes ago when they’d touched hands, they could feel the same warmth flowing through their veins again, and the tickling sensation spreading over their skin.

Joe grinned as the glow appeared between his hand and Nicky’s jawline, as he gently rubbed his thumb along the smaller man’s cheek. “Do you feel that?”

Nicky sighed softly at the touch, “Yes.”

It felt… real. It was like he was really there in person, with Joe’s warm palm against his skin, his thumb softly brushing his cheek. He didn’t want it to stop. The way Joe was looking down at him, eyes boring into his own, he wanted nothing more than to stay this way for as long as they could. Standing there in the middle of the living room, he prayed in his heart and soul, that he could be returned to himself.

“Are you okay, Nicolò?” Joe asked quietly, noticing the sad expression etched on Nicky’s face. He could guess why he looked that way, being able to feel Joe’s touch but not really, not his exact touch. Joe felt the same way, being able to feel the warmth and glow from Nicky was most likely nothing compared to being able to feel his skin beneath his fingertips. “This is a start,” Joe said, trying to stay positive. “You can touch things, touch people, maybe that’s a good sign, huh?”

As Joe slowly pulled his hand away, Nicky could only sigh quietly, and nod. Joe was right after all, this _had_ to be a good sign.

Just like that things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they were when Joe had woken up. The artist looked down at his attire, remembering he’d fallen asleep in his clothes the night before, and to his repulsion, hadn’t showered or cleaned his teeth. He really needed to get that done.

“I uh,” he started, pointing behind him to the hallway. “I think I’d better go shower, and put some clean clothes on. I stink like a week-old dirty pair of socks.”

At least that put a smile on Nicky’s face, who put his arms over his chest and took a step back. “Then you’d better get in there.” He said, “I’ll wait here.”

Joe nodded, “Okay, cool.” He hummed, making his way out. “Won’t be long.”

Nicky was left to stand in the living room again, with nothing to do but look around, even though he’d taken in every detail of the apartment in the short amount of time he’d been there. Except for Joe’s room and bathroom, he felt like that would be stepping over the line. He tried ignoring the thoughts and feelings swimming around in his head, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

All he could think of was Joe’s hands. The feeling he’d had when their palms had connected, when he touched his face, the damn way he’d looked at Nicky like he was some beautiful treasure. No one had ever looked at him in that way before. And it was doing weird things to his mind. It was stupid, still having a crush on the guy when he was trapped as a ghost.

What if he was stuck like this forever? What if he really was dead?

Nicky growled, shaking his head and wanting to kick out at something. He didn’t want to do this now, he needed to stop, and concentrate on something else entirely. So, Nicky walked up to the chair near the window and stared at it, like it was threatening in some way.

He’d picked up stuff, he’d been able to technically touch Joe, so what could go wrong? He found out when he attempted to sit on the chair, but ended up falling right through, landing with a thump on the floor. The only part of him that could be seen was his head, sticking out of the cushion. Nicky groaned; he had some more practicing to do.

Joe, on the other hand, was standing in the shower and staring down at the drain, like he was in a trance. Because all that was going through his head was, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. The heat that coursed through his body when they’d touched, the sadness in Nicky’s bright blue, green eyes, the excitement he’d had when he showed him he could pick things up now.

He didn’t give a damn if Nicky had somehow become a ghost, he was falling, and he was falling hard. Nicky made it impossible for him _not_ to fall for him. And it really wasn’t helping that he’d spent every second of the day with him yesterday, even if he hadn’t learnt a lot about him, he knew enough to know that he was kind, and caring, and downright perfect in every way. Joe, for the first time in his life, believed in love at first sight.

The Arabian man sighed heavily, slipping back under the spray of the water. “I am so screwed.”

When Joe finally did emerge from the bathroom, clean and tidy, with minty fresh breath, he stepped into the living room whilst towel drying his hair. Expecting to see Nicky studying the beach across the way, or even reading a book or two, Joe stopped dead as he rounded the couch, and let out a surprised laugh. Because Nicky, he was laying on the floor, spread out like a starfish.

The Italian man looked over at him and huffed, “I still can’t sit down in a chair.”

Joe understood then, moving his gaze from the chair by the window back to Nicky. “Ah, so that’s why you’re on the floor, huh?” he grinned, seeing a whole new side to Nicky that he found pleasantly adorable.

“I got irritated.” Nicky mumbled, sighing deeply. “It was so much easier to learn to touch things with my hands.”

“You’ll get there.” Joe said encouragingly, because it was the truth after all. Nicky had learnt through the night all his other tricks and trades, so it wouldn’t be long until he knew how to be the best ghost in town. “You’ll be lounging on my chairs before you know it.”

Nicky smiled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Your sofa does look rather comfortable,”

Joe chuckled, tossing his bath towel into the laundry bin. “Hey, I wanted to ask you something.”

Nicky listened as Joe went into the kitchen to stick the kettle on, fiddling about with the mugs and coffee in the cupboards.

“Is there a chapel around here?” he asked, waiting for the kettle to boil over. “Can you remember?”

Nicky thought for a moment, trying to think of one. Being in a small village in Italy, there was bound to be one somewhere. “I’m not too sure, usually there is one in every town.”

Joe nodded, leaning back against the counter. “Yeah, maybe we can go find one this morning.”

Nicky didn’t need to ask why, his expression said enough. Joe smiled, turning back around as the kettle clicked, to make his much-needed cup of coffee.

“I was just thinking,” he carried on, as Nicky suddenly appeared beside him. “We could go see a vicar, if there’s one around.”

“A Vicar?”

“Yeah,” Joe shrugged, stirring his drink. “I just thought, they know a lot about spirits and such, right? Maybe he could give us some advice.”

Nicky thought about it for a minute or two. It wasn’t that bad of an idea, since it was true that a vicar would know a lot about spirits and other worlds, but how exactly would they bring something like this up to a vicar? Nicky didn’t think lying to a vicar would be a good plan.

“We can’t tell a vicar you see ghosts, Joe.”

Joe chuckled, picking up his coffee and giving it a quick sip. “We don’t have to tell him, I’ll just…tell him it’s for a project.”

“That’s lying.” Nicky said, feeling guilty about it already.

“No, its not.” Joe teased, “It’s twisting the truth.”

Nicky smiled at the man’s spirit, “Do you really think it could help?”

“Worth a shot.” Joe said, smiling behind his mug. “I just hope he doesn’t try to exorcise you.”

Nicky burst out laughing along with the other man, shaking his head at the silly joke. Whoever they were about to encounter, they hoped he’d be sane enough to just give them some tips and be done with it.

Once Joe was done with his coffee, and after some nagging from Nicky to make himself a quick breakfast, because he needed to eat or else, the two headed out again. They had no clue if talking to a vicar would help, but they both knew they needed to try everything and anything to help Nicky out. So, on that hot Sunday morning, it was time to go to church.


	6. The One Where There's A Big Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just want to say thanks to everyone who's commented.  
> No clue where this is heading, but for me it's just a bit of fun, as I suck at writing and am way better at telling stories not writing them ;) Thank you for sticking around and reading this old farts nonsense. 
> 
> Hope everyone's staying safe, and keeping well in these crazy times. x

Turns out, the village did have a church. An old, stone church just outside the centre of the town, where it was peaceful and quiet. It was very small, with stained glass windows, and one of those huge, wooden doors at the entrance, but it was like something out of a painting. Joe instantaneously wanted to paint it when they strolled up the cobbled pathway, past the gravestones and trees that stood high up into the sky.

Nicky felt like he’d been there before, telling Joe just as much when they got to the front door. He knew for certain he’d seen the longstanding church someplace, but when and why, he wasn’t quite sure. Joe suggested that maybe he could be religious, which was a huge possibility, considering one thing he remembered of his grandparents was that they were devoted Catholics. Perhaps they’d brought him here as a child, or maybe he visited on occasion. That was one thing to consider asking the vicar.

When they went inside, they thankfully had just missed that morning’s sermon. All they wanted to do was get in and get out, with a bit more information on the spirit world up their sleeves.

Stepping inside the church, the pair looked around the place. Nicky thought it was the loveliest building he’d ever seen. From the wooden beams in the ceiling, to the perfectly painted patterns on the stone ground, and his eyes were drawn to the marble alter at the front. Candles were lit along the top, lighting up the beautifully shinning, gold cross, that was bigger than Nicky’s head. Even the pews were old, and withered, but fit in with the rest of the vintage beauty.

Joe led the way down the aisle, his boots echoing off the cobble. They came to a stop by the alter, looking around some more at the stained glass above, the patterned beams, and the ceiling that had pictures that told a story.

“Beautiful, huh?” Joe said quietly, “I’ve always enjoyed looking at the art in religious buildings.”

“Yes,” Nicky said, agreeing. “It’s crazy to believe how old these places are.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Hello?”

Joe and Nicky spun around in surprise at the sound of a voice behind them. They saw a middle-aged man strutting towards them down the aisle, soft smile on his face as he greeted Joe.

“ ** _Good morning_** ,” he said cheerfully, “ ** _How do you do_**?”

“Uh, hi.” Joe greeted with a smile, trying to puzzle together a sentence in his head. “ ** _I’m sorry, my Italian isn’t that great_** , uh, I was just hoping I could speak with the vicar?”

“Ah, no problem.” The man answered in English, his accent being very thick Australian. “My Italian isn’t the best either.” Joe chuckled, glad he wasn’t the only one. “If you’re looking for the vicar, I’m afraid he’s away, I’m in charge until he’s back. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Joe glanced over at Nicky, subtly trying to make it look like he was just looking around the place in thought. Nicky just shrugged, not entirely certain if talking to the guy would help in any way. It was better than not talking to anyone at all, and they had come all this way.

“Actually, yeah, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” the other man put on a friendly smile, and stuck out a hand. “Names Timothy.”

“Joe.” The artist introduced himself.

“What can I help you with, Joe?” the way too cheery man asked him.

“The thing is,” Joe began, seeing Nicky move in the corner of his eye. “My friend… he’s uh… he’s doing this project…for school…”

The artist looked up as Nicky rounded him, and smiled in amusement, “A friend doing a project for school?”

Joe breathed out a laugh, covering it up with a cough. “Um… he’s doing this thing on spirits.”

“Spirits?” Timothy repeated, like he wasn’t expecting that out of all the things Joe could have said.

“Yeah,” Joe said, literally thinking on his feet. “He was just… wanted to know, a little about the spirit… world.” By now Nicky had the biggest smirk on his face. “Do you know anything about… I don’t know, how spirits… work? You know, how they’re here… on earth?”

“Smooth.” Nicky grinned, making the corners of Joe’s lips turn up.

“How spirits work?” Timothy repeated again, seeming to think over all the confusing stuff Joe had just said. He didn’t seem fazed by the weirdness of it, which was a good start. “I mean, spirits are of those who we’ve lost, but sometimes, well, I believe most times, spirits are merely demons.”

Joe almost choked on air at the man’s statement. Demons? Well, okay, that wasn’t what he was picturing. Neither was Nicky judging by his expression that clearly read ‘what the fuck is this man talking about?’

“Demons?” Joe questioned, having the vision of some creepy ass, sharp toothed monster in his head.

“Yes, demons.” Timothy merely smiled, like it was nothing. And he continued, “Usually a spirit is that of a demon, who has taken the form of a loved one who has passed.”

“Oh.” Joe nodded slowly, not quite knowing what to say to that.

“I guess we’ve found our answer then,” Nicky suddenly spoke up, not that the Australian man could hear a word. “I’m obviously a demon. You’d best just get me exorcised after all, Joe.”

Joe grinned, not being able to hold it back. Not that Timothy had noticed, because he was still going on about demons and how they liked to roam the earth, and make humanity do evil deeds. This was definitely not what Joe had in mind.

“And it’s remarkable really,” Timothy finished, “This is why I do not recommend summoning spirits.”

“Right.” Joe hummed, thinking of a way to divert from the whole demons and possession malarkey. “So uh… say the spirit isn’t a demon, but they’re trapped, here on earth, how do we… is there a way to find, I don’t know, their way back?”

“Back to where?” Timothy asked in confusion.

“To their… bodies.” Joe said grudgingly, noticing Nicky’s smile instantaneously fading. He was beginning to think the conversation on demons would have been a lot less to handle, especially when Timothy said his next words.

“Oh, well, they won’t return to their bodies.” He said, as if it were obvious. “If you want to send a spirit away, or if they’re trapped here, their next destination would be heaven.”

“Heaven?”

“Yes, heaven.” The balding man smiled annoyingly. “A spirit cannot return to its body, because a spirit only appears once they have passed.”

Joe chanced a look over at Nicky, and his heart sank. The baker was staring at the ground, silent, his hands by his sides balled into fists. And before Joe knew it, the Italian was heading for the front door, like his feet were on fire.

“Shit.” Joe mumbled, quickly apologising to Timothy who kind of looked offended by the word. “I’m sorry, I uh, I have to go.” The artist told him, “Thank you so much, I appreciate your help.”

Timothy beamed, “Of course, anytime.”

“Yeah,” Joe nodded, waving his way as he began to leave after Nicky. “Thanks.”

Timothy bid his farewell to Joe as said man literally jogged the rest of the way out of the church, barging through the wooden door of the entrance, and looking around in panic at the church grounds. There was no sight of Nicky anywhere. He hurriedly walked around the graveyard, around to the back of the church, calling Nicky’s name as discreetly as he could.

He ended up finding the man outside of the wall surrounding the old building, sitting on the cobbled road, knees brought up and arms around his legs. Nicky looked like a child, small and alone, lost even. Joe should never have brought him here, seeing the look on Nicky’s face when the man in the church had said that last sentence was enough to break Joe’s heart in two.

“Nicky?” Joe whispered his name, not wanting to startle him. The taller of the two quietly sat down beside him, inches apart. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Nicky said, voice breaking.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here,” he said with a sigh. “It was a stupid idea.”

“It’s okay, Joe.”

“No, no it’s not.” Joe said, sticking his legs out in front of him, running a hand through his tousled hair. “And you know what,” he started, not giving a flying shit if anyone could hear him, or see that he was talking to thin air. “What he said was bullshit anyway, absolute shit if you ask me.”

Nicky looked over at his, sadness in his eyes. “He was right, Joe. Spirits are people who have passed away. What other reason would there be for me being a ghost?”

“Who knows?” Joe shrugged, deciding he didn’t like Timothy. Fuck him. “How would anyone know, huh? Have they actually seen a ghost themselves? Are they fucking experts? No, they’re all bullshitters, and you’re _not_ dead, Nicky. You’re _not_.”

“How can you be so sure?” Nicky met his gaze, and saw Joe’s eyes soften.

“Because I am. I refuse to believe it.” The artist told him, wanting to reach out and take his hand, hold it tight. “Let’s just forget we even came to this place, forget what that guy said, okay? It was a dumb idea, we should just concentrate on getting your memories back, and finding you. _Alive_.”

Nicky wanted to believe him. He really did. More than anything, he wanted to believe that he was still alive somewhere. But deep down he had a feeling that Timothy man had been right, all spirits were just dead people, right? Why was Nicky here if he hadn’t passed away? There was that nagging, pulling feeling at the back of his mind, that just told him that that was the answer. Nicky was dead.

Yet, Joe didn’t believe it. He hadn’t accepted it as the truth since the start of this whole fiasco. Nicky could see in his eyes that he was determined, adamant that Nicky was out there somewhere. Who knew where, or how, or why, but Joe didn’t care as long as they found him. And that, that was something Nicky could hold on to. The one bit of hope he had, through Joe.

“Okay.” Nicky said with a soft sigh.

“Okay?” Joe copied.

“Okay.” Nicky said again, lips twitching, the only kind of smile he could muster up at the minute. “Let’s forget this happened, and go somewhere else.”

Joe smiled kindly, nodding. “Yeah, let’s do that.” He said, beyond elated that his words had gotten through to the other man. Now, all he had to do was keep Nicky on that mindset, keep him positive, and as strongminded as he was to solve this mystery. “Where would you like to go?”

Nicky had one place in mind.

That place turned out to be the beach. Ever since Nicky had stood in Joe’s window and gazed out at the ocean, he’d felt an irresistible sense of calmness come over him. It was like every time he saw it, his mind would clear, and his worries would disappear, just for that one, quiet moment as he stared out onto the shore. He’d been desperate to go there, and now seemed like the best time to do it.

The two men walked silently side by side down the streets of the town. A chance for Nicky to have another good look around. Although he couldn’t quite recognise anything, seeing silly little things, like patterns on the floor, signs in front of stalls, or faces of random strangers, still gave him that feeling of familiarity. Maybe once he had known the people, or walked past the buildings on a daily basis, gazing around like he was now on his way to work or when strolling home, wherever that was. 

When Joe led him across a main road, and down a rocky pathway, the familiarity grew with each step they took. The grey path leading down to the sand, the slope of gigantic rocks further ahead, where they met the waves, the small, green hills to the right that reached out into the town. He’d seen them before, all of it.

And as they stepped onto the soft sand, coming to a stop underneath a line of tall trees, Nicky turned to face the water and breathed in the ocean breeze. The baker closed his eyes, could just about feel the slight chill of the wind, listening to the gentle, soothing echoes of the waves crashing against the rocks and rolling onto the shore. Children laughed somewhere far in the distance, birds chirped nearby, a bicycle chimed over the hill, and Nicky felt his mind explode into pictures.

A woman with dark hair, and a big smile bending down to take his hand. Then a man, with the gentlest, bluest of eyes, running over to them, taking his other hand as they laughed and yelled their way into the sea. His bare legs sprawled out in the sand, as he built a sand castle, a blue bucket, and red shovel sitting beside it. The man and woman next to him on their towels, he was reading a book, while she prepared the picnic. Nicky could hear his name being called, the woman coming to sit beside him with a plastic plate in her hand, kissing the top of his head as she handed him the sandwich.

“ ** _Eat up, my darling Nicolò._** ”

“Nicky?”

Said man slowly opened his eyes. Feeling the tears prickling the back of them, as he realised what he’d seen. Memories, some of his best ones as a child.

“My parents.” He said softly.

“Your parents?” Joe asked, waiting for the other man to continue when he wanted.

Nicky nodded, still staring at the beautiful ocean. A smile etched on his lips. “I remember my parents.”

“You serious?” Joe said, smiling himself. He’d known something was up as soon as they’d come to a halt under the trees, seeing Nicky relax and take in the sights and sounds of the beach, seeming entranced once he’d shut his eyes. “This is brilliant, Nicky. Did you see them?”

Nicky nodded once more, explaining, “We were here when I was a child. We came here all the time, because we loved the ocean so much. My mama would always bring a picnic, she’d make sure I ate all the time. And my papa, he would help me build sand castles, and teach me how to swim.”

Joe smiled sweetly, listening intently to Nicky’s story. “We lived not far from here, I used to meet my papa here after school sometimes, so we could go swimming and shell picking before tea time.”

“Yeah?” Joe nodded slowly, imagining a young Nicky playing in the sand. “They sound awesome.” He said, thinking sadly about his own parents before pushing that thought away. “Do they still live in the same house? Do you live with them?”

Nicky took a deep breath, and mustered an image of his parents in his mind, his mother with her radiant smile and dark eyes, his father with his crooked nose, and fair hair. Then all he felt was sorrow. Memories of laying on a bed crying, sitting in silence as arms encircled him to ease the pain, murmurs of a man praying, and his last time standing in the ocean with his parents before he had to let them go.

“They’re gone.” Nicky let out in a whisper, biting his bottom lip to hold back the tears. “They died.”

Joe’s shoulder’s sagged as he exhaled softly, looking at Nicky who stared blankly into the distance. “Nicolò, I’m so sorry.” He told him, gradually reaching out to run his finger gently along the back of his hand. For a split second they felt the same warm sensation travel through their bodies, the soft glow hardly there.

Nicky gasped inaudibly at the touch, moving his gaze to Joe, who looked sincerely distraught for him. He held his own tears in, a sad smile on his lips.

“At least I remember.” Nicky said, because even if his mind brought back the memory he’d rather forget, he had good ones given to him too. Ones that he could cherish, and give him hope. “I feel happier, remembering them.”

Joe smiled, and had an idea in that instant. “Tell me about them.”

Nicky looked at him with brows furrowed, “My parents?”

“Yes,” Joe said simply. He looked around to see that nobody was in sight, and got down in the sand, brushing away some grains that stuck to his trousers. “Come sit, and tell me all about them.”

Joe patted the spot next to him in the sand. Nicky smiled fondly down at the man, grateful to have him here in this moment. He knew what Nicky needed, and he was willing to listen, so the baker got down in the sand with him and they talked.

Nicky told him all about his parents, from his mother being a seamstress, to his father being a writer. How close they’d been, since Nicky was the only child and they spoiled him rotten. He recalled holidays in Rome, bicycling in the valleys down south, visiting grandma and making daisy chains in her garden. For those next few hours, Nicky was lost in his memories, and Joe got lost with him.

*****  
By late afternoon, as the tide grew closer to land, the two had sat in silence for a short while. Taking in the sounds around them, enjoying each other’s company. With all the sitting down though, Joe was starting to feel tired, and he wouldn’t admit out loud in front of Nicky, he was getting kind of hungry.

He wanted to ask Nicky if he’d like to leave, but didn’t want to make it seem like he was making him. Joe knew that being here had made Nicky feel a whole lot better since he’d woken up as a ghost, finally something he could smile about. But he didn’t have to say anything, because apparently Nicky could sense things, or had the biggest motherly instincts known to man.

“You’re tired?” he asked out of the blue, Joe snapping his head up from staring down at the sand. “Would you like to go home? You must be hungry too, you should eat.”

Joe was grinning like a fool, “How’d you know?”

Nicky shrugged with a smile, “We’ve been out for some time, and you haven’t eaten a thing since breakfast.”

“Some toast wouldn’t go amiss right about now.” Joe hummed, his stomach grumbling at the mention of food.

“No toast.” Nicky said in all seriousness, pushing himself up off the sand and crossing his arms over his chest like he meant business. “You need to eat something better than toast, Joe. You missed dinner.”

Joe chuckled, shaking his head as he too got up, shaking the sand off his bottoms. “You’re so sweet, you know that?”

The ends of Nicky’s lips tilted up into a smile, “I just don’t want you keeling over.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Joe grinned, gesturing down the path as they began walking. “I’ve got you to make sure of that.”

Nicky liked the sound of that, and didn’t mention the flips his insides were doing when Joe looked over at him and winked.

It took them a bit of time to get home that afternoon. Joe was pointing out every shop, bicycle, flower pot and statue he could find, hoping it could trigger a memory in Nicky. None of it worked, but they weren’t too downhearted after what happened on the beach. So, they’d stopped at the town’s supermarket and picked up some grub for Joe, Nicky checking that he didn’t just pick up something that wasn’t along the lines of a chocolate bar and a bottle of pop.

Joe had thankfully gotten a pizza, and some dessert, and practically sucked the entire meal down his throat like a hoover. It wasn’t long before he was flat out on the sofa like before, Nicky shaking his head with a fond smile, having to drape the blanket across him for the second time. By the time Joe had woken up from his long, much needed nap, the skies had turned dark, and the sun had almost set.

The artist had felt guilty again about falling asleep, but Nicky reassured him he was fine, having the new ability to pick stuff up meant that he was now able to read without any help turning the pages. Joe even suggested they do some more reading on the supernatural, but, Nicky had convinced him they should take the night off. If the baker was being honest, he was feeling worn out himself, even for a ghost.

Therefore, the pair spent the rest of the night enjoying one another’s company. Joe watching the television with the volume down low, not to disturb Nicky who continued with the book he’d taken off the bookshelf. And well, Joe wasn’t actually paying attention to the TV that much anyway. Whilst Nicky’s nose was stuck in the book, Joe had the opportunity to gaze at him now and then, taking in every detail of his features from the cute mole to the side of his lips, to the way his tongue stuck out just a bit when he was in full concentration mode.

That’s how it went, until almost midnight. Nicky having to make Joe go to bed and once again practically beg him to go to work the next day, which he gave in to in the end. That night, it took a while for Joe to get to sleep. All he could think about was the face Nicky made when engrossed in a storybook.

When Monday came around, Joe was glad to wake up to find Nicky still in his apartment. This time the other man was sitting against the wall by the window, with a different book in his hand from the one he’d had the night before. It felt nice, to wake up to having Nicky there, his sweet smile and bright eyes greeting him. It also felt nice to have Nicky berate him for skipping breakfast, and practically throw slices of bread at him to get him to eat, because he could physically do that now.

It was like they’d been that way for months. Only it had been a few days. Days that made Joe smile when he thought back to them, and in a way he felt glad that it was him that Nicky had found, pleased it was his apartment he’d ended up in. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would have ever seen Nicky again if the circumstances had been different.

“Joe?”

The artist shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked up from his laptop at Nicky, who was scrolling through one of his sketchbooks that he kept at the shop. The baker was staring at him blankly, probably curious as to why he’d zoned out.

“Sorry.” Joe coughed quietly, going back to work on his computer. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Nicky asked.

“Just thinking why you haven’t taught me Italian yet.” Joe lied, but put on his cheeky grin.

Nicky chuckled, “Probably because we’ve been too busy trying to figure out why I’m Casper the friendly ghost.”

Joe grinned ever wider, “There is that.”

“I tell you what.” Nicky said, putting the sketchbook down on the counter, and leaning against it. “I will teach you Italian, if you teach me Arabic in return.”

Joe was taken by surprise by that. Of all the things Nicky could have said, “How do you know I speak Arabic?” Joe teased.

Nicky smiled, moving his hand to the sketchbook laying between them, flipping it open halfway. Joe laughed when he saw the scribbles in Arabic, notes on some drawings he forgot he even drew a long time ago.

“Ah,” he hummed, “I guess that was a big clue, huh?”

“Yes,” Nicky said, shrugging. “Unless there’s another talented Arabic artist around here called Joe.”

Joe tittered, pretending to think about it. “Might be, it’s a small world.”

“Maybe,” Nicky laughed softly, “Probably not as handsome though.” Nicky, not usually one to speak without thinking, clamped his mouth shut before he could blabber even further. If he was still human, he would probably be burning to ashes from embarrassment.

Joe though, he was god damn delighted. “Handsome, huh?” He put on the biggest, shit-eating grin known to man. “You think I’m handsome?”

Nicky couldn’t exactly stop himself from smiling, the other man’s own smile was contagious. “You’re not so bad.”

Joe laughed, tilting his head back. He was cute, _and_ funny. “Well, thank you. You’re pretty damn gorgeous yourself, Nicolò.”

And yes, Nicky’s cheeks were bright red by now. “Thank you.” He murmured, not quite believing his ears. Apparently, it was obvious too.

“You don’t take compliments very well, do you?” Joe asked then, seeing the way Nicky’s smile faded and head bowed low when Joe had said those words.

Nicky just shrugged, “I’ve never really… I don’t trust them.”

“What do you mean?”

Nicky took a deep breath. He wasn’t even sure himself, there was something in the back of his mind, something aggravating there, just telling him that he wasn’t _that_ good-looking. Another memory of someone, someone _cruel_ , that he couldn’t quite yank to the forefront of his mind.

_You’d be lucky if anyone else ever finds you attractive, Nicky!_

_You’re so dull, I don’t know what I saw in you!_

_You’re lucky you’ve got nice eyes!_

Nicky shook his head. That voice, a familiar voice, someone had said those words some time to him. He just couldn’t put a face to it, no other memories except those nasty words. 

“Nicky? Are you okay?” Joe said, frowning as the look on Nicky’s face said to him that whatever he was thinking was not good.

“I’m sorry,” Nicky snapped out of it, locking those thoughts away to the back of his head, not wanting to ruin his time with Joe. If they were a memory, then it was a memory he did not want to remember. He certainly didn’t want to pester Joe with them either. “I was just… It’s nothing.”

Joe sighed inaudibly, “It didn’t seem like nothing. I’m sorry if I upset you, I-,”

“No!” Nicky hurriedly cut in. If there was one thing Nicky didn’t want, was Joe thinking it was _his_ fault. “Yusuf, please, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s nothing, I promise.”

Joe nodded slowly, not quite pleased with the answer, but he knew he wouldn’t get the truth out of the other man. If it was going to upset Nicky, he didn’t want to hear it anyway.

“Okay, right.” Joe said, trying to divert the conversation to another topic. “Italian.”

It seemed to work when Nicky looked over at him in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Joe chuckled, “I’ll teach you mine, if you teach me yours, remember?”

Nicky smiled, and that was a win for Joe.

For the last couple of hours Joe had left in his shop, he continued to get his online orders sorted, as Nicky read through the many art magazines lining the table. And as they went about their activities, they also taught one another each-others languages. By the time five o’clock rolled around, Nicky had learned such random words in Arabic, from socks, to paintbrush, to some silly phrases like ‘Where’s my coffee?’ Joe had thought it might be useful someday when Nicky was back behind the counter of the bakery, which brought a smile out of Nicky.

Joe, well, he’d finally learnt how to say, ‘Where’s the toilet?’, and ‘I don’t speak Italian’, in Italian. Which would be pretty darn beneficial if you asked him. He still cringed at the memory of his first day in Italy, when he’d had to mime to a guy in the airport that he needed a wee after he couldn’t find the toilet sign anywhere.

When the streets seemed to get quieter, and Joe packed away his things, Nicky stood by and waited. That day had gone by so fast, it felt like it never happened. It had been nice, for once, to not think about all the ghostly, spiritual stuff they’d been obsessing over for days. Just to sit down and take a breath for the day, even if he’d had that one minute of memories he’d rather not think about ever again. Nicky was starting to want to just go back to Joes, and carry on with a normal day. Maybe watch another movie, read another book, and bask in the sounds of the people in the town below the living room window, and of Joe humming to the theme tunes on TV.

But, that wasn’t to be.

Nicky was just walking around the counter to check that Joe hadn’t left his paintbrushes under the counter again, when he noticed the laptop screen still turned on. He sighed loudly when he saw what was on there, instantly getting Joe’s attention from across the room.

“Everything okay?”

Nicky pointed at the computer, “Paranormal investigators?”

Joe froze, only now realising he’d left the stupid thing on and forgot all about it. “Oops?”

“Joe,” Nicky groaned softly, as Joe came over to flip the screen down and pick up the device. “I told you you should be working today, not putting all your time into all this.”

“I know, I know,” Joe tried to argue, slipping his laptop into the bag over his shoulder. “Nicky, I did a painting this morning, got my orders done and then I thought… why don’t I just look some more stuff up just to see what I can find, you know?”

Nicky’s brow furrowed, “ _Paranormal investigators_?”

“What?” Joe smiled innocently, “They know shit, right?”

Nicky snorted, “Yes, they know how to be good actors. You know all that stuff is fake, right?”

“Nooo,” Joe drawled out, heading for the front door, as Nicky followed. “Maybe we should find some, see what they say.”

“No way!” Nicky said stubbornly. If there’s one thing he would not put up with, was ghost enthusiasts who wanted to summon him through a Ouija board. “I’d rather talk to a priest!”

“A priest?” Joe questioned as they went outside, “That’s not a bad idea either.”

“Joe.” Nicky deadpanned.

The artist just laughed, locking the door. He guessed Nicky wasn’t exactly wrong, they didn’t really need to involve other people, especially after their meeting with the vicar’s buddy that day, and calling on ghost hunters for some advice would most likely not help much. But he tried, and he’d keep trying. Even if they would have to ask someone for advice at some point.

“Okay, okay,” Joe gave in, hands up in front of him in surrender. “No more ghost guidance from strangers.”

Nicky laughed a little, happy with that. “Good. I’d much rather read about it anyway.”

“So, another night of reading then?”

“I guess so.”

Except, that wasn’t going to happen.

Just as Joe was about to lead Nicky home, someone caught his attention at the corner of his eye. The Arabian looked over to see his new friend, Maria, the old lady who sold roses, waving him over. Of course, he couldn’t be rude and not go over there, so he discreetly gestured to Nicky to follow him, as he explained who she was on his way across the street.

“She was one of the first people to welcome me here.” Joe said with a heartfelt smile.

“She sounds lovely.” Nicky said, smiling himself.

And as they approached, Joe greeted her with a small hug. The woman’s smile reached her ears, as she put down the half-made scarf she held in her hands, along with the blue stitching.

“ ** _How are you, Maria_**?”

“ ** _Good_** , Joe, **_very good_**.” Maria smiled, “ ** _And you_**?”

“ ** _Excellent, thank you_**.” Joe grinned, chancing a quick glance at Nicky, looking smug at his pretty flawless Italian. He was about to ask Maria what she thought of his excellent progress, when she said something that made Joe and Nicky’s jaws almost hit the floor.

“And who is the young man that is with you?”


	7. The One Where There's a Breakthrough

Did they hear that right? It couldn’t possibly be true could it? Maria had seen Nicky… but how? Nicky and Joe were so caught off guard that it took them a while to snap out of it, and Joe was quickly getting down on his knees in front of Maria, taking her hand in his.

“Maria?” he said softly, as Nicky got down on the ground with him, heart hammering in his chest. “Can you…can you see him?”

Maria chortled, cheeks pinking. “Oh no, my dear. But I can sense him.”

Joe and Nicky shared a look, before he asked, “You do? How? I mean… how does it work?”

“Yes, I’ve been able to sense spirits since I was a child.” She explained, “I knew I felt him the moment you stepped out of the shop. I sensed a young man, a kind, gentle soul.”

Joe smiled, looking over at Nicky who had tears in his eyes. And finally, a glimmer of hope. “Yeah, yeah he’s pretty special.” Joe said, as he kept his eyes on the other man. “It’s Nicky, you remember I told you about him?”

Maria gasped joyfully then, squeezing Joe’s hand tight. “Oh, the lovely man you were to date?”

“Yes,” Joe grinned, “That’s him.”

Nicky chuckled, “You told her about me?”

Joe nodded, “She gave me one of her roses to give to you.” Joe said, pointing down at the basket by her feet.

Nicky gazed down at the bright red flowers, smiling with sadness. “That’s… that’s very sweet. They’re beautiful.”

“You can give him another on your next date.” Maria smiled brightly, Joe nodding, as the unknown weighed between the two men. None of them saying what they were thinking.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Maria.” Joe said kindly, “Nicky says they’re beautiful.”

“ ** _Oh, thank you, my dear_**.” She said, looking down to where Nicky was on his knees. “ ** _I do hope you wake up soon, wherever you are_**. **_What happened to you_**?”

Nicky frowned at the woman’s words, repeating them over in his head as to what she could mean. Wake up soon? Joe looked over to him, having only worked out a couple of the words she’d said.

“Joe,” Nicky said, still very much confused. “Ask her what she means, what does she mean when I wake up soon?”

Joe was even more puzzled, but did as he was asked. “Maria, Nicky’s asking what you mean by when he wakes up soon?”

“Oh, well, he’s still alive, dear.” She said, “Did something happen to him?”

And that’s when the two held their breaths, the words ‘still alive’ repeating over and over in their minds. Joe and Nicky looked at one another with wide eyes, and most probably thinking the same thing. So, Joe quickly turned to Maria, and asked outright:

“What do you mean alive, Maria?”

Maria merely kept smiling, and simply said, “Well, usually when I sense spirits, I sense sadness and loneliness, but with Nicky, he feels bright and warm, like his soul is still attached to the world.”

Joe let out a laugh, Nicky about ready to burst at the sudden announcement. “Are… are you sure?” Joe stumbled over his words. “How can you be sure?”

“I’m sure,” the old woman said with a nod, “I have never in my life felt a spirit so alive as this one, trust me my dears, Nicky is alive.”

Nicky and Joe had never felt more encouraged than they had in that moment. Since day one they hadn’t had that push they needed, something that would finally, _finally_ show them in the right direction. And Maria’s abilities, they were what gave Joe his next idea, that he couldn’t believe he didn’t think about in the first place.

“Maria, thank you, **_thank you so, so much_**!” Joe said over and over, as he grabbed the woman gently by her cheeks, and kissed them a few times. “Thank you!”

Maria laughed softly, eyes crinkling. “You’re most welcome.”

“We have to go,” Joe said then, hurriedly getting up off the ground. Nicky was too in shock to even comprehend what was happening at that instant, but followed the other man’s lead in a haze. “Thank you again, Maria.”

“You know where to find me if you need any more help.” She said seriously, because she meant it.

Joe nodded, smiling gratefully. “We do, we’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.” She smiled sweetly, “ ** _Goodbye for now_** , Nicolò.”

“ ** _Goodbye_** , Maria.” Nicky smiled, although she couldn’t see it, he hoped she could feel just how indebted he felt. “ ** _Thank you so much_**.”

“He said goodbye, and thank you.” Joe said for the other man, as Maria waved them goodbye and they were on their way.

Joe was practically sprinting down the road after that. Nicky was on his heels, almost clumsily walking along the pebbled pathway. He was in such a haze, not quite believing the information they’d just had. He was alive? Could it be possible? He couldn’t deny it if the strong evidence was there, Maria had sensed his presence, before Joe had even said a word. There was no doubting that her abilities were real, and if what she said was true, then he wasn’t going to protest.

“I can’t believe this,” Joe laughed excitedly, swinging his arms out in the air. He was getting some funny looks, practically tripping over his own feet and talking to himself, but he couldn’t give a flying hoot. “You’re alive, Nicky, I _knew_ it!”

Nicky laughed along with Joe, having the same sensation. “Yeah, this is… its quite unbelievable.”

“It sure is.” Joe laughed again, suddenly getting the giggles. “See, I told you everything will be okay.”

Nicky shared a smile with the other man, as they continued down the road. Taking a deep breath and trying so hard not to get his hopes up. “Where are we going?” he asked then, because he hadn’t a clue what was happening.

“Hospital.” Joe answered simply.

“Hospital?” Nicky repeated, not quite understanding.

Joe came to a stop then, grin still on his face as he explained, “Nicky, if you’re alive, but we don’t know where you are, the two best bets at finding you are at the hospital or police.”

Nicky nodded rather slowly, processing what Joe had said. Which, quite frankly, was genius. “Why didn’t we think of that before?”

Joe laughed outright, “Exactly.”

Nicky joined in with his own laugh, and shook his head. “I guess we’d better go then.”

“Yes,” Joe clapped his hands together, and carried on walking. Deciding to ignore the man walking his dog that was staring at him like he had two heads. “Let’s go.”

They ended up taking a taxi through the town, into the outskirts, to the closest hospital. The hardest thing about it was trying to ignore Nicky like he wasn’t there, and avoid getting strange stares from the driver. But thankfully it only took around twenty minutes, and the pair were dropped off outside the main building, heading straight through the front door and towards the reception area.

Walking down the brightly lit corridor, Joe was pretty sure Nicky’s heart was beating as fast as his own, anxiety getting the better of them. They were seconds away from finding out if Nicky was there, if Nicky was safe and sound in a hospital bed, hopefully recovering from whatever had happened to him. Nicky glanced over at Joe, sharing a nervous look with one another as they approached the desk.

Joe was met by a middle-aged woman, a bun high up on her head, and specs sitting on the end of her nose. She glanced up at Joe with a humble smile, fingers still scrawling something down on her clipboard.

“ ** _How can I help you_**?” she said.

Joe smiled kindly at the woman, hoping Nicky got the hint when he coughed into his hand and quickly glimpsed his way. His Italian needed a bit of assistance. “ ** _Hello, yes_** , um…” Nicky seemed to get it when he told him what to say next. “ ** _I was hoping you could help me find someone_**.”

“ ** _Of course,”_** she said, already getting to it, fingers hovering over the keyboard. “What’s their name?”

“Uh, Nicolò Genovese.” Joe told her, hoping it was enough.

She nodded in reply, and then they waited. Nicky watched her fingers skipping across the keys, whilst Joe stared at the frown lines between her brows. It was like waiting for results from the most important test of your life, like time had suddenly slowed down, and it felt like a lifetime before anything happened. Thankfully it didn’t take that long, and before they knew it, the lady’s hands were in her lap and she looked up at Joe.

“ ** _I’m sorry, we have no record of him_**.”

By the sigh passing Nicky’s lips, and the dejected look on his face, Joe didn’t need to rack his brain to figure out what the woman had said.

“ ** _Are… are you sure_**?” Joe asked her, just to double check.

She simply nodded, giving him her best apologetic smile. “ ** _I am sorry, I’ve checked through every file_**.”

Joe nodded himself, his good mood vanishing instantaneously. “ ** _Okay, thank you_**.” He said to the receptionist, and Nicky was already making a move to go.

Joe quickly jogged to catch up, not being subtle about it. He walked silently beside the other man until they exited the building, both coming to a stop just outside, not knowing where to go next. It was like their hope had been sucked out of them, and they were back to square one.

“Hey,” Joe called to Nicky, who was staring up at the moon. He could guess just how downhearted he was. “Come on, Nicky. It’s fine, we can just figure something else out. The main thing is, we know you’re out there somewhere!”

Nicky heaved another sigh, “But where, Joe?” he said, gaze meeting Joes. “What if Maria was wrong? What if she just thought I was alive, because I’m possibly different to other spirits in some way? What if-,”

“No more what ifs.” Joe cut across him, not wanting the baker to say another word. Since talking to Maria he hadn’t seen Nicky look so positive and excited about it all, and he didn’t want it to end now. He had to keep his head up. “Listen to me, okay? There must be a reason she sensed that you’re alive, she wouldn’t have said it otherwise. You could be in another hospital somewhere, maybe you went away on a trip and had an accident somewhere. You never know, Nicky. We need to keep looking, alright?”

The other man nodded, not wanting to argue. “Alright.”

“Okay, good.” Joe said with a smile. He had a feeling Nicky wasn’t entirely convinced, but he’d make sure he was true to his words one way or another. “Right, let’s go, I have a few ideas we can get started on when we get home.”

“Like what?” Nicky asked curiously, as they began walking.

“I’ll tell you when we get back,” Joe said, “Let’s get out of here.”

Nicky didn’t need to be told twice. More than anything he just wanted to go back to Joes, to go home, so he didn’t have to keep looking around searching for clues and answers which weren’t turning up.

The duo hurriedly ambled down the walkway, and headed for the nearest taxi rink. But, what they didn’t notice was the two women strolling into the building next door, just metres apart from bumping into one another. Andy and Nile disappeared inside, just before Joe turned around and saw the door swing shut.

*****  
  


“Right, so here’s the plan.”

As soon as Joe and Nicky set foot inside the apartment, the artist was already heading straight for the table by the window, setting up his laptop and finding a notebook to write in. He had it all figured out, a few things that he could do for Nicky, one of those things was bound to help, right?

“Okay,” Joe inhaled deeply, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the back of the chair. Nicky sat opposite him, ready to do whatever Joe threw at him. “I was thinking, I could ring up some hospitals that are outside of Genova? As I said earlier, maybe you went somewhere, like a family member’s house and ended up in hospital where they live?”

Nicky nodded slowly, thinking it over. “But… I had a date with you, didn’t I? I wouldn’t do that knowing I had plans with you.”

Joe smiled affectionately. “That was the Friday, we met on the Wednesday. So it’s possible you could have gone somewhere on the Thursday.”

Nicky’s mouth shaped into an O, understanding. “Okay, that could be possible, yes.”

“Exactly,” Joe yelped, starting to type away in the search engine, finding as many hospitals surrounding the area as he could. “Then, if there’s no luck, I could ring the police stations.”

“Police?” Nicky didn’t sound too sure about that one. He was fairly certain he wasn’t the type to get arrested, but when Joe explained he got it.

“Missing persons, maybe your friends are looking for you?” Joe shrugged, jotting stuff down on his paper. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

Nicky hummed, “I guess so, as long as I don’t pop up on the most wanted list.”

Joe chuckled, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. So far, he’d found a couple of hospitals nearby, and wrote down the numbers. “Then, I thought, I’m a dumbass and should have come up with this sooner.”

Nicky smiled, resting his arms on the table. “And that is?”

“Your friends.” He said, smiling up at the other man. “Social media. Maybe I can find Andy and Nile on there. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.” He muttered, but then added, “Actually, no, I know why. I hate social media.”

Nicky laughed softly, “I’m not a fan either.”

“Guess we have something in common.” Joe grinned from ear to ear.

Then, out of the blue, a rumbling sound came from his stomach, that was so loud it startled them. Nicky huffed, already on his feet and heading for the kitchen, mumbling in Italian as he went.

“ ** _You’re lucky I can pick things up now_**!”

“What are you doing?” Joe asked, stopping his search to watch Nicky look through the cupboards.

“Making you something to eat, Yusuf.”

Joe couldn’t help but grin at the scene. He could get used to this. Well, as long as Nicky wasn’t a ghost anymore, that would be even better.

Once Nicky had made him a couple of sandwiches, and a mug of coffee, which Joe could have kissed him for (literally) because he was absolutely starving apparently, they both continued the search. Nicky picked up the pen, and wrote everything down for Joe, wanting to do something to help the other man out.

It took a couple of hours to get through calling all the hospitals and police stations, then having to scroll through as many social media sites as Joe could think of. He wasn’t lying when he said he hated the damn internet sometimes, it took him at least ten minutes to figure out how Instagram worked, he hadn’t been on it since he made the stupid account. Even then, they hadn’t had any luck finding Andy or Nile. Either those two hated social media too and don’t have accounts on anything, or Joe really _was_ that bad at working the sites.

Joe had tried everything he could online, just about ripping his hair out at how stressful and irritating it was. If another pop-up so much as made an appearance on his screen, he was going to throw it out the window.

“Joe?” Nicky called softly to him from across the table, when the clock read almost nine o’clock, and the sun had already set. They were sitting in mostly darkness, the only light coming from the streets below and the lamp on the windowsill. “I think we should stop for the night.”

Joe looked up at Nicky looking dejected, chin resting in his palms as his bloodshot eyes stared ahead. “We could look for a bit longer. There’s got to be something.”

“Joe.” Nicky said his name again, this time more firmly. Joe was giving off zombie vibes, and if his eyes gazed at a computer screen any longer, they might just pop out of his sockets. “Please, let’s just relax for a little while, and then you can get some sleep. We’ve done enough for today, we can carry on another time, okay?”

Joe sighed heavily. Half of him wanted to continue the search, but the other, well he most certainly didn’t want to keep staring at his laptop for much longer. And the way Nicky was looking at him with such worry in his eyes, there’s no way he could say no to him.

“Okay, okay.” He said, quickly shutting his laptop before he changed his mind. “We’re done for the night.”

“Good.” Nicky smiled happily, glad he could get through to him.

“I’m just so angry we couldn’t find anything.” He huffed, getting up off his chair with a few creeks and cracks to his legs as he stretched them out. “I thought we’d find _something_ , you know? You can find _anything_ online these days.”

“It’s okay.” Nicky reassured him. Sure, he was once again disappointed that they couldn’t find a single thing, but for now, they needed another break from all of it. “It’s getting late anyway, you need to have some time to yourself.”

Joe hummed, kind of agreeing. He did need to take a shower, and get ready for bed, maybe he could stay up for a while and do some drawings. So, that’s what he ended up doing. Nicky made himself comfortable on the sofa with a book, as Joe got himself cleaned up and in his pyjamas for the night. The moment he’d stepped into the bathroom he’d given himself a fright, viewing himself in the mirror hadn’t been a bright idea, since he looked like he hadn’t slept in days and his hair was sticking up all over the place and resembled that of Medusas, minus the snakes.

But he felt a whole lot better when he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the living space, drying his hair off with the towel. As he turned the corner he came to a stop, freezing in the motion of towelling his hair. Joe smiled to himself when he peered over at Nicky, who was very much into the book he was reading.

He looked so tranquil and stress-free for a change, legs tucked under him, as he rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa, forehead leaning against his hand. The book was open in his lap, his other hand keeping the pages from folding, finger tracing the paper gently. And his face, well, Joe could stare at his face all day. His bright eyes moved unhurriedly across the pages of his book, brows just slightly creased, and his bottom lip sticking out a tad like he was trying to hide a pout. Beautiful. Nicky was unbelievably beautiful, and Joe had to do something.

“Nicky?” he called to the other man, who immediately looked up, eyes wide in question. Joe chuckled at the startled expression he showed, tossing his towel into the laundry bin and making his way to the desk drawers in the corner. “I have something to ask.”

“What is it?” Nicky asked, confusion clearly in his voice.

Joe swiftly pulled out an A4 sized book from inside one of the drawers, followed by a rectangle tin. He held them up for Nicky to see, giving the tin a shake, as something inside rattled.

“May I draw you?”

Nicky seemed surprised by the question, which he was. Of all the things he expected Joe to ask, it definitely wasn’t that. He didn’t think Joe would want to draw him of all things, surely there were other stuff around the place, or in his mind that he could doodle.

“Uh…” Nicky murmured, keeping eye contact with Joe as the other man looked on at him, hopeful. Nicky would feel bad if he said no. “Okay… I uh… are you sure?”

Joe chuckled, quickly going over to the other end of the sofa Nicky was sitting on. “Of course!” he said excitedly. He opened up his sketchpad, flipped the lid of the tin up, and sent his model a smile. “I must capture your beauty, or it’s going to drive me crazy.”

Nicky’s eyes widened at the man’s bluntness, feeling his cheeks redden for the hundredth time that week. Joe really had a way with words.

The artist laughed softly again, noticing the baker’s sudden shyness. “Hey,” he caught his attention, as Nicky fiddled with the book in his lap. “Continue reading, it’ll take your mind off of it.”

Joe wasn’t wrong. Nicky was nervous all of a sudden with the other man’s gaze on him, but once he got back to reading his story, he did forget that he was being drawn, and relaxed in no time. The soft scratching sounds of Joe’s pencil on the paper, the barely audible hum of the fridge, and the pitter-patter of the unanticipated rainfall was quite soothing. And just like that, time flew.

It reached almost midnight when Joe put down his pencil, and smiled down at his new drawing. Looking it over with a smile, Joe closed the pencil tin and caught Nicky’s gaze, who had noticed his movement out of the corner of his eye.

“All done.” Joe told him, as Nicky shut his book and placed it on the coffee table. “Want to see?”

Nicky nodded, “Yes, please.”

Joe handed the sketchpad his way, the baker delicately taking it off him, like it was some thousand-year-old, wilting material he didn’t want falling apart. When he set his eyes on the sketch itself, his mouth fell open, and he let out a quiet gasp.

“Joe,” he breathed out, tracing his fingers across the outside of the drawing. “This is… this is incredible.”

Joe smiled, “Do you like it?”

Nicky looked up at him and laughed a little, like he’d just asked the silliest question. “Are you kidding? I love it.”

“Yeah?” Joe’s smile widened at the other man’s reaction, “I’m glad you like it.”

Nicky smiled openly, so in awe by how undeniably talented Joe was. From the flicks and curls of Nicky’s hair, to the tiny crinkles at the corner of his eyes, and the curve of his nose, to the little mole on the side of his lips, it was perfect. Every detail of Nicky was there on the paper.

“Maybe I can draw you again sometime?” Joe then asked with a bit of luck. He’d like to draw Nicky over and over again, sure he’d never get tired of it.

Instead of feeling nervous and unsure about it this time, after seeing what Joe could do, Nicky had no problem saying: “Of course.”

“Great.” Joe grinned, as Nicky gave him back the pad, and he knew just where to put it.

Nicky realised what Joe was doing when he walked to the mantelpiece next to the television, plonking the sketchpad down on it, Nicky’s face the centre of attention.

“ ** _Oh God_**.” Nicky muttered, “Are you sure you don’t want to put that away?”

Joe looked at him stupid, pleased with the placement. “Excuse you, but this is a masterpiece, and your face looks gorgeous on my mantelpiece.”

Nicky was about to retort, and offer to put it somewhere a little less noticeable, like inside a drawer, but Joe swiftly cut him off. He could tell Nicky would argue all night about it.

“Anyway,” he said, chuckling at Nicky’s not so amused face. “Why don’t we get some sleep, I’m knackered.”

Nicky smiled, “I can’t sleep.”

Joe winced at his own idiocy, giving Nicky the most apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think, so stupid-,”

“Joe,” It was Nicky’s turn to butt in, and he too got up off the couch. “Don’t be silly, it’s fine. I’m kind of used to not sleeping by now.”

“Right,” Joe nodded, still feeling a tad bit guilty. “So, uh, are you going to read again tonight, or…”

Nicky gazed over at the book on the table, the marker almost halfway through, pondering whether he should leave it for another day since he didn’t want to rush it. He thought about maybe sitting down by the window and watching passers-by who were going home from a night out, working late, or just taking a stroll in the middle of the night. Maybe he could nose through a few of Joe’s sketch books he kept in his desk.

“I’m not sure.” He answered honestly, “I guess I’ll figure it out as I go along.”

Joe, being the nice guy that he was, blurted the next thing out without thought: “You could sleep with me if you want?”

Nicky was undoubtedly taken back by the proposal, not to mention Joe whose eyes grew so big as soon as the words had passed his lips. It was hard to embarrass the artist, but my God were his cheeks burning.

“I mean… I didn’t…” he began to stutter, running a hand down his face to try and hide his mortified wince. “That came out so wrong.”

Nicky, after watching Joe’s face turn as red as a tomato, and see the complete humiliation in his expression, just let out a laugh. This was definitely a side to Joe he’d never seen before.

“I’m so sorry.” Joe grinned, feeling much better seeing the other man laugh.

“It’s alright,” Nicky smiled, “I know what you meant, Joe.”

“Okay, good.” Joe grimaced. He always did speak before thinking. “I just, you know, thought you could use some rest or something… I mean, do you need to?” this time he thought about what to say next, definitely not wanting to offend the other man. “Can you… can you lose energy and stuff?”

Nicky knew what he was trying to say, and shrugged. “I guess, I don’t really get tired. I just feel… numb, kind of like my body is turning on and off. Does that even make sense?”

“Sure,” Joe said, “Sounds like me after work.”

Nicky chuckled softly, keeping his eyes on Joe as the man went into the kitchen to turns off the lights. When Joe come back into the living room, he felt kind of slightly awkward, sliding his fingers through his curls and then beginning to shuffle from one foot to the other.

“So, uh, the offers there if um…” he started, trying to not make himself sound like a right old idiot this time around. “… if you want to, you know, rest up. You can lay in my bed… I’ll sleep on the couch if-,”

“No, no.” Nicky quickly interrupted, waving his hands in front of him. “It’s alright Joe, don’t do that.”

“Okay,” Joe nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip, a habit of his when he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. “Seriously though… if you want to… relax and stuff. I’ll stick to my side and uh… I’ll just…yeah.”

Nicky was smiling, amusement clear in his eyes as he saw Joe fidget on the spot and plainly having a bout of verbal rambling. The baker couldn’t help but feel slightly attracted to this side of him, not that he wasn’t attracted to the more serious, handsome side to the man.

“I might just accept that offer.” Nicky said then, before he changed his mind. He really could do with a lay down, it really wasn’t an excuse to lay next to the Arabic man. Or so he told himself.

“Really?” Joe said in surprise. He honestly thought Nicky would just laugh it off and carry on reading, but the fact that he actually wanted to sleep, okay, lay next to him in _his bed_ … well, now Joe just felt pretty damn pleased. “Okay. Awesome.” He simply said, before he could spew out more idiotic sentences and before Nicky decided that maybe he should stay in the living room after all.

So, Joe showed the way with a hand gesture, letting Nicky go first. They walked silently down the darkened hallway, and into Joe’s room, the light of the moon streaming through the open shutters. Nicky was instantly drawn to it, quietly strolling over to the window to peek up into the sky, smiling as he gazed at the full moon.

Joe smiled as he stood in the doorway, watching the other man. Nicky was glowing in the moonlight, eyes just as bright and enchanting. He looked like a stunning painting, one that Joe could stare at day after day, taking in every detail.

Nicky said softly, “The moon looks beautiful tonight.”

“Yes,” Joe answered him in barely a whisper. “He does.”

The Italian turned to face Joe, squinting to see him in the dark. “Huh?” he said, not quite catching what the other had said.

And fuck it, Joe wasn’t going to lie about it. The first time he’d met Nicky he’d outright told him how attractive he was, and had said so many times since. He recalled what Nicky had told him at his shop earlier, about not trusting compliments, looking disbelieved and uncomfortable at the slightest nice thing that was said about him. He’d keep telling him how special he was, until Nicky truly realised that it wasn’t anything but the truth.

“I said,” Joe began, “You look beautiful tonight.”

Just as Joe had predicted, Nicky turned shy at the compliment, arms going straight across his chest and head bowed down like he was shielding himself from Joe’s words.

“I mean it,” Joe said smiling, not fazed. “You do Nicky, you look beautiful there in the moonlight. I wish I could paint you.”

Nicky looked up at him, feeling overwhelmed by the continuous praises. “I…” he began, wanting to argue that Joe was delusional, and he was definitely no model for a painting. But he knew Joe wouldn’t stop there if he did, so he just said, “Thank you.”

And that made Joe smile even more, “You’re most welcome.” He said back, “Get used to it, Nicky. I’m not going to stop complementing you, you know?”

The baker smiled a little, not doubting it. He just hoped he would get used to it, because he wasn’t sure he’d ever believe it.

“Right.” Joe quickly changed the subject, feeling the slight tension in the air, and not wanting Nicky to feel anymore uncomfortable than he probably was after the conversation. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom, lay down if you like.”

Nicky nodded in reply, as Joe disappeared around the doorway. He was left to ponder his thoughts, ones he’d tried to forget about. The not so pleasant voice still mocking him at the back of his mind, telling him how unattractive and boring he was, the voice of a man he couldn’t remember. Which he was happy about, but it didn’t make much of a difference, he was still in his head practically shouting insults his way.

Nicky wondered what he had done for the mysterious man to say such things to him. Did he know him well? Was he family? Was he someone he barely knew? Whatever it was, he couldn’t have liked Nicky that much to call him names, and say such nasty words. It also made Nicky wonder if _he_ was the bad guy. He couldn’t remember much about his life, so what’s to say he hadn’t done terrible things, and that he was such a goodie two-shoes?

Nicky let out a heavy sigh, running both hands through his hair in frustration. He was not in the mood for this, not now. Just thinking about that horrid voice in his head made his stomach turn. The baker eyed up Joe’s bed, which was extremely inviting.

It took him precisely two seconds to give in, and less than that to lay down on the comfy mattress. As his head hit the pillow, a strange feeling since he could technically go through it, he felt a sudden calmness, and felt a lot better. He rested his hands over his stomach and stared up at the ceiling, pushing out the bad thoughts and thinking of the good.

Nicky then reminisced about his parents. The few memories he had of them crossed his mind, mostly ones at the beach, building sand castles and splashing around in the ocean. He could just about remember a few others, making cookies with his mother, walking hand in hand with his dad through sunlit streets, some of just his parents’ smiling faces.

“Comfortable?”

Nicky jumped a bit in his position on the bed, startled by Joe who had snuck in through the open door. The artist made his own way over to the bed, disposing his watch and phone on the bedside table.

“Very.” Nicky answered him, as Joe not so gracefully laid down next to the other man. “This is the first time I’m actually laying down since… well, you know.”

Joe hummed, “See, nothing like a good lay down in bed, right?”

Nicky laughed quietly, agreeing. Looking over at Joe, who was atop of the blanket in his pyjama pants and t-shirt and laying the same way as him, Nicky frowned. “Aren’t you going to get cold?”

Joe manoeuvred his head to the side to smile at the baker, “No, I’ll be fine. I get warm really easy.”

“Are you sure?” Nicky asked.

Joe chuckled, “Don’t worry, really, I’ll be fine.”

Nicky huffed inaudibly at himself, he probably sounded like a mother hen. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be annoying.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Joe snorted, grinning, “It’s downright adorable.” He let out another laugh as he made Nicky look away with a blush, “You’re very caring, it’s sweet.”

“Well,” Nicky said quietly, “If it gets annoying, just tell me to shut up.”

Joe laughed again, copying Nicky and looking up at the ceiling.

There was a sudden comfortable silence between them. The two just stared at the patterned ceiling, Joe thinking to himself and unconsciously his eyes would fall shut now and again, whilst Nicky went back to memorising his parents.

The thoughts soon turned to ones of Joe, as the man himself shuffled a tad beside him to get snugger. Nicky watched the Arabian man as his eyes fluttered shut, breathing deeply, twiddling his thumbs over his stomach. This man, this almost stranger he’d only known for a few days, had put everything aside to help him. He’d turned up as a god damn _ghost_ in his apartment, and hadn’t told him to vanish and leave him alone, instead, he’d been the kindest, most supportive human being he’d ever met. Joe, who constantly worried about him, tried everything in his power to get things done to help, even skipped meals when Nicky wasn’t observing. Joe, who always called him beautiful, who noticed his caring heart, and strong determination. 

Nicky couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met him, not wanting to even think of what would have happened if it had been anyone else but Joe. He doesn’t know what he’d do without him now.

“Joe?”

Said man hummed quietly in response, peeking one eye open to look over at Nicky. “Yeah?”

Nicky rolled onto his side, slipping one hand under his pillow and the other laying in between them both. “Thank you.”

Joe’s expression was so soft in the light of the moon, lips tilting at the side into a small smile. He copied Nicky, getting onto his side to face the other man, so close he could practically feel Nicky’s otherworldly presence.

“There’s no need to thank me.” He said sincerely, “I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

“There is a need,” Nicky said back, “What you’ve done for me, for a complete stranger, I cannot even begin to describe how grateful I am to you.”

Joe’s smile grew, “It’s my pleasure, really. And we’re not really strangers anymore, right?” he said with a slight laugh.

Nicky grinned too, because it was true, they’d spent enough time together over the last few days, getting to know quite a bit about one another. Well, as much as Nicky could tell Joe anyway.

“I’m still very grateful, I’m glad I met you.” Nicky said, slithering his hand closer to Joes that was resting on the bed in front of him, their pinky fingers almost touching. And in perfect Arabic, he said, “ _Thank you_ , Yusuf.”

Joe grinned so big it hurt, he closed the distance between their hands and said in his best Italian, “ ** _You’re welcome_** , Nicolò.”

Like the other times, when their hands met, there was a soft glow. The warmth spread through their bodies like wildfire, and this time they gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling, their spine tingling. Joe entwined their fingers, and the two laughed softly in the darkness, as the sensation of contentment ran through them.

Minutes later, when the clouds floated slowly across the moon, drowning out its bright light, Joe fell asleep, their hands still clasped. Nicky smiled as the man’s soft snores filled the silence in the room.

“Goodnight, Yusuf.” He whispered to the sleeping man.

He held his hand tighter, bringing it close to rest against his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read this craziness <3


	8. The One Where There's A Flowerpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little, short chapter for today. Hope you guys enjoy <3

For the next few days, Nicky had to persuade Joe to carry on with life as normal. The artist had this whole idea of sitting down for hours just to go through more websites online, or try again to find Andy and Nile, but Nicky wasn’t having any of it. Sure, they’d spend a couple of hours at night doing just that as Nicky had promised during his coaxing, but he didn’t want the other man to lose any business at work or lag behind with all those paintings he had to get on with.

And that’s how it went. Nicky would tag along with Joe at the art shop for the day, watching him skilfully paint and prepare orders, then they would go home, Joe would eat a decent meal, and they’d sit and search, before turning in to watch TV or have an early sleep. They’d sometimes even visit Maria who always welcomed them with a smile, and Joe would take Nicky to places like the park, a variety of churches scattered across town and even the fish market nearby, hoping it would jog a memory. And if Nicky was being quite truthful, he felt a whole lot less stressed and afraid about being an alleged spirit when he was with Joe.

Just being in the man’s presence made him forget everything that was going on. Joe had this way of making him smile, making him laugh at silly things like when he told stories of his time in university, and all the shenanigans himself and his best friend Booker would get up to. The artist would never let him feel down either, even the slightest frown on Nicky’s brow, and Joe was either telling stupid jokes, putting on some of his favourite movies, or just doing that thing where he used his words to make him feel like he was the most special man on earth. Not to mention he’d always put Nicky first, he constantly made sure the baker was doing okay, and still rolled out the compliments like it were second nature.

Nicky was being drawn to this man, like a magnet. He couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper into this _thing_ that they had, under the spell of the Arabic man that he just couldn’t break. It didn’t help that he was extremely handsome, with his wavy hair, dark, enticing eyes, and that damn beard. Nicky was done for.

And it didn’t help that Joe was constantly flirting with him either.

Just like he was doing at the moment.

“I’m starting to think you like blue eyes.” Nicky said with a shy smile, after Joe basically sprouted a poetic sentence of how Nicky’s eyes were like the ocean, and how he could get lost in them.

Joe, sitting behind the counter like he always did, paintbrush in hand, just grinned mischievously. “Only your eyes, Nicolò.”

Nicky playfully rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the other man. It was progress, days ago Nicky would have fought back and told him his compliments were silly and untrue, but now, he smiled and bantered with him. Sometimes he’d blush and look away, but Joe took it as a win.

He was about to start teasing him again, as he put the last touches in to his painting, when his phone started buzzing. Expecting, and hoping, for it to be someone from the many hospitals he phoned up, but turning out to be the pain in his ass.

“Booker.” Joe told Nicky, “Bet you any money he’s going to tell me off for not calling him in days.”

Nicky chuckled, going back to reading his book as Joe took the call and stuck it on speaker. Turns out the artist wasn’t wrong, the first thing Booker practically yelled at him being;

“ _Did you take a fucking trip to mars and not tell me, asswipe_?”

Joe laughed, grinning over at Nicky whose head shot up in surprise at the rather unconventional nickname. “Oh hi, Book, I’m good thanks, how are you doing?”

“ _I’m fine, you prick_ ,” Booker answered him, snorting. “ _You know, just getting on with life, sleeping on my desk at work, getting yelled at by the wife for leaving my dirty socks on the bed, cleaning up my kids puke after they ate all the cake batter in the fridge, oh, and I’ve also been wondering if my best friend has vanished off the face of the earth because he hasn’t rang me in forever!_ ”

Joe smiled slowly, shaking his head, “It’s been, what, almost a week?” he shared an amused glance with Nicky, who by now was listening in, because, well, this Booker was one hell of a character. Just a tad more dramatic than Joe had described.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Booker squeaked, literally squeaked like a _mouse_. “ _You told me you’d keep me updated, and I don’t hear from you in a week? Plus you ignored my calls_!”

“My phone’s been off sometimes.” He shrugged, and saying truthfully, “I’ve just been busy, nothing’s wrong, I’m totally fine, you can stop worrying now mum.”

Booker huffed on the other end of the line, “ _Are you sure? Are you still upset over this Nicky guy?”_

Joe froze in his seat, eyes immediately finding Nickys, who had obviously heard. The Italian man looked suddenly so apologetic and upset; Joe just wanted to take him in his arms.

“Uh,” Joe coughed quietly, tearing his gaze away from the other man. “I’m fine Booker, really, I’m fine.”

“ _You sure, Joe_?” Booker asked once more, not convinced. “ _Man, you were pretty disappointed about him not turning up last week, I’d never heard you sound so-,_ ”

“Book!” Joe nearly yelled down the phone and immediately put it off speaker, chancing a look up at Nicky, and seeing he’d now closed his book in his lap and was staring at the floor. “Listen, I’m fine, okay?” he tried explaining, “Just-just leave it for now.”

“ _Did you find him though_?”

“No,” Joe said quieter, “I’m sure he’ll turn up soon. Look, I’ve got to go, okay? I’ve got a really big painting I have to finish off within the next hour.”

Booker let out another huff, obviously not pleased. “ _Fine, but you’d better not leave it so long next time, okay? And if anyone does happen, you let me know! I worry about you!”_

Joe sighed inaudibly, “I know Booker, I will. I’ll call you soon and we can have a long chat, alright?”

“ _Alright, sounds good_.” Booker said, sounding happier about it. “ _Take care, Joe, don’t work too hard_.”

“I won’t, you too, Book.”

He quickly hung up the phone, and threw it onto the counter like it had caught fire. Now his full attention was on Nicky, who minutes ago had been laughing and smiling with him, and now, looked downright miserable.

“Nicolò.” Joe whispered his name in full, the baker raising his head to look at him. “I know what you’re thinking, please, don’t.”

Nicky sighed softly, “Were you really that upset?”

Joe had told him only a little of what exactly went on that day. Starting from them meeting when Nile had dragged him from out back, to their conversation, then onto how Joe had spent the next day at work beyond excited about their date. Then he’d went on about the day they were meant to meet again, of turning up to the bakery only to find it closed, and no sight of Nicky anywhere. He hadn’t really gone into details about how devastated he’d been afterwards.

“I was,” he said honestly, not wanting to lie to the other man. “I was pretty saddened, but Nicky…” Joe hurriedly got up off his stool, seeing the baker practically deflate in his, seeming even more guilty if possible. Joe bent down in front of him, and made Nicky look him in the eye. “Yes, I was upset you weren’t there, but listen, I thought about it and I knew you wouldn’t have done it on purpose, I knew there was a reason.”

“I still let you down.” Nicky said, “I can’t remember why, but whatever it was, I’m sorry, Yusuf.”

“Hey,” Joe said softly, reaching a hand up to Nickys that were laying over his book, he turned one palm to face upwards, as Joe covered it with his own. Over the last few days they’d learnt that that was the only part of their body that could touch, besides Joe being able to rest his hand against Nicky’s face. “I’ve told you before, there’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s not your fault, okay? I don’t want you worrying about that.”

Nicky barely nodded, that pang of guilt still tickling the edge of his mind.

“And like I’ve also said before,” Joe began, smiling. “We can go on that date another time.”

That put a small smile on the other’s face.

“Actually,” Joe grinned even wider, slowly getting back up on his feet, as his knees began protesting. “I’d say we’ve already been on a few dates anyway, right?”

Nicky’s brows furrowed in question, “We have?”

Joe chuckled, “We’ve watched movies, gone for long walks down the beach, spent time together at the park yesterday, heck, we’ve even held hands.”

At each point Joe listed off, Nicky’s smile grew bigger. “I guess you’re right.”

Joe hummed, “I’m always right, Nicky.” He teased, making Nicky laugh. “And when this is all over, I’m going to take you on the best date ever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Joe said, grinning from ear to ear as he tidied his station up. “That’s a promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Nicky smiled sweetly. The baker rose from his chair, holding his book tight to his chest as he joined Joe by the counter. “Thank you, Yusuf.”

Joe stopped what he was doing to look over at Nicky, just inches away from him. He put on a genuine smile, gazing into those stupidly alluring eyes. “You know you’ve thanked me about a million times now, right?” he smirked.

Nicky laughed gently, nodding. “And I will continue to do so.”

And just like that, they were staring into each other’s eyes like some cheesy fairy-tale. All Joe wanted to do was pull Nicky in, and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. Mind you, he’d been getting that thought every day since last week, not regretting it one bit. Knowing he couldn’t do that quite yet, for obvious reasons, Joe simply extended his hand again, gently touching his fingers to Nickys.

The other man gasped softly, looking down to see their fingers glow lightly as they connected. Nicky moved his fingers to entwine with Joes, looking back up to catch his gaze once more. They smiled at one another, caught in some kind of trance, one the both didn’t want to come out of.

Until they had no choice.

An unexpected loud, rumbling boom of thunder fell over the village, and had them both jumping out of their skins in fright. They each gasped, their hearts drumming crazily against their chests, as the sky lit up, followed by another ear-splitting bang.

“Holy shit.” Joe breathed out, putting a hand to his heart. “Okay, that was loud.”

Nicky laughed quietly, holding his book tight to his chest. “That came out of nowhere.”

“It did,” Joe chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his messy locks. The moment from seconds ago forgotten, for now. “Jesus, I think I almost fainted.”

“Are you okay?” Nicky asked, genuinely concerned as Joe’s face did turn slightly paler. “Are you afraid of thunder?”

“No.” Joe snorted. Which was true, he wasn’t _that_ scared of thunder. He just didn’t like the noise. That was a whole different thing. “I just, I’m not fond of it that’s all.”

Nicky didn’t push him further, knowing he was totally trying to cover up his fear. He’d known enough people who hated storms. So, instead, he let Joe carry on tidying up his things and gave him a hand where he needed it.

It didn’t take them too long to finish up. After Joe had put his stuff away, stacked a few paintings to ship off, and checked that everything was in order for the next day, they were ready to go.

“We’d better hurry before the rain starts.” Nicky told him, as Joe fished for his keys in his pockets. “Looks like it’s going to be pretty bad by the sounds of it.”

“Great.” Joe mumbled, not liking the looks of those dark, threatening clouds. “Let’s go.”

Unfortunately for them, well, for Joe, they made it halfway home before the skies opened up and sent the rain pouring down on them like bullets. Joe had been surprised when a fat drop of rain landed right on his nose, followed by another on top of his head, then within seconds his hair was already a flat mess.

Nicky shouted at him to run, and he didn’t need to be told twice. The two sprinted for the apartment building, running past people trying not to be blown away with their umbrellas, shop owners wrestling with the wind and rain to get things inside, others trying to find shelter from the downpour too.

By the time Joe and Nicky reached the building’s entrance, the artist was drenched from head to toe. He hurriedly opened up the door, and they both went practically tumbling inside, laughing like mad. Joe fell against the nearest wall, taking a breath, as he looked down at his soaked through clothes, and noticed a puddle was starting to form underneath his shoes.

“I’m so sorry,” Nicky tried to stifle a laugh behind his hand. “I shouldn’t laugh.”

Joe grinned, “Laugh away, I probably look like a drowned rat.”

Nicky chortled at the thought, “Well, if it’s any consolation, your beard still looks good.”

“Yeah?” Joe hummed, smoothing said bead down with his thumb and finger. “You like the beard, huh?”

Nicky blushed, “Maybe.” He said, before deciding to make his way to the stairs and start climbing.

Joe was right behind him grinning like a maniac, tucking that bit of information away for future references.

They climbed the stairs in relative silence, Nicky asking Joe if he was okay when another bout of lightning struck somewhere close. Not to mention the sound of Joe’s soggy shoes and socks squeaking every time he took a step, was kind of echoing. As they reached the top stairs, and neared Joe’s apartment, it felt like every other day they had come home after being at the art shop.

But this time, as Nicky took his last step onto the landing, his eyes were somehow drawn to the silver door. The door with the number ten stamped in the middle, a knocker just above, fine lines patterned throughout the wood. And then, when his gaze travelled down to the one single rose sitting in the flowerpot by its side, his head felt like it was about to explode. Like a switch had been flicked, something beyond his control happened.

Nicky hissed at the intense pain that shot through him, just about hearing Joe’s distressed call of his name, as he held his hands to his head to try and shake it off. He clenched his eyes shut, as his mind shot off into darkness like the lights had gone out, then, against his closed eyelids he could see flickers of images. Photo frames, a fireplace, a shirt hanging over a wooden bed, green curtains flowing in the breeze, an old rug across a timber floor. He saw blurry faces, coffee mugs on a table, heard voices he could barely remember. A golden key under a plant pot, that had one red rose sitting inside.

“Nicky?”

The baker gasped harshly as he snapped out of it, breathing fast and hard. His head still hurt, but not as much as it did, as Joe pulled him out of whatever in the hell he’d been thrown into. Nicky looked up to see Joe beside him, eyes wide and worried, hands outreached, wanting to touch. He’d never seen him look so fearful.

Nicky swiftly tore his gaze from the other man, only to land on the flowerpot sitting by the silver door. The one he’d seen in his strange dream. “I know that.”

Joe frowned, confused. He was still slightly panicked at the fact that Nicky was in such obvious distress seconds ago, looking like he was about to pass out, and he could do nothing about it. “Uh… huh?” was all he could let out, as he followed the other’s stare.

“The flowerpot.” Nicky confirmed, as Joe saw what he was looking at. “I saw it, in my head.”

“Wait,” Joe began, instantly coming to the realisation of what had just happened. Nicky had sort of been in the same state when they were on the beach, not as intense as now, but it had happened then too. “You saw things?”

Nicky nodded, “And that pot was one of the things.” He said, noticing how Joe had stepped just a little closer, expression still concerned as Nicky continued, “I saw a key, someone pulling a key from underneath. It was gold, with patterns engraved on it.”

“You saw a key underneath it?” Joe asked, wanting confirmation. And when Nicky nodded, that’s all he needed before he was bending down and reaching for the pot.

“Joe!” Nicky cautioned, caught off guard by the man’s sudden movement. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to see if it’s…” Joe picked up the pot just like that, and lo and behold, there was the key. Gold, with pretty patterns engraved into the handle bit. Putting the pot back down in another spot, he lifted the key between his finger and thumb, smiling as he showed it to Nicky. “I have a feeling you know who lives here, Nicky.”

The baker felt his jaw twitch, anxiety kicking in. “What if… I don’t know… maybe I saw someone before, picking it up, when I was with you.”

Joe snorted, pushing himself back up to stand. “Nicky, I’ve never seen a single person go in or out of that door since I moved here, I doubt you’d have seen them.”

Joe could practically see the clogs turning in Nicky’s head, probably trying to come up with their next move, and possibly thinking of a thousand different scenarios of what this could mean. Before it could drive Nicky up the wall any further, Joe took the next step for him, and knocked on the silver door.

“Joe!” Nicky almost yelled again, “What are you doing _now_?”

“We have to find out who lives here.” Joe told him straight, getting serious. He knew Nicky was freaking out on the inside, one side of him excited at the prospect of figuring out another part of his life, and the other nervous, because they’d been in this position before, where it all fell apart and they’d come to a dead end. “Whatever happens, we’ve found another piece of the puzzle. This is better than not finding anything at all, right? It must be a sign that you’ve finally walked past this door, and remembered it.”

Once again, Joe’s way with words relaxed him a bit, and he nodded. Everything he was saying was nothing but the truth after all. “Yes. Yes, you’re right.” He sighed. “I’m just afraid, I don’t know why.”

Joe smiled sweetly at him, “That’s alright, you have the right to be. It’ll be okay, Nicolò.”

And just with a smile, and the use of his full name, Joe had done it again. Nicky was smiling back at him, and was ready for whoever was behind that door. He hoped whoever it was had answers, or was at least someone he was close to.

But, nobody had answered. So, Joe tried banging on the door again but just a little louder this time, and still, no one opened up. Which meant, to Joe, there was only one thing to do. Nicky was gasping in shock when the Arab hurriedly stood in front of the lock, sticking the key inside and twisted it to unlock.

“Joe, what the _hell_?” Nicky tried to keep quiet, forgetting nobody but Joe could hear him. “That’s breaking in! You don’t know who lives there!”

Joe just grinned, “But you might do.”

“No one can see me!” he said in frustration. “And you need to get out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold!”

“Nicky, come on.” Joe said, already shoving the door open a tad to be able to slip inside, feeling warm at Nicky’s worry for him. “Just a quick look to see who lives here, and hopefully it’ll bring back some memories, okay? I promise we’ll be in and out in no time.”

Apparently, Nicky had no choice, because the next thing he knew the artist was already walking quietly inside. Joe crept in as silent as a cat, keeping the door open just encase he needed to make a quick exit, from what, he had no idea. But he thought it was a good idea at the time. He peeked around the place, what he could see anyway, seemingly a living room at the end of the hall. It seemed silent, no signs of anyone being in there, the coast was clear.

Joe waved Nicky in, who nervously followed. But then, everything changed as soon as he stepped through the threshold. Weirdly, it was like a blanket had been thrown over him, that warm, tingly feeling running down his back and spreading to his fingers. It was familiar. Very familiar. The wooden floor, the stone walls, the long, blue coat hanging by the door. Nicky reached out to touch it, his fingertips just grazing the soft cotton.

“Nicky, you okay?” Joe asked him, noting his abrupt change of mood once he’d gone inside the apartment.

Nicky could only nod in answer, before it all started flooding back to him. With one swift turn, Nicky was just about powerwalking down the hallway, heartbeat thumping loud in his chest. Then, when he got to the living room, he almost fell into a heap on the floor at what he saw.

The vintage fireplace on one wall, the green curtains hanging down by the bay windows, the old, patterned rug in front of the tatty, red sofa. There was a dark wooded table next to the window, two chairs around it, candlesticks and ornaments decorated the sill. Metres behind the sofa was a huge bookshelf, bursting with ancient and modern titles. A desk stood across to the left from it, pilled with papers, some files, and all sorts of stationary. And the things that stood out were the photo frames.

Nicky saw one placed on top of a small table beside the arm of the sofa, and he felt his eyes well up.

Sensing Joe walk up behind him, Nicky turned slowly and met his gaze. “Joe,” he said softly. “This is my home.”


	9. The One Where Joe Almost Gets Stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for your comments <3  
> I may be rushing a bit lately.. so apologies for that. Enjoy none the less :)

Joe thought he was hearing things. Nicky had just turned to him to tell him they were standing in his home; they were inside _his apartment_.

“Are you sure?” Joe asked, flabbergasted that they could get this lucky after everything else that had ended up as a fail.

Nicky nodded, raising his hand to point at a picture that was sitting on a table next to the sofa. Joe immediately went to grab it, holding it up to find a familiar face smiling back at him. There was Nicky, who must have been in his teens, standing in between a man and a woman who were undoubtably his parents.

“Holy shit.” Joe whispered, head shooting up to look at Nicky. “You live _here_?”

“Yes,” Nicky answered, turning back around to walk slowly towards the other side of the room, taking in the all too familiar treasures. “I remember all of this.” He said, gliding his fingers over the table top by the window. “My father made me this table, and my mother, she gave me those curtains.”

Joe shook his head, still disbelieved that this was happening. Out of all the things that had happened so far, this was by far the best, the most successful they’d been at finding anything.

“This is just… wow,” Joe laughed shortly, walking over to Nicky with his arms flailing in the air. “There must be something in here that can help us, right?”

Nicky nodded, hoping the same thing. “Maybe some phone numbers?”

“Yeah,” Joe agreed, watching as Nicky took in everything around him, maybe trying to remember where he kept all his things. “Do you think you have a mobile phone in here somewhere?”

Nicky shrugged, “I’m not sure. It’s most probably with me, wherever I am.”

“Right.” Joe hummed, following the other man to the bookshelf. “You really like books, huh?” he smiled softly, as Nicky traced the spines of each one with his fingertips.

Nicky smiled too, “Yes, especially the older ones.”

“What’s your favourite?”

Nicky thought about it, having forgotten. But when it hit him, he smiled fondly. “Pinocchio.”

“Pinocchio?” Joe chuckled warmly, as Nicky searched the shelf for the exact book he just named, pulling it out and handing it to the artist. “Wow, this is an old copy.”

Nicky hummed as Joe opened the book and scanned the pages, memories coming back to him one by one. Each step he took in the apartment, each item he saw, each thing he touched, seemed to bring some kind of distant memory back to him.

“That book was given to me by my grandpa.” He said, remembering the exact day, the rain peltering the window of his old house in the hills of Genoa, his grandpa reading it to him in his cheery voice, before he handed it over for Nicky to keep forever. “It was his father’s book. He came from the same village where the story was born, Collodi.”

“Yeah?” Joe smiled, reading the heart-warming message Nicky’s grandfather had scribbled on the first page. “To my little Nicolò, always follow your heart, and remember, you must never tell a lie. Your grandpa.”

Nicky laughed along with Joe as he read the last part, the story of Pinocchio coming to mind.

“My grandpa used to say that the nose growing when you lie was real,” Nicky explained. “I believed him.”

Joe laughed again, imagining Nicky as a young boy, holding back the smallest of lies just so his nose wouldn’t grow.

“Well, that was one way to stop you from lying, right?”

Nicky grinned, “I kind of caught on to it by the time I was nine.”

Joe nodded, still grinning at the thought. He carefully put the book back in its place as Nicky began walking around the room again, trying to figure out where everything was, and if he could find any clues as to what they could do next. No address books, no notepads with a hint of something scrawled on them, and not even a house phone.

He’d even gone into his bedroom to check, but all that was to be seen was his bed, a wardrobe and a desk, with nothing but empty notebooks and some stationary. His kitchen was practically empty too, as Joe looked in every cupboard and drawer, with nothing but baking goods and cleaning supplies to find.

“I guess I don’t get out much.” Nicky mumbled, as he went back into the living room.

“Or,” Joe said, as he came up behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets in defeat. “It’s because you haven’t been here in a while?”

Nicky nodded, because that was true. If he’d been away for a week, then he hadn’t been at home that whole time, which was probably why his fridge was as empty as the day he’d bought it, and there was so much dust plastered across the surfaces of shelves, you could paint a picture by skimming your fingers through it.

“I’m positive we’ll come across something,” Joe said surely. There were still drawers they hadn’t nosed through, and some nooks and crannies they hadn’t tried. “With any luck, we’ll come across your laptop or something.”

Nicky nodded once more, thinking to himself where on earth he would have put that. If anything, it would have been in his desk in his room, or maybe in the drawers by the window. He double checked by the window just encase, but no, just receipts, more books, and some random magazines about baking.

“Holy shit!” Joe suddenly perked up then, almost making Nicky fall through the chair next to him. “You know what I just realised?” he said, as Nicky looked at him like he had no clue as to what he was getting at. “You’re my neighbour!”

Nicky’s eyes widened. “ ** _Oh my god_**.” He said, because how the hell had they completely forgotten that Joe lived _metres_ from him. “How have we never bumped into each other?”

Joe shrugged, shaking his head. “I have no idea.” He thought maybe it could be because he slept in late, or came home early, and maybe Nicky’s work times were a lot different to his. Who knew. “To think we met at the bakery, when all this time we were literally a few feet away from one another.”

Nicky smiled, “Maybe it’s destiny.”

Joe grinned, “Oh, I wouldn’t doubt that.”

Nicky was about to say something, maybe even flirt back, with his good mood at a whole new level. That was until he saw a knife coming straight for Joe’s back.

“Joe! Look out!”

Joe thankfully reacted fast. The sheer terror in Nicky’s eyes told him enough to swiftly get the hell out of dodge from whatever was coming straight at him. The artist spun around, side stepping to the right, to come face to face with a knife wielding woman, who screamed at him in anger as she aimed at his upper body. Thank God she missed, as Joe almost fell back into the wall and held up his hands to shield himself. Until he stopped midway, noticing the crazy-ass woman was none other than _Andy_.

“Andy!” he yelled to quickly get her attention, making her freeze on the spot, the knife in her hand above her head, probably ready to strike at Joe again. “It’s me! It’s me, Joe!”

Andy’s brows creased in confusion, until she _really_ looked at the man through her obvious rage. “Joe?” she questioned; surprise evident in her voice. She quickly lowered her arms with a huff, tossing the knife onto the sofa. “What the _fuck_?”

Joe almost had a heart attack when another voice sounded from the kitchen. “Joe, as in Nicky’s Joe?”

That’s when Nile peeked her head around the corner, eyes blowing wide when she saw Joe standing by the window, almost as pale as a sheet of paper. He wasn’t expecting her to step out into the living room, carrying God damn knives in both hands.

“What are _they_ for?” Joe asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Nile shrugged, setting them down on the sideboard. “Just encase Andy missed.”

“Jesus Christ.” Joe mumbled under his breath, side-eyeing Nicky, who was glued to his side.

Poor Nicky hadn’t been able to do anything when Joe was attacked. He’d looked on in horror as Andy had almost literally murdered Joe in his apartment, whilst he watched and prayed Joe had some awesome karate skills to defend himself.

But that wasn’t the only thing. As soon as Nicky had taken a good look at Andy, he had that same feeling again. A headache, tingling in his fingertips, flashes of memories running through his head. Then again when Nile stepped into the room. His best friends, his _family_ , how could he forget them?

Nicky could only smile as he looked at his friends, Joe noticing right away.

He raised his eyebrows, hoping Nicky knew what he was asking without actually saying anything. The baker nodded, knowing just what he was wanting to hear.

“I remember them.” Nicky said surely, “I remember everything about them.”

“Hey!”

Joe snapped into attention, only now realising that Andy was talking to him, Nile by her side. “Sorry?”

“I said, what in the _hell_ are you doing here, Joe?”

“Yeah,” Nile snorted, “Andy could have killed you.”

“Yeah, I saw.” Joe said, noting to himself to never ever piss that woman off. “I um… I’m here because the door was open…”

Andy and Nile looked at him stupid, so did Nicky. Great choice of words.

“I mean,” Joe continued, trying hard not to look at the other man, knowing his friends had no clue Nicky was even there. “I was coming home and I saw the door open… so I came in to check that uh… that nobody was burgling the place.”

“Smooth.” Nicky hummed, smirking.

Joe held back his own smile, as Andy and Nile carried on looking at him like he’d lost it. Andy clicked her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean you came home and saw Nicky’s door open?” she said. “Did you know this was his place?”

“No.” Joe quickly said, because it wasn’t exactly a lie. “Believe it or not er… I actually live across the hall. I didn’t know he lived here until I came in.”

The two seemed to be working things out in their heads, eyebrows frowning, mouths agape, eyes widening. It was pretty unbelievable for Joe, let alone Nicky’s best friends.

“Wait,” Nile was the one to speak first. “Did you just say you live across from Nicky?”

Joe nodded.

“So,” Nile continued, “You mean to tell us, this whole time since you moved here, you’ve been Nicky’s neighbour and you never once met until last week?”

Joe nodded once again, hearing Nicky laugh softly beside him. “Yep, I know, it’s a little crazy.”

Nile laughed, elbowing Andy who hadn’t moved an inch since Joe’s announcement. “Holy shit, are you kidding me.”

Joe grinned, he knew he liked her. Andy on the other hand, she didn’t seem that convinced, she was still staring at him like she wanted to rip his throat out.

“You sure you didn’t stalk him or something?”

“Andy!” Nile scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Ignore her, she can be quite protective. Hence why you were almost stabbed.”

Joe tried putting on a smile, risking a glance over at Nicky who was smiling in amusement, and gave him a shrug. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time Andy had almost giving someone a few threats here and there.

“Anyway,” Nile nudged Andy, the two sharing a look that only the two would understand. “Would you like a drink? You look like you could use a hot drink.” She said, as she eyed up his sopping wet shirt and trousers.

Joe looked back and forth between the two, wondering what silent conversation they were having. He was certain it was about him.

“Uh, sure.” He said, inconspicuously looking over at Nicky for approval, who nodded with a shrug at the idea. “That would be great.”

“Awesome.” Nile grinned, as Andy inhaled deeply and let out a pretty obvious sigh.

As Nile gave her another nudge, Joe tore his gaze back to Nicky again and they had their own quiet conversation. Joe only had to raise his eyebrows to try and convey what he was thinking, and by Nicky’s slight nod he guessed he knew where he was headed with his next question to the women in front of them. So, Joe went ahead with:

“Um, can I just ask,” he said, trying to find the right words. “Is Nicky… I mean, is he alright? Has he gone away somewhere?”

Right as Joe asked the question, he could tell something was up. The women had instantly turned to each other and shared one of those looks _again_ , like they didn’t know what to say or do and possibly run away and avoid the situation. Luckily for Joe, and Nicky who had noticed their reaction too, Andy and Nile weren’t going to leave them without answers. Thankfully, because _finally_ , they’d found a huge lead that would no doubt give them all the answers they needed.

“Joe,” Andy said then, gesturing with her hand towards the sofa. “I think you should sit down, and we’ll tell you everything.”

Oh no. Joe swiftly gazed over at Nicky, eyes wide and face even paler than his ghostly complexion had been, and knew he had the same dreaded feeling as him. When someone told you to sit down to tell you something, that was not a good sign. This was not a great start, and not exactly the response they both wanted.

“I’ll uh…” Nile pulled Joe out of his stupor, backing away towards the kitchen. “I’ll go put the kettle on. Tea or coffee?” she asked Joe.

“Tea, please.”

Nile stuck her thumbs up before making her way to the kitchen, like she was trying to avoid what was to come. Andy ushered Joe to move on over to the sofa. Joe, almost falling over his own feet to get to it, quickly took his seat and inhaled deeply. He felt Nicky’s presence to his left, before he came into view. His expression was blank as he watched Andy’s every move, she took her own spot on one of the wooden chairs she pulled out from the table, silent as she sat down.

It felt like a millennium before she said anything. The two just sitting there in absolute silence, the only sounds were of a spoon hitting mugs, and cupboards slamming in the kitchen, and a car honking somewhere off in the distance. When Andy did speak, Joe let out a breath he never realised he’d been holding.

“I just want you to know,” she started, voice quiet. “Nicky didn’t mean to stand you up on your date, Joe. He never would have done that.”

“Of course!” Joe jumped in, “I know, Andy, I know he wouldn’t. I uh… I assumed something came up, or…” he didn’t dare say what he was thinking, knowing Nicky was literally standing beside him, and certain he was even more afraid than he was to know the answer.

Andy sighed, “Something happened, the day you met him.”

And there it is, words Joe did not want to hear. But he stayed quiet, and listened. Risking a quick glance up at Nicky, who’s expression hadn’t changed one bit, but his hands trembled a touch.

“He was _so_ excited about your date, Joe,” Andy smiled sadly. Joe feeling his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of Nicky, covered in flour, looking forward to seeing him again. “But he was nervous too, he hasn’t been on a date for a hell of a long time, so he was freaking out a little.”

“I remember that.” Nicky said suddenly, only for Joe to hear. “I was so nervous about it, I couldn’t stop eating the leftover chocolate.”

Joe didn’t look his way, but he did try to hold back the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. The fact that Nicky was beyond anxious for their date kind of made him delighted, it meant he liked Joe just as much as Joe liked him, because Joe had felt that exact nervousness about seeing Nicky again.

“So,” Andy carried on, bringing Joe’s attention back to her. And Nicky’s recent memory was confirmed when she said exactly what the baker had told Joe, “Nile and I gathered up all the chocolate we could once the bakery closed, and we sat in my office and ate it all, just trying to calm his nerves and take his mind off it for a little while.”

Joe did let himself smile this time, hearing the quiet, short laugh from Nicky next to him. “I won’t lie, I’m kind of flattered.” He said, directing it at Nicky who he saw turn his head out of the corner of his eye.

Andy smiled, but it vanished just as fast. “We were there for a few hours, just talking and drinking stupid amounts of coffee.” She continued, “It was around eight when we decided to leave. I offered Nicky a lift, but he declined.”

“He likes to walk home so he can see the beach.” Nile added, as she came into the room. The younger woman handed Andy her mug, before giving one to Joe, “I put in milk and sugar, if that’s alright?”

“Perfect,” Joe smiled at her, “Thank you.”

Nile nodded, taking a seat on the other side of the sofa with her own cup of coffee. “He was pretty adamant to walk home that night, even if it was later than usual.”

Andy nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. “He took the same route home that he likes to walk, along the main road that leads around the town. It’s usually very quiet.” She almost whispered the next words, and it had Joe tightening his grip in his mug. “Except, that night when Nicky was walking along the path, a drunk driver was whizzing down the road… he-,” she cut herself off, putting her head in her hand to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Nile carried on for her, putting a comforting hand on her back. “Apparently the guy was reaching down to get another beer off the floor, when he drove onto the pavement.”

Joe heard Nicky take a breath beside him, his hand itching to reach out and take Nicky’s in his. A cold chill slinking through his body like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him, at what he knew Nile was about to say.

“He hit Nicky from behind,” she continued, her voice almost breaking. It broke her heart all over again having to say the story out loud, recounting what the police had told them. “Nicky was thrown across the hood and broke his leg, a few ribs and his wrist, but…”

Joe couldn’t help but look up at Nicky as he saw the other man suddenly move his arm up, touching his hand to his head like he’d felt something there.

“His head hit the windscreen.” Andy suddenly spoke, sitting back up with a look of pure anger, and hate for the man who’d done this to her best friend, her brother. “He hit his head so hard he… he’s in a coma.”

And that was it. That was everything they needed to know about what happened to Nicky. Joe could practically feel the mixed emotions radiating off of Nicky, wanting nothing, now more than ever, to hold the man in his arms and tell him how sorry he was, how he’d make that drunken son of a bitch pay, how he’d do anything Nicky wanted to make things better.

“He’s at the hospital not far from here,” Nile said, turning Joe’s attention back to them. “The doctor said his injuries are healing well, and they’re doing everything they can to get him to wake up.”

Joe wanted to ask many questions, he had so much he wanted to know, just so he could be prepared to help in any way he could. But before he could open his mouth, a slight breeze caught the end of his curls, and in his side vision he saw Nicky almost running towards the front door.

“I uh…” Joe began, trying to come up with an excuse to follow after Nicky, “Do you mind if I just… just go to my place for a minute?” he said, “I need a minute to um… think.”

Seemingly, the two women understood. Even if in their minds he didn’t know Nicky, it was still a lot to process, and they obviously respected that. So, holding back the urge to sprint after Nicky, Joe jumped out of his seat and set his mug down, tea barely touched, and made his way down the hall.

Before he could reach the door, he was stopped by Andy, who called out to him. Joe turned to find her standing a few feet away, hands in her pockets, eyes sad and distant.

“We’re going to visit him soon,” she said. “Do you want to join us? I know Nicky would love to hear your voice, he’s probably had enough of listening to us all week.”

Joe smiled at that. Ironically, Nicky did hear his voice, every day. But it still brought warmth to his heart hearing Andy say it. “I’d love to. Thank you.” He said, then gesturing down at his clothes he added. “Think I’d better put on some dry clothes then.”

Andy gave him a sharp nod, and turned to head back to the living room, “We’ll be leaving in half hour or so.”

“Great.” Joe said with a tight smile, just wanting to get to Nicky already. “See you in a minute.”

And he was out of there.

Joe was legging it like his life depended on it, out of Nicky’s apartment and into his own within seconds. As soon as he slammed his front door behind him, he was calling out the man’s name, rushing down the hall and into the main room. He stopped dead when his gaze landed on the man he was so desperate to see.

The baker was standing in his favourite spot by the window, facing outside, no doubt gazing down at the beach across the way like he always did. Joe approached him slowly, making sure to not be quiet as not to scare him. When Joe stood by his side, he took a glance at Nicky, who’s jaw was clenched and brows furrowed, eyes staring into nothingness. But Joe said nothing, giving Nicky time to talk by himself.

“I remember, Joe.”

Nicky’s voice was but a whisper when he did finally speak. His eyes were still stuck on the view outside, as he brought his arms up to hug himself. “I remember walking home, how cold it was, and how quiet the streets were that night.”

Joe kept his mouth closed, listening to Nicky’s every word. A part of him didn’t want to know the story, not wanting to imagine the horrific scene, and yet, he needed to know, for Nicky’s sake.

“I didn’t hear the car coming until it was too late,” he said, the images so clear in his mind now, that he could play it back in his head like a film. “I remember going to zip up my jacket, until I heard a loud bang behind me, and a bright light shining right on me. I turned around and…”

Joe held his breath as Nicky hugged himself tighter, “All I remember was the searing pain, and then, nothing.”

“Jesus, Nicky.” Joe let out without even thinking. He couldn’t even imagine what that must have felt like, to one minute be making your way home like you would on a regular day, and then suddenly, your life is in the balance, because of one selfish, brainless drunk. “I’m so sorry, I… I wish I could have been there, to save you. To protect you.”

Nicky’s lips turned up a tad in a small smile, “Like my knight in shining armour.”

Joe gazed adoringly at the other man, smiling himself. “Like your knight in shining armour.”

The two couldn’t tear their gazes from one another, feeling such comfort in the act that they just didn’t want to. Nicky, who felt calm and safe around Joe, whilst Joe just felt his heart swell at Nicky’s mere presence.

Joe then did what he’d been wanting to do for quite some time, but with Andy and Nile around he was forced to hold himself back. He held out his hand by his side, which Nicky noticed and smiled instantly at the artist’s gesture. Nicky, without even a second thought, put his hand in Joes, and this time, their fingers entwined and the warmth that spread through them was even stronger.

“Nicolò,” Joe caught the baker’s attention again, their eyes meeting. “We’ll get through this, okay? As I said before, I’ll do everything in my power to help. Now that we’ve found you, I’m going to get you back.”

Nicky smiled sadly, so blessed to have this man in his life. He owed him so much. “ ** _Thank you, Yusuf. I’m lucky to have found you.”_**

Joe smiled even brighter, “ ** _No_** ,” he said, having understood Nicky’s every word. “ ** _I’m lucky to have found you_**.”

Nicky grinned, “Have you been practicing without me?” he said, making Joe chuckle.

“I may have watched a few language videos when you weren’t looking.” Joe smirked, winking at him.

Nicky laughed softly, a tingling in his fingers as Joe gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Then, the Arabic man let out a heavy sigh, remembering Andy’s invitation from earlier.

“Nicky,” he said, as the two watched the calm sea in the distance, as it flowed in and back out across the sand. “Andy asked if I wanted to go see you soon.”

Nicky wasn’t expecting it, which was clear in his face when he turned his head back towards Joe. “She did?”

Joe nodded, “I said yes, if that’s alright?”

Nicky seemed to hesitate, seemingly thinking about it. But it wasn’t long before he was nodding back, not looking too persuaded about the idea. “Yes, maybe we should go.”

“Yeah?” Joe checked. He wasn’t sure if it would be too soon, for Nicky to see himself unconscious in a hospital bed, but what Joe was really thinking about, was how it could possibly, hopefully, help Nicky return to his body in some way. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I just thought…”

“No,” Nicky interrupted, giving Joe’s hand a squeeze this time. “It’s okay. I think it might be a good idea. I will have to go eventually, so might as well do it now.”

Joe gave him a smile to encourage him, already thinking of a gazillion possibilities of getting Nicky to wake up from his sleep. All those books and internet searches popped into his head, and he was rearing to go.

“Okay,” Joe said, rubbing a thumb across the back of Nicky’s hand.

Then the Italian man frowned, seemingly glaring down at Joe’s t-shirt and jeans. “You need to change your clothes though, I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Joe had completely forgotten that he looked like a drowned rat, and couldn’t help smile at Nicky’s caring personality, “I’ll go do that.”

Joe rushed around his room within minutes, swiftly towel drying himself, and shoving on whatever he could find in his wardrobe. Usually he paid attention to what he was wearing, but not this time. He had more important things to consider.

“Ready?” Joe asked the other man as he popped out of the bedroom, stuffing his wallet and phone in his pockets. Nicky nodded, having stayed in the same spot by the window. “ ** _Let’s go_**.”

Nicky smiled warmly, “ ** _Let’s go_**.”

“Are you sure you want to go?” Joe asked Nicky for the last time once they reached the end of the hallway, before he could open the front door.

Nicky nodded slowly, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Joe nodded his head back, and didn’t waste any more time. He led Nicky out into the hallway, and gave a short knock on the door opposite his own. It didn’t take long for Nile and Andy to answer the door, both looking like they were ready to leave.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Was all Andy said as she stepped out, Nile locking the door behind them.

And that’s how Joe found himself sitting in the back of Andy’s car, Nicky beside him, as the sun was setting behind the backdrop of the ocean. Driving over to the hospital was a rather silent trip, Joe finding it hard to not look over at Nicky and open his mouth to say something. Andy seemed to be concentrating hard on the road ahead, eyebrows knitted and knuckles white on the steering wheel, Nile with her head back against the headrest as she gazed out the window.

Luckily the journey would only take fifteen minutes according to Andy, so Joe didn’t have to sit there in his own thoughts for too long. The same went for Nicky, who he knew was thinking all sorts of scenarios on their way there. The entire time he’d been staring at the back of Andy’s seat, hands resting in his lap, unmoving like a statue. Joe was dying to reach over and take a hold of Nicky’s hand, just to give him some clarity, and feel that spread of warmth again.

The air in the car was getting a little too thick for Joe after a while, he hated silence.

“I uh,” he started, making Nile jump in her seat at the sudden noise, and Andy tense in hers. “I just wanted to say thank you, for letting me go see Nicky.”

Andy didn’t say a word, but Nile turned in her seat to smile at the older man.

“I know I don’t know him well,” he continued, seeing Nicky smile out of the corner of his eye. Because they both knew that was a lie. “But I uh… I just want to see how he’s doing.”

Nile and Andy shared a smile, and surprisingly, Andy’s shoulders seemed to relax. “You like him a lot don’t you?” Nile said then, still turned towards him in her seat. “When you guys met the other day, you liked him.”

Joe chuckled softly, nodding. “Yeah, yeah I did.” He said, feeling Nicky’s gaze on him.

“I could tell.” Nile said with a pleased grin, “The way you guys looked at each other, I could tell there was a spark.”

Andy snorted in the driver’s seat, “Was like watching a damn Disney movie.”

Nile and Joe laughed; the tension finally broken.

“He’s a great guy, our Nicky.” Nile smiled, “He deserves all the happiness in the world. Maybe you two can go on that date when he wakes up?”

Joe really did like Nile, “Oh, I’m going to take him on the greatest date of his life.”

Nile grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with that answer. She spun back around in her chair, and fell back against the headrest, going back to staring at the trees and hills they passed. Joe didn’t miss the barely there smile that Andy gave him in the rear-view mirror, before she put all her concentration back on the road.

“I like you too, by the way.”

Joe tried to contain his joyous smile as Nicky spoke, his head twitching to turn to look at the other man who he knew was smiling himself. So instead, he snuck his hand across the car seat, and placed it on top of Nickys, the familiar heat prickling their skin and flowing through their veins. They stayed that way for the rest of the short trip.


	10. The One Where Nicky is Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading :)
> 
> I honestly have no clue where this is going anymore... prepare for randomness, so buckle up!

It was a huge relief to get out of the car when they parked up in the hospital lot. Andy was out of the vehicle like a shot, Nile taking her time and opening the door for Joe. The artist had to fake a cough to get Nicky’s attention who seemed to still be zoned out, he jumped a tad at the sound, and blinked over at Joe, noticing they had all gotten out. Quickly, Nicky walked through the car door and caught up to Joe, as the small group made their way silently into the building.

Except, this building wasn’t so familiar as before. They’d headed to exactly the same hospital as the one Joe and Nicky had visited days ago, but it was a different building entirely that was situated next door. Joe and Nicky shared a look as they went through the front doors, now realising that when they visited, perhaps Nicky was on the list of patients, except he was on a different system all together. Whatever it was, it didn’t really matter now, as they were finally heading in the right direction.

It took two seconds for Andy to sign them in, and a little longer for them to stroll down a brightly lit corridor to the elevator. The eminent smell of disinfectant, and that strange fragrant that everyone associated with hospitals was hard to miss, and it made Joe feel just a tad antsy. He hated hospitals, ever since he’d had ten stitches in his foot after falling down a rock as a kid, he’d hated the sight and smell of them. Luckily, this building wasn’t as bad, with its fancy décor and carpeted floors making it more comfortable.

With a ping, the doors opened to the elevator and they stepped inside, the noise of the hospital lobby drowned out as soon as the doors closed behind them. The elevator ascended slowly to the top floor, nobody saying a word, Joe sharing a reassuring smile with Nicky as the women’s backs were turned. The baker wasn’t as fussed about going to hospitals either, especially not at this time. The closer they got to seeing his self, the more anxious and afraid he became, not knowing what would happen, if anything at all.

He got his answer when the metal doors slid opened, and Nicky stepped out after the others, feeling like his breath was sucked out of him once his feet had touched the green carpet. He inhaled with a gasp, rubbing his hand against his chest to try and get rid of the ache under his skin. It was like another hand was pushing roughly against him, forcibly trying to crush his bones.

Joe had heard him, and automatically spun around. He froze, wanting desperately to call out to the other man, to help him, when he saw that Nicky was standing there with his hands to his chest, struggling to catch his breath. Arguing with himself whether to drop his act and go to him, Joe bit down on his lip and balled his fists. Before he could make the decision though, Nicky met his gaze and shook his head, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“I’m alright.” Nicky breathed, taking deep lungsful between small gasps, “I’ll be fine, Yusuf.”

Joe didn’t look reassured, but before he could throw all caution to the wind to get closer to Nicky, Nile was calling him.

“Joe?” She repeated, as the artist hadn’t answered the first time.

He turned back around to face them, not saying a word. Andy and Nile had stopped halfway down the corridor, waiting, confused looks on their faces because Joe undoubtably looked like he was panicking. Joe once again moved his gaze back to Nicky without a second thought, who still had his hand to his chest and was breathing a little easier, urging Joe to carry on before the women got suspicious. Joe nodded slightly, barely noticeable from where Andy and Nile were standing.

The artist didn’t like it one bit, but he couldn’t go to Nicky, as much as his feet we’re itching to move his way. So, giving the Italian man a quick once over out of pure concern, he hurriedly caught up with the two women, apologising for holding them up, making up some stupid excuse that had seemed to keep them from questioning his weird actions. He made sure to stay behind them as they led him further down the hall, just so he could take quick glimpses behind him to keep an eye on Nicky. Thankfully, he seemed back to normal within seconds, his breathing evening out and no pain evident in his expression.

For now, Joe could take a sigh in relief.

“We’re here.”

Joe came to a dead stop as Andy spoke out of the blue. Her and Nile had halted in front of a blue door, a big number five slapped in the middle of it, with the words ICU Coma, and just underneath that, was the name Nicolò Genovese. Joe swallowed the lump in his throat, the sight of Nicky’s name stuck on a door underneath the word ‘coma’, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

It was still a relief, more than a relief, knowing that behind that door was Nicky, still breathing. But another part of him was anxious, nervous, dreading what was to come. He didn’t know what to expect when he went into the room, only that he’d see Nicky laying in a bed, the only signs of life would be the rise and fall of his chest, and the beeping of the machines. If he felt that way, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Nicky felt in that moment.

The baker stood by his side, barely an inch between them. As Andy opened the door and went inside with Nile on her tail. Joe kept his eyes on Nicky, who met his gaze. All he saw was fear, his watery, sea blue eyes boring into his, conveying all his feelings into that one look. He must have been feeling the same as Joe, but ten times worse. The only comfort he could give Nicky at that moment, was to move his hand a little and rest his palm against Nickys, hoping the shared warmth between them would ease his nerves. And if he was being honest with himself, ease his own nerves too.

With a tiny nod at the Italian, he led the way into the room.

Nicky hesitated for a short time, watching Joe’s back, as he slowly made his way in. With a deep breath, Nicky took a small step forward, then another, and was soon inside the colourless room. Before turning the corner where a bathroom was kept, his gaze was on Joe, who had stopped in the middle of the room and was looking sadly down at something in front of him. And as soon as Nicky turned that corner, he could see it too.

It was Nicky. The real Nicky. His sleeping form laid out on the bed, with an IV attached to one hand, a feeding tube in another, and what made ghost Nicky’s stomach turn was the breathing pipe thrust down his throat. Not to mention his left wrist had a bandage, and his broken leg was wrapped in a thick cast, the right side of his torso was purple and blue, and a bandage was attached to the back of his head. As Nicky took hesitant steps closer to the bed, it was hard to recognise himself. His hair was flat to his head like it hadn’t been washed in a while, some stubble adorned his face and neck, and his lips were chapped around the tube.

But what was worse, was everything else. There was a pale, sickly colour to his skin, his eyelids looked grey and bruised, and from the way his cheekbones were more pronounced and jawline sharper, he must have lost quite a bit of weight. He looked like he was on deaths door.

“Hey, Nicky.” Andy whispered to the body on the bed, as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, gently combing Nicky’s fringe away from his forehead, like a mother would to her child. “Me and Nile are back, and you’ve got a guest today.”

“A pretty hot one.” Nile added in, as she too got down and kissed him on the cheek. She stood back up and shared a smile with Joe, who hadn’t moved from his place.

“Do you want to say hi?” Andy asked Joe then, already taking her seat next to her best friend, holding his hand. “The doctor said it would help if we talked to him.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Joe tumbled over his words, still in shock at seeing Nicky on the bed, the way he was. Wired up and covered in injuries, looking like he’d been beaten. It was hard to see him in that state.

As he made his way to the seat Nile offered him beside her, Joe took a hurried glance up at Nicky, who was stood at the end of the bed. Nicky didn’t even notice, because he was staring dejectedly down at himself in the hospital bed, looking lost, defeated. Joe couldn’t keep looking at him, because he felt his heart break in half at the sight.

“Nicky,” Andy said, rubbing her hand up and down Nicky’s arm. “You remember Joe?”

She glanced over at said man, who leant forward in his chair, “Hi, Nicky.” He said to the sleeping man, feeling strange as he knew Nicky was right there, hearing their every word. “It’s good to see you again.”

Nile smiled softly at the artist, patting his knee. “Aren’t you glad he’s here, huh?” she said to Nicky, “You wouldn’t believe how we found him.”

Andy smirked, giving Nicky’s arm a squeeze. “Believe it or not, he’s your neighbour.”

“Can you believe that?” Nile laughed, making the others smile. “He’s been your neighbour this whole time, and you hadn’t even met until the other week.”

“I blame myself for that one.” Joe stepped in. “I’m a lazy bastard, so I probably start work a lot later than Nicky.”

Andy and Nile laughed, both continuing to tell Nicky the tale of how Andy almost caused a real-life CSI skit in the middle of the baker’s living room. Joe adding in his own side to the story, promising Andy he wouldn’t even dare mess with her.

“Too right,” Andy had replied with a wink. “I’m beginning to like you, Joe.”

“Likewise.” Joe grinned.

“Oh,” Nile piped up then, letting go of Nicky’s hand to take something out of her pocket. “I forgot about this.”

Joe followed her movement as she leant over her chair, reaching across to place a small book on the bedside table. He squinted to try and read the title, and couldn’t help but smile when he read in Italian: The Adventures of Pinocchio. 

“Is that the one from his bookshelf?” Andy asked.

“No,” Nile answered, “I bought him this one, because I didn’t want to bring his one here. Might get lost or something, you know?”

Andy nodded, her lips on the edge of a smile. “Good thinking.”

Nile smiled, looking over at Joe. “It’s his favourite story. His Grandpa used to read it to him as a kid.”

“Really?” Joe feigned his surprise, recalling what Nicky had told him about it earlier.

“Yeah,” Nile said, “We’ve been reading some stuff to him, he loves his books.”

Joe smiled knowingly, having seen first-hand the stacks upon stacks of old and new books Nicky owned in his home. There was also the fact that Joe may have caught Nicky a few times at his place, with his nose stuck in a book.

“Maybe you could read for him sometime.” Andy said then, shrugging. “I’m sure he’d like to hear your voice for a change, and not our dull blabbering.”

Joe chuckled, Nile snorting beside him. “Yeah, I’d love to.” He said certainly, as he carefully timed his gaze to move to Nicky at the end of the bed, just as Andy bent down to pick something out of her bag, and Nile rearranged the colourful flowers on the bedside table.

Nicky felt those dark eyes land on him, and met his gaze. He smiled sadly, staying silent. Joe sent him his most reassuring smile back, a part of him wanting to just come out with it and tell the women that Nicky was there, just so he could hold his hand again. There was no doubt Nicky was finding it hard, seeing himself like that on the bed, a machine the only thing helping him to breathe.

Then, he had an idea.

“Hey, uh, guys?” he tore his gaze from Nicky, to address the women. “This might sound strange but, um, could you… tell me about Nicky?”

Andy and Nile held twin expressions of confusion at the question, and ghost Nicky was probably doing the same. Until Joe explained, sort of. He couldn’t exactly tell them he wanted to know bits and bobs about Nicky to boost the spirit of Nicky’s memory, who was right there in the room, so he went for the next best thing.

“I’d like to just, know some things about him.” He said, hoping he didn’t come across as a right creep. “You don’t have to, I mean-,”

“Joe,” Andy hummed, looking amused. “Is this so you can ravish him with gifts and perfect dates when he wakes up?”

Joe grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “What can I say, I’m a romantic.”

Andy and Nile shared a smile, and thankfully, didn’t find it strange at all. In fact, they immediately began telling Joe just how awesome of a guy Nicky Genovese was. As they started telling him about Nicky’s hate for technology, and how hilarious it was watching him try to work an Ipad, Joe took a quick glimpse at the man standing by the bed. Nicky was finally smiling.

Twenty minutes had flown by since Andy and Nile spilled the beans about Nicky. Joe had learnt his birthday, around where he’d grown up in Genova, and how he’d gotten into baking and spent years in college training. They also threw some facts in like, Nicky having a huge appetite for cannolis, that he once saved a pigeon from dying on the street, and couldn’t stand wearing fancy clothing because it ‘made him look like those snotty, rich people on the tele.’

Joe had also learnt a bit more about Nicky’s grandparents, who were a big help in Nicky’s success at being a wonderful baker. Then, they mentioned Nicky’s parents. How loving and kind they were, just like Nicky, how they loved him more than life itself, and made sure Nicky grew to be the best man he could be. Joe was saddened to hear what had happened to them again, recalling what little Nicky had told him before.

“They passed away a few years back.” Andy said sadly, sighing. “They went on holidays in Southern Italy, and didn’t make it back. Boating accident.”

“Shit,” Joe let out, practically feeling the wave of grief coming off of Nicky. “That’s horrible, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah,” Andy huffed, running a hand through her short locks. “Life fucking sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Nile mumbled, sitting up straight in her chair faster than lightning, like she just suddenly remembered something. “I’m starving, and need coffee. You guys want in?”

Andy nodded, already up and out of her chair. “I’ll come with you,” she said, pulling her purse out of her coat pocket. “You want anything, Joe?”

Joe shook his head, “I’m good, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, thanks anyway.”

“No problem.” Said Andy, as she led the way to the door, Nile right behind her. “We won’t be too long.”

“Yeah,” Joe waved after them, “No rush.”

Beeping of the machines, the only sound in the room once again. Joe immediately had his eyes on Nicky, who hadn’t really moved an inch for a long while, like in a trance.

“Nicolò?” Joe barely whispered the other man’s name, pulling him out of his thoughts. Nicky peered over at him, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you didn’t want to hear about your parent’s accident.”

Nicky let out a soft sigh, seeming to hold himself tighter, “It’s okay.” He said so quiet it was almost inaudible. “The more they talked about them, the more things came back to me.”

“Yeah?” Joe said, watching Nicky as he moved closer to himself on the bed, frowning. “Did you remember everything else?”

Nicky’s lips turned up slightly in a smile, “I did.” He said, turning to Joe. “Thank you, Yusuf. It really helped.”

That’s all Joe needed to hear. He smiled happily, glad that his little scheme had worked and jogged some of Nicky’s memories. Not that they needed to anymore, because they’d found him, returning his memories was an added bonus. All they had to do now was get Nicky back into his body, and get him to wake up.

“Hey,” Joe suddenly had a thought then, as he carefully leant on the bed, resting his arms next to Nicky’s sleeping body. “Is it okay if I just try something?” He asked, gesturing his hands in the air.

“Of course.” Nicky said without a thought, he trusted Joe with his life. “What are you doing?”

“I saw this in a movie once.” Joe cringed at his own words, because movies weren’t reality and it sounded ridiculous. But, it was worth a shot. “Maybe it’ll work.”

Surprisingly, when Joe did try it, it did work. The artist gently took Nicky’s hand in his, feeling his smooth, warm skin for the first time, and just as gently he traced his thumb across it. At the first touch from Joe, ghost Nicky gave a little startle, gasping as he suddenly felt something. He uncrossed his arms, and held his left hand out, staring at it like it were some strange object.

Joe knew then, his plan was a success. He grinned as Nicky glanced over at him with wide eyes, “You can feel it, can’t you?” He said surely, as Nicky nodded. “Does it feel like I’m holding your hand?”

Nicky smiled at last, glancing back at his hand. “Kind of, it’s quite strange. It’s like... it’s like that tingling feeling I get when you hold my hand. But,” his brows furrowed, “Andy and Nile have touched me, and I don’t feel it.”

Joe was smirking like a Cheshire cat, “Maybe I’ve got the magic touch.”

Nicky snorted a laugh, making the artist grin from across the room. “Or you have some strange connection with spirits. It’s more believable.”

“Hey, now.” Joe laughed, still holding tightly in Nicky’s hand, seeing how his ghost version was holding his hand to his chest, floating in the feeling of the touch. “I’ll have you know, I’m good with my hands.”

Nicky’s eyes widened at the words, and Joe bit his lip once his mind delved into not so innocent territory. They stared at one another, until Nicky finally cracked and began to laugh, Joe bursting out laughing right after. Of course, Nile and Andy chose that time to walk. Joe almost choked on his laughter to try and shut himself up, disguising it as a cough as the ladies walked in with coffees and a few sandwiches in hand. He also had to swiftly pull his hand out of Nickys before they’d notice.

The women greeted him cheerfully, and took their seats again, and began on their grub. Joe looked up at Nicky when they weren’t looking, sharing a heartfelt smile with the other man. His hands still warm from having Nicky’s hand between them.

It was a short while until Andy and Nile decided it was time to leave, that and the fact that visiting hours were up ages ago, but one glare from Andy to the staff and they’d let it slide for a bit. Joe had to learn how to do that for future visits. Joe was reluctant to leave at first, wanting ghost Nicky to stay a bit longer, just to see if they could do anything else to help. But Nicky told him as they left the room that there would be other chances, and there would, because Joe was already planning his next visit in his mind.

Joe was going to take a ride home in a taxi, after finding out Andy and Nile lived on the other side of town, that was until Andy stopped him and threatened to knock him out if he didn’t get in her car. Honestly, he was starting to think she was some kind of hit woman. So, having no choice but to have a lift from the scary woman, he got in the car and they drove back into town.

This time around it wasn’t too quiet in the car. Nile had stuck the radio on, and they talked about new movies coming out soon, and Nile told Joe all about the time she snuck into the cinema as a kid to watch a horror movie, and had never watched one since. Time seemed to go by rather quickly on the way back, and Joe was kind of grateful for it, as he was starting to feel pretty exhausted after today. When Andy stopped outside the building, and he put one foot out of the car, she called over to him.

“We’re opening up the bakery tomorrow.” She said, “We weren’t ready to go back without Nicky for a while, but we discussed it earlier and Nicky would probably kill us for keeping it shut all this time.”

Joe smiled, “I’m sure he’d be happy to know you’re opening it again.” he said, Nicky humming in agreement beside him.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, sharing a sad smile with Nile. “We’ll open up a bit late, we’ve got a few things to do, but I think it’ll be good for us to open just for a few hours.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Nile scoffed next to her, swivelling around in her seat to see Joe. “We could use a big, strong man like you to pick stuff up, you know.”

Andy snorted, “And I’m not strong?”

“You’ve got orders to make,” Nile told her, grinning. “And besides, you’ve got to try and make Nicky’s desserts too.”

Andy groaned, only now remembering the hard task she had ahead of her. “Good point.” She mumbled, turning back to Joe. “I take it back, we might need some help.”

Joe chuckled, “No problem. I’ll take the morning off, and come help with whatever you need.” He paused, and then thought, “Except for the cooking desserts stuff, because I’d probably burn the place down.”

He heard Nicky chuckled quietly beside him, and couldn’t help but grin. Nile and Andy laughed themselves, stating that he couldn’t be any worse than them at it. 

“Right,” Joe said then, starting to feel a slight chill from the outside, and wanted to get inside before his fingers froze off. “I’ll leave you girls to it, and see you tomorrow.”

“Great,” Nile smiled gleefully, giving him a wave. “See you tomorrow, Joe.”

“See ya.” Andy said, before putting the car into gear.

Joe shut the door, and watched the women drive off down the deserted street, until they were out of sight. He smiled at Nicky as the other man came up to him, watching him interestedly.

“What?” Joe grinned at the man’s observing gaze. “Do I have something on my face.”

“No,” Nicky let his own grin split his face, head lolling to the side. “I just think it’s very kind of you to help them.” Joe’s smile softened, “Thank you, Yusuf.”

Joe had that itch again, to reach out and touch Nicky. “You’re welcome, Nicolò.” He said, motioning to the building with a nod of his head, “Shall we?”

Nicky nodded, walking close to the other man as they strolled up the pathway.

Once inside the apartment, Joe hurriedly kicked off his shoes and held back a groan at the feeling of his feet finally being free. They were killing him. He could also really do with a shower, and not to mention he had needed to pee for about an hour now, but didn’t want to leave Nicky alone in the hospital room.

“Right,” Joe huffed, as he shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the closest hook by the door. “I need a shower and a pee. Not that you needed to know the last part.”

Nicky chuckled, shaking his head at the man as he tottered down the hallway. “ ** _You okay, Joe_**?”

“ ** _Yeah, fantastic_**.” He shouted, as he turned the corner and was shooting for the bathroom before he could wet his pants. “Won’t be long!”

“Take your time.” Nicky called back, walking into the living room.

Whilst Joe was busy getting himself freshened up and ready for bed, Nicky took that time to sit on the sofa and just let himself relax. Today had been a rather hectic day to say the least, a good one, but also bad. He still couldn’t believe he’d finally found his best friends, who’d led him right to where his sleeping self had been this whole time. It was a miracle if that was the right word for it.

And yet, it also made Nicky even _more_ nervous about the future. Just seeing himself in the state he was in in that hospital bed, it made his insides turn and his skin shiver from the icy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d never seen himself look so… lifeless. It was horrifying, and there was no stopping the dread that overwhelmed him at the thought that he might never wake up again. Then, the possibility that he might even disappear from the world altogether.

He knew he should be positive, he really did, and he was trying. But sometimes the devil on your shoulder could be very persuading.

“Hey.”

Nicky jolted a little in his seat, looking around to see Joe making his way over. Nicky couldn’t help his eyes from skimming up and down over the other man’s tight t-shirt, that most definitely showed a lot of what was underneath. Joe noticed, of course, but he just smirked and spared Nicky from blushing redder than a tomato.

“What did I tell you?” he said instead, flopping down on the other side of the sofa.

Nicky frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I could see you deep in thought,” he said. “I hope you weren’t thinking bad shit again, Nicky.”

Nicky opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He was the world’s worst liar.

“Knew it.” Joe tutted, sitting up to lean over towards the Italian. “I won’t have you thinking all that bullshit again, you hear? You’re going to wake up, and that’s that. Got it?”

Nicky couldn’t break the smile that slowly crept over his face, gazing at Joe like he was a damn gift from God. “You sure are bossy.”

Joe grinned toothily, “I sure am.” He nodded once, then clapped his hands together, ending that conversation abruptly, because he only wanted Nicky to be optimistic from now on. “So, I am absolutely knackered, and was thinking of sitting in bed and watching Tv, if you’d like to join me, Mr. Genovese?”

Nicky smiled some more, “I’d love to.”

That’s how they found themselves for the next couple of hours. The pair laid across Joe’s bed, with some rubbish reality show playing on the television, as they talked about that day, obviously sticking to the good parts. It wasn’t until they talked about Nicky’s parents, and what he remembered about them, that something struck Joe.

“Shit,” he said, pushing himself further up the headboard. “I forgot to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Forgive me, I was distracted by everything in the hospital afterwards.” He said, shaking his head at his own senselessness. “I hope you don’t mind, but uh… when you were walking behind us, I asked Andy about… about the guy that ran you over.”

Nicky swallowed the lump that had stuck in his throat. He hadn’t even thought about that. Too focused on what had happened to himself, and how they were going to fix the situation. Not once had he paid mind to the man that had recklessly knocked him down, and put him in a coma.

“He’s locked away, Nicky.” Joe told him, taking Nicky’s silence as a cue to continue. “Andy said she sorted it out, made sure that the guy didn’t get away with it. That’s all she said. He’s in jail for a very long time.”

Nicky nodded slowly, “Good.” He said. Usually he would take pity on men like that one. Who can’t control themselves, or people who make mistakes. But not this one. This guy deserved to be behind bars, for turning Nicky into what he was. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Joe agreed. He’d hoped that was what Andy would say when he’d asked, as if the man hadn’t been put away, he would have hunted him down himself and snapped the bastard’s neck with his bare hands for almost killing Nicky. “That’s another good thing about all this, huh?”

Nicky turned his head to Joe, and smiled a little. “Yes, it’s good news.”

Joe leant his head back against the headboard, smiling affectionately at the baker. He was glad to get that conversation out of the way, and thought of a better one that could cheer them both us.

“What are you smiling about?” Nicky asked the artist, as Joe began grinning like an idiot out of nowhere.

“I just realised.”

“What’s that?”

Joe smirked, “I’m older than you.”

“You are?” Nicky asked. Another thing he hadn’t remembered when he’d turned into Casper the friendly ghost, was his birthday, and had been recapped by Andy earlier in the hospital as she told Joe. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-two. Three whole, long years older than you.” Joe said, grinning cheekily. “You know what that means, right?”

Nicky thought about it, and hummed. “You’ll get grey hairs before me?”

Joe laughed wholeheartedly, hitting his head against the headboard as it flew back in merriment. “Well, there is that,” he said between laughs. “But I was thinking more along the lines of, you totally have to do what I say now.”

“Oh, really?” Nicky’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “And why’s that?”

“Well,” Joe had a smirk of his own, shrugging his shoulders. “We all know the oldest is the boss.”

“Yeah?” Nicky snorted quietly, rolling his eyes playfully. “Then if that’s the case, Andy is in charge of us all.”

Joe turned to Nicky wide eyed, and let out a short laugh. “Oh shit, if she’s in charge I think I’ll wee myself.”

Nicky let a laugh escape at the thought, “She’s not that bad.”

“You kidding me?” Joe voiced, as Nicky carried on laughing at him. “I swear I almost fainted when she was coming at me with a _knife_. I bet she’s someone that carries a pocket knife around with her, she does, doesn’t she? Admit it, she does. Does she start bar fights, and knocks people out with chairs and beer bottles?”

Nicky shook his head, his smile reaching his ears. “You watch way too many movies, Joe.”

“I’m so right.” Joe grinned, relaxing back against the headboard. “Think I’ll have to start wearing a bullet proof vest around her.”

Nicky continued to laugh at Joe’s silliness, enjoying every second of it. He hadn’t laughed like this in, come to think of it, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much.

“God, when I think about it, Booker is such a shit friend.” Joe snorted, “He wouldn’t almost murder someone for me.”

“Poor you.” Nicky grinned cheerfully. “I’m sure he’d try.”

Joe chuckled, “Then he’d drop the weapon, and run away crying.”

The two laughed again, and imagined the sight. Joe sniggered to himself at the picture in his head, Nicky catching him and smiling widely at how childlike yet so charming the other man was. With a content sigh, Nicky too let himself relax back against the headboard, his eyes back on the television.

Some insane woman with enough Botox in her lips to cover the entire bottom half of her face, was arguing with a guy in speedos and a mullet.

“Ah, **_Made of Money_**.” Nicky droned, not looking impressed by the sitcom. “ ** _My God, who comes up with this rubbish_**.”

Joe smiled amusedly next to him, “I only got half of that.”

“ ** _Sorry_** ,” Nicky apologised sincerely, making Joe’s smile widen at his sweetness. “It’s one of those awful reality tv shows, about how all the rich people live amazing lives, and spend their money on stupid things, and don’t give a damn about the rest of us.”

“Ah,” Joe whirred, “One of those.”

Nicky hummed in response. Joe coming to a realisation.

“Hey,” he caught Nicky’s attention again, as he said, “When’s my next Italian lesson?”

Nicky beamed, looking at the time on the clock. “Is now too late?”

Joe looked at the clock on the bedside table, which read ten past ten. It was getting late, and he was becoming beyond exhausted, but, if it meant staying up a bit longer and hearing Nicky speak Italian in his sweet voice then, screw sleep. He could stay up all night and listen to him.

“Now is perfect.”

Luckily, Joe didn’t end up staying up all night listening to Nicky speak Italian. The baker went over a few sentences with him that Joe already knew, but needed help with a few words, then taught him a couple of new things. By the time ten forty-five came around, and Nicky was reading out a short story from one of Joe’s Italian books he’d picked up from the library, Joe was passed out next to him and snoring like a congested walrus.

Nicky could only laugh at the sound, not put off at all. In fact, he couldn’t help look at the man, with his head flopped to the side, mouth half open, and beard smushed against his chest. He was still the handsomest man Nicky had ever laid his eyes upon. And he was smitten.

Nicky smiled softly to himself, as he carefully put the book down on the table at his side of the bed. He then got up off the bed, glad his movements couldn’t shake it, and headed for the chair that was situated in the corner of the room. A huge, cotton blanket that Joe said he got from Tunisia as a kid, was draped over it, and Nicky picked it up gently.

As quiet as a hummingbird’s footfall, Nicky made his way over to Joe. He cringed a little at how sore the other man’s neck seemed, wishing he could move him to a more comfortable position, but not wanting to wake him up he left him. He would probably move during the night anyway. So, gently, Nicky placed the blanket over the artist’s sleeping form, carefully lifting it to ensure he’d be nice and warm for the night.

Happy with it, he stood back and watched the sleeping man with a smile. That feeling of pure warmth, and adoration for him came back again, even when said man had his mouth hanging open like he was catching flies, and snored as loud as a plane’s engine. Nicky laughed quietly again, shaking his head at how ridiculously into this man he was.

“ ** _Goodnight, Yusuf_**.” He whispered, still smiling.

And deciding that it was a beautiful, clear night, Nicky very cautiously lifted the chair in the corner over to the window, and sat down to watch the stars.


	11. The One Where There's a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope everyone's doing well in these tough times. Thank you for the lovely comments and for reading, not sure where it's going and don't have much time to write lately, but I'll do my best. Sorry if it becomes rushed and random, enjoy anyway! Stay safe <3

It was warm. It was so nice, and warm and comfortable, and Joe really didn’t want to get up yet. Although, his neck did feel a bit sore, and his back was in a weird angle, but still, he wasn’t ready to leave his blanket tunnel. He hummed peacefully, and snuggled further into the cotton cover, pulling it further up his face to hide from the light in the room.

That was until he got a rude awakening. He almost leapt up in surprise when his phone started buzzing annoyingly on the bedside table. Letting out a loud groan, Joe threw the blanket off, and blurry eyed, sat upright against the headboard. Okay, so maybe his neck was more than a bit sore and his arms were kind of numb. Before he even picked up the phone, he squinted his eyes as he looked around the room, brain an absolute foggy mess as he tried recalling last night.

When he did remember, a big grin appeared on his face and he was suddenly wide awake. Looking down at the Tunisian blanket across his lap, he smiled some more, knowing exactly how it got there.

By now, his phone sounded like it was about to jump off the table and hit him, which had Joe rolling his eyes. He had a hunch of who it could be. Scratch that, he knew precisely who it was. He’d bet his brand-new box of luxurious paints on it.

And lo and behold, as he stretched over to the side and snatched up the phone, his best friend’s name was blinking up at him. Joe laughed to himself, not mad in the slightest that Booker had decided to ring him at seven thirty in the morning.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Joe said happily down the phone as he picked up.

There was dead silence, until: “ _The fuck made you so happy at this time of the morning?”_

Joe grinned, sliding down a bit on the bed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Booker laughed outright, “ _Don’t give me that, Mr. I’m the grumpiest fucker in the universe if you wake me up early. What’s happened? Why are you all cheery and weird? I’m freaking out a little_.”

“Calm down, idiot.” Joe chuckled, looking over to the window, realising Nicky must have shut the curtains during the night. “I’m just in a good mood.”

“ _Why_?” Booker deadpanned, because it must have been something incredibly amazing for Joe to be happy that early in the morning. Then it dawned on him, “ _Shit, did you find your boy_?”

Joe’s lips curled up into a smile at the words, “Kind of.” He said, biting his lip, trying to decide whether he should tell Booker about Nicky being in hospital.

“ _Kind of_?” Booker repeated, the sound of a spoon hitting a mug in the background. “ _Did you find him online or something? I don’t get it_.”

Joe took a deep breath and thought he might as well tell him, he told Booker everything. Knowing him he’d want to help in any way he could too. “I bumped into his friends Andy and Nile,” he told him, Booker humming for him to continue. “He’s uh… he’s in hospital.”

There was a loud bang, like a mug hitting a worktop. “ _In hospital_?” Booker said in disbelief, “ _Shit, is he okay?_ ”

“Yeah, I mean, sort of.” Joe sighed, feeling just a tad less joyful than he was waking up. “He was in an accident, a car hit him. He’s… he’s in a coma.”

“ _Jesus Christ, Joe_.” Booker said in shock, not expecting that at all. “ _How the fuck are you happy about that? Is he going to come out of it_?”

Come to think of it, it was kind of strange for Joe to be so merry and in a good mood to Booker, he couldn’t really tell his friend that he was that way because Nicky’s spirit was with him and they had a fun night the evening before. So, he had to tell a white lie, just a little one.

“He’s going to be fine,” He said, and technically it wasn’t really a lie, because Joe believed it. He knew deep down that Nicky would wake up, there was no other thought about it. “He’s doing fine, and he’ll wake up in no time.”

“ _Yeah_?” Booker questioned, fussing about with something on the other end. “ _I heard spending time with come patients helps. You need anything? You good? I know a doctor, I can ask him for some advice._ ”

Joe grinned, he knew his best friend would want nothing more than to help, even when he’d never even met Nicky before.

“It’s okay, Book.” Joe said to him sincerely, “I’ve got it all covered. I’m going to visit him most days, Andy and Nile are going there too, I’ve got it all planned, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure he comes back as soon as possible.”

Booker laughed softly, sipping on something. Probably his gross, black coffee that Joe had no idea how he could drink. “ _You’ve known the guy for five minutes, and you’re already bending backwards for him, huh_?” he said, making Joe chuckle. “ _He really is special. Don’t think I’ve seen you so dedicated_.”

Joe smiled, “He’s very special, Book.” He said quietly, thinking about Nicky who was probably somewhere in the apartment, no doubt with a book in his hands. “Trust me, that one time was enough for me to know just how special he is.”

Booker snorted, “ _You’re such a sap, dickhead_. _Nicky will throw up when you say your wedding vows_.”

“Maybe I should teach you a few pointers,” he joked. “So you can please your wife for once.”

“ _Oh, fuck off, you absolute wanker_.” Booker laughed loudly, “ _For that, I’m going to tell Nicky you’re shit in bed, when he wakes up_.”

“Go ahead,” Joe smirked, “He’d soon find out you’re wrong. I’m pretty good at-,”

“ _No, no_!” Booker quickly jumped in before he was traumatised, “ _Shut up, don’t even think about finishing that sentence_.”

Joe laughed, tipping his head back. “You started it.”

“ _Well, now I’m finishing it_.” Booker mumbled into his mug, Joe continuing to laugh at him. “ _Anyway, I’d better go. Some people have real jobs_.”

Joe snorted, running a hand through his messy curls. “You call sitting on your ass in front of a computer all day, a real job?”

“ _Bite me_.”

“You’re not my type.”

“ _Fuck off.”_ Booker deadpanned, yet getting another laugh from Joe. “ _Right, well, let me know how Nicky’s doing. I meant what I said, if you need anything, let me know.”_

“Will do, Book. Thanks.”

“ _No problem, shitface_.” Booker hummed, as he made some noise on the other end of the phone. Joe guessed he was preparing to leave for the office. “ _Speak to you soon_.”

“Yeah,” Joe mumbled, pushing himself out of bed. “Talk to you later, loser.”

Joe chucked his phone on the bed once he hung up. Stretching his arms over his head, and popping a few bones here and there, Joe made his way out of the bedroom. He tiptoed his way down the hall, hoping to find Nicky soon, and it didn’t take long for him to get his wish. As soon as he’d turned the corner to the living room, there he was.

Just as Joe had predicted, Nicky had a book in his hands. The young baker was sitting at the wooden table by the window, leaning back in his chair with his hands in his lap, and the book resting in them. His face was still, a slight tilt upwards to the side of his lips, his eyes darting across the page. The sunrise crept through the window of the room, its bright rays illuminating his form.

He looked like a literal angel. His entire body shone like the sun itself, or should he say moon. It was ethereal, magical, beautiful. Nicky was so beautiful. Joe couldn’t believe how lucky he was, as he gazed upon him. His hands itched by his sides, dying to pull out a pencil and sketch every detail of him in that second, to keep that image of Nicky shining like a star forever.

When Joe moved his arms to cross over his chest, he regrettably pulled Nicky out of his world inside the book. Nicky glanced up at him, and Joe sucked in a breath from the intense blueness of Nicky’s eyes. Damn, he was beyond gone for this man.

“Yusuf?”

“Hey,” Joe quickly snapped out of it, heading over to Nicky to join him by the table. “ ** _Morning_**. Enjoying your book?”

Nicky smiled, turning it over in his hands to reveal the cover: Moby Dick. “I like the old classics very much.”

“Can’t beat them.” Joe agreed with a nod, watching Nicky’s every move as he placed the book carefully on the table, like it was a delicate flower. “Thank you, for putting the blanket over me last night.”

“I didn’t want you getting cold.” Nicky said in all seriousness.

Joe smiled warmly, nodding. “Still okay to go to the bakery today?”

Nicky furrowed his brows, looking like he was more against going. “Are you sure? I don’t want you missing work.”

“It’s fine, Nicky, honestly.” Joe assured him, stifling a yawn. “I’ll take the morning off, then I’ll just stay at work for a few extra hours later.”

“I don’t want you working too hard, you’ll be tired.”

Joe chuckled, “Nicky, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Nicky nodded, having finally been swayed to the idea.

When nine o’clock came around, and Joe was ready to go, the pair made their way over to the bakery. As Andy had said, they would be opening a lot later than usual to prepare, but they were there early to get everything done in time. As soon as Joe and Nicky arrived, they could see Nile was already arguing with the coffee machine.

“Don’t spit at me you dumb piece of metal!”

Joe walked through the door as she shouted at it, sharing a smile with Nicky. The young woman hadn’t noticed them until Joe coughed to get her attention, which made her jump on the spot, and put a hand to her chest.

“Jesus, Joe!” she said, sighing. “Warn a girl next time.”

“I technically did.” Joe grinned.

Nile snorted a laugh, giving the coffee machine one hit with her hand, and waving her hands in the air in defeat. “Any good at being a mechanic?”

“Pass.” Joe said, walking over to the counter. “You said something about lifting stuff?”

“Yeah,” Nile said, as she fiddled about with some papers strewn across the counter. Andy had plonked them there this morning, expecting it all to make sense. “We’ve got a lot of orders delivered this morning, ingredients and such, could use some help bringing them in from the back.”

“Sure.” Joe smiled, patting the counter. “Show me the way.”

Nile strolled out through the door leading to the back rooms, as Joe slowly strode behind so he could quickly converse with Nicky.

“You okay?” he asked him, as Nicky stood by the glass cases, shelves empty at the moment. “Do you want to stay in here?”

Nicky nodded, smiling reassuringly at Joe. “You go, I just want to look around.”

“Great, let me know if anything comes back to you.” Joe told him, “If you need me, I’m here, okay?”

“I know, thank you, Joe.” Nicky said, sharing a smile with the other man before he disappeared out back.

Nicky laughed to himself when he heard Nile yell to Andy to stop being rude and greet Joe, followed by Andy shouting, ‘ _Morning, Joe, try not to trip and die, our insurance doesn’t cover that._ ’ Man, he hadn’t realised how much he’d missed her, and Nile. Just being here now made him feel at home.

He wouldn’t say he’d recognised everything as soon as he’d stepped through the door, but he could pinpoint a few things. Like the glass display cases he was standing in front of, where they presented his many varied desserts. He’d also looked up at the menu that was written out in chalk, the memory of when they’d written it coming back to him. Andy and himself had sat around the table for hours trying to decide whether white chalk, or colourful chalk was better, and didn’t want to hang the boards until their doodles of coffee cups and cupcakes were spot on.

As he walked around the room, he took in everything from the decorations, to the patterns on the floor, noticing the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Of course there was a bookshelf, Nicky grinned remembering when he’d gone to an antique store to buy it, and dragged it all the way there by himself, demanding that Andy accept it or he’d go on strike. There were also the chairs around the tables, each one made from wood, but each one a different size and shape. Andy had said that she didn’t want a theme to the place, because the two of them weren’t into perfection, they just wanted a cosy hangout, and topsy-turvy chairs would do.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later, when Nicky was walking around the counter, that a recent memory came back to him. He stopped, turning to look at the door, and a flash of images came together to blur into one. It was of Joe, coffee in one hand, a big grin on his face.

_‘Excuse my awful Italian, I’ve just started trying to learn since I’ve been here, and I’m pretty sure I called the shop keeper down the road a toad the other day.’_

Nicky laughed quietly at the memory, as it slowly formed in his mind. The day they’d met, more than a week ago now. He could see it all, from when Nile had burst into the kitchen in excitement, to when Joe had gently wiped a smidge of pink icing out of his hair. He remembered.

With that memory taking up his thoughts, Nicky turned towards the back door and casually strolled through it. By now he was used to walking through walls and doors, like it was the most natural thing.

The baker took in his surroundings, from the long hallway in front of him, to the short one on his left, where he was pretty sure Andy’s office was held through the door on the right. Deciding to walk down the hallway, it all flooded back to him as he glanced around. The bathroom was behind the first door to the right, the kitchen came after it, and across from the kitchen door was the humongous pantry. That is where he stopped, and peeked inside.

From top to bottom, the shelves were stacked with all sorts of ingredients and foods. Flour, sugar, nuts and sauces, some sprinkles, and tubs of icing. Everything he could want to bake the finest desserts in the town. At the back of the pantry were the fridges, and he knew that’s where one held more ingredients, where the other kept the already made sweets.

“You got it?”

Nicky turned his head to the opened back door nearby, hearing Nile making her way over. Seconds later she came in, a big cardboard box lifted in her arms, looking heavy as she struggled to keep it up. She managed though, practically running with it into the pantry and letting it slip out of her arms onto a shelf, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

“Damn icing,” she muttered, “Joe, you alright?”

“I’m good.”

Joe came in next, his own box of goodies balancing in his arms. As soon as he saw Nicky standing by the pantry door, he grinned happily at the sight of him.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Nicky told him.

The baker got a wink in response, before Joe went inside the pantry to dispose the box next to Niles. The barista thanked him, and began ripping the boxes open, telling him there was only a few of them left, along with a couple of bags of flour. So, Joe went to it, and made his way back outside. Passing through, he gestured to Nicky to follow him, which he did.

Once they were through the door, and out of earshot of anyone, Joe was able to talk freely.

“Everything okay?” he asked Nicky, as he stood beside the boxes by the wall, ready to pick up the next one. “Did you get anything?”

Nicky smiled, “I remember when we first met.”

Joe’s eyes widened comically, which had Nicky laughing softly. He’d expected the baker to remember other things, mostly about working there with Andy and Nile, but positively didn’t think Nicky would be able to get his memory of their first meeting back.

“You’re kidding?”

“No,” Nicky said, going over it in his head. “You told me about where you were from, about moving here. You told me about the man you thought you called a toad.”

Joe laughed ecstatically, “I did.”

“You also pulled icing out of my hair.”

“I did that too,” Joe smiled, so damn happy that Nicky remembered that of all things. “I can’t believe you remember all of it, Nicky.”

“Me too.” Nicky agreed, “I’m glad I do.”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, that day was one of the best.”

Nicky held his breath when Joe lifted his hand, laying it gently on his cheek and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. Just like he’d done days ago.

“Joe?”

The artist swiftly moved his hand away, almost jumping back in surprise as Nile popped her head around the back door of the bakery. She looked at him in confusion, as he just stood there next to the boxes.

“Everything good?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” Joe said quickly, “Just uh… was just talking to a friend on the phone.”

Nile nodded slowly, still not looking convinced. “Okay, well Andy said we can have coffee and stuff after we’re done, so if you want to stay you’re more than welcome.”

“Yeah, sure.” Joe said, bending down to retrieve the next box of assorted nuts. “Thanks, Nile.”

“No problem.”

“DID HE TRIP AND DIE?”

Nile snorted, going back inside. “NO, HE’S NOT AS CLUMSY AS YOU!” Nile shouted back at Andy.

Joe and Nicky looked at each other, and both began to laugh.

About an hour went by before Nile and Joe were finished up in the pantry. Andy had come in to check on them a couple of times, mostly out of boredom and so that she wouldn’t rip her hair out from all the paperwork she had to catch up on. It also wasn’t great that she didn’t have Nicky by her side. It just wasn’t the same not having him there, but the fact that Nicky would want them to continue and not give up on the place without him kept her going.

Just as Andy had promised Nile earlier, she stuck the coffee machine on, after whacking it a lot harder than Nile had, and prepared some coffees for the three of them. They sat around one of the tables by the window, Joe sneakily pulling out one of the chairs for Nicky when the women weren’t looking.

They each let out a quiet sigh after all the hard work they’d done that morning, taking sips of their coffee and basking in the quiet before customers would barrel through the door.

“Thanks for helping today, Joe.” Andy spoke up, slouching on her chair and letting her head fall back. “Was a big help.”

“No problem, anytime.” Joe said, taking big gulps of the coffee. He hadn’t had anything at all that morning, and was already feeling sleep dragging him in.

“Want a donut?” Nile offered him, holding up a plate. “They’re from that place down the street.”

“Sure, thanks.” Joe hummed, as he took one and bit into it. He would moan from the delicious taste, but decided to keep that to himself. “God, I didn’t realise how hungry I was.”

Andy grinned, munching on her own jam donut. “Nile here is always hungry, can always count on her for food.”

Nile saluted, and chomped down on her grub. “This is good shit.” She mumbled around the food.

“Anyway,” Andy huffed, crossing her legs and rubbing her sugary hands against her jeans. “Tell us about yourself, Joe.”

Joe’s eyebrows shot up, not knowing what to say to that. He looked from Andy to Nile and back, as the two smirked knowingly at one another. Nicky, well, he was chuckling to his left.

“Here comes the interrogation.” The baker said with an amused grin, “They do it every time I meet someone.”

Joe tried not to react to Nicky, but felt the edges of his lips twitch with a smile. Instead, he shrugged and sat forward, leaning his arms on the table. “What would you like to know?”

Nicky was right. It really was an interrogation. And he was sure he passed with flying colours, which was great, because he didn’t want Andy on his tail with her kitchen knife in hand. They’d gotten a few things out of him, from where he was from, where he went to school, and what brought him to Italy, and he was surprised Andy hadn’t asked the dreaded; ‘So what are your intentions with Nicky?’

Thankfully, by the time they could ask that, there were customers already waiting by the front door. Nile was gutted, wanting to eat more donuts and fall face first into the table and sleep, but Andy was yanking her out of her chair before she could.

“Thanks for the donuts.” Joe said to them as he handed his mug to Nile over the counter.

“It was the least we could do for what you did for us.” Nile said seriously, “Thanks again, Joe.”

Joe nodded with a smile, “I’ll see you again, Nile.”

The younger woman waved her goodbye, as Joe headed for the door, Nicky close behind. Andy thanked him again as he stepped out the door, before hesitating, and turning back to the owner of the bakery. She looked at him questioningly.

“There was something I wanted to ask,” he said, “Do you mind if I visit Nicky at the hospital now and then?”

Andy looked at him like he’d grown two heads. “Of course. Joe, you can visit him whenever you want. Nicky would be thrilled to know you were there.”

Joe nodded, feeling Nicky’s gaze on him. “Thanks, Andy.”

“No worries,” she said, waving him off. “Now go, I’ve had enough of you.”

Joe laughed as he was shooed away, smiling at the waiting customers as he walked by. It wasn’t until they were all the way down the road, and taking a shortcut through a lane, that Joe could at last talk to Nicky.

“I can practically feel you looking at me, you know?” Joe grinned, turning to look at the Italian.

“Who me?” Nicky feigned innocence, “I was just… observing.”

“Observing?” Joe chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Well, I hope I’m interesting enough.”

Nicky smiled to himself, keeping his head forward, “Most definitely.”

That afternoon was spent at Joe’s work. He had a lot to catch up on after the morning at the bakery, especially with painting, so he got to it right away. Nicky was happy to sit on the stool by the counter, reading a book, and watching a movie Joe had put on the laptop for him. Time seemed to fly by, and Joe had finished up his paintings quicker than he’d thought.

It was approaching six o’clock when he’d decided to pack up for the day. Setting down his painting to dry in the office, and putting away his tools, Joe got his things together and prepared to leave. He was hovering his hand over the doorknob, when he changed his mind and faced Nicky.

“Do you want to go to the hospital tonight?” he asked him, “I think Nile and Andy said they were going, we could tag along?”

Nicky seemed to be deep in thought after being asked the question. The thought of going to the hospital that soon didn’t really appeal to him, if he was being honest he didn’t want to see himself in that state again, being skin and bones and covered in bruises. Maybe he’d look a lot better if he skipped that night.

“Can we go home?” he said to Joe, hoping he understood. “I just… I think I just want to forget about it for one night.”

Joe nodded, “Of course, Nicolò.” He said, understanding better than Nicky would have thought. “How about we go home and be couch potatoes?”

Nicky grinned, the word ‘home’ making his heart flutter. It wasn’t really his home, his actual home was just across the hall. But, it felt like it was, because there he felt safe, and happy, and it had Joe. “You’ve got to eat first.”

Joe chuckled, as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. “Yes, mum.”

Nicky rolled his eyes playfully, and the two headed home.

Fortunately for the pair, the tiny dots of rain didn’t start plummeting from the blackening sky until they reached the front door of their apartment building. By the time they got to their floor, the rain was throwing it down so hard it drummed against the roof, sounding like feet stomping and banging in a temper. Nicky headed straight for the window when they went inside Joe’s home, amazed at how heavy the storm had turned out to be.

Joe joined him, watching as people down below ran for their lives down the pavement, some with umbrellas, some trying to cover themselves with whatever they had in hand. It was safe to say hardly anyone was about within seconds, everyone most likely taken shelter wherever they could find it for the time being.

Joe whistled, as the road began flooding and turning into mini waterfalls, “Well, at least the kayakers will be happy.”

Nicky smiled at the joke, as he watched a young boy with his father, not giving a care in the world as they splashed around in the puddles. “I think storms are the most beautiful kind of weather.”

Joe watched the other man as his eyes shimmered in the light of the streetlamps, a small smile on his lips. “Not as beautiful as you though,” Joe said with a cheeky smirk, making Nicky look up at him and blush. “What?”

“You are incorrigible.” Nicky simply stated, shaking his head. But his smile still stayed on.

“I can’t help myself.” Joe chuckled, “I’ve been told I’m a huge romantic.”

“Oh, I can tell.” Nicky laughed softly, the two sharing a heartfelt smile.

They were soon torn out of their little bubble, when the bright, blinding flash of lightning filled the entire room, making them both jump in surprise. Seconds later it was followed by a deep, rumbling boom, the windows shaking at the sheer power of the storm.

Joe put a hand to his heart, feeling the fast thump of it against his palm, “Holy mother of God, where the _hell_ did this storm come from?”

Nicky scrunched up his face in pity for the other man. He knew Joe hated thunder from the last time, but looking at the sheer fear in his eyes from this storm, he knew it must be a lot worse than the artist made it out to be. Nicky knew what phobias could be like, he wasn’t a fan of heights himself, it had taken him years to finally climb up a damn ladder for the first time. So, he got to work, coming up with a plan to take his mind off of the cray weather outside.

“You go take a shower, and get ready for bed.” Nicky told him, practically shooing him out of the room. Joe didn’t really have to be told twice, there were no windows in the bathroom, so he was happy enough to hide from the thunder. “Don’t be too long.”

Joe would have asked why, but before he could turn around, Nicky was gone. Therefore, he got into the shower, and hurriedly got himself ready for turning in for the night. When he came out of the shower ten minutes later, he almost tripped over his own feet when a low rumble came from his bedroom, after a flash of light was seen under the door. Again, he stopped and took a deep breath, putting his hand to his heart. Man, he really did hate storms.

But, he got a nice surprise when he turned the corner into the living room.

“What’s this?” Joe grinned as he slowly walked in.

The curtains were drawn shut, blocking out most of the bright flashes in the sky. Blankets were scattered across the sofa, enough to keep a whole family warm, and there were a few extra pillows from the chairs by the window. On the coffee table there was a plate with a few sandwiches, a packet of crisps, and a steaming cup of tea sitting beside them. In the background, the sounds of pleasant, classical music played, almost drowning out the thunderous noise from the clouds, practically in sync with the melody of the instruments.

As Joe walked around to the front of the couch, he noticed that also laying on the table was his sketchbook and pencils. Nicky, after snatching up a book from the little cupboard by the television, came over to the sofa, and took his seat on top of the blankets.

“Take a seat.” He told Joe, who instantly obeyed. “I made you some cheese sandwiches, and tea.”

“Nicky,” Joe sighed in disbelief, picking up a blanket to drape over his chilly legs. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

The younger man smiled softly, “My papa always said, a good way to beat your fear is to distract yourself with something you love.” He said. “So, I put on some music you like to get rid of the sound, and got you your sketchbook so you can draw and take your mind off of it. I also want you to eat, because you always forget, Yusuf.” The last part was said in almost a scolding, and Joe couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re the best, Nicolo.” Joe said to him, as Nicky leant forward and picked up the plate, handing it to the artist. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.” He said, already taking a bite of the sandwich, and holding back a groan. He hadn’t realised how starving he was. “Last time I was in a thunderstorm with Booker, he told me to stick my fingers in my ears, and start thinking of Chris Hemsworth.”

Nicky laughed out loud, “Well, as I’m sure that’s a wonderful method, I do believe this one works just a tad better.”

“I agree.” Joe grinned, almost done with his food already. He’d scoffed it all down like he hadn’t been fed in weeks. “Thank you, Nicky. I really appreciate this,” he said, putting the plate down in his lap. “I owe you one.”

Nicky snorted lightly, shaking his head. “Joe, the things you have done for me this past week, you owe me nothing.”

Joe smiled fondly at the other man, sighing contently. He thought Nicky couldn’t be any more perfect, but the baker just seemed to prove him wrong day after day.

“Nicky,” he said, putting his plate back on the table and reaching for his sketchbook. “Are you going to read?”

The Italian man turned the book he held in his hands around, “I was going to, but if you need me to talk to you to distract you, I-,”

“No, no, that’s alright.” Joe beamed, “I was just wondering if I could draw you again?”

“Again?”

“Yes,” Joe chuckled, opening up his book to a blank page, and setting up his pencils on the back of the couch. “If that’s alright with you.”

Nicky shuffled slightly in his seat; brows furrowed. “Won’t you get fed up of drawing me all the time?”

Joe wanted to laugh at the mere thought. Fed up of drawing Nicolò Genovese? He didn’t think the other man realised that it was the complete opposite. He could draw Nicky every time he picked up a pencil, for the rest of his life, and never get tired of it.

“Nicky,” he told him honestly, “I want to draw you as many times as I can, if you’ll let me.”

Of course, the only thing the Italian man could do was blush and nod his head shyly. He couldn’t say no to the man, even if he wanted to.

Thus, that’s how the rest of their night turned out. Joe traced every curve and detail of Nicky on his pages, as Nicky delved into a new book he’d been wanting to read. The music continued to play peacefully around the room, and the lights from the lamps made the place feel comfortable and warm.

Not only that, but Joe had wholly forgotten about the thunderous storm passing by in the sky.


	12. The One Where Joe bakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ladies and gents <3

For the next week, life carried on as normal for Joe and Nicky. Well, as normal as it could be for the baker. They’d get up in the morning, Nicky making Joe a hearty breakfast as the older man got ready for the day, take off to Joe’s work, sometimes stopping by at the bakery for a quick coffee, and then spend the day in Joe’s art shop. Usually they’d come home and relax, or they’d go for a walk to the beach, sometimes strolling around the town to jog more of Nicky’s memories, occasionally they’d slip in an Italian and Arabic lesson or two.

Thankfully, Nicky’s memories seemed to be coming back to him more and more. Some shops he’d even recalled visiting before, and people he’d seen in the past, he’d walked past one of the town’s parks one day and told Joe of the time he fell in there, and had to have four stitches in his knee as a kid. The two were visiting Maria quite a bit too, as she still sensed Nicky’s presence and wanted to keep his positivity up.

Not only that, but Joe had taken Nicky back to the hospital most days of the week. A couple of times tagging along with Andy and Nile. They continued to try and find a way to help Nicky get better, and wake up sooner. One time Joe got the idea for Nicky to lay on the hospital bed, and drift into his body, thinking his soul might somehow miraculously stick, but that hadn’t been a success. Joe kept up the touching and talking, holding Nicky’s hand, brushing his hair away from his forehead, running his fingers gently up and down his arms, all the while ghost Nicky felt every single feathery trace. 

At least his body was healing, the bruises along his ribs were still bright purple but definitely fading, and his leg and wrist were getting there according to the doctor. It was a step in the right direction, and every day Nicky was feeling better and better about it, praying that nothing would go wrong.

On the Saturday, just two weeks after Nicky’s accident, he and Joe had gone to the bakery to pick up a coffee before heading to Joe’s work. Nile had slipped in a treat for Joe too when Andy wasn’t looking, reassuring him that Andy hadn’t poisoned that one by accident, she was still trying to get the hang of working in the kitchen. They happily walked out, the sun shining on that particular day.

They were just about to keep walking and head down the street, when Joe was stopped by a familiar face.

“Mr. Marino.” Nicky said, sounding surprised. “That’s right, I _do_ know him.”

And just like that, his memory of the florist had returned.

“Hi, Mr. Marino.” Joe called out to the approaching man, who was beyond cheery that morning. “ ** _How are you doing_**?”

“ ** _Oh, I am very good_** , Joe.” He smiled brightly, “As good as I can be.”

“I haven’t seen you around for a while, everything okay?” Joe asked him. They hadn’t come across the old man and his wife for a couple of weeks now, ever since the first meeting.

“Oh ** _, yes, yes_**.” He nodded, “Been visiting family in Florence, **_many grandchildren_**.” Mr. Marino told him, and suddenly his smile dropped from his face. “I am terribly sorry to hear about young Nicolò. I talked with Andy yesterday, what a dreadful thing to happen to such a lovely boy.”

“Yes,” Joe said, sharing a sad smile with Nicky as Mr. Marino looked away. “But he’s getting better, he’ll wake up in no time.”

“I do hope so,” Mr. Marino said with a frown, “That young man is a fighter. I do hope I can visit him in hospital, I would very much like to take some flowers for him.”

Joe smiled sweetly, already liking this man more. “He would love that Mr. Marino. Andy and Nile visit all the time, I’m sure they could take you with them one night.”

“Oh,” he smiled toothily, mood brightened. “Yes, I never thought to ask. I shall go talk to Andy this afternoon.”

“Great,” Joe grinned, “I’d best be off, sir. Work calls.”

Mr. Marino jolted and waved his arms about, “Oh, of course, how silly of me. I am sorry to keep you.”

“No, it’s fine, really.” Joe assured him, holding out his hand as a goodbye. “It’s good to see you again, I’ll probably bump into you again soon.”

The old man shook his hand, his toothy grin lopsided. “I hope so, **_I will see you soon. Take care now_**.”

“You too,” Joe said, as he walked away, waving his free hand. “ ** _Bye_**.”

Quietly, they walked down the cobbled path, past busy shops, with their colourful stalls out front. Today was busy due to the sunny weather, full of shoppers and sellers, children playing, people walking their dogs. It wasn’t until they went down a less packed lane that Joe could inconspicuously speak to Nicky.

“So, you remember Mr. Marino?” he asked, smiling into his coffee.

“Yes,” Nicky laughed softly, “He and his wife are lovely, they come in for chats sometimes, and, well, I use their shower from time to time.”

Joe’s eyebrows raised, “Their shower?”

Nicky looked sheepish, shrugging. “Sometimes I stay at work late, or I accidentally fall asleep there, so I can’t go home the next day, and they let me go to theirs to use the shower. I have spare clothes at the bakery.”

“Nicky,” Joe sighed, trying to keep his voice down as they went back onto a bustling street. “And you berate me for working hard. Even I don’t stay at work all night. You shouldn’t do that to yourself.”

“I know,” Nicky huffed quietly, “Andy and Nile have already giving me talks about how I don’t look after myself, and work too long, and need to get out more.”

Joe chuckled, agreeing with the women. “Well, I’m sure you’ll listen to Andy. Does the pulling a knife out work with you?”

Nicky shook his head, laughing. “Oh, shut up.”

Joe laughed along with him as they carried on down the road, nearing their destination at last. Joe was dying to get to work, for one he had to finish off a big order he had on his books, and the other, he’d been wanting to paint a certain portrait for days now, and was desperate to get started.

Ten o’clock on the dot, and they arrived at the art shop. Maria, like always, was sitting in her chair across the road, welcoming them with a smiley face and a slow wave. Joe waved back, and threw a greeting her way.

“Nicky says hi,” he told her, “And says you look lovely today.”

Maria chortled quietly, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening. “Oh, **_you are a flattering young man_**.”

Joe chuckled, grinning at Nicky who looked over at Maria adoringly. He really had come to like the old woman, not just because she had helped them, but because she was charming, sweet, and had a calming aura about her, just like his grandmother had. When he woke up, he was going to make sure he gave her the biggest hug.

“After you.” Joe opened the front door of the shop, and the two stepped inside.

For the first few hours Joe got his work done, in deep concentration as he painted out a big landscape design that some rich bloke from out of town had ordered. With that out of the way, he swiftly finished off some paperwork and emails, and got to what he really wanted to do that day. And it involved Nicky.

“Hey, Nicky.” He called out to the younger man, who was in the tiny kitchen area, if you could call it that, preparing a small meal for Joe that he would shove down his throat if he had to. “Can I borrow you for a while?”

Nicky came out of the kitchen, a plate in hand. “Of course, only if you eat some food.” He said stubbornly, putting the plate down in front of Joe. It contained crackers topped with cheese, and a shiny red apple. “That’s all you had in your fridge and food box.”

Joe grinned up at the man from his work station, “I’d be passed out from starvation by now if it wasn’t for you, wouldn’t I?”

Nicky raised a brow, “Yes, you would. Now eat, or I will make you.”

Joe smirked naughtily, pulling the plate closer. “Is that a promise?”

“Yusuf!” Nicky scolded him, trying but failing to hold back the huge grin that spread over his face. “You’re insufferable.”

Joe cracked up with laughter, his head tipping back, eyes scrunched shut. Nicky shook his head and found Joe’s laughing to be contagious as his lips split into a smile, his own laugh escaping him.

“I’m sorry,” Joe chortled, running his hand through his messy hair. “I just can’t help myself.”

“Oh I know,” Nicky giggled, “I’ve gotten used to you.”

“Good.” Joe grinned from ear to ear. He looked down at the large piece of paper set out in front of him, and snapped his fingers. “Right, anyway, I wanted to ask you, Nicky.”

“Yes, Joe?”

Joe chuckled, “I would like to paint you.”

“Again?” Nicky said, caught off guard. “You’ve drawn me quite a lot, are you sure?”

“Like I’ve said all the other times before,” Joe said with a smile, “I’ll never get tired of it. Besides, I’ve never _painted_ you before.”

Nicky’s mouth formed an ‘o’, because it was true, as much as Joe had sketched him with pencil, he’d never used paint to depict him on paper. All week Joe had found Nicky in different positions and in different lighting, immediately grabbing a pencil and wanting to get it down on paper right away. As much as Nicky still hated seeing himself drawn out, and being the centre of such attention, he also had to admit, he kind of liked having the other man’s eyes on him. He was getting rather used to it too.

“Go ahead.” He said then, smiling.

Joe had the biggest grin on his face, and sent Nicky a wink before getting to it. Although it was going to be tough to concentrate, with Nicky’s enchanting, stunning blue eyes boring into him, he was going to make this the best painting he ever created.

Hours later, and Joe was done. After drawing out every feature and curve of Nicky’s face and upper body, Joe had gone straight to putting some colour into it. And Nicky was the perfect model. He hadn’t moved a muscle, sitting there the whole time, watching Joe’s every flick of the wrist and the creases of concentration in his brows. The baker would stare down at the multicoloured smudges on Joe’s fingers, and wondered if he was always that messy when he painted.

The outcome was more than what Nicky was expecting. He knew Joe was an incredible artist, but when he held up the finished painting, he was in absolute awe. Every detail from the lines in Nicky’s face, to the mole by the side of his lips and the bow of his nose was there. Not to mention the different shades of brown in his hair, and the mix of blue, grey and a tinge of green to his eyes. It was like looking in the mirror.

“Joe,” Nicky breathed out, as he moved closer to get a better look. “It’s… It’s incredible.”

Joe smiled proudly, looking the painting up and down. He was right, this was the best painting he had ever created. “Thanks, Nicky. I’m quite proud of it, and it helps that you’re beautiful too.” He winked.

Nicky laughed softly, “Thank you, Yusuf. You really are so talented. If I tried painting you, you’d look like a blurry mess.”

“No,” Joe snickered, “I’m sure you’re better than you think.”

Nicky sent him a smile, “My stickmen aren’t so bad.”

Joe burst out laughing at that statement, carefully placing the painting of Nicky back down on the counter. “Well, maybe we can have a competition on who can draw the best ones sometime.”

“I’ve got this one in the bag.”

“Oh, bring it on.” Joe grinned, the two cracking up at their silly antics. “I’m bringing you down.”

“Sure you are.” Nicky chuckled, sitting back down in his seat.

Joe was about to retort, when a surprise visitor suddenly opened the door and stepped inside. The artist’s head shot up to see who it was, Nicky twisting around in his seat. Nile came strolling in, coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other, greeting Joe with a warm smile.

“Hey, Nile!” Joe welcomed her, as she sauntered over to the counter. “What brings you here?”

“Do you mind if I come visit?” she said, as she placed the bag down in front of Joe. Turns out, the stuff inside the paper bag was some of Joe’s favourite pastries. “I bring gifts.”

Joe chuckled, noticing Nicky quickly getting out of the chair and joining him behind the counter. Good thing he did, as Nile threw herself into it before long, and let out a huff. Joe laughed again, sitting in his own chair.

“Bad day?”

Nile groaned, running her hands down her face, “Andy is driving me nuts. I swear if she throws one more burnt pastry at me, I’m going to get a concussion.”

Joe grinned, hearing Nicky’s quiet laugh next to him. “She still not doing good in the kitchen then, huh?” he asked her, as he pulled out the pastries from the bag, using his plate from earlier to put them on.

“God, she sucks.” Nile snorted, snatched up her own croissant to nibble on. “Honestly, Nicky would be mortified, absolutely mortified.”

Nicky nodded in agreement, telling Joe, “I swear if Andy breaks my ovens, I can’t promise she’ll be safe.”

Joe laughed wholeheartedly at him, keeping his attention on Nile. “Isn’t she following Nicky’s recipes?” he said, biting down on his cannoli. Nicky was right, they were damn good. They undeniably weren’t some of Andy’s recent creations, that was for sure. “He has a notebook full of them.”

“I know,” Nile mumbled around her food, sipping on her coffee to wash it down. “Doesn’t mean she can follow the damn things. The woman burns toast for fuck sake!”

Joe was in stitches, eyes tearing up as Nile told him about a story when Andy has almost set the kitchen on fire one afternoon, trying to make some toast for her dinner. Nicky too could recall the day, laughing just as hard at the memory.

“She could have killed us, Joe!” Nile sniggered, taking the last sips of her drink. “Killed us for a piece of toast.”

Joe shook his head, “Well, that’s one thing me and Andy have in common then.” He said, sighing contently after his afternoon snack. “I can’t cook for shit.”

Nile grinned, “Oh, I could bet you hundreds of dollars you’re not as bad as Andy.”

“I beg to differ.” Joe smiled. He was bad, really bad, it was the main reason he hardly ate and when he did, he only really ate takeaways and convenient store goods.

Nile wasn’t the best at cooking either, but at least she knew how to work a microwave, and how to butter some toast. Just imagining Joe and Andy in the same kitchen, trying to bake some cupcakes brought a smile to her face. She’d have to make that happen one day, she could do with a good laugh.

She was about to let Joe know of her genius plan, until she caught something at the corner of her eye. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she fully turned towards it, almost falling out of her chair as she leaned forward to get a better look.

“Holy shit, Joe!” she literally shrieked. She’d seen the painting, laid out on the corner of the counter to dry. “It’s Nicky!”

Joe grinned, nodding. “It’s Nicky.”

He shared a look with Nicky, smiling as Nile stared down at the new art, her mouth hanging open like a fish. Her eyes were glued to it, moving across the paper to take in every inch of it. The colours, the lines, the freaking _detail_ , she was completely blown away.

“How in the _hell_ did you do that?” she turned to Joe, eyes wide and in marvel. “This is incredible!”

Joe shrugged his shoulders, “I uh… I worked hard on this one.”

Nile grinned happily, “But how… I mean, you did this from memory?” she said. “How did you draw him so well when he’s not even here!”

Joe and Nicky glanced at one another again, this time smiling knowingly.

“Wow, Joe.” Nile sighed, wishing she had such a talent as that. “You have a good eye, man. I mean, it’s the spitting image of him. He would _love_ this.”

“I hope so,” Joe smiled widely.

“Are you going to show him when he wakes up?”

Joe nodded, swiftly gazing over at Nicky who had an amused look on his face. If only she knew.

“I think I will, yeah.”

Nile seemed happy with that answer, anyway, if he wasn’t going to show Nicky then she would. She’d kidnap the painting if she had to, because damn, her friend had to see it. Nile thought to herself, Joe really must have the hots for Nicky if he could remember such great detail of him like that, even his eyes were the perfect shade.

It didn’t take long before Nile was snooping through some more of Joe’s drawings in one of his books, some Nile had never seen before. She’d been to the shop once, and looked around the room at the paintings on the wall, and loved every one of them. As they sat together, she told Joe stories of Nicky and her, and Joe learnt just how much this woman loved Nicky like a brother.

“How did you guys meet anyway?” Joe asked her, when Nile finished up looking through his sketchbook. “Did you know him as a child too?”

“Oh, no.” Nile shook her head, sitting back to relax a bit, before she had to go back to work and face the wrath of chef Andy. “I actually met Nicky and Andy years ago back home in the US, they were travelling over there, and we met at the diner I was working at.”

“Yeah?” Joe urged her to continue, listening to her story. Nicky sat down nearby on a stool, reminiscing in the memory, one he could just about recollect.

Nile nodded, “I’d actually lost my parents a couple of months before then, and my brother wanted nothing to do with me.”

Joe frowned, looking deeply apologetic. “I’m sorry, Nile. Really, I am.”

“It’s alright,” she assured him with a smile, before carrying on with her story. “I’d not long come back from Afghanistan, I took a job as a waitress, and didn’t know what to do with my life. And Nicky and Andy popped out of nowhere, could tell I was miserable, I told them I was just lost and didn’t know where to go from there, and Nicky just outright asks me, hey, why don’t you come to Italy and work for us at our new bakery?”

Joe let out a laugh, “Seriously?” he asked, smiling over at the culprit, who was chuckling softly at Nile’s story.

“Oh yeah,” Nile grinned from ear to ear, recalling Nicky’s every word, how she was kind of scared of Andy at first, and didn’t take long to warm up to them. “They said they hadn’t even opened up yet, but would be when they returned home. So, they offered me the job, because they needed another barista.”

Nile’s smile softened then, and Joe could see the adoration and love in her eyes as she said, “Nicky was so kind to me. After my shift, he waited for me to finish up, then took me out for ice cream. We talked for ages. He made me feel so safe, and he was so caring and his voice was so _calming_ , that I just told him everything, about my parents, my brother, the shit I’d seen in Afghanistan, how I felt so _alone_.” She sighed heavily, still smiling. “For the rest of his trip in the states, Nicky rang me every day, asking if I was okay.”

“He did?” Joe felt his own heart flutter, thinking of all that Nicky had done for her, not surprised in the slightest that Nicky had put a complete stranger’s needs in front of his own, and cared for her like a sister without a second thought.

“He kept in contact with me even when he left,” Nile continued, “there was no doubt I wanted to move here after meeting them, especially Nicky. So, they both helped me get my visa, Nicky even helped me pay for my flight. I was working in the bakery only a few months after they’d opened. And just like that, because of Nicky’s big heart, my life had completely flipped around and I’ve never been happier.”

Nile smiled sadly up at Joe, who was entranced by the story. “If there’s one person in the world who didn’t deserve this shit, Joe, it’s him.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest, and sighing once more. “After all the good Nicky’s done, after all he’s been through with his parents, with that _asshole_ Keane.”

Joe’s brows knitted together in confusion, never before had he heard that name. By the shocked look Nicky now had on his face, he could tell that name had rang a bell in his head. So, Joe tried to keep her on that track.

“Keane?” he repeated, seeing Nicky’s lips pull together into a thin line, his eyes staring into nothing. Joe didn’t think he was going to like what Nile was about to say.

“Yeah, Keane.” She practically spat out the name this time, “He’s Nicky’s ex, and an absolute piece of shit.”

“What did he do?” Joe asked calmly. He hadn’t heard the tale yet, but he already wanted to punch this guy with all the strength he could muster.

Nile grunted, “Oh, you know, just kept bringing Nicky’s confidence down by saying he’s not good looking, and that he’s boring and needs to get a life.” She said, voice angry. “Not to mention he declared in front of his friends that Nicky was only good for sex, and then dumped him after a year through text.”

If Joe wasn’t fuming already, well, now he was ready to explode. How a man, a so-called man, could say something like that about Nicky, turned him sick to his stomach. Not only must he have been brainless, and completely blind, but also an absolute cruel, cold-hearted bastard. If he ever came across the guy, he was going to pay for what he did to Nicky.

“You okay?” Nile asked him then, seeing the fury in his eyes. “I know, he completely knocked Nicky’s confidence down. Nicky can’t even take a compliment anymore, without cringing.”

Shit, Joe thought to himself, that was why Nicky wouldn’t believe him when he praised him. It all made sense now. Even when Nicky couldn’t decipher why he hated being complimented, he still felt it, insecure, beat down, like it had been drummed into his head.

Joe took a glance over at Nicky, and his expression softened, desperate to pick the man up in his arms and protect him, prove to him that what that asshole had said was untrue. Nicky was staring down at the ground, head bowed, arms wrapped around himself like he was afraid, ashamed.

“We haven’t seen him since,” Nile said, “As soon as he dumped Nicky by text, that was it. He disappeared. I think it was because he knew Andy would have beat the shit out of him, and I would have been right by her side.”

Joe nodded, feeling tense. “If you ever do find him, I’ll be happy to break the bastard’s neck.”

Nile smirked, “I knew I liked you from the start.” She said, sharing a small smile with the man, genuinely believing that Joe was a good guy. “You know when Nicky first met you, he really was excited about the date. He hadn’t really dated in years because of Keane,” she smiled sadly, “He said he couldn’t believe that someone like you would be interested in him, he said that nobody as handsome as you could want him.”

And that’s when Joe’s heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Nicky believed that? He believed that Joe, just an artist from Tunisia, wouldn’t want _Nicky_? Gorgeous, kind, sweet Nicky. That was the first things he thought when Joe had asked him out? How could he think such things, such lies? Just the image of Nicky having those thoughts playing around in his mind made him physically sick. If there was a time that Joe needed Nicky to be real, it was now. All he wanted was to hold him.

Nile let out a loud sigh, breaking Joe out of his thoughts and directing his gaze away from Nicky. “Well, I think I’d best be off, before Andy comes hunting for me.” She said, as she was already standing, “I’m sorry about all that, didn’t mean to throw that all on you.”

“No, uh, it’s fine.” Joe said, as much as it sounded horrible to say, he wanted her to hurry up. It was killing him not being able to go to Nicky. “Thank you for telling me, I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah,” Nile said quietly, picking up her rubbish to take with her. “I meant it though,” she said sincerely, holding Joe’s gaze. “I have a good feeling about you, and I think there was a reason you were brought into Nicky’s life. Thank you, for helping him, for being there for him, even if you don’t know him that well yet. I promise he’s worth it.”

Joe could only nod, giving her his best smile. She smiled warmly back at him, before turning to leave, boots clipping the floor loudly. As she opened up the door, a gust of wind creeping through, she gave Joe one last wave.

“Thanks again, Joe.”

“No problem,” Joe said, already making his way around the counter. “Bye, Nile.”

The moment the door slammed shut behind Nile, Joe was sprinting the rest of the way to get to Nicky. Without a second thought he was down on his knees in front of the other man, hands out, wanting to touch, hold, but not being able to.

“Nicolò?” he called out to him softly, bending down a little to try and see his face. “ ** _Talk to me_** , sweetheart. Please?”

Thank God, Nicky instantly raised his head, eyes blank as he looked down at Joe. The older man held his hands out closer, wanting Nicky to unfold his arms and hold them, which he did. Joe immediately grasped Nicky’s hands in his own, glad for the small touch and comfort that he could give the other man.

“I kept hearing his voice,” Nicky said unexpectedly, sounding beaten. “Now and then I’d hear him, telling me how boring I was, how he hated my job, that I’m lucky I even have a boyfriend, that someone would want to be with me.” His voice grew quieter as he went on, “I didn’t know who it was until just now, it all came back to me as Nile talked about him.”

“Nicky,” Joe quickly jumped in, giving his hands a squeeze. “You listen to me, you hear? Everything that dick said to you, it’s not true, none of it. He’s _blind_ if he thinks you’re not good looking, you’re beautiful Nicolò, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Your eyes are like the bluest of oceans and your smile lights up a room. Every detail of you is perfect, so captivating that even Aphrodite envies you.”

The corners of Nicky’s mouth turned up slightly, and Joe felt his heart skip. “Your heart bleeds with such kindness and warmth, that this world does not deserve you. You are the sun that brings joy to others, the moon that lights the way, you have the strength of a thousand men, and a drive that others could never compete against. You are _perfect_ , Nicolò Genovese. You’re everything, and more.”

Nicky felt his eyes tear up at Joe’s words, his touch sending shivers through him, making his heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. The smile he wore grew. Nobody had ever said anything to him as close to what Joe had just expressed, and he didn’t think he could ever believe such things, not until now. Not when Joe was looking at him with such affection and adoration in his eyes, holding his hands so tight like he didn’t ever want to let go.

“Joe,” he breathed out, biting his bottom lip. “I didn’t know you were _that_ romantic.”

The laugh that Joe let out at Nicky’s unanticipated words, echoed in the room, his smile so wide it hurt. “Only for you, my Nicolò.” He said, giving his hands another squeeze. “I meant every word, all of it.”

Nicky smiled, grasping his hands tighter. “Thank you. I think I really needed to hear it.” He said, “Andy and Nile have always tried to make me feel better after him, I’ve had plenty of talks from them. But I think your words have struck me.”

“I am glad, it is merely what I am thinking,” Joe said, smile fading at the thought of the stranger. “You deserve to know the truth.”

Nicky nodded, finally, even after the hundreds of times Andy and Nile had tried to get it through to his thick skull, that he was worth love, and admiration, and respect, all it took was Yusuf Kaysani and his poetic words to get him to realise. Words Nicky would never forget, will hold onto for the rest of his life.

“Hey,” Joe caught Nicky’s attention, moving one hand up to lightly brush his thumb across his cheek. “You mean the world to me, you know that right?” Nicky nodded, “These two weeks with you have been the best two weeks of my life. I know it’s crazy, but I feel something for you that I’ve never felt before, and I want nothing more than to be with you when you wake up, Nicky. To take you out, hold your hand, hug you, _kiss_ you.”

Nicky inhaled deeply, closing his eyes at Joe’s gentle touch. “I want nothing more, too.”

Joe smiled, overwhelmed by the feelings he had for this man. “ ** _Good_** ,” he whispered, regrettably pulling his hand away from his cheek, but never letting go of Nicky’s hand. “Shall we go home?”

Nicky let out a soft sigh, glad that when Joe helped him to stand, that their hands were still clasped. “Let’s go home.”

The next morning, Joe wakes up to the enticing, incredible smell of fried bacon. It smells so good his stomach rumbles before he can even sit up on the bed, and open his bedroom door. After yesterday’s sensitive occurrence at the art shop, Joe had brought Nicky straight home, and just wanted to cheer him up and make him forget that this _Keane_ guy even existed.

He’d put on some of Nicky’s favourite movies for the rest of the evening, as they talked about books, desserts and anything else that would peek the other man’s interest. All the while, Joe held his hand as they sat closely on the couch, as close as they could, since the only part of Nicky Joe could touch was his hands and face. Nicky seemed back to himself in no time, smiling and laughing at Joe’s foolishness, and enjoying the movies and small talk like nothing had happened just hours before.

Joe must have been exhausted, not that that wasn’t a regular incidence, because he doesn’t even remember falling asleep that night. By the time their third movie had come to a close, he vaguely recalled putting his tea cup in the sink, and getting ready for bed in the bathroom, probably passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow once he’d got himself sorted.

Not that it mattered anyway, because it was a new day, and that pleasant smell was calling him. So, Joe went out into the hallway, getting hit with that aroma full force, and snuck his way into the living room. As he came to the alcove that led to the kitchen, his lips split into a grin as he saw one of the most heart-warming sights to date.

Nicky was standing by the stove, where a few pans were heated and spitting out oil and fat, letting off the scent of bacon, eggs and sausages. The Italian held a spatula in one hand, a wooden spoon in the other, multitasking by stirring the scrambled eggs, and flipping over the meat, like he’d done it plenty of times before. His lips were upturned in the corners, as he hummed merrily to himself, head lolling to the side. It was a sight to behold.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the sides of the doorway. “Now this is a vision I could get used to.”

Nicky with a start, having no idea that he was there, almost dropped his utensils in the pans, as he spun around so fast. He sighed softly, once realising it was only Joe who’d managed to get there without making a single sound.

“How long have you been standing there?” Nicky asked him with an adoring smile, going back to tossing the bacon.

“Not long,” Joe smirked, pushing himself off the side of the wall, and making his way over. He leant over to nose at what was cooking, mouth watering at the blends of delicious smells. “That smells like the best breakfast in the history of breakfasts.”

Nicky chuckled, poking at the sausages with his spatula. “I thought you could use a proper breakfast today.”

“You didn’t have to, Nicky.” Joe smiled fondly at the man, as he rested against the counter. “You don’t have to make my breakfast every morning, you know? I can do it, no problem.”

Nicky raised his brows at the older man, snorting. “Your breakfast consists of coffee and nothing more, if I have to feed you for the rest of your life so you don’t collapse from proper nutrition, I will.”

Joe grinned at the thought, for the rest of their lives sounded good to him. “Well, how can I say not to that.”

Nicky smiled happily, “I also just want to thank you, and do what I can in gratitude.”

“There’s no need, Nicky, I’ve told you before.”

“I know,” Nicky shrugged, looking up at Joe. “But I want to. Especially after what you said and did for me yesterday.”

Joe nodded shortly, his grin softening. “ ** _Anything for my Nicolò_**.”

“ ** _Your Nicolò_**?” Nicky smirked, feeling as light as a feather and so happy at those words that he could dance.

Joe chuckled, smile not faltering. “Yes, if you want to be.”

“You know I do.” Nicky beamed, gaze drifting back to the food in front of him before it became a burnt mess. “I rather like the sound of it.”

The corners of Joe’s eyes crinkle as his smile raised, “And I do too.”

Joe suddenly had that urge then, the one he’d been getting over and over again since seeing Nicky for the first time. He stood up straight and went into the living room, opening drawers noisily, grabbing a few things, as Nicky turned down the heat on the stove.

“ **What are you doing**?”

Joe was startled as Nicky’s words sounded in Arabic, and he couldn’t help but smile proudly before answering in Italian, “ ** _Making another masterpiece_**.”

Nicky only had to turn to his right, to see Joe now standing by the kitchen counter, sketchbook laying on its top as he put pencil to paper. He didn’t need to ask Joe what he was drawing, as he had a hunch. This time, for the first time, he didn’t say a word. And when Joe looked up at him and met his eyes, they shared a warm, content smile.

As it was a dull, cloudy Sunday, and Joe didn’t have work that day, there wasn’t much he and Nicky could do but stay in or go visit some shops. But staying in all day seemed way too boring for Joe, and neither of them needed anything at the shops, and didn’t want to risk getting caught in a downpour. Especially Joe after that one time he’d ended up as a drowned rat.

So, instead of all those other options they weren’t particularly fussed on, Joe asked Nicky if he wanted to go to the hospital. Since they’d skipped visiting the day before, Nicky decided they should go, and knowing that Nile and Andy weren’t going that day, he would be able to talk to Joe and not feel so unpleasant about being in that room.

After Joe’s delicious fried breakfast, they headed out. They got to the hospital just in time for visiting hours, and headed straight for Nicky’s room, knowing the way like the back of their hands by now. Once inside, the lights were dimly lit, and fresh flowers were sitting atop of the windowsill. Joe instantly went over to Nicky’s sleeping self, and sat down.

“Andy must have got you those.” Joe said with a smile, as Nicky walked over to them and inhaled the flowery scent.

Joe got himself comfortable in his chair, before leaning over to take a good look at Nicky on the bed. He checked the bruises along his ribs, seeing parts that were fading better than others, glad that they finally seemed to be disappearing. Then he took a glimpse at his face, the dark circles under his eyes were barely there anymore, and his cheeks seemed to be more filled out and rosy.

Joe smiled, “Looks like you’re finally putting your weight back on, Nicky.”

The baker turned around, and walked over to the other side of the bed, taking a look at himself laying there. It was true, he did look a hell of a lot better than he did the other day, just like Andy and Nile had said yesterday.

“I guess so,” Nicky hummed, frowning at the thick scruff that was forming around his jawline. “I still look like I belong in a jungle.”

Joe laughed wholeheartedly, reaching for Nicky’s hand on the bed and grasping in it. “You look beautiful, as a jungle boy or not.”

Nicky smiled softly at the sudden tingling in his hand, and sat down in his own seat. They ended up staying for the whole hour, talking to one another, and playing music on Joe’s phone quietly. When the time came to leave, Nicky was first to make his way to the door, hating being there for too long when all he could smell was disinfectant and rubber, a huge reminder of where he was and why.

This time though, as he was about to round the corner of the room, he stopped suddenly, when he felt a strange movement in his hair and a little tingle in the middle of his forehead. Nicky frowned, tracing his fingertips over the prickly sensation on his skin. It wasn’t until he turned back around to the hospital bed where he laid, that he figured out what it was.

Joe was leaning over his sleeping self, as he used one hand to move his hair away from his forehead, planting a gentle kiss on the exact spot that ghost Nicky could feel the warmth. Nicky watched as Joe ran his hand through his real hair, feeling the precise movement on himself. The artist straightened back up, and smiled down at him, before making his way towards ghost Nicky.

They didn’t need to exchange words between them. The two smiled lovingly at one another, and not giving a damn if he looked a little out of place on his way out, Joe took Nicky’s hand in his and lead him out.

As they walked hand in hand down to the taxi area, just outside the hospital, Nicky looked over at Joe and had a thought. “Yusuf?”

“Yes?” the other man sent him a smile.

“Can we stay at mine tonight?”

“Your apartment?” Joe asked, as Nicky nodded a reply. “Of course we can. Anything you want to do?”

Nicky smiled, thinking about what he had hidden away in some of his kitchen cupboards. “There’s something I wouldn’t mind doing.

Half hour later…

“Baking?”

Nicky nodded.

“You want me to _bake_?” Joe asked again, Nicky nodded with an amused smile on his face, as they stood in the middle of his kitchen. “You want _me_ , to bake stuff, in _your_ kitchen?”

Nicky let out a laugh, dodging Joe as he went to his kitchen cupboards and started pulling ingredients out. Thankfully he still had some flour and sugar left, and he’d snuck across to Joe’s earlier to pick up some butter and eggs.

“Yes, Joe, I want us to bake.” He said simply, “You’ll be fine, I’m here to help.”

“Nicky, you don’t understand.” Joe said, stepping forward to take items from Nicky to put them safely on the countertops. “I’m terrible at cooking, let alone baking. Even if you told me how to measure out shit, I’m going to find some way to fuck it up. Trust me.”

Nicky finished picking out the bits and bops he needed form the top cupboards, turning to Joe who was standing dumbfounded with the packet of sugar still in his hands. The baker grinned, shaking his head.

“Joe, I’m going to be with you the entire time, you’ll be fine, I promise.” Joe was about to protest, and remind Nicky of the time he told him about burning his plastic bowls trying to make pancakes that one time. But one look from Nicky, and those big blue eyes had him melting. “Please, Joe? For me.” He said, “I really miss baking, and just want to do it for a bit of fun.”

And God damn it, how was Joe meant to say no to that face? Easy, he couldn’t. “Okay,” he sighed softly, shaking his head. “I swear, you could ask me to dive to the depths of the ocean to retrieve treasure for you, and I’d do it.”

Nicky chuckled, taking the bag of sugar out of Joe’s hands. “Don’t worry, that will never happen.”

After almost an hour of prepping the ingredients, they were ready to go in the oven. When Joe said he was useless at baking he hadn’t been kidding. The place looked like a flour bomb had gone off, and half the ingredients were on the floor. He’d accidentally dropped half the flour from the bag into the bowl, sending a cloud of it exploding into the air, picked up salt instead of sugar and added it into their mix, burnt his hand on the bowl when microwaving the butter, and the worst thing of all, he’d dropped an egg on the floor and almost when flying when his foot slid over it.

Nicky couldn’t believe it. He’d actually found someone who was as bad as Andy at baking, though he couldn’t complain, Nicky had stitches in his sides from so much laughing.

“I think I’ll stick to art.” Joe huffed, as the cakes went in the oven, and he sat back on the counter.

Nicky grinned over at him, “Put it this way, you didn’t completely destroy the kitchen.”

“Oh shit,” Joe took a good look around at the stains on the floor, to the utensils spread across the worktops, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “I’m so sorry, Nicky, I’ll clean it up right away!”

Nicky just shook his head with a smile, “Don’t be silly, it’s all part of the fun.” He said, “Come on, we’ll do it together, and then you can go wash all that flour out of your hair. You look like more of a ghost than I do.”

Joe grinned from ear to ear, catching the dustpan and brush Nicky lobbed at him.

They spent the next half hour scrubbing up the place, making it as squeaky clean as it had been when they first started baking. After Joe had taken his shower, the cupcakes had been brought out to cool, and had been decorated perfectly with vanilla icing, the two sat down on Nicky’s sofa to relax and let the rest of the night fly by.

When they settled down to a new movie showing on television, Joe was startled to feel the brush of a hand slipping into his, a warmth spreading through his body and into the tip of his toes. He looked down to see Nicky’s hand in his. When he looked back up, Nicky’s eyes were on the TV, but the bare hint of a smile was visible in the corner of his lips.

Joe grinned happily, as he made himself more comfortable, giving Nicky’s hand a gentle squeeze, and they didn’t let go until it was time for bed. 


	13. The One Where Nicky's secret is revealed

A whole two weeks flew by again, since Nicky’s accident and meeting with Joe. By now the pair had fallen into a routine, and were used to each other more than ever. Their weekdays were still filled with Joe going to work, and picking up some pastries and coffees from the bakery on their way, then their evenings were either full with going to the hospital or finding an activity to do, like a walk through the town.

Joe would find it extremely weird if Nicky somehow disappeared from his life. He hadn’t felt more at ease, so comfortable being with the other man. Having Nicky there when he woke up, went to bed, and worked on his art at the shop was the best part about his day. Each day he was falling harder and harder for the baker, and knew by now that he wanted nothing more than to continue this life they had with one another. Once Nicky wakes up, which he _would_ , Joe didn’t want to let him go.

It was, thankfully, a sunny morning, on a Saturday, when Joe and Nicky headed out of the apartment. This week Joe had had an enormous pile of requests at work, mostly from a couple who wanted portraits of themselves hanging all over their wedding reception hall, that would no doubt take Joe forever to make. He was no doubt going to be a busy bee for a bit, and sometimes that meant having to ignore phone calls and forget about them.

“Ah, shit.” Joe cursed, as he and Nicky descended the steps of their apartment building. His phone was ringing and ringing in his pocket, and he pulled it out, Booker’s name flashed on the screen. “I keep telling him I’m busy, and he keeps thinking I’m being busy to distract myself.”

Nicky frowned, as they went through the entrance doors. “Distraction from what?”

“You.” Joe chuckled, declining the call and hoping he’d be able to remember to call him later when he got home. “He’s worried about me that’s all, he has this thing where he thinks I’m an idiot and can’t do things without fucking up.”

“Oh,” Nicky hummed, nodding. “I know the feeling. Try missing calls from Andy or Nile.”

Joe laughed, not wanting to imagine the wrath those two would unleash if they didn’t hear from Nicky for a while. Booker was bad enough.

On their way to pick up some breakfast for Joe at the bakery, they stopped by to say hello to Maria, making it a short conversation before they had to make a move, promising to stop by again soon. Then as they approached the bakery, Joe had a quick chat with Mr. Marino, and his wife who he’d had the pleasure of meeting at last. The two had finally gone and visited Nicky a week back with Andy, and were just as hopeful as the rest of them that he’d be with them again in no time.

Once they’d talked briefly about Nicky, Joe excused himself with a small apology, explaining that his workload was reaching the ceiling of his shop and he had not much time to spare. Understanding, the old couple bid him farewell, and Joe and Nicky went into the bakery. At that time of the morning, it was mostly commuters and students that stopped by to pick up a takeaway, and a few readers and studiers were sitting around having their breakfast. Thankfully it wasn’t too busy that morning, as Joe couldn’t wait around too long, even though Nile knew his order by now and would happily sneak his order to the front.

“Joseph!”

Joe almost jumped when he was greeted with a rather cheery Nile, who waved at him when he came up to the counter, the only customers in front waiting for their coffees nearby. He snorted at the name, and could hear Nicky do the same beside him.

“What?” She rolled her eyes, “Can’t I call you by your full name now?”

Joe chuckled, “Actually, my full name is Yusuf.”

“ _Yusuf_?” Nile repeated, surprised by the new information. “How the fuck did you get _Joe_ from Yusuf?” she said, mostly to herself as she tried figuring it out. “Actually, I think I remember Nicky telling me your name is Yusuf.”

Joe grinned, handing her some spare change. Nile picked it out of his hand, cashing it up and slamming the drawer shut before she leant over the register.

“You coming to the hospital tonight?” She asked.

Joe hesitated for a bit, not sure between all the work he had to do, and the desire to go and see Nicky and help. When Nicky saw it in his face that he was thinking about it, he instantly scolded him, telling the older man he would not be going. Nicky knew with all the work he had, he’d be dead on his feet come six o’clock.

“I guess not.” Joe said, trying not to smile too much at Nicky. “I’ve got a lot of work to do still, sorry Nile.”

“No worries,” Nile smiled knowingly, “You’ve been going there a lot, missing one day won’t harm.”

Joe nodded, feeling a little bit guilty that he wasn’t going with the girls, but Nicky would probably inhabit his body and possess him or something like it if he dared go. He didn’t even know if that was possible. As he was pondering that thought, and Nile passed him a cannoli in a bag, he realised something new about the place.

He hadn’t even noticed when he’d come in, probably because Nile had deafened him with her welcome as soon as he’d stepped in. But instead of Andy working on the coffees behind the counter, a different woman was there. She was a tall and slim Asian woman, long, black hair cascading down her back, and the most vibrant apron Joe had ever seen tied around her.

“Where’s Andy?” he asked Nile, as she finished checking the pastries, and relaxed when nobody had come in after Joe, “You have a new barista?”

Nile grinned over at the Asian woman, who was serving the man that was in front of Joe. “Nope, that’s actually a good friend of Andy and Nicky.”

At the mention of Nicky’s name, said man was finally paying attention. This whole time he’d been looking over the desserts lining the shelves in the display cabinets, wishing he was in the kitchen making them. When he tuned into what they were saying, he followed Joe’s gaze to the Asian woman, and a smile broke out on his face.

“Quynh!”

Joe smiled when he heard Nicky say her name, seconds before Nile told him who she was. “She went to school with them for a couple of years when they were teens, her parents worked here for a while. Then she moved back to Vietnam, but they’ve always been in close contact. She’s visits here now and then.”

Nicky smiled at the memories he shared with the woman, feeling overjoyed at seeing her. He hadn’t seen Quynh since the year before, and made a promise to himself that as soon as he woke up, he was going to go visit her real soon.

“Andy also dated her for a few months.” Nile whispered, leaning forward so only Joe could hear. He chuckled at her discreetness, and had to lean in a little to hear. “Didn’t work out though, because Quynh had to move back to Vietnam, and Andy likes being in relationships as much as she loves doing paperwork.”

Nicky snorted at that, because if there was anything truer, it was that. Andy was a lone wolf, and loved it that way.

“Oi,” Quynh appeared by Nile’s side then, making the younger woman snap up to attention, pretending she hadn’t said a word. “What are you whispering about over here?”

“Nothing,” Nile poked her tongue out at her, “Shouldn’t you be making coffee?”

Quynh had a smug look on her face when she produced a coffee from her side, handing it over to Joe with a smile. Nile eye rolled playfully, as she received a nudge in the side from her friend. 

“So,” she addressed Nile, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?”

Nile and Joe looked at each other, eyebrows so high they were practically in their hairlines. Even Nicky was smiling to himself. Within seconds the two had burst out laughing, Quynh standing by in utter confusion.

Joe’s laugh died down, seeing the unamused look the Asian woman wore. “I’m Joe,” he said, holding his hand out. “I’m uh… I’m definitely not Nile’s boyfriend, as I’m more into-,”

“Dick.” Nile finished for him, “He’s into dick.”

Joe laughed, his head flying back. “That’s one way of putting it.” He said, glancing over at Nicky who looked like a mother about to scold his daughter, who happened to be Nile.

“Wait a second,” Quynh snapped her fingers in one hand as she shook Joe’s with the other, a lightbulb going off in her head. “Did you say Joe?”

The artist nodded, as it finally clicked in place. A huge grin spread on Quynh’s face as she realised exactly who the man was, obviously he’d been talked about by Andy and Nile.

“Your _Nicky’s_ Joe.” She said, making the man smile at the fact that she called him Nickys. “The guy he met here, and who’s been helping these two idiots, right?”

“The one and only.”

“Wow,” Quynh looked surprised, giving Nile a smack on the arm. The barista rubbed the sore spot, scoffing. “You didn’t tell me Joe was _hot_.”

Joe let out a laugh at the woman’s bluntness, Nicky doing the same, knowing how honest and outspoken Quynh was known for being. She had the tendency to say things how they were, and not give a damn what people thought about her. 

“Thank you.” Joe said about the compliment.

“You’re welcome.”

Joe chuckled as Nile snorted and made her way into the back room, leaving the two out front to talk.

“So, Nile tells me you’re here from Vietnam?”

“Yeah,” Quynh said, sighing. “I wish it were for better reasons,” she said, noticing Joe glance at her with confusion. “I’m only here until tomorrow, I came over to see Nicky.”

“Right,” Joe nodded in understanding. “I’m sure he’s ecstatic that you’re here to see him.”

Nicky, standing next to the artist, smiled up at him in gratefulness. Even though he wouldn’t get to spend time with her, and speak to her, he was more than happy to have been able to see his friend for just a few minutes. He had no doubt that they’d be reunited soon after he woke up.

Quynh smiled at the mention of Nicky, “Yeah, I had to come see him, you know? Wish I could stay longer, but my stupid job wouldn’t let me. I’m just glad he has Nile and Andy taking care of him.” She said sincerely, then her brows raised as she told Joe, “Even you, I heard.”

Joe smiled, “Yeah, I’m doing what I can to help.”

“We’re very grateful for it,” she said, “Andy and Nile told me all about Nicky’s excitement at meeting you, so this will mean a lot to him. As it does to us.”

Joe nodded. Nicky was lucky, he had three women in his life that would move heaven and earth for him, and by the way the baker was looking fondly at Quynh, he knew it too.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said to her. “I want to do all I can to help him.”

“Good,” Quynh grinned, clapping her hands together. “Nile and Andy also told me you still want to date him, and like him very much, correct?”

Joe nodded again, slower this time.

“Great,” She said, then pointed a finger in his direction, eyes glaring. “When that happens, you better not hurt our Nicky, or else I’ll throw you in a casket and toss you into the ocean. Got it?”

Joe’s eyes widened. Okay, that changed direction fast.

“Jesus Christ, Quynh.”

He didn’t think he’d say it, but he was appreciative that Andy turned up when she did. The short haired woman bumped shoulders with Quynh as she stopped beside her, smacking her hand down good-humouredly.

“I’ve already threatened him,” she told her friend. “I think he gets the message.”

Quynh smirked, turning back to Joe. “Nice meeting you Joe, I think that’s my queue to go help Nile with the stock.” She held out her hand again, and shook Joe’s as he reached his up hesitantly. “See you again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Joe tried a smile, but was more like a grimace. He could practically hear his bones creak at the woman’s tight grip on his hand. He just about heard Nicky trying to disguise his laughs. “See you.”

“Don’t mind her,” Andy said then, “She’s as protective of Nicky as the rest of us, especially after Keane.”

Joe flinched at the name. Nile must have told Andy that she’d mentioned him to Joe, if she’d just come out and said his name. Which was good in his books, it meant that Andy and Nile trusted him, and he trusted them just as much.

Joe avoided the subject of Keane entirely, before his mood was suddenly upturned, and mostly because he didn’t want to talk about that evil bastard when Nicky was present. “So, you’ve threatened me with a knife, Quynh’s threatened to drown me, what’s Nile got up her sleeve?”

Andy belly laughed at that, shaking her head. She’d admit, they were pretty hardcore when it came to Nicky’s, what should she say, dates? But, after everything he’d been through, and being as close to Andy that she called him her brother, she wasn’t going to just let Joe sweep Nicky off his feet without a little warning here and there. They needed to know that Nicky wouldn’t get hurt again.

“Don’t worry, she’s the more tamed one out of all of us.” Andy assured him, “That’s until you _do_ hurt Nicky, then she’ll turn full Marine on you.”

“Well, thankfully that’ll never happen.” Joe mumbled, taking his first sip of his coffee that had cooled down by now. He lapped up the taste, looking forward to eating his cannoli with it. “I was going to ask you, did the doctors say anything at the hospital when you went?”

Andy became serious then, back straight and eyes sharp. “They haven’t seen any approvement lately, his bruises and broken bones are healing nicely, but other than that, nothing.”

“Has he put on weight?”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, “Not much, but they said it’s an improvement from when he first went in. It’s just taking a long time.”

Joe heard Nicky sigh from behind him, probably feeling as downhearted as he was too. It wasn’t too bad of news, although Nicky’s weight wasn’t building up as quickly as the doctors would like, he was still healing. Sooner than later his wrist and leg would be back in place, the deep gash in his head would disappear, and his skin would hold no trace of the purple and blue tinges.

“He’ll get there,” Joe told her, and mostly for Nicky to hear too. “It’ll take time, but he’ll get there. We’ve just got to be patient.”

Andy hummed, carding her fingers through her dark hair. “You’re right, and in the meantime, we can do what we can.” She said, “I just want to say thank you too, Joe. For helping Nicky out, for visiting him and everything else. It means a lot to us. And it would to Nicky too.”

Joe smiled sincerely at the woman, “As I told Quynh, it’s my pleasure. I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back.”

Andy smirked, knocking him on the arm playfully. “So you can take him out on that date, huh?”

“You bet.” Joe chuckled, “And I think Nile’s missing his desserts too.”

Andy snorted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. “No kidding. I’m pretty sure the customers have been spitting them out when I’m not looking.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” Joe sniggered, although, from the way Nile had talked about her not so successful goings on in the kitchen, she probably wasn’t wrong about that.

“Yeah, they’re pretty bad.” She huffed, “I just wish Nicky was here, you know? Not just because I mess up his pastries, but it’s just not the same without him. I miss his fucking voice, how he always makes sure we eat at dinner, how clumsy he is when he’s trying to do five hundred things at once, seeing him walking out of the kitchen covered in flour and looking like the damn marshmallow man.”

Joe had the warmest of smiles on his face as Andy talked about Nicky, wishing he could tell the barista that the man she was speaking of so fondly was right in front of her, and he missed her just as much. Nicky had stepped up right beside him, and stared up at Andy, looking at her with the same glimmer of affection in his eyes.

“I’m sure he knows, Andy.” Joe said positively, receiving a thankful smile from Nicky. “It’ll be that way again soon.”

Andy nodded slowly, letting out a heavy sigh, just as the bell above the door jingled and Nile and Quynh came back to the front. Three customers came strolling in from the sunlit streets, bending down to check out the cakes and pastries lining the shelves behind the glass casing.

“We’ve got it.” Quynh told Andy, as she passed, already making her way to the counter to serve the newbies.

Nile ran a comforting hand down Andy’s arm as she walked by, taking her spot by the coffee machine ready. Joe took this as his time to leave, he’d already spent far too much time at the bakery than he’d planned, and had to get to work as soon as possible to start his projects.

“I’d best be off then,” he told Andy, “Got a lot to do at work.”

“Sure,” Andy sighed, thinking about the stacks of paperwork and orders she had left in the office. “Busy day for both of us, ey.”

Joe grinned, already making his way out. “I’ll see you soon, you take care.”

“You too, Joe.” She sent him a wave, “Thanks again.”

Joe nodded, passing Nile and Quynh and biding them both farewell as he went by. He’d left at the right time, as once he’d stepped through the door, an influx of customers were going inside. Finally, he was able to drink his coffee too, and of course, chat to Nicky when nobody’s heads were turned his way.

“I’m glad we went in today,” Nicky started talking, as they took a detour down one of the quiet streets. “It was a nice surprise seeing Quynh.”

“Yeah?” Joe smiled, sipping slowly on his coffee, and marvelling in the taste of it. “She seemed… like a shorter version of Andy.”

Nicky laughed at that, shaking his head. “She means well, the three of them treat me like I don’t know how to look after myself, but they do it out of love.”

“You’re lucky,” Joe said, smiling down at him as they turned down the next street. “It’s nice to have such friends who would have your back in any situation. Booker would do the same for me, but I wouldn’t trust him with knives.”

Nicky grinned, “Maybe Andy can give him some lessons.”

“You know what,” Joe chortled at the mere idea. “I would pay good money to see that.”

They reached the art shop within the next few minutes. Joe slurped down the rest of his coffee, and munched on his small dessert as he shuffled his feet around the place, getting all his paints, sketchpads and canvases at the ready. It was already stressful enough trying to find all the things he needed, worrying that he didn’t have enough colours, or if he forgot to write down descriptions of each painting. Nicky, thankfully, was there to tell him to calm down and take it easy.

The baker would have grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit if he could, but the best he could do was calmly call his name, and ask him to sit down. Once Nicky had made sure that Joe wasn’t about to collapse on the floor and give up, he sat down with him, and they both went over the list of what had to be done, starting with the wedding portraits.

Soon, Joe got into the swing of things. After getting a clear picture in his head of what he had to do, he went about his work and was zoned out from the rest of the world as soon as his paintbrush hit the paper. Nicky, pleased that the other man had relaxed, left him to it as he went to the small stack of books Joe had brought for him from his home, and picked up the one on top.

The day went by much slower than normal, even when Joe was proper stuck in his exertion. He was so into it, that when lunchtime came around, Nicky had to use his ‘mum voice’ as Joe had called it, making him get up and go to the nearest food store to pick up some grub. Even when Nicky made him some hot, sugary tea throughout the day, he’d have to remind Joe to drink up before they turned ice cold. Nicky had teased him that he was just as much of a hard worker as himself, and that maybe they both needed to get out more.

Joe was still working on one of the last wedding canvases when Nicky decided to step outside for a while. Sometimes he liked to sit on the stone step outside the shop, watching the people pass by, the shop owners across the road selling and restocking their materials, and take in every nook and cranny of the buildings surrounding him.

He enjoyed just having that bit of fresh air, to be able to take a breather and clear his mind, trying not to think of anything or anyone for that short time he sat there. It seemed to work, as all those busy people and arrays of sounds distracted him. Today was no different. Except today Maria was outside at the same time as he was, sitting in front of her shop, on that tiny stool of hers, as she knitted something new.

Nicky could see her plainly from across the road, lips pulled up into a smile, eyes darting back and forth, foot tapping to a beat that only she could hear. He got a bit of surprise when all of a sudden the old woman looked up, her eyes darting straight to him. Maria’s smile widened, putting her knitting on hold as she waved Nicky’s way, like she could see him sitting there. Of course, he knew she couldn’t, but with her talent of sensing spirits she probably could feel his presence like she had all the other times they’d met. Nicky could only smile at the woman’s sweetness, before she went back to working on the cotton garment in her lap.

With a quiet sigh, Nicky looked up into the darkening sky, frowning at the grey clouds that were slowly gliding over the town. He had a feeling there was another downpour on its way, and no doubt if they didn’t make their way home soon they’d be stuck in it. Not to mention it was getting late, and Nicky didn’t want Joe working overtime, or he’d exhaust himself. Nobody knew the feeling better than Nicky himself.

Besides, he needed to make sure Joe had another decent meal for dinner. So, with that, Nicky pushed himself off the cold step, and made his way into the shop. The soft music playing from the laptop was still on, and the smell of freshly made tea was still circling the air, but what made Nicky frown was that there weren’t any lights on. It may not be fully dark outside yet, but the sun was setting and the room most definitely needed a bit of light for Joe to be able to see his work.

But when Nicky glanced over at the older man, he could see why no lights had been switched on. Nicky smiled affectionately as he gazed at Joe, who’s head was sideways on the desk, his light snores blending in with the classical music on the computer next to him. He must have already tired himself out, what with all the paintings he’d already accomplished that day. But, when Nicky got closer, he was staggered to see that Joe had no canvas or paper in front of him, just his laptop and a notebook right next to his head of curls.

Nicky went around the counter, to see what Joe had been doing on his computer. Probably some orders or emails, that Nicky thought maybe he should save, just encase. But what he found instead as he glimpsed down at the screen, was a search page, with the words ‘how to help a patient in a coma’ written in the top bar.

“Oh, Joe.” Nicky whispered down at the silly man, shaking his head at the man. Why was he not surprised?

The artist must have put his work aside when Nicky went out, deciding to keep researching a bit more. Nicky had told him once that Joe needed to concentrate on his work and carry on with life as normal, and leave the research for when they had time. But, of course, Joe being Joe, had to keep fighting for Nicky. The Italian man couldn’t help but smile at him, too enamoured by him to even be slightly mad.

“Joe?” Nicky decided it’s best for the sleeping man to get up, besides the fact that time is getting on, his position doesn’t look too comfortable, and Nicky would hate for him to be sore. “Joe, wake up.”

He begins to reach out to shake Joe’s shoulders, stopping midway after remembering that wouldn’t exactly work. Therefore, he kept calling out his name. louder and louder, until finally Joe awoke with a start, flinging upwards into a sitting positioning, looking dazed and confused.

“Nicky?” his brows furrowed, turning around to see said man smirking down at him.

“You fell asleep,” the baker told him, “I think it’s time we get you home. You need to eat something too.”

Joe took a good look around the room, slowly coming into focus, and waking up little by little. Once he’d come back down to earth, he realised that he must have fallen asleep when he’d been researching certain information online, only to have left the laptop open for Nicky’s eyes to see. He looked over at the Italian sheepishly, who was carefully packing Joe’s paints away.

“You saw?”

“I saw.” Nicky answered him, “Did you finish your work first?”

Joe nodded, “I swear I did, I just wanted to spend a little bit of time researching.”

Nicky smiled at him, seeing the guilt in Joe’s expression. “It’s fine, Joe. I appreciate it, I really do. Just remember what I said, okay? You need to concentrate on your work first. Andy and Nile are there to help me too.”

Joe sighed heavily, pouting. “I know, I know. I just want you to wake up.”

“Me too, have patience.” Nicky said, chuckling as Joe rubbed a hand down his face, and groaned.

Joe looked over at him at the sound of his laugh, the side of his lips turning up in a small smirk. “What are you laughing at?”

Nicky stacked up the paint boxes, pencils and clean paintbrushes, before sliding them over to Joe to put away. He smiled amusedly, pointing at Joe.

“Your hair.” He said, “It’s a little wind-swept.”

Joe snorted, lazily running his fingers through his curls to try and tame them. It was no secret that he always seemed to look like he’d been electrocuted whenever he woke up, be it from in his bed or at a desk, his hair had a mind of its own.

“Sometimes I think I’m related to Medusa,” he joked, as he reluctantly pushed himself out of his chair, and picked up his bits and bobs to put away. “I swear my hair’s alive, because it does what it wants and never listens to me.”

Nicky laughed softly, “Maybe you just need a haircut.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Said Joe, arranging his things under the counter for next time, so he didn’t have to go back and forth to the office. “Maybe I’ll get rid of my beard too, what do you think?”

Nicky’s eye widened at the mention of a beard cut. He tried to imagine Joe without one, and frowned. The first day they’d met he’d seen that beard and instantly thought how he’d love to run his fingers through it, to feel it tickle his lips as they kissed, and how it would feel when- Nicky did not want to go there right now. But no, he did _not_ like the idea of it gone at all. “You want to get rid of the beard?”

Joe shrugged, putting away his sketchbook. “Could do with a change I guess, not had a clean-shaven face for years.”

Nicky almost scowled, almost. “Yeah, you should um… whatever you want.” He mumbled, not knowing what else to say, he picked up Joe’s drying canvases to put them away in the back safely.

Joe watched him go into the office to put them on the rack to dry off, and the other man’s weird tone of voice when he spoke didn’t go unnoticed. In fact, it almost sounded like he was _pouting_. The artist quickly shut down his laptop, and put it away in his backpack, all ready to go. When Nicky emerged from out back, he grinned, seeing the obvious frown on his face. There was no way… right? But he had to make sure.

“Nicolò?” he said, making the younger man freeze and stare at him wide eyed. “Do you not want me to shave my beard?”

Nicky was dumbfounded. There was no way he got that from Nicky just mumbling a few words, surely? He could only stutter and try not to sound like a damn child.

“I just… I think…” he said, feeling foolish. “You can do what you want.”

Joe’s grin widened, picking up his backpack he stepped around to come face to face with Nicky. “My dear Nicolò,” he began, seeing the other man blushing bright red. “Do you like my beard?”

Nicky shrugged his shoulders, wanting to sink into a hole at the way Joe was looking at him. He probably thought he sounded like such a weirdo, and my God, Joe was smirking now and just knew that what he thought was correct.

“Okay, fine.” Nicky huffed, throwing out some curse words in his native tongue, under his breath. “Yes, Joe, I like your beard. Very much so.”

“Yeah?” Joe wanted to know more, much more. “You like beards? Do you have a beard kink?”

“Yusuf!” Nicky shrieked, feeling embarrassed enough as it was. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at anything around the room that wasn’t Joe.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Joe chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. “I was just curious, since you know, you like my beard.”

Nicky had to roll his eyes at the proud smirk adorning Joe’s face, “Don’t get too cocky.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Joe grinned cheekily, “I mean, I’m totally going to use this to my advantage now. I’m going to do sexy poses showing off my beard in front of you,” he said, doing just that, making Nicky begin to smile at his silliness. “I’m going to put pictures of my beard all over my apartment. I might even make you a beard shaped cake for your birthday.”

Nicky couldn’t help but let out a laugh, shaking his head at the goofy man in front of him. “Oh, **_shut up_**.” He said, walking away and towards the door before Joe could continue his teasing. “Let’s go home.”

Joe grinned; he wasn’t going to give up _that_ easily. “I might even grow it out a bit, and you can braid it.”

“Joe,” Nicky tried to be serious, but boy was the other man making it hard. He couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face. “I am going to disappear if you don’t shut up.” He said, as Joe opened the door for him and they both stepped out into the evening air.

Joe couldn’t contain his own grin, as he locked up the shop door and said, “You wouldn’t dare, you’d miss my beard.”

It took barely five seconds before Nicky burst out laughing, Joe joining in. Of all the things to joke about, Joe didn’t think his beard would be one of them. And if it meant that he was making Nicky laugh like _that_ , with no cares in the world, then it was an absolute bonus.

As they walked home down the cobbled streets of the little town, Joe made a mental note to himself: _never_ shave my beard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo di Genova totally has a beard kink and has definitely banned Joe from ever shaving his off.


	14. The One Where There's Kids and Colouring Books

Just like all the other days, yet another week flew by with nothing much happening. Joe and Nicky were so used to one another by now, they felt like they’d been living together for years. Not that they were complaining. The two of them were more than happy and comfortable in each other’s presence, it helped that they had ever growing feelings for one another, and spent almost every moment having fun and flirting like it had become a natural thing.

They were having so many good times together, that sometimes Nicky would forget that he was a ghost, Joe too. He’d catch himself reaching out to touch Joe at times, and the other man doing the same with him, although whenever they could they would hold hands. Many times Nicky would feel hunger when looking at a sandwich or a cup of coffee, and remember that he didn’t need it, sleep either, which he missed more than anything. As well as all of the above, Nicky would have moments where he’d see someone, like Andy or Nile, and want to talk to them, before catching himself from doing so. That was awful for him, not being seen by his best friends, or getting to have morning chats with Mr. Marino and ask how his regular customer’s lives were going.

Staying up for every minute of every day was the worst thing. Whenever the nights rolled around, and it was time for Joe to go to bed, he’d be stuck in that apartment building, with nothing to do but read a book, watch TV, or clean up the house. By now, Joe’s apartment was so clean you could see your reflection off the worktops. There was only so much cleaning a person could do. The sooner Nicky was human again, the better.

Although, Nicky’s body didn’t seem to want him back anytime soon. It had already been a month and a half since his accident, and with his injuries almost healed up, there was zero progress. That day, on a Friday, Joe was taking him to the hospital in a taxi before they went to his work shop. Once again, the only good signs that Nicky was getting better were the almost non-existent bruises on his skin, and that his colour was back to normal, not to mention he’d finally gained all his weight back. He looked much healthier than a month ago, so they couldn’t complain. Nicky just wished there were signs of him waking up.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud to Joe, but sometimes, just sometimes, he felt like it won’t happen at all.

“Hey,” Joe snapped him out of his daydream, as he walked towards him from the front of the art shop. Two customers had just come by to buy some of his art, leaving satisfied with their purchases. “Earth to Nicky, you okay?”

Nicky hummed, sitting upright. “Sorry, was just thinking.”

Joe grinned, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Shut up.” Nicky chuckled, throwing a pencil the artist’s way, who caught it with ease.

Joe laughed softly, as he added the pencil with the others, and began tidying up. “Seriously, though. Everything good?”

“Yes,” Nicky shrugged, “Just waiting for something to happen is driving me a little insane. I just wish I could wake up right now, and go for a big bowl of pasta.”

Joe smiled at the image, Nicky with the deepest bowl of it, hugging it close to his chest as he munched it all down. “We could always go visit you more, if you want? I know you said you’d rather not, but it might help.”

“No, it’s okay.” Nicky sighed, leaning on his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in his palms. “I looked the same at the hospital this morning, as I have for weeks now.”

“I don’t think so,” Joe said, packing up his things. “I think you’re coming along well, Nicky. You look a lot healthier than before. The doctor said in a few weeks you’ll get another head scan, and we’ll see just how well you’re doing.”

“A few weeks is forever away.”

Joe chuckled at him again, “Then how about this,” he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, “We tell Andy and Nile.”

Nicky groaned, they’d been over this once before, not long ago. The baker was having the exact same crisis about waking up, and being fed up, and just wanting to be human again, and Joe had suggested they tell his best friends. Joe thought it would help him, keep him from losing his mind, and be able to talk to the two women in his life that really mattered.

“I can’t, Joe. For one, they’d never believe you.”

“If you throw something at them they would,” Joe grinned, gesturing for them to leave. “Come on, Nicky. Just have a think about it. I’m sure you’re fed up of only being able to talk to me by now.”

Nicky stopped to look at him with a frown, “I would never get fed up of talking to you.”

Joe smiled warmly, liking that answer. “And I would never get fed up of talking to you either.” He said, opening the door to the shop, a cold gust of air sweeping in. “It’ll be good for you, and good for them too, knowing you’re here.”

Nicky hummed, as they both went outside, Joe locking the door behind them. It was something to consider, he supposed. If he was being honest, he had been thinking about it a lot since Joe first brought it up. It just wasn’t something he needed to jump into, because as he said, he didn’t want the girls freaking out, and he most definitely didn’t want them thinking Joe was crazy and possibly come at him with a knife again.

“You’re not wrong, I guess.” Nicky mumbled, as they walked sided by side, back to the apartment building. Thankfully it wasn’t that late today, and the sun was still high in the sky. “It would be hard. Trying to get them to believe it’s me, and talking to them when they can’t see me.”

“We’d figure something out,” Joe said sincerely, reaching over to give the younger man’s hand a quick squeeze for comfort. “Just have a think about it, like I said, yeah?”

Nicky nodded, he had time anyway. And the funny thing was, as they talked about waiting for something to happen, at that moment something was, and their routine was about to be interrupted. As they got to the apartment building, and strutted up the steps, Nicky went over to his door to check up on the new flowerpot Joe had got him for his front doorstep, making sure his small roses were still going strong. When the baker did that, Joe went inside his apartment, leaving the door open (although he knew Nicky didn’t need him to), he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, and made his way down the hall.

Except, he wasn’t alone. Before he got to the living room, two young boys were sprinting towards him, the biggest grins on their faces.

“Uncle Joe! Uncle Joe!”

Joe gasp in surprise, and almost went flying backwards as he was attacked by the two kids, jumping onto him and into his arms. The artist laughed merrily at seeing his Godsons in front of him, hugging them just as tightly as they clung onto him.

“Olivier! Thomas!” he chuckled, as they both wrapped their arms around his waist, and squeezed. “What are you doing here, huh?”

“We came to visit you!” Olivier grinned up at him, “Daddy said you might be dead.”

Joe rolled his eyes, and patted them both on the back, as they finally let him go. “Well, your daddy needs to stop telling you porky pies.”

Olivier giggled, as Thomas suddenly got bored and ran off back into the living room, teddy clutched tight in his grasp. Olivier waved him down the hall, telling him to hurry, and join them. Joe turned to see Nicky already standing there, and shrugged, keeping his voice low as he spoke to him.

“Sorry about this.” He said guiltily, because now he couldn’t speak to Nicky in his home, and didn’t want him to feel lonely.

Nicky shook his head, “Don’t be silly, it’s fine, Joe.” He said sincerely, because they were practically Joe’s family, and he didn’t need to be sorry about spending time with them. “They’re sweet, just like in the photos.”

Joe snorted, “You just wait.”

Nicky grinned, watching as Joe went all the way down the long hallway, and into the living room. He kept back a little, not wanting to intrude too much.

When Joe finally got there, he saw that the two young boys were sitting at the table at the far end of the room, colouring books, papers and pencils scattered all over it. And lo and behold, there was Booker, sitting comfortably on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, watching the football on television.

Joe rolled his eyes, smirking. “Feet off the table.”

Booker scoffed, doing as he was told. He looked up at Joe then, glaring and scowling like a child with a temper.

“What’s brought you here, huh?” Joe teased, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. “Did the wife want some peace for a bit?”

Instead of getting a response, what Joe got was a remote control to the face. He yelped in shock, and mostly due to the pain when it struck his nose.

“Jesus Christ, Book!”

“That,” Booker said calmly, pointing a finger right at him, “Was for not calling me back for _days_ , and hardly talking to me when I called!”

“Sorry, mum.” Joe huffed, rubbing his nose. “I’ve been busy! I told you that over the phone!”

“You’re only busy during the day, asshole!”

“Dad, you said a naughty word.” Olivier said to him from the table, eyes still on his drawing.

“Sorry, Ol.” Booker called back at him, before his attention was back on his best friend. “You also don’t work on Sundays, and you also get breaks in between work. So, don’t give me the ‘I was busy’ malarkey.”

Joe sighed, “I’ve been visiting Nicky, and going out and stuff.”

Booker’s eyes glared daggers, “I know you’ve been visiting Nicky, which takes about an hour, and you have no friends dumbass, where do you even go?”

“Daddy.”

“Sorry, Olivier.” Booker apologised, waiting for Joe’s answer.

“Okay,” Joe shrugged, “Fine. I keep forgetting to ring you, and get too tired to talk, alright?” he said, letting the lie flow out, because he couldn’t exactly tell him that he was being serious just now, and that his evenings actually did consist of going out with a friend… one that was a ghost. “I’m sorry, I’m really, really sorry for not calling and worrying you.”

Booker hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, which meant he wasn’t out of the bag yet. “You better be sorry, I expect nothing but apologies for the next month.”

Joe grinned, “I’ll just ignore your calls.”

“Oh, f-,” Booker zipped his mouth shut before he could say it, peeking over at his kids, before leaning towards Joe and mouthing, “Fuck you, dipshit.”

“Love you too.” Joe smiled cheekily.

Booker let out a snort, jumping off of the couch. He gave Joe’s shoe a kick with his own, and thumbed down the hall. “Right,” he said. “I’ve brought enough to annoy you for two days, come help me unpack.”

“Can’t you do it yourself, you big baby.” Joe smirked, but he was already up and out of his chair.

“Shut up, moron.” Booker rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smile a tad. “Just come here, and give me a hug before I change my mind.” The Frenchman opened up his arms, and waved him over.

Joe chuckled as he closed the gap between them, bringing him in for a hug. “Always knew you were a softy.”

“I’m going to shave all your hair off in your sleep.” Booker murmured, pulling back and looking Joe dead in the eye. “I was worried about you, you know. Don’t go quiet on me again. Petrol costs money, and it’s a hell of a drive Paris to here.”

Joe laughed, giving him a playful thump to the arm. “Just admit it, Mrs. Booker wanted you out, so she could spend the weekend sipping wine, and watching Rom-coms.”

Booker nudged him away, and pursed his lips. “It’s not my fault I always forget to do the dishes and leave dirty socks in our bed.”

Joe cracked up, he knew it, if there was one thing Booker was bad at it was being a clean and tidy houseowner.

“Well, at least you’re not dead.” Booker said with a huff, turning towards the hall that lead to the bedrooms, “Come on, I meant it, the least you can do for being a shithead is help me unpack.”

“Dad!”

“Sorry!” Booker smiled innocently over at his oldest child, who hadn’t even looked up from his highly important colouring book. “You two stay here, Uncle Joe is going to help me sort out your smelly socks.”

“Oh, how fun.” Joe chuckled, “Let’s go then, before I make a run for it.”

Booker casually strolled down the hallway, without another word, Joe standing back a little as he saw Nicky standing off to the side. The baker shared a smile with him.

“Sorry,” Joe apologised quietly once again, checking that the boys were still immersed in their drawings. “I won’t be long, we can have a night watching movies in my room later, yeah?”

“Of course, Yusuf. There’s nothing to be sorry for, okay?” Nicky said in all honesty, “I like him, by the way.”

Joe snorted, pointing down the hall. “Who, that idiot?”

Nicky laughed softly, “He cares about you, what’s not to like.”

Joe softened at that, and grinned happily. “Well, when you put it like that.”

“Joe!”

The artist sighed, as his best friend yelled from the spare room. “Duty calls.”

“Have fun.” Nicky chuckled, as Joe practically dragged his feet down the hall, and vanished through the door on the right.

The Italian man was then left alone in the room, with the two boys quietly going about their colouring. He slowly made his way further into the living room, and for some reason he was tiptoeing around, not that they could hear him. There wasn’t much he could do either, other than look out the window or take a nose at what they were drawing, because he didn’t think it would be a good idea to pick something up or move it since it would look like a floating object in their eyes.

He guessed he could wait for Joe, and maybe do that in his room. There was a book he’d left in there the other night, that he hadn’t finished, so that was a plan he could get behind. But, as he turned to leave the living room, he got the shock of his life when a small voice reached his ears.

“Who are you?”

Nicky froze, and immediately glanced to the owner of the voice. It was Olivier, still sitting in his chair with a red pencil in his hand, but instead of looking at what he was doing, he was looking up at Nicky in curiosity. He was _looking_ at _Nicky_.

The baker whipped his head to the right, then left, checking that nobody else was in the room. No, just him. Just him and the two kids, and one who was still gazing up at him, waiting for an answer. Nicky hesitated at first, before taking small steps towards the oldest boy, and so glad that he spoke English.

“Uh… you… you can see me?”

Olivier’s brows furrowed at the question, like he’d asked the weirdest thing. “Of course I can see you.” He said, repeating his earlier question in English. “Who are you? Are you Uncle Joe’s friend?”

Nicky nodded slowly, still in so much disbelief that he could barely get his words out. “Um, yes… yes I am. I’m uh, I’m Nicky.”

At that, Olivier beamed, two teeth missing from the top row of his smile. “I know you, I hear my dad talking to Uncle Joe about you on the phone!” he said excitedly, “My dad said you were in hospital, are your baddies better now?”

Nicky swallowed the lump in his throat, “Uh, yes… yes I’m all better now.” He lied. Telling kids he was actually a ghost, whilst his body was lying unconscious at a hospital wouldn’t really be appropriate.

But, it seemed like that part of the conversation was over anyway, because Olivier held up a piece of blank paper, “Will you draw with us?”

Nicky looked from Olivier to Thomas and back, and only then noticed, the younger boy was looking right at him too.

“Of course.” Nicky said, as he took a seat between the brothers, and didn’t know how in the hell he was feeling about it all.

They could see him. Two kids he’d never met before, were looking at him, talking to him, and wanting him to draw with them. For almost two months now, the only person who even knew he was there, was Joe. And now, Olivier and Thomas were a part of it. It was unbelievable.

“Here you go.”

Nicky was pulled out of his thoughts when a green pencil was held out to him. The baker peered up to see that it was Thomas this time, smiling sweetly as he offered him the pencil. Nicky thanked him as he took it, Olivier slipping him some paper, and pushing a bunch of pencils closer to the man so he could share.

Nicky couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness of the two brothers, feeling overwhelmed but so overjoyed at being able to connect with them, and be seen.

“Can you draw a cat?” Thomas’s small, high-pitched voice asked him, his bottom lip sticking out. “I like cats.”

Nicky grinned, leaning forward comfortably, pencil set to paper. “I tell you what, why don’t I draw a cat, and you can draw his house?”

Thomas nodded excitedly, already reaching over to pick a load of colours for the cat’s house. Olivier pouted then, putting down his purple pencil. “But I want to draw something for your cat, Uncle Nicky!”

Nicky’s head turned so fast he would probably have had whiplash if he wasn’t a ghost. He looked at Olivier caringly, surprised at what he’d called him after they’d only just met, but feeling a sense of warmth about it. He’d never had any siblings, so no nieces or nephews either, and his closest friends were nowhere near having kids, so this was new for him. But he loved kids, and he could really get used to being Uncle Nicky.

“How about this,” Nicky said, chuckling as Olivier listened intently, like he was about to give him the most important speech ever. “Thomas can draw the house for my cat, and _you_ will have the important job of drawing his outfits. We can’t have my cat getting cold in the winter, can we?”

Olivier grinned from ear to ear, nodding a little too enthusiastically. But Nicky just laughed softly, as Olivier got to work.

Joe had had enough of unpacking. In fact, they weren’t really unpacking anymore, since all he’d brought was two days worth of stuff. Now Booker was just spread out on the bed like a starfish, half asleep, whining about how his boss’s feet smelt like gone-off cheese, which made Joe want to toss him out the window.

“Okay, I’m done.” Joe declared, as Booker went on to talk about his co-worker, who apparently picked his nose. “Have a nap or something, whilst I go throw out all the cheese in my fridge.”

He heard Booker laugh drowsily as he left, rolling his eyes at his friend, but smiling fondly. It came as no surprise that he’d be passed out on the bed by the time it got dark outside, he loved his naps way too much to be normal.

Joe didn’t mind, because it meant that he wouldn’t have to sneakily talk to Nicky when he was around, he could easily avoid the kids from seeing him talking to thin air. All he had to do was make sure they were well, and proper preoccupied.

“I’m four, how old are you?”

Joe came to a sudden halt as he rounded the corner to the living room, eyes landing straight on his two Godsons, who had Nicky sitting between them. He almost fainted when Nicky smiled down at Thomas, and answered his question.

“I’m twenty-nine,” he said, as Olivier handed Nicky a colouring pencil.

Olivier giggled, scribbling something on his paper. “You’re almost old, like Uncle Joe. He’s _really_ old.”

Nicky let out a quiet laugh, colouring something in as Thomas leaned over to take a peek. He held it up for the youngest boy to see, who grinned toothily in approval.

“Look, Uncle Nicky!” Olivier said, punching the air triumphantly. He held up his colourful sketch to show the baker, pointing out what each thing was. “… and this is his woolly hat for when it snows, and that is his scarf so his neck is warm too.”

“They’re wonderful, Olivier.” Nicky smiled brightly.

Then, he seemed to notice the presence in the room. Nicky looked up to see Joe standing dumbfounded by the entrance to the living room, jaw comically wide open like a fish, eyes wide like saucers. Nicky grinned over to him, shrugging. He was just as astonished too.

“Uncle Joe!” Olivier called over to the man, who seemed frozen to the spot. “Come draw with us!”

Joe blinked once, then twice, realising he was being beckoned over. He went to the table, and sat in the chair between the two boys, that was right opposite Nicky. The two shared a look, one of pure disbelief.

“How?” Joe asked Nicky, as Thomas and Olivier prepared some drawing stuff for him.

“I don’t know.” Nicky answered, “I honestly don’t know.”

A short laugh left Joe, and his smile grew. “I can’t believe this.”

“You and me both.” Nicky grinned cheerfully, “But I’m not complaining.”

Joe chuckled, so happy that he could burst. This was incredible. Someone else could see Nicky, they could see him, and talk to him, and that had to be a good sign, right? If anything, Nicky could finally feel slightly more normal now.

“Uncle Joe, come on, you’ve got to draw something for Uncle Nicky’s cat.” Olivier told him, pointing down at the piece of paper he’d shoved in front of him.

Joe smiled with a flutter in his stomach, mouthing to the baker, “Uncle Nicky?”

Nicky shrugged, smiling back at him. Joe winked at him in return, sending his utmost approval. Uncle Nicky, well, that he could get used to. It made his heart stutter, and his insides feel all mushy. He had a feeling these two troublemakers loved Nicky already, and Joe was over the moon.

“Right,” He said, feeling more relaxed, and happy than ever. “Who’s going to explain to me about Uncle Nicky’s cat, because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have one.”

“He does, silly.” Thomas tutted, pointing down at Nicky’s paper. “Right there.”

“Ah,” Joe nodded, grinning as Nicky held it up for him to get a good look. “Excellent work, Nicky, you’re an artist in the making.”

“Oh, shush.” Nicky chuckled.

That’s how the next half hour or so went. Joe had to draw Nicky’s cat a car. They’d eventually ended up naming him Mr. Cuddles, curtesy of Thomas. It had all been going well and smoothly, until Joe and Nicky got so side-tracked, they didn’t notice Booker walk into the room.

The Frenchman hobbled in as quietly as a mouse, yawning and scratching his head, feeling slightly sleepy still. When he went into the main room, he saw his best friend and his two kids sitting at the table by the window, seemingly doodling pictures on the mounts of paper they had. It wasn’t until he noticed what they were saying, that he got totally confused.

“Uncle Nicky, look at this, do you like Mr. Cuddles’s house?” Thomas bounced in his seat, and held up his drawing to the empty seat to his right. Booker blinked, as he watched. “I like it too.”

“Hey, Olivier,” Joe nudged the oldest brother, “Show Uncle Nicky those socks you drew, wouldn’t mind a pair myself.”

Olivier grinned joyfully, Joe looking up at the window and smiling at something. Booker’s oldest then held his own doodle up, once again to the apparently invisible person sitting in the chair between the boys. He giggled loudly, then nodded, but nobody had said anything…

“Thank you, Uncle Nicky.” He said.

There it was again, Uncle Nicky? Booker was beyond baffled, because either his kids had a new imaginary friend, or he was still dreaming.

It all became even more strange when he took a quiet, small step further into the room, and moved around to get a good look at the table. What he saw, he couldn’t explain. It must have been some kind of trick, maybe Joe was doing it to keep the kids occupied, but, they weren’t even looking at it. ‘It’ being the pencil that was doodling by itself. The blue colour was leaning to the side like some invisible hand were holding it, and it was _actually_ drawing on the paper, he could see the blue lines and scribbles forming into a shape.

“Let’s have a look, Nicky.” Joe said then, talking to the invisible man right in front of him, seemingly joining in with the two boys. “Oh, come on, I bet they’re not that bad.” He laughed.

Booker’s eyes were almost popping out of their sockets, when the pencil lifted off the paper on the table, and started floating in mid-air. Then, it was closely followed by the paper, fluttering up off the table, and being shown to Joe, who was leaning over to get a good look.

It wasn’t until Booker took another step forward, the floorboard letting off a loud creek, that the pencil dropped with a soft plop, the paper floating down like it had been dropped. He felt chills run down his spine.

Joe, who seemed confused all of a sudden, hadn’t noticed Booker himself, and when Nicky suddenly dropped his pencil and paper he asked what was wrong, voice worried. The baker was staring wide-eyed over Joe’s right shoulder, visibly shocked. Joe spun around in his seat, and froze, feeling his body run cold.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Booker hissed, storming forward to stand next to Joe, and pointing down at Nicky’s pencil and picture.

“Daddy!” Olivier and Thomas both told him off, getting an immediate apology off their dad. But Booker wasn’t finished.

“That pencil was moving on its own!” he said, already down on his knees, and trying to see if there was some kind of magnet thing attached to the table. “Did you see the paper?”

“Booker.” Joe tried getting his attention, as the Frenchman began poking at the paper and pencil in front of Nicky, as if it were about to bite his finger off. Nicky wasn’t moving a muscle, like he was afraid Booker would catch him, or unexpectedly see him if he stirred an inch. “Booker, listen to me.”

“What?” Booker shrilled, gaining the attention of everyone around the table, his sons pausing their drawings to look up at their dad in confusion, probably wondering why their dad was acting like a big weirdo. “How’d you do that? How’d the pencil and paper move like that?” he said, still pointing down at it.

Joe was about to say something, try and come up with some kind of false explanation as to how the pencil was squiggling all by itself, but unfortunately, Olivier was faster.

“Dad, what are you talking about?” the little boy laughed, “It’s Uncle Nicky!”

Joe let out an anxious laugh, sharing a ‘I don’t know what the fuck to do’ look with Nicky, who was still frozen like a statue. “What Olivier’s trying to say is, uh, is… the drawings are _for_ Uncle Nicky, who’s in hospital, right now… yeah.”

“What?” Olivier frowned, a pout on his lips. “No he’s not, he’s right her-,”

“No he’s not!” Joe cut in, giving the boy a stern look, and hoping he got the message to _shut the hell up_.

“Yes he is!” Olivier demanded, sticking his tongue out at Joe, before turning to Nicky. “Tell him Uncle Nicky, Uncle Joe is being weird!”

Nicky smiled awkwardly, as Joe just put his face in his hands and groaned, “Uh… I…” was all that came out. How was he to tell the kids, in fact, he was a ghost, and actually their dad really couldn’t see him sitting there.

“Dad, look!” Thomas decided to join in too, grabbing one of Nicky’s drawings and showing it to the Frenchman. “Uncle Nicky drew these, look!”

“Okay, that’s enough!”

All eyes were on Booker as he yelled out of nowhere, combing his fingers through his hair roughly. He huffed loudly, this was getting way too confusing and bizarre for his liking.

“Olivier, Thomas, go to the bedroom and watch Tv or something,” he said, his kids about to protest, but he hurriedly jumped in. “ _Now! Hurry, hurry!”_

With a huff from Olivier, and a sad groan from Thomas, the two got down from their chairs, picking up some paper and colours to go with them. The youngest waddled his way down the hall quickly, as the oldest boy glared up at his dad, wanting to stay longer with his uncles to colour.

“See you later, Uncles.” He puckered, as he turned to wave at the two still sitting by the table, before disappearing into the spare room, and slamming the door.

It felt like a lifetime that Joe was sitting there, trying to think of something, anything to say, whilst Nicky was just as stumped. They didn’t need to wait too long really, because once he’d collected himself, Booker broke the silence.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” he asked Joe, who looked up to see the man glancing down at him like he were being scolded like one of his kids, arms crossed and all.

So, Joe just went with, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, for...” Booker threw his arms in the air, “I know what I saw, Joe! That pencil was moving, _moving_ , and the paper it… it was _flying_ … like some… some kind of magic or some shit!”

“Booker,” Joe said calmly, pushing his chair back to stand. “Listen, it was just a trick, okay? Just something to… show the boys.”

“No it wasn’t, there’s nothing there to make it do that!”

“I…” Joe chewed his bottom lip, looking to Nicky for help.

“And why are you looking at that spot again!” Booker hissed, following the other man’s gaze. “You keep looking over at that chair, I saw you do it earlier, and you were _talking_ to someone… something… you called it _Nicky_? I mean seriously, Joe?”

Joe sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes with his thumbs. “I don’t know what to say, Book.”

“You can tell me the truth, man.” Booker huffed, starting to pace. He was suddenly really freaked out. “Who were Olivier and Thomas talking to, huh? Who were _you_ talking to? Because there’s no reason for you to… to talk to thin air! And don’t give me the imaginary friends bullshit… imaginary friends don’t make things float!”

“Okay, okay.” Joe held out his hands in defence, knowing there was no way he was going to get the other man to chill. He had to admit, if he saw what Booker had seen, he’d probably be losing it too. “I’ll explain everything.” He said, and turned to look at Nicky.

The baker was still in the same spot, watching the drama unfold in front of him. Once Joe had said those last words, he was surprised. Did he mean to tell Booker than he was there? That he was a _ghost_? Or was he about to make up a brilliant lie that would certainly clarify the weirdest, creepiest thing Booker had come across in his life, probably.

He got his answer when Joe talked to him, right in front of his best friend. “I think we should just tell him, Nicolò.”

“Are you sure?” Nicky asked, because in the long run it was up to Joe to tell him. He trusted him more than anyone, and was like a brother to him. “It’s up to you.”

Joe kept his eyes on Nicky as he thought about it. Telling Booker wouldn’t be a big deal, right? He’d just know that Joe apparently sees ghosts now, and that Nicky has been stuck in the supernatural world all this time, and they were trying to bring him back. If anything, Booker would surely try to help as much as he could, knowing how much Nicky meant to his best friend.

“Who are you _talking_ to, Joe?” Booker snapped him out of his thoughts, head jolting from Joe to the window and back. “Have you lost your _mind_?”

Joe gave a nod to Nicky, before taking the plunge. “Book, Nicky’s here.”

It took some time for Booker to process those words, but even then he was still baffled by them. “What?”

“Nicky,” Joe repeated, gesturing towards the apparent empty chair. “He’s here. He’s… well… he’s a ghost, and he’s been with me since his accident.”

There was a rather, long, awkward silence that filled the room. Booker had seemed to freeze up, like he’d been put on pause, as Joe and Nicky looked at one another in puzzlement. What caught them off guard, was when booker starting laughing out of the blue, like he’d just heard the funniest joke known to man.

When it went on for ages, Joe rolled his eyes, realising that the other man wasn’t taking it seriously. He was in hysterics, clutching Joe’s chair for support, literal tears streaming out of his eyes. He may have found it funny, but the artist was far from amused.

“Booker.” He said, sounding annoyed. “Booker, stop it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Booker laughed a little more, wiping away the tears with the back of his hands. “Did you just hear what you said?”

Joe sighed, “Yes, I heard what I said, and I was telling the truth.”

Booker snorted out a laugh, “Joe, you really have lost it, man. Nicky, a _ghost_? Come on! Are you pulling a prank on me?” he asked, “Did you make Olivier and Thomas do all that stuff earlier? Nice one, that was funny.”

Joe, by now, was started to get irritated. Yes, it was hard to believe such a thing, but the Frenchman could have at least not made fun of him, and let him explain. Nicky too felt himself get a little frustrated, wishing he could shout at the man.

“It’s not a joke, Booker.” Joe tried, running his hand through his hair. “When I rang you the other week to tell you Nick was here, I actually meant it. He turned up at my apartment-,”

“Joe,” Booker cut in, still letting out short laughs in between. “That’s enough, man. This is just ridiculous, and the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Look,” he began, getting just slightly more serious. “I know you liked the guy, and you’ve found him and all that, but pretending he’s _here_? As a _ghost_?”

“I’m not pretending!” Joe almost yelled. “If you’d just let me-,”

“No,” Booker cut in once again, shaking his head. “No, you’ve lost the plot. That’s it, you’ve lost the plot and started seeing things. You’ve gone crazy, Joe!”

And by now, Nicky had lost it too.

Booker was startled when he felt a pencil whack him in the side of the head. He gasped in surprise, looking around to where it came from, seeing Joe do the same. Except, Joe was smiling, quite pleased.

“What the _fuck_?” Booker cursed, rubbing the sore spot. “What did… how…”

Joe grinned, “Nicky doesn’t like the way you’re talking to me.”

Nicky snorted at the understatement, as Booker looked at him like he’d literally just turned stark crazy. There was no way, Joe couldn’t be telling the truth, there was just no way. But, it didn’t help his argument when the chair that was apparently occupied by Nicky, moved back on its own, the legs screeching again the wooden floor.

As Nicky stood up, Booker stepped back, eyes wide and afraid. Good, Nicky thought, so he should be. Not even thinking about it, Nicky picked up another pencil off the table, hearing Booker whimper nearby, as he pulled a piece of paper closer and began to write something down. Joe looked over his shoulder, and chuckled.

Nicky dropped the pencil back down, and held up the paper for Booker to see. The simple word BOO written in red scribbles.

Booker’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he fell to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally only wrote this because Uncle Nicky and Uncle Joe is life.


	15. The One Where Booker and Nicky Get Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“Should I try and wake him up?”

Booker frowned as he slowly felt himself wake up from consciousness.

“Maybe he’ll be out for a bit.”

He could hear Joe talking to... himself? Maybe he was on the phone? Whatever it was, Booker could feel a massive headache just at the back of his skull, and his eyes felt like they were glued shut.

“I’ll throw a pillow at him... okay, okay, maybe not.”

Booker groaned, half out of pain, and half out of protest at the thought of Joe swinging a pillow right at his head.

“Hey, look, Nicky, dumbass is awake.”

Nicky? That’s it! He remembered now. Like a bolt of lightning, Booker shot up into a sitting position, eyes flying open, very reluctantly though. The first thing he saw to his left was Joe, and only Joe. Looking around frantically, he couldn’t find anyone else in the apartment, and could just about hear the television and his sons from the room down the hall.

“Nicky?” Booker said, questioning Joe, who knew just what he was trying to ask. He just couldn’t get the words out.

Joe glanced to his left, seemingly having a silent conversation with something... someone. Booker swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering if all that had happened before he passed out was real or just his sleep deprived imagination.

“Nicky’s here.” Joe said, “He’s here, Book. I swear to you, what happened earlier, it wasn’t a joke.”

Booker fell back against the back of the couch, trying to decide whether to run or cry, or possibly do both, he was pretty good at multitasking. His eyes were wide and fearful, hands balled into fists by his side. Nicky, the guy Joe had met once at a café, who was apparently in a coma in hospital, was there, was a _ghost_.

“Nuh uh,” Booker shook his head frantically, “There’s no way, Joe. There’s no such thing. This can’t be real, man, no way!”

“I used to think that too,” Joe told him, sitting down carefully on the coffee table. “I freaked out when I saw Nicky walk through a wall the first time,” at that, Booker whimpered. “But, I came to realise it was all real, and that Nicky’s here, and needs my help.”

“I…” Booker started, eyes scanning the room. “How… what… I can’t wrap my head around this.” He said honestly, because he was a huge sceptic, no scratch that, he was the biggest sceptic in the universe. For ghosts to be real was insane, let alone a ghost Joe kind of knew. But, why would Joe be lying about it? If he knew anything about his best friend, it was that he never lied to him. “What I saw, it… Jesus, Nicky is _here_?”

Joe nodded, smiling. “He’s right here,” he signalled with a tilt of the head to his left, where, unbeknownst to Booker, Nicky had taken a seat on the coffee table next to Joe. “He’s been worried about you, even though you were mean to me.”

Joe laughed at something Nicky had obviously said, Booker eyeing nothing but thin air in the area Nicky was supposedly in.

“Uh… sorry.” He said, not knowing what else to say.

“He says good, and don’t do it again.” Joe grinned, quite amused. “He also says he’s glad you’re okay, and he’s sorry about all this.” Joe repeated what he said, then turned to talk to the ghost. “Even though you shouldn’t be, it’s not your fault.”

Booker coughed awkwardly into his hand, feeling slightly more calm than before, but it didn’t mean he was any less freaked out by the whole situation. Out of all the things he expected to come out of this weekend, it was not making friends with Nicky’s ghost. Maybe he’d wake up soon, and it would all be some absurd dream.

“So, uh,” he started, taking a deep breath. “This is real?” he asked, Joe nodding. “Nicky is here, as a ghost, and you can see him?”

“Yeah, only me.”

“Only you?”

“Yeah, well,” Joe shrugged, smirking. “Me, and apparently Olivier and Thomas.”

Booker groaned, rubbing at his eyes with his rough palms. “Shit, they can actually see him?”

Joe hummed, “Don’t worry, we haven’t told them Nicky’s a ghost. They think Nicky’s really here, as a person.”

Booker looked confused, but realised, that would make sense. As long as Nicky didn’t start walking through walls, and disappeared into thin air, they’d obviously think he’s just a normal person like everyone else. Above everything else, he definitely didn’t need his kids to start skipping about, telling every Tom, Dick and Harry that their Uncle Nicky could walk through solid concrete.

“Don’t worry,” Joe said, like he’d just read his mind. “Nicky’s not going to pull any ghost stuff, we don’t exactly want them telling people about him.”

“Right,” Booker muttered. “So… is Nicky… he does all that stuff, walking through walls and… yeah.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Joe told him, leaning back to get slightly more comfortable. Sitting there was starting to become a pain in the neck.

Booker bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to process it all. “But… um… he’s still in a coma though? He’s in hospital, right?”

Joe nodded again, sighing quietly. “Yeah, yeah, he is.” He said, combing his hand through his messy hair. He looked back at Nicky again, asking for approval to continue. “Nicky’s been here since a couple of days after I met him, he got into an accident involving a drunk driver…”

That’s when Joe told him everything. From the first time he found Nicky standing in his dark living room, to how they’d gone on to try and figure out what it all meant and where he was, he explained how they could touch hands, and how Nicky had learnt to pick things up and sit on hard surfaces. Joe then went on to talk about Maria who was apparently psychic, the memories that would flood back to Nicky’s mind, and how they’d come across Andy and Nile at last.

By this point, Booker was sitting on the sofa with his jaw almost hitting the floor. The Frenchman had never heard anything like it in his life, and this was _real life?_ There was undoubtably, no way in a million years, that Joe would make all _that_ up. Even if he was a pretty damn good story teller.

“Hold on a second,” Booker said, waving his hands about in disbelief. Although the whole thing about Nicky being a ghost and stuff was intriguing, there was something else that stood out, “You mean, this whole time, Nicky lived across the fucking hallway to you?”

Joe chuckled, nodding. Surprised with the fact that that was what booker picked up from the long story, “Yeah, crazy, huh?”

Booker snorted, that wasn’t the only thing that was crazy. “Christ, and you almost got murdered by his best friends. Sounds like you two are made for one another.”

Joe grinned, winking over at Nicky who was pleasantly relaxed on the floor now, smiling up at him.

Booker fidgeted in his seat, “God, this really is nuts.” He murmured, “I mean, what now? What are you going to do?”

Joe let out another quiet sigh, “We’re taking it as it comes. Nicky and I go see him at the hospital often, checking up on him and doing what we can to get him to wake up.”

Booker nodded in understanding, suddenly feeling awful for Nicky. It may have been a crazy couple of hours, and the weirdest experience of his entire existence, but when he thought about it, it all came down to the fact that Nicky was in a damn coma. He was fighting for his life in a hospital bed somewhere, and all he could do as a ghost was wait. It must be horrific, scary, beyond imaginable to Booker.

And even now, he could tell that his best friend was besotted by the other man. The way he looked over at him with soft, admiring eyes, the way he talked about him, the way he was positive and determined to fight to get him back. It was probably painful for him too, to see Nicky in a hospital bed, knowing that he was right there beside him in spirit, and not being able to bring him back so easily.

Booker sighed, finally coming to the realisation that his fit earlier was so stupid compared to what Nicky and Joe were going through. “I’m sorry, you guys.” He said then, looking from Joe to, hopefully Nicky. “I’m sorry I freaked out before, it’s just… it was a mad thing to process, you know?”

“Don’t be silly, Book.” Joe told him in all seriousness. He knew Booker would come around eventually. “We understand, it’s not exactly an everyday occurrence.”

Booker smiled a little, “Yeah, I’m still sorry though. It must be hard, especially for you, Nicky.” He glanced around to where he guessed Nicky was, sitting crossed legged on the floor like Joe had said. “I’m really sorry for what’s happened to you, truly I am.”

Booker saw then, that Joe’s gaze was following something, most likely Nicky, towards the window. The Frenchman was quite surprised, although he shouldn’t have been after earlier, when a piece of paper left on the table was being picked up along with a pencil, and started floating over to the coffee table. Booker watched with wide eyes as the paper was set down, and the pencil started writing something.

Joe smiled as Nicky finished his message, and held it up to Booker:

_Thank you, Booker._

_Also, I’m glad to finally meet you._

Booker couldn’t help but smile at the kind message, “It’s good meeting you too, Nicky.”

It took Booker at least another ten minutes of some short stories of Nicky and Joe’s last few weeks together, to really understand just how insane this whole scenario was. The fact that Nicky had all his memories wiped when he’d woken as a ghost, was enough to send Booker’s anxiety into overdrive. That would be the worst thing for him, and Nicky agreed.

It wasn’t long before Olivier and Thomas had gotten bored of staying in the spare room, their movie over and time getting on. When they’d come running down the hall, calling out for their dad and uncles, the three had panicked just a tad. As the two boys rounded the corner, they immediately headed for their new Uncle Nicky, who they were obviously already fond of. Luckily, Joe had warned Booker of Nicky’s current position on the chair by the window, and Booker having great dad reflexes, had hurriedly grabbed them both in his arms and hauled them into the air.

“Dad!” Olivier had laughed, swinging in the man’s grip. “Put us down, we want to see uncle Nicky!”

“Uncle Nicky is too tired,” Booker told them, already manhandling them out of the room, “And it’s getting way too late for playtime, it’s off to bed with you.”

The kids had whined and protested, as they were carried off. “Say goodnight.” Booker said to his sons.

“Goodnight, Uncle Joe and Uncle Nicky.” They both said in unison, sounding not in the least impressed.

As they were taken to bed, Joe and Nicky could sigh in relief. They knew they’d have to be careful with the boys from now on, especially in public, so that was something they’d have to think about. Booker thought the same as he laid Olivier and Thomas down to sleep, after getting them into their pyjamas, and taking forever to brush their teeth.

As he finally got out of the bedroom, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself, he crept into the living room to join the other two. He headed towards the noise that was coming from the kitchen, Joe’s restful voice, and the kettle boiling. Strolling into the kitchen, Joe was standing by the sink, drying some dishes he’d cleaned up earlier, and putting them away.

But that’s not what caught Booker’s eye. In fact, what his gaze immediately landed on was the floating spoon, that was currently putting sugar into the two mugs on the worktop.

“Hey, Book.” Joe greeted him, not stopping in his chore to put the dishes away. “Nicky’s making us tea, still on two sugars?”

Booker nodded, watching as two sugars were added to his mug. Man, this was something he was definitely going to have to get used to.

The very next day, Booker awoke with a thumping headache. Again. it wasn’t helping that his kids were taking up all the space in the bed, and Thomas had most definitely kicked the living daylights out of him during the night. Feeling his bones creek and crack as he got up, he let out a tired groan, blinking his eyes open very, very sluggishly. Thank god he’d left the curtains closed, because he didn’t think he had it in him to face daylight just yet.

He left the room by dragging his feet across the floor, almost tripping over his own foot going up the hall to the bathroom. Even weeing seemed like a challenge when he was like a zombie, and his head felt like it was about to explode. Thankfully, he made it out of the bathroom alive, and was waddling back down the hall towards the main room, desperate for some painkillers.

It was in that moment that yesterday came flooding back to him. Nicky, a ghost, living with Joe. Right, there was that. So, when he entered the living room, he felt pretty strange, only because he had no idea where Nicky was or if he was even there at all. He blinked again, trying to rid the sleep from his eyes, and let them wander around the room. Everything seemed the way it should be.

“Nicky?” he called out.

Nicky who was out in the kitchen, sorting some breakfast ready for Joe, heard his name being called. Except, it wasn’t Joe like he’d expected, and when he went to the living room he saw Booker, looking like he hadn’t slept in days and had been dragged through the pits of hell. He certainly _felt_ like he’d been dragged through the pits of hell.

Not knowing how to verify to Booker that he was there, he looked around for something and moved the closest object. Booker gasped loudly when the chair scratched noisily against the floor, hand to his heart. Nicky felt just a tad guilty, but at least he knew he was there now.

“Right,” Booker sighed, pointing Nicky’s way. “Morning to you too.”

Nicky laughed, going back to the kitchen and picking up a notepad and pen while he was at it. He noticed it had gone quiet again, and turned to see Booker comically peeking his head around the corner of the alcove to the kitchen, like he were afraid some monster was going to pop out and eat him. Nicky couldn’t help but smile at the man, and scribbling something down on the notebook, he held it up to Booker, who was surprised for a second before reading:

 _Don’t worry, I won’t scare you again_.

Booker snorted, straightening himself up whilst he adjusted his t-shirt, and going into the kitchen to search for the medicine stuff. “I know, I just didn’t want to scare _you_.”

Nicky’s brows furrowed, but didn’t question it, instead he laughed it off again and continued with his preparation before Joe woke up. When cupboards banged shut and drawers were opening and closing like beats of a drum, Nicky looked over to Booker who was grumbling to himself as he nosed through them all.

He quickly wrote down another message, tapping the counter for Booker’s attention. The Frenchman instantly froze, turning to see the notebook held up:

_What are you looking for?_

“Uh,” Booker droned, squinting his eyes like he was trying to remember. “Pain killers, got one hell of a headache.”

Nicky nodded, not that Booker could see him. Within seconds, he’d moved to the drawers by the entrance to the room, and tugged one open, pulling out exactly what Booker was looking for. The baker tossed it across the room to Booker, who just about caught them, between the pain, the sleep deprivation and seeing a box of pain killers jump out of a drawer all by themselves, he was surprised he’d succeeded.

“Thanks.” he said to the younger man, who he now knew for sure was by the sink, as the tap suddenly came on, and a floating glass was filling up with water. Nicky took it over to him, holding it out. “Thanks again,” he said, accepting it. “Sorry to keep you from… doing what you’re doing.”

Nicky wrote down: _It’s okay_ , before going back to cracking some more of the eggs he had set out.

Once Booker had taken his tablets, and gulped down the water, putting the glass carefully in the sink, he went over to stand by Nicky. Watching as eggs magically split open in a cup, he grinned, still in disbelief, but also loving every second of it. It was like being in a Harry Potter movie.

Nicky noticed, and smiled himself. Well, at least he wasn’t having a meltdown this time around.

“Making breakfast?” Booker asked him.

Nicky put the eggshell into the recycling bag, and picked up the pen again: _Making Joe’s favourite. Would you and your sons like some? Eggs, bacon, and toast. I’ve made plenty._

“Sure, I bet the boys would love some.” He smiled gratefully. Something occurred to him, as he read over the first line, “Joe’s favourite, huh?”

Nicky wrote: _Yes_ , adding in a smiley face at the end.

“He’s got a soft spot for you, you know?” Booker smiled, leaning back against the worktop, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Never seen him so smitten with someone like this before.”

Nicky felt the smile tug at the corner of his lips, putting the packet of butter down he scribbled on the paper: _The feeling is mutual._

“Yeah?” Booker grinned, feeling a sense of overjoy for his best friend. Even when he couldn’t see the guy, he already liked him. “Well, I’m glad. He sounded like a right old teenager with a crush when he was talking to me on the phone, after the day he asked you out.”

Nicky listened to him intently, smiling the entire time.

“Talked about you for hours, wouldn’t shut up about how gorgeous you were.” Booker chuckled at the memory. Honestly, he’d literally felt like they were teenagers, Joe discussing his crush in great detail. “Teased him quite a bit too, he didn’t talk to me after it for at least a minute.”

Nicky chuckled, shaking his head. He kept a hold of his pen, and wrote down: _I think you’d get along great with my friends_

Booker beamed, “Maybe we could start a club, the ‘Nicky and Joe the sappy duo club.”

The Frenchman laughed when he read what Nicky had written next: _Title’s a bit too long_.

“I’ll work on it.” He said, eyes looking around the room, actually taking in the apartment when he wasn’t angry or freaking out over ghosts.

His eyes landed on something on the mantelpiece, an item he’d seen the day before, but not really paid attention to. It was a sketch, of a man with short hair, bright eyes, and a sweet smile. No doubt Joe had done it, since he was the most talented artist Booker knew. And only then did it click.

“Nicky?” Booker caught the man’s attention, not that he knew if he did or not, but he carried on anyway. “That picture over there, is that you?”

The baker followed the man’s line of sight, and saw what he was talking about. Joe’s sketch of him he’d done a while back, the first of many, that was placed above the fireplace for all to see. He’d wanted Joe to take it down after he got self-conscious about seeing his own face staring back at him every day, but it made Joe happy to have it there, so he gave in in the end.

Nicky picked his pen back up again and answered, _Yes, Joe drew it a few weeks ago_

Booker hummed, and walked over to it to get a closer look, “I can finally put a face to the name.” he said with a grin.

Nicky laughed to himself, writing down another message as Booker came back over. He held it out to the Frenchman, who burst out laughing, shaking his head.

_I can hold that up to my face, so you know where I am :D_

“Oh God, no.” Booker chuckled, imagining a floating head just casually flying around the room, “I think I see enough floating objects, a floating face could be even creepier. No offence.”

Nicky smiled: _None taken_. He then set some food aside, ready to cook for when Joe made an appearance, clicking the button on the kettle. _Coffee?_

“Yeah, please.” Booker smiled, watching as mugs moved around by themselves, a spoon flew in the air, and cupboard doors swung open. He blinked out of his trance, and decided to be a help instead. “I’ll go grab the milk.”

Ten minutes later, Joe walked into the kitchen, not expecting to find Booker talking to an invisible Nicky. They were both laughing at something Nicky had written down on his notebook, like they’d been friends for years. The artist couldn’t be happier to see his best friend, be so taken with the man that meant so much to him, and Booker didn’t take too well to people most of the time. Joe was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the sight for a little while, before he joined them.

Once the kids were up and running, literally, Nicky got to work and made them all the perfect fried breakfast. It all felt normal, and perfect, except for the fact that Booker and Joe had to keep the boys away from Nicky, and Booker had to pretend he could see him. Nicky had to constantly carry his notebook around, just so Booker knew where he was, and didn’t bump into him or start talking to a wall.

It was hard going, but they did it, and Olivier and Thomas didn’t seem to notice. They were kind of getting stuck into their breakfast anyway, yapping away about the fun movie they’d watched the night before, and nagging their dad to get them gelato for dinner.

It was a Saturday, which meant Joe had to go to work for a few hours. But, they’d already planned to go to the hospital that morning to see Nicky, which Booker was fine with, and actually, he wanted to join them. After meeting Nicky at last, well, sort of, he just wanted to go and see him and do what he could do to help, even if just meant bringing him a small bouquet of flowers. Which he did.

Booker, after dropping his sons off to Maria (who Joe had asked nicely to look after the boys for them, which she was more than glad to do), ran into a florists, coming out with some beautiful, colourful tulips and told Nicky they were for him. The baker had been taken back by his big heartedness and compassion, and through Joe, thanked him with all his heart. Joe, was just so damn proud and happy that his best friend was showing such care for Nicky, glad he’d accepted what was going on, and had become a part of this strange incidence.

Once they’d arrived at the building, the three of them went straight in. Staff at the hospital were already used to seeing Joe on a regular basis, as well as Andy and Nile. After a short walk down the hall, a ride in the elevator, and turning a few corners, they arrived at their destination, and Booker was taken back by what he saw.

His stomach dropped at seeing Nicky in person for the first time. He knew what had happened to him, and what situation he was in, but seeing the young man lying there unconscious, with tubes and wires attached to him and the machines, it tugged at his heartstrings.

The baker looked exactly how Joe had drawn him, plus some scruff around his jaw and his hair being just a tad longer.

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you, Nicky.” He’d said, as Joe put his flowers in a vase on the bedside table.

They’d spent a little time there, with Joe doing the same old routine of holding Nicky’s hand, touching his arm, his legs, his face, and talking as much as he could. Booker had even volunteered to read some stuff out of the latest newspaper, which was interesting since he only spoke a few words of Italian, and was butchering every sentence. It got a good laugh out of Joe and Nicky anyway.

The two were grateful beyond words. And having Booker there, trying his best to help, was more than what Nicky could have asked for. He was already growing a soft spot for the Frenchman, and could see why Joe was so fond of his best friend.

Because Olivier and Thomas were being babysat by Maria, they didn’t want to stay for too long, not because the boys were with someone they didn’t know that well, but because Booker knew for sure they’d be pestering the poor woman within minutes. He wanted to save her from never wanting to babysit any children ever again.

He wasn’t wrong of course, as when they got back to the town, and went to pick them up, Olivier and Thomas were sitting around Maria’s feet, throwing question after question at her about her knitting. Thomas was so fascinated in fact, that he was trying it out himself, not that he got any further than making a few knots.

After being picked up, they went across the road to Joe’s shop. Being Booker and the kids’ first time seeing the place, they were rather impressed, especially by the amount of artwork he’d managed to decorate the walls with. He was well proud of his best friend for his huge success, and told him so. It had always been Joe’s dream to have his own little art shop, and he’d finally gone and done it.

“Hey, Joe,” Booker called the man, as he opened up one of his sketchbooks for Olivier and Thomas to browse through, before making his way to his friend. “Where’s Nicky?” he asked, as the baker had disappeared before they’d reached Maria’s shop.

“He’s in the back room,” Joe explained quietly to him, “Thought it would be easier if the boys didn’t see him, you know?”

“Good idea.” Booker nodded. They didn’t want Nicky to be dodging the kids like bullets, and catching too much attention to themselves. “They’ve already asked me five times where he is, I think they’re starting to warm up to Uncle Nicky.”

Joe chuckled, “Well, Uncle Nicky is quite the charmer.”

Booker snorted, rolling his eyes, “You would know.”

Joe grinned, of course he would. Booker nudged him in the ribs playfully, dodging an attack from Joe like he knew it were coming, as he hurriedly made his way over to his sons sitting by the counter.

“Right, you two.” He said, fluffing their hair. “Let’s go get you that ice cream I promised you, and we can go nose around the town.”

Olivier pouted, slouching his shoulders. “But I want to stay here, and wait for Uncle Nicky.”

Booker looked over at Joe, raising a brow. The artist just laughed softly, finding it absolutely adorable how much his Godsons already had a huge love for Nicky. He couldn’t blame them really, like he said, he had some charm.

“Nicky’s gone… to work.” Booker lied, which they didn’t question, thank God. “And Uncle Joe has to do some work too this morning, I promise we can see them later on, okay?”

“Okay.” Olivier mumbled, obviously not liking it, but having no other choice.

The two boys reluctantly got off their stools, and took their dads hand, bottom lips sticking out and deep frowns on their faces. Booker sighed, shaking his head. He’d have to get them double scoops at the ice cream parlour.

“Right, we shall see you later.” Booker said to Joe, “Don’t work your butt off.”

“I’ll try.” Joe chuckled, seeing them to the door. “You two behave for your dad, alright? Nicky and I will see you later.”

“Okay, Uncle Joe.” Olivier said, a little happier than five seconds ago.

Thomas waved at him, “Goodbye, Uncle Joe.”

Joe smiled lovingly down at the young boys, waving them out of the shop. He stood by the open door, watching them as they walked down the road, smiling as Olivier and Thomas began skipping happily, like they hadn’t just been upset literally seconds ago. Once out of sight, Joe quickly shut the front door, and called out to the man hiding in his back room.

“Nicky, they’re gone.”

Nicky came right out, carrying his book in one hand, “Did they like the shop?”

“They did,” Joe smiled, joining Nicky behind the counter as they both took a seat. “Booker’s pretty impressed with the place, I think he thought I’d fail miserably.”

“No, don’t be silly.” Nicky said, putting his book down in favour of watching Joe set his art supplies out ready to start up a new project. “He’s very proud of you, I can see how much he cares for you.”

“Yeah,” Joe hummed, flipping his sketchbook open to a blank page. “He’s still a pain in the ass though.”

Nicky laughed softly, “I like him.”

“Oh God, he’s turned you.” Joe laughed, teasing the other man. “I’m never going to tell him, or his ego would be way too inflated.”

“Well, it’ll keep him happy, after I scared the living daylights out of him last night.”

Joe grinned, remembering the exact moment Booker had hit the floor, “That was awesome, I’ll never forget the look on his face.”

“Maybe I should have gone with the floating chair technique.” Nicky said.

“I think he would have passed out either way.” Joe chuckled, beginning to sketch. “I’m surprised he’s settled down so fast, I think talking to you this morning helped, you know.”

Nicky smiled at the memory, “He seemed much more relaxed.”

“It’s your way with words.” Joe looked up, grinning from ear to ear, sending the younger man a cheeky wink. “You’ve even got Olivier and Thomas nagging to see you, they weren’t happy when you weren’t there to pick them up earlier.”

“Really?” Nicky seemed surprised. He’d always been good with kids, and loved being around them, so it shouldn’t have been a shock that Booker’s sons were so infatuated by him. “They’re sweet boys, Booker’s a great dad for them to turn out so kind and polite.”

“Yeah,” Joe smiled fondly at the thought of them. he paused in his drawing then, gazing up at Nicky as a certain question hit him, “Have you ever wanted kids?”

Nicky didn’t seem fazed by it, shrugging, “Yes, I guess so. I like children, it would be nice to have a family one day.”

Joe felt a smile grow, nodding slowly. Nicky’s eyebrows shot up, as the other man looked at him like he’d hung the stars.

“What?” Nicky asked, his own smile widening.

“Nothing,” Joe grinned widely, getting straight back to work. “Nothing at all.”

He wasn’t going to tell Nicky, that as soon as he said he’d want a family one day, Joe had instantly thought of it being with him. Of the two of them living in a house somewhere in the hills of Italy, married happily, with a couple of kids and a few dogs too. He wasn’t going to tell him that he was imagining living the rest of his life with him, growing old together, laughing about the time Nicky had been a ghost and all the other shenanigans they got up to.

So, he just stayed quiet, and got on with his work. Nicky, smiling to himself, secretly shared the exact same thoughts.


	16. The One Where There's A Lot of Dodging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter. Thanks for reading <3

Monday came around quicker than Joe could blink. The rest of Saturday’s evening was spent trying to convince Oliver and Thomas that Uncle Nicky was still busy with work, and had to go home, when really, he was hiding in Joe’s room watching movies. Then Sunday, the lot of them had gone to the beach where nobody could see Olivier and Thomas yammering away excitedly to Nicky, whilst Booker and Joe tried to discreetly stop them from trying to hold Nicky’s hand or grab onto him.

It was getting pretty tiring by the time they’d gone to the nearest park, and they were adamant that Nicky push them on the swings, or play in the sandbox with them, or sit with them on the roundabout. Joe had to come up with silly excuses every time, and by then, poor Nicky felt so guilty that he was letting the boys down. Once they’d gone home that evening, Booker had practically dragged them to bed early, so the three of them could sit back and relax, without having to worry for the rest of the night.

So, Monday, they had to do the same thing. Except, Joe didn’t really think ahead when they went over to the bakery, and Andy and Nile were present. Once they’d stepped through the door, he’d looked from Nicky, to Andy and Nile, then down at the boys who were calling out to Nicky to come over and help them choose a cake.

“Oh shit.” Joe cursed, mentally hitting himself for not thinking this one through.

“Don’t worry,” Booker sighed, damning his kids for being so loud. “I’ll take care of them.”

“Sorry, Nicky.” Joe whispered to the man, who was close to his side. “I forgot about Andy and Nile for a second, we’ll try and keep the boys quiet.”

“It’s alright,” Nicky shrugged, not really worried. “I can just go to the back, or wait outside.”

“No, don’t be silly.” Joe said, trying to be a little more discreet talking to the younger man, as he noticed Nile pop into the front of the bakery from the back-room doors. “We’ll just shut the boys up with food.” He said, waving at an approaching Nile. “Hey, Nile.”

“Hey, dude.” Nile grinned, going in for a hug.

Joe was surprised, but held onto her tightly, laughing as Nile shook him about. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

Nile pulled back, and shrugged her shoulders, “I’m just happy because Andy hasn’t broken anything yet.”

“Ah,” Joe chuckled, “That’s understandable.”

Nile nodded in agreement, usually by now Andy would have thrown a glass bowl at a wall trying to bake Nicky’s biscuits, or somehow gotten something stuck in the mixer, but thankfully, nothing along those lines had happened just yet. She was waiting, there was plenty of time.

“Nile,” Joe steered her away from the door, leading her over to Booker, who was going over the different desserts to the boys, trying to decide on which one to have. “I’d like you to meet my best friend, Sebastian Livre, and his little rascals, Olivier and Thomas.”

“Oh!” Nile hailed, already sticking her hand out for Booker to take. “Its nice to mee you, I’m Nile.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Booker smiled, shaking her hand. “You can call me Booker.”

“Booker?” Nile knitted her brows, thinking for a minute. “Is that because your last name is Book?”

Booker hummed, seemingly impressed. “You know French?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Nile snorted, thinking back to the time she was forced to take it as an extra class in school. She wasn’t the greatest at absorbing new languages, as Nicky would happily account for. “I can get by with asking for the toilet, and how much a baguette is, that’s about it.”

Booker laughed, and was suddenly getting his jacket pulled on by an impatient Thomas. “Sorry, Nile, my son seems to want one of those treats over there.”

Nile grinned cheerfully, bending down a little to address the boys. “You guys want some cake?”

Olivier and Thomas nodded, with the biggest smiles on their faces. Even the thought of cakes made their tummies rumble.

“Then I’d better get my butt behind the counter.” She said, jumping up and making her way around. “Right, what can I get you guys?”

After ordering their breakfast, the four took a seat around the nearest table, as Nile served the new customers in line. Joe made sure to take the seat closest to Nicky, who’d jumped up on one of the cupboards near the bookshelf, happily listening in on their conversations, and enjoying the scenery outside the window.

Within less than a minute, Olivier and Thomas had scoffed down the chocolate muffins, already slurping down their orange juices. Joe and Booker took their time, sipping on their coffees, and enjoying some pastries of their own.

“Is Nicky still here?” Booker asked, leaning across so the young boys couldn’t hear.

“Yeah,” Joe bowed, nodding his head to the side. “He’s enjoying the view.”

Joe caught Nicky’s gaze, the two sharing a smile.

Booker snorted, “Gross, stop making heart eyes, you big sap.”

Joe stuck his tongue out at him, laughing quietly, “Don’t be jealous, it’s not my fault I’m such a big romantic, Nicky loves it, don’t you?” Joe said, winking over at said man.

Nicky only laughed, shaking his head at the artist. Not that it wasn’t true, of course.

“Did I hear you say Nicky?”

Booker and Joe almost jumped in surprise when Nile appeared out of the blue, closely followed by Andy, and even Nicky hadn’t seen them coming. She helped herself to the seat between the two men, as Andy took Joe’s left, picking off some of Joe’s pastry to try.

“Hm,” she hummed, smacking her lips together. “Not as good as Nickys, but I’m getting there.” She said, nudging Joe in the side as he swallowed his coffee. “What you say about Nicky?”

“Oh, nothing,” Joe muttered, “Just how he’s doing well, you know. Nice to see you too, by the way.”

Andy smirked, throwing a punch to his arm. “Always good to see you too, Joey.”

“Oh God,” he groaned at the nickname. “Anything but that.”

Booker snorted out a laugh, “You love that nickname.”

“Don’t make me come over there.” Joe warned jokingly, giving him a kick under the table. And being the polite man he was, introduced his friend to Andy. “Andy, this is my annoying idiot of a friend, Booker, Booker this is Andy.”

Andy leant across the table to shake his hand, “Any friend of Joes, is a friend of mine.” She said, as Booker smiled, shaking her hand. “Unless his date with Nicky goes horribly wrong, then Joe can go fuck himself.”

Olivier and Thomas’s heads snapped up at her, eyes widening. Andy didn’t seem taken aback, smiling stiffly down at them. Nicky had literally facepalmed.

“What?” Andy said to the boys, “I thought all kids knew bad words these days.”

Booker, having heard of the little knife incident with Joe, didn’t really want to say anything other than, “Don’t worry, they’ve heard worse.”

Nile rolled her eyes, “Excuse Andy, she has this thing where she speaks before she thinks.”

“It’s a gift.” Andy smirked.

Her gaze landed on Joe, who seriously didn’t think he could be more creeped out by the woman, but apparently, he was wrong. “I’m starting to think you’re some kind of secret warrior who kills bad guys during the night, or something.”

Andy hummed, head tilting to the side. “Not a bad idea for a carrier.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Nile cut in, before the conversation got even weirder and more random. “You guys mentioned Nicky? Did you go and see him the other day like you said you would?”

Joe nodded slowly, seeing that Olivier and Thomas’s interests were peaked at the mention of Nicky. Booker seemed to notice too, as he sneakily fed them some of his own pastry, trying to take their attention off of the conversation.

“We went to visit him over the weekend,” Joe finished for him, “I hope you don’t mind me taking Booker, he bought Nicky some beautiful flowers.”

Nile smiled at that, sitting back in her seat. “That’s nice of you, I’m sure he’d love them.”

Andy nodded in agreement, crossing her legs and relaxing a bit more in her chair, “And don’t be silly, Joe, you can take whoever you want to see Nicky,” she said, then added: “Well, unless they’re some psycho, then I’m afraid I draw the line.”

Joe and Booker laughed, confirming that Booker was indeed not a psycho.

As they continued to talk more and more about Nicky, and how he was getting better in the hospital, a certain boy who wasn’t so fussed on his dad’s treat, was sucked back into the conversation around him. He frowned, looking over at the adults as he took a gulp of his orange juice.

“Why are you talking about Uncle Nicky?”

Joe froze mid-sentence, Booker cringing, and Andy and Nile, well they weren’t expecting _that_. 

“Uncle Nicky?” Andy repeated, outwardly amused.

“Uh, yeah.” Booker laughed awkwardly, “We uh… they um, came to visit Nicky with us, they liked him… wanted to call him Uncle Nicky, as they call Joe Uncle Joe, you know?”

“Huh?” Olivier’s frowned deepened, and even Thomas looked confused. “No we di-,”

Booker clasped a hand over Olivier’s mouth before he could say another word, he got some funny looks from the two women, but it didn’t really matter when his kids were about to spill the beans. He quickly pushed Olivier’s orange juice under his nose, making him take a sip.

“Kids,” he laughed, “He can’t remember what happened yesterday either.”

Joe swiftly jumped in, seeing Nicky move off the cupboard, and point at the bookshelf. “Oh, uh,” Joe began, talking to his Godsons. “Boys, you love books, right? How about you go look at some over there?”

“With U-,”

“Yes!” Joe chimed in, knowing just what Thomas was about to say. “Go ahead, I’m sure the girls won’t mind.”

“Nah, go for it.” Nile smiled, “Nicky put them there for everyone to read. In fact, I think there’s a couple of French ones in there.”

Olivier and Thomas were on it, and almost dived off their chairs, skidding across the floor to get to the books. Thankfully, Nicky had thought ahead, and had gone over to the bookshelf, and had blocked himself off by standing behind a chair. Joe almost fainted when he saw Thomas open up his arms as if going in to hug Nicky, and Olivier opening his mouth to greet him, but Nicky quickly had them both freezing and keeping quiet. Thank god for his amazing talent with handling kids.

Joe took a peek at Andy and Nile, and luckily Booker was already on the case, and distracting them by talking about one of Nile’s favourite TV shows. The next time Joe looked over at the boys and Nicky, he was surprised to see that Olivier and Thomas were already looking through the easy-to-read books, whilst Nicky stood to the side observing them.

The baker could feel his gaze on him, and he looked over, sending Joe a smile. The older man didn’t know how he did it, but he couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself. Another bad situation was avoided.

It wasn’t long before they had to leave the bakery, since Joe had to work that day, and had a bit of paperwork to go over. After finishing up their coffees, and saying their farewells to Andy and Nile, who had a lot more customers to deal with anyway, they made their way out. Whilst trying to keep Olivier and Thomas from acknowledging Nicky, of course.

Because it took over ten hours to get back to Paris, Booker and family couldn’t stay too long. Once inside the shop, Joe handed out some drawings to Olivier and Thomas, who nagged and nagged him the day before to make them some, since colouring in seemed to be their new favourite hobby. When that was settled, and it was time to go, Booker gave Joe the biggest hug, Olivier and Thomas practically glued to him when it was their turn.

When it was Nicky’s turn, the baker stepped back on instinct, Joe stepping in front of him to stop them. it was like a dance they’d gotten used to doing.

“Woah!” Booker grabbed the two by the back of their jackets, holding them in place. The boys fidgeted, whining that they only wanted to give Nicky a hug goodbye too. “Uh… the thing is boys, Nicky’s um…” he looked to the other two for some help.

“He’s sick.” Joe jumped in, he’d become a good liar lately too, so what was the harm in another one. “Yeah, I’m afraid Nicky’s sick, boys. He’s uh…”

“I’ve got the flu.” Nicky finished for him, coughing into his hand for extra effect. “I don’t want you catching anything.”

Booker looked at Joe, silently asking what on earth was being said. “Right,” Joe nodded, “The flu.”

“Ah,” Booker got it, “Yes, don’t want you guys catching that now. Horrible stuff.”

Olivier frowned, “But he was fine earlier.”

“It can come on within minutes.” Booker lied through his teeth, not that he hadn’t told a few white lies to his sons before. “So, we’d better leave him to rest, okay?”

The two whined, a little less this time, but nodded in understanding. Nicky felt so guilty that he upset the poor boys, who only wanted to hug him, nothing more.

“Next time I see you,” Nicky said, “We can have the biggest, best hug ever.”

“Promise?” Thomas said, his smile already appearing on his chubby cheeks.

Nicky smiled warmly, “I promise.”

With that, the two boys cheered and made a run for the front of the shop to pick up their drawings. Booker watched them go, yelling at them to wait there, before turning back to Joe who was obviously smiling at Nicky.

“You didn’t promise them anything sugary, right?”

Joe chuckled, shaking his head. “He promised them a hug.”

“Thank God,” Booker sighed, “They’re even worse after a bag of sweets.”

Joe and Nicky laughed, they couldn’t imagine. Even after some ice cream the two were zooming around the coffee table.

“Right,” Booker clapped his hands together, patting down his pockets to check he had everything in order. “We’d best be off then, getting those monsters into the car is a task in itself.”

Joe nodded, giving Booker one last hug, not knowing when would be the next time he’d see him. Then, the Frenchman stood awkwardly, not knowing where to look as he addressed the Italian.

“Uh, Nicky?” he said, as Joe gestured to his side where the baker was standing. “I uh… It was really nice meeting you, and uh, I hope next time we meet it will be in person. Which I’m sure it will.”

Joe leaned over the counter behind him, picking up one of his many sketchbooks to give to Nicky, along with a pencil lying nearby. Nicky wrote down his message to Booker, holding it out for him to read.

_It was nice meeting you too, Booker, I look forward to seeing you and your sons again. Take care of yourself, and eat more!_

Booker laughed at the last line, Joe joining in. No matter who it was, you could always count on Nicky to make sure you were looking after yourself.

“I will.” Booker told him sincerely, and with a heavy sigh and hope in his heart that Nicky would pull through all of this, he said, “I’ll pray for you. I’m not much of a religious type, but I’ll pray that you wake up soon.”

Nicky felt the sincerity in his words, and his heart grew fonder of this man as he wrote down, _Thank you_.

As Booker took his kids hands in his soon after, and they left through the door, the place seemed a whole lot quieter without them. Not that the two left behind minded. Joe was sad to see them go as he didn’t often get to meet up or visit the family, but it would be nice to get back to normal, and have Nicky all to himself again. Nicky felt the same, he’d grown fond of the little family, especially the boys, and was already looking forward to their next visit. But he was happy for it to be just him and Joe again.

Plus, it was nice to not have to play dodgems with Olivier and Thomas every time they were in the same vicinity.

Joe let out a sigh, “Alone at last.”

Nicky chuckled, heading over to the nearest stool to take a seat. “I was getting to like them.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that after a whole week,” Joe grinned, sitting down next to Nicky and getting started on his work. “Leaving dirty socks on the floor and stacking mouldy dishes in the kitchen starts to get rather annoying after a while. Safe to say, Anna flips her lid once in a while.”

“Well, I’m sure she’s enjoyed her weekend of peace, and clean dishes.”

Joe laughed softly, having an idea as he prepared his paints. “Hey, you want to hang out here tonight?” he asked the younger man, who already had a book in his hands. “I could order some food, and I was hoping you’d let me paint you again?”

“Again?” Nicky asked, sounding surprised. “Surely you’re sick of me by _now_ , Yusuf?”

Joe just grinned, “I’ve told you many times, Nicolò. _Never._ ”

Once Nicky agreed to Joe’s plan to stay there a little later than usual, the artist got to painting as Nicky read a new book Joe had gotten him from the library. As it always did, time ticked away faster than a speeding bullet. Before they knew it, the sun had set, the streets were quieting down, and Joe’s stomach was rumbling so loud you’d be able to hear it across the road.

Nicky, being the caring man that he was, had immediately grabbed Joe’s laptop and ordered him some food to get delivered. Luckily it came within half hour, and as Joe took his time eating it all up, he cleared his working station and left only his sketchbook and pencils. With his work done, it was time to do another sketch of Nicky, this time though, he wanted to do something a little different.

“Hey, Nicky,” he called the other man quietly, who looked up from his book. “Would it be okay if I get you to do some kind of pose for me?”

Nicky’s eyebrows went up into his hairline, “Pose?”

Joe chuckled, “Not a weird kind of pose, just… if you could come over here for me?”

Nicky did as he was told, trusting Joe not to put him in some odd, uncomfortable position he wouldn’t exactly like, and got up off his seat with his book, following Joe to the wooden bench next to the counter. It was just big enough for Nicky to stretch his legs out across, and so old bits of wood were flaking off onto the floor. The seat had been there when Joe had purchased the place, and he didn’t have the heart to throw such a vintage piece away.

“Okay,” Joe said, gesturing to the bench. “Could you maybe sit on the bench on your side, lean back against the armrest, and tuck your knees up to rest your hands on them, where you’ll be holding the book. Is that okay?”

Nicky smiled, “Of course.”

“Great.” Joe grinned, already sprinting back to pick up his things, and drag a stool over.

Nicky got into the position Joe had asked for. Sitting down comfortably on his side, he leant back against the armrest and was glad he didn’t fall through it. Then he lifted his legs up onto the bench, tucking them close to his body, before resting his hands on his knees with the book open in his grip.

“Like this?”

Joe smiled, as he looked up from flipping through his sketchbook. “Perfect.”

Nicky nodded shyly. He still wasn’t used to having Joe’s eyes on him for so long, well, he was better than the first, second, and countless other times he’d drawn him, but still, having the handsome man’s eyes solely on him made him just a tad bit nervous.

“You can continue to read if you want,” Joe told him, seeing the Italian stiffen a little. “Actually, would you read to me?”

“Read to you?” Nicky’s lips tilted up in the corners, wondering why on earth Joe would want to hear about a peculiar fairy tale, and all in Italian no less. “It’s all in Italian, is this part of our Italian lessons?”

Joe chuckled, setting his sketchpad in his lap. “No, I just want to hear your voice.”

Nicky’s smile grew, and he shook his head. “You’re so strange.”

“What?” Joe grinned from ear to ear, “I love it when you speak Italian, **_it sends shivers down my spine_**.”

“Where on earth did you learn that?” Nicky tittered, “I most definitely didn’t teach you it.”

“Heard it on one of your Italian romance dramas you watch.”

“Oh God,” Nicky cracked up, as Joe smirked knowingly. “I do _not_ like those dramas, and you know it. Please, for the love of all things Italian, do not repeat the stuff they say.”

“Why not?” Joe continued to smirk like the little shit that he was, as he innocently put his pencil to the paper. “ ** _Your hair is so soft; it feels like candyfloss between my fingers.”_**

Nicky groaned, he knew he shouldn’t have kept those damn TV shows playing when they hung out at his apartment. They were the worst on television history.

Joe snickered, “Okay, okay, no more weird poetry for you.” He said with the biggest grin, “I do still want you to read to me though,” he looked up to catch Nicky’s gaze, and put on the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Nicky shook his head, trying to hide his smile. Damn him and those big, brown eyes. “Fine,” he said, chuckling lightly to himself. “You’re so incorrigible.”

“I blame you,” Joe said, voice light and happy. “You make me that way, dearest Nicolò.”

Nicky rolled his eyes playfully, turning the page of his book to where he’d finished the last chapter. “I’m going to read now, so be quiet.” He said good-humouredly.

Joe beamed, already outlining the slight curve of Nicky’s back on paper. “Yes, sir. Go right ahead.”

So, Nicky did.

A couple of hours went by, as Joe tried perfecting the sketch of Nicky in his sketchbook. He wanted every detail, every line to be just right, and spent as long as he could making sure of that. Nicky had been sucked into the story he was reading, sometimes he’d stop and tell Joe what was happening, even translating a few words or sentences. Joe was quite proud of himself when now and again he’d pick up a few things in Italian, without Nicky telling him what it meant.

It was turning almost nine o’clock, when Joe put the final touches on his sketch, and scribbled his signature near the bottom. He sat back and looked down at the piece, delighted with the way it turned out. His drawings of Nicky were some of his best ones.

He was about to tell him so, when his breath was literally taken from him, as he looked up and his eyes saw Nicky. The younger man was absolutely beautiful, not that he didn’t know that already, but just the simple act of him sitting comfortably on that bench, reading quietly, his eyes full of life and wonder and his lips sloping into a small smile as he told the story. Even when he turned the pages, he did it so gently, like each page was made from the most delicate material.

Joe found himself watching the other man, subconsciously smiling to himself. It took a few minutes of complete silence around the room, besides Nicky’s voice, and no word from Joe for the baker to realise.

“What are you smiling at?” Nicky chuckled, as he caught Joe, who didn’t seem bothered by the fact.

“Just you,” Joe said, smile widening. “Even when you’re reading like that, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Nicky smiled back at the artist, swinging his legs over the bench to stand up. He didn’t say a word as he came to stand behind Joe, gazing down at the sketchbook in his lap.

“Not bad.” He said, humming. “My eyes are a little off though.”

Joe burst out laughing, joining in on the joke. “Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll have to take some art classes.”

“Yes,” Nicky shrugged, hiding his smile as he turned away from Joe. “I think you should.”

Joe kept laughing, as he stood and put down his sketchpad on the counter, siding up to the other man. They shared a big smile, beginning to laugh again at their silliness, as Joe began putting his pencils and paints back in their right tubs, Nicky helping.

“It’s incredible, by the way.” Nicky said five minutes later, as they were heading out. “Your sketch.”

Joe smiled over at Nicky as he opened the door. “Thank you, Nicolò.”

And the two headed straight home.


	17. The One Where There's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short, fun chapter that needed to happen ;)

One Friday evening, when the skies had opened up, and buckets of rain were being thrown down at the village of Genoa, Joe took that time to go and visit Nicky at the hospital. By now, seven weeks to be precise since the accident, Nicky had almost fully healed, his bruises had vanished and his broken bones were as good as new. Only tiny scars, and some scrapes along his head were left. Even his cheeks were rosy red again, his pale skin not so grey, and his weight was back to how it should be. Joe and Nicky had never felt more positive, and were on edge every day now, waiting for the time when he’d finally wake.

They were currently sitting in the hospital room, Joe on one side of the bed holding sleeping Nicky’s hand, whilst ghost Nicky sat on the opposite side.

“You know,” Joe said, as he stroked his thumb gently over Nicky’s palm, “I think you should try and dive into your body.”

Nicky looked over at him like he’d grown two heads, “Huh?”

“Try and jump into your body.” Joe shrugged, “You’ve tried lying down and sinking into it, maybe if you just… dive off a chair into your body, it might stick.”

Nicky burst out laughing, wondering if he was being serious. “You want me to get on a chair, and jump into my unconscious body?”

Joe grinned at him, “Yeah, worth a shot.”

“I’m pretty sure that won’t work, you know.” Nicky said certainly. Flinging himself off a chair wouldn’t be the answer, especially when he’d tried other ways of merging himself and his form. “I think there’s more hope using witchcraft.”

Joe snorted, “I refuse to call on the Anderson sisters.”

Nicky chuckled leaning forward to rest his arms on the bed, watching as Joe lifted his free hand, and trailed his finger along the sleeping man’s neck. Ghost Nicky shivered as he felt the sensation, a warm tingle shooting down his spine.

Joe smiled at his reaction, “You’re looking a lot better, and healthier.”

Nicky hummed, nodding in agreement. He really did look a lot better, except for one thing that had been annoying him for weeks. “Not liking that awful beard though.”

“Yeah?” Joe grinned, reaching to run a hand down Nicky’s jawline, feeling the rough stubble against his palm. “I think you still look as gorgeous as ever.”

“You would.” Nicky joked, earning a laugh from the other man. “I’ve never liked having stubble.”

“Really?” Joe murmured, pulling his hand away as he had an idea. “Do you want me to shave it?”

Nicky glanced over at him in confusion, “Shave it?”

“Yeah,” Joe shrugged his shoulders again, like it was no big deal. He didn’t shave his beard often, more like ever, but he was pretty sure he’d be able to get rid of that stubble along Nicky’s jawline. “I can ask the nurses if they’ve got a razor and such, or go to the shop downstairs. It’s no problem.”

Nicky thought about it, “You don’t have to do that, it’s a bit much.”

“Don’t be silly, Nicky.” Joe chuckled at the man’s thoughtfulness. _Of course_ he was thinking it was too much work for Joe. “It’ll take minutes, honestly, it won’t be a problem at all.”

So, that’s how they found themselves, sitting in the same spot ten minutes later. The nurses had given him a razor along with a damp towel, a bowl of water and some kitchen towel just encase. He’d gone and bought some crème from the shop, and had started on getting rid of Nicky’s very short beard that he for some reason hated. Joe honestly thought he looked just as beautiful, but if it made Nicky feel more confident without it, then he wasn’t going to say a word.

Nicky watched his every move as Joe covered his jaw and upper lip with the crème, carefully shaving away the tiny bits of hair, one stroke at a time. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever experienced, and the last few weeks, he’d experienced a lot.

“This is so strange.” He said as much to the older man, as Joe tried being extra cautious shaving around the breathing tube in Nicky’s mouth. “I don’t think anything will come close to this ever again.”

Joe grinned, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. “What, watching me shave your beard?”

“Yes,” Nicky muttered, “Watching you shave the face of my body, as I sit here as a ghost, in a hospital room.”

Joe laughed softly, rinsing off the razor in the bowl, and starting on the other side of Nicky’s face. Nicky may have had a point, this was the oddest thing he’d ever done too, shaving the beard of an unconscious man, as his spirit sat opposite and watched what he was doing. It was definitely in his top five list.

“Well,” Joe said, “At least it will be something we look back at in the future, and laugh at how bizarre it was.”

Nicky smiled, eyes following Joe’s hand moving up and down as he thought out loud, “You think we’ll still be together in the future? I mean… you know.”

Joe stopped what he was doing, and gazed up at Nicky. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about Nicky’s question, and there was only one answer for it.

“I hope so.” He said, in all honesty. “I really hope so.”

Nicky smiled back at him, nodding. “Me too.”

In the next second, Joe was lucky he didn’t have the razor to Nicky’s skin, as the door to the hospital room swung open. They both jumped as the squeaking noise it usually made, was slightly louder this time around by the sheer force of it being pushed open.

“Royalty is here!”

Nile came strolling in, a big grin on her face, followed by Andy who was just a tad calmer and quitter, like a shadow. Joe greeted the women, as they each came to him and gave him a hug from behind, before noticing what he was up to.

“Are you shaving Nicky’s beard?” Nile asked, pointing it out.

Joe looked from unconscious Nicky, back to the women. “Yes?”

Nile came around to ghost Nicky’s seat, who immediately stood up and made a beeline for the windowsill before he was sat on. “Looking good.”

“How’d you know he hates having a beard?” Andy asked Joe, as she pulled up a seat beside the artist. “He’d be thanking you for your good service.”

Joe chuckled, taking a quick glance over at ghost Nicky who was grinning. “Just a guess, thought it would be nice for him to have a clean face, you know?”

The women hummed, Nile sitting back and slouching in her chair. “He hates his own beard, but has the _biggest_ kink for beards on other dudes.”

“Nile.” Andy laughed behind her takeaway coffee mug.

Joe, well he’d frozen again in his task, a grin spreading across his face. “Oh _really_?” he said, looking once again over at ghost Nicky, who rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s good to know.”

“Yeah,” Nile said as a matter of fact, “Pretty sure he almost died when he saw your beard, use it to your full advantage Mr. Kaysani.”

Joe grinned even wider if it were possible, hearing Nicky groan in embarrassment over by the window. “Oh, I will. Don’t you worry.”

Andy snorted, “Nicky would be totally smacking you in the face with a pillow by now, Nile.”

Nile just smiled innocently.

Over by the window, Nicky said out loud, “I’d be smacking her with two.”

Joe finished up with Nicky’s beard in no time, cleaning off his stubble free face with the towel, and making sure he hadn’t swiped him with the razor by accident. Once satisfied, he made sure Nicky wasn’t too cold from the damp on his face, and checked he was comfortable. After taking all the bits and bobs back to the nurses with a thank you, he settled back down in his seat, and had a chat with Nicky’s best friends.

They were there for another hour or so, sharing stories from back in the day. Joe was learning quite a lot about Nicky as a kid, which had Nicky himself hiding his face in his hands every time Andy retold something embarrassing. Like the time Nicky had been caught one time singing to the Spice Girls in his room, which Andy never let him live down. But, Joe was having a whale of a time. The more Andy told him, the more he felt like Nicky had a bit of a fun, outgoing side that he definitely needed to set free.

Not long after the never-ending torture of embarrassing childhood tales, Nicky was more than happy to be leaving the hospital. The three had decided it was time to leave once it hit seven o’clock, giving the nurses enough time to care for Nicky before they switched off the lights for the night. As they were leaving, Joe grabbing a lift from the girls, Andy had an idea.

“Hey,” she said, just before Nile and Joe could get in the car. “Want to go for a drink?”

“At the Tumbling Barrel?” Nile asked, already saying yes before she got a response.

“How about you, Joe? Just a quick one, promise we won’t keep you up too late.”

Joe droned lowly, trying to make it look like he was thinking about it, when really, he wanted to know what Nicky thought. He’d rather not go somewhere he didn’t want to.

“Go, Joe,” Nicky told him, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Joe said, once he’d gotten his answer. “Let’s go, just one drink though, some people like to go to work the next day without a headache.”

Andy gave him a rather unholy hand gesture, before sliding into the driver’s seat. Joe grinned, catching Nicky’s eye across the roof of the car, before they both went into the back.

The drive to the bar was fairly quiet, music playing low in the background, as Nile nattered on about a rude customer they encountered that day. Once there, Joe was surprised to enter a rather tidy, characteristic bar.

It was an old building, made from fancy stone, and wooden beams in the ceiling. Inside the chairs and tables were made from wood too, the floor paved, and the bar itself like something out of a medieval fantasy. Even the atmosphere wasn’t so bad, not too packed, and the sounds of chatter at a quiet level, as classical music played around the large room.

“You call this a bar?” Joe joked, as Andy led them over to a table right at the back.

Nile laughed, as she took a seat next to him. “It’s more of a… should we say, posh hang out.”

“A fancy place, for fancy drunks.” Andy added, still standing. “What can I get you guys? Beer?”

“Yeah, sure.” Joe answered, as Nile nodded.

With Andy making her way to the bar, and Nile checking something on her phone, Joe did a quick check on Nicky, who he saw sitting off to the side on a bench. He silently asked him if he was alright, making gestures with his expression. Nicky nodded with a smile, happy to sit there, and watch as people around the bar talked and laughed away.

An hour in, and Joe was already feeling tired. He’d had his one beer, sipping on it slowly, before his eyes started feeling droopy and his regret of not going home and collapsing on the sofa kicked in. The artist couldn’t help but look over at Nicky all the time either, who was sitting alone on that bench, with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. He must have been bored out of his mind by now.

Joe waited another fifteen minutes or so before he would tell the women he would leave, he had work the next day anyway, and wanted to get some stuff sorted out that evening ready. So, he joined in on the conversation about Andy’s odd obsession with peanut butter and chicken sandwiches, until he felt like getting out of there. Except, it didn’t exactly go as planned.

In the middle of her sentence, Nile froze all of a sudden. She slammed her drink onto the table, and her expression went from startled, to absolutely furious. Andy and Joe looked on at her in confusion, following her gaze across the room. Joe looked back, and Andy’s eyes turned angry too, both women looking like they were about to destroy someone. Someone Joe couldn’t pick out of the crowd, who they could be looking at.

“Everything okay?” he asked them.

“It’s him.” Andy spat out, her grasp in her beer bottle tightening, as her knuckles turned white. “Fucking _Keane_.”

“What?” Joe almost gasped, and immediately turned towards Nicky.

Nicky whose head had shot up so fast at the mention of that name, who’s eyes widened in dread, and hands balled into fists. He caught Joe’s gaze, before the Arab’s attention was grabbed by the other two.

“We have to leave.” Nile said, and Joe had never heard her sound so mad. “I’m not staying here with that piece of shit in the same vicinity.”

“What’s he even doing here?” Andy muttered, glaring his way. “Bastard shouldn’t be back here.”

Joe could see just who they were glaring at now, if the way the man by the bar was behaving gave him any indication. Keane was tall and muscular, his shirt so tight against his abs that he just projected ‘vain git’ from head to toe. He had a sharp jawline, black beard, and eyes that were the opposite of friendly. When he laughed, he looked just like a damn super villain, with that snarky smile and deep, wrinkled frown. Joe hated him even more than he already did.

“Let’s get out of here, guys.” Nile said, turning to the others around the table. “Please?”

“Yeah,” Andy agreed, on her feet in an instant. “Let’s go.”

Joe followed their lead, more than happy to get out before he did something he’d regret. His eyes went straight to Nicky as he slid his chair under the table, seeing that he’d stood too, and was much closer to Joe, like he was afraid Keane could see him, like he was afraid Keane would hurt him. Joe met his gaze, telling him through one look that he didn’t need to worry, that he was there for him, that he was safe. Nicky nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You ready Joe?” Andy called.

“Yeah,” Joe nodded, zipping up his coat. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Well, well, well, look who it is.”

Nicky on instinct stepped behind Joe, wanting to be far away as possible from that voice, that man. Joe’s instinct was to step in front of him, even though he knew Keane couldn’t see Nicky, but if he could block the sight of the man from Nicky then he would.

Andy and Nile were just a few steps in front of him, halting as Keane stopped right beside them, way too close for their liking. Andy, with her hands stuffed in her pocket, and a look of pure hate on her face, addressed him.

“Keane.” She said, forcing out the name. “What the fuck are you doing back here?”

“I hope you’re not here for good.” Nile added in, crossing her arms over her chest.

Keane just laughed, and it made the hairs on the back of Joe’s neck stand on edge. He fucking hated that laugh.

“I’m here visiting a friend,” Keane told them in his obnoxious English accent, “Where’s Nicky, eh?”

Andy let out a bitter laugh, “The fuck do you care for? You treated him like shit, and dumped him like the coward that you are.”

“Oh, come on now,” Keane had the nerve to laugh again, finding the whole situation laughable apparently. “At least I didn’t just leave, huh? Give me some credit.”

Joe had to laugh at that, shaking his head at the bullshit that was pouring out of this man’s mouth. Honestly, he really wished he could knock his damn teeth out, or knock him right back to where he came from.

“Who the hell are you?” Keane’s gaze fell on Joe, frowning.

Joe’s eyebrow raised, as he said calmly, “I’m Joe.”

“Joe?” Keane repeated, snorted. “That supposed to mean something?”

Joe felt his hands tense by his sides, as he stared up at the man, who looked him up and down like he was some vile sight to behold.

“Joe’s our friend,” Andy said, having heard enough of the Englishman’s crap. “We’re leaving. It’s not been a pleasure seeing you again.”

As Andy and Nile passed him, and Joe slowly trailed them, Keane, the absolute dick, began laughing to his friends who were standing near the bar. Apparently the three of them were a joke. Joe could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, but stayed calm for Nicky’s sake, who he discreetly gestured to move in front of him and completely avoid being anywhere near Keane.

But, the thing was, Keane must have had a death wish, because as Joe got closer and closer to the exit, he just about heard something that Nicky’s ex said to his friends. He came to an abrupt halt in his pathway, and listened to what he had to say next.

“I know right,” Keane laughed deeply, “I could have done with a quick fuck before I left.”

“Yeah?” One of Keane’s friends sniggered, gulping down his drink. “He any good?”

“Oh yeah,” Keane grinned, teeth gritting. “The only thing he was good at was lying there and taking it like a good boy.”

And that did it for Joe. Like the flip of a switch, Joe saw red.

The Arabic man didn’t even think twice before he was turning around, and heading straight for Keane. The beast of a man noticed, scowling at Joe as he approached him.

“The fuck did you just say?” Joe asked, practically growling.

“Excuse me?” Keane straightened up to his full height, but it didn’t detour Joe in the least bit.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking talk about Nicolò like that.”

Keane let out a short laugh, turning to his buddies who joined in. “What are you, his _boyfriend_?”

Instead of a verbal comeback, well, Keane got a nice punch to the face. Joe sent him flying back into his group of friends, knees almost buckling at the contact. Joe was more than pleased when Keane stumbled a little, holding his hand up to a bloody, and hopefully, broken nose.

Through all the commotion, Joe hadn’t noticed Nile’s surprised laugh and clap of approval behind him, not Andy’s pat to his shoulder, and he just about heard Nicky’s shocked gasp.

“What the _fuck_?” Keane growled out, as everyone in the bar had their eyes on them now, including the manager who seemed to be keeping out of it. Even his so-called friends had moved out of the way. “You bastard!”

“Oh, shut up, you absolute piece of _shit_.” Andy piped up, she’d had enough of him too. Not only that, but she’d also just about heard what Keane had said, and wasn’t going to stand for it.

Storming forward, she grabbed the bulky man by his shoulders, and gave one hard thrust of her leg upwards, her knee landing right in Keane’s crotch. The man groaned as he bent over in pure agony, holding his hands to his private area, and slowly sliding to the floor.

“That’s for Nicky, asshole.” Andy growled, and she was out of the bar in a shot, promising the manager she’d bring him some pastries for the trouble.

But, that wasn’t all. Nile didn’t want to be left out of all the fun. She made sure to pick a pint of beer out of one of Keane’s friends grip, and pour it oh so slowly over the Englishman’s head.

“Oops,” she hummed, “My hand slipped.” She placed the glass back in the hand of the man she’d taken it from, and gave him a fake smile. “Don’t bother coming back to this town, dickhead.”

Joe laughed, so damn proud of these women that he felt like hugging the living daylights out of them. With one last look at Keane, who was on his knees on the ground, holding his crotch, stinking of beer and bleeding all down his shirt, Joe left with the biggest grin on his face. He finally got what he deserved.

Once outside in the fresh air, he did a quick check on Nicky, who looked like he was in complete shock. Joe sent him a wink, and he answered with a muddled laugh.

“Oh my God,” Nile said, breaking the silence as the three gathered across the road. “Holy _shit_.”

Andy let out a loud sigh, running her fingers through her short hair. “I’ve wanted to do that for _ages_.” Then she began laughing.

Soon, the three of them were laughing, at how crazy the whole thing had been, but also because, they’d just given that asshole what he deserved and it felt _incredible_.

“That was amazing, Joe.” Nile chuckled, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you did that!”

Joe grinned from ear to ear, “I had to, I wasn’t going to allow that idiot to get away with what he said.”

Andy snorted, shaking her head. “He’s such a prick. Man, I’m so glad we did that.”

“Yeah,” Nile nodded her head in agreement, “I wish Nicky was here to see this, would have been a great fuck you to Keane.”

Joe smiled, glancing over at Nicky who was standing right next to the woman, unbeknownst to her. A smile appeared on his lips.

“We can tell him all about it when he wakes up,” Andy said, looking more chipper than Joe had ever seen her. She swung an arm around Nile’s shoulder, and pulled her along the pavement. “Come on, let’s go, I need to get home and laugh hysterically to myself at the thought of that moron with a broken nose.”

Joe and Nile laughed, and the three began walking to the nearest taxi lot. As the area became less and less crowded, Joe backed up a little, away from the women who were miles in front of him, staggering along like a couple of tipsy teenagers, to walk beside Nicky who had been silent the whole time.

As soon as he saddled up to the younger man, Nicky looked over at him with a smile. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“You’re not the only one.” Joe chuckled, keeping his voice down. “Are you mad?”

Nicky looked at him like he’d said the stupidest thing, “Are you kidding?” he snickered. “I was in shock for a bit, but Joe, that was just… the best thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Joe smiled, “I’d do anything for you, you know that. And he deserved it.”

“He did,” Nicky agreed. If anyone deserved a good kick in, it was Keane. “Thank you, Joe. I don’t know what else to say except, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” Joe said sincerely, as their fingers brushed. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, okay? Never again.”

Nicky smiled warmly at him, nodding. He believed his every word, trusted him, felt safe with him. Nicky budged his hand over a little bit more, threading his fingers with Joes, feeling the connection, the heat, spread through him like a blanket wrapping around his entire body. Like Joe was holding him, protecting him with his touch.

“Oi,” Nile shouted from in front, breaking the moment, and making the two separate grudgingly. “What are you doing back there, Joe?”

Joe waved at them, too exhausted to answer or catch up. Besides, he wanted to stay back with Nicky, and make him smile just for a little bit longer. It was his favourite thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the next 10 chapters already, so get ready for an influx of chapters soon. 😁


	18. The One Where Nile Gets a Big Surprise

Two months since Nicky’s accident, things were starting to look up. According to the doctors at the hospital, Nicky had fully healed up, and it could be any day now that he would wake up. Joe had even sworn one time that he felt Nicky’s fingers twitch against his as he held his hand, and that sometimes he’d move his leg or head. Andy, Nile and himself had decided then to go visit him every single day, all three of them together, to talk to him, hold his hand, do little things that could stimulate him.

Joe had also been spending more time with the ladies, mainly because Nicky was there with him and missed being around his best friends, and it was also a chance to learn more embarrassing stories about the other man. Nicky was starting to regret the decision to hang out with Andy and Nile, as soon as Andy told the story of him slipping on broken eggs and dropping a whole bag of flour on himself. But it wasn’t so bad when he saw Joe laughing with all his heart, head leant back and eyes shut tight.

Not only that, but being around his two best friends and Joe, made everything seem normal. As normal as it could be anyway, considering Andy and Nile didn’t have any idea that he was there. But even just sitting there, listening to them talk, laughing at silly things, getting the same look of ‘are you okay?’ from Joe every now and then, it meant the world to Nicky. But it would just make it a whole lot better if he really was there, joining in on the fun and conversation, getting to properly hold Joe’s hand.

Like on the Saturday, when they were at Joe’s shop and he wasn’t so busy with customers that day, the artist must have been in a seriously good mood because he’d turned up the music on his laptop, and started dancing across the room. He’d reached out a hand for Nicky to take, asking him to join, but the baker had declined, reminding him that they couldn’t touch. Joe was having none of it though, they could touch hands, and that was enough for Joe to drag him into the middle of the floor and dance with him with just the warm glow of their fingers touching.

Nicky had laughed and smiled so wide it hurt. But, he still felt a pang of sadness hit him, thinking that he couldn’t step any closer to the other man, couldn’t place his hand on his shoulder, his arms around his neck, he’d just slip right through him like a cloud of smoke. It just made him even more eager to wake up in that hospital bed, and become human again.

“Hey, Nicky.”

Said man was sucked out of his train of thoughts as he blinked up at Joe, forgetting he had a book open in his lap. The artist was currently sifting through some of his old sketchbooks he’d had as a teenager, a few of them stacked up on the counter.

“Look at this,” he chuckled at something on one of the pages, sliding it across the worktop for Nicky to see. “What do you think, huh?”

Nicky squinted to read the scribbles on the page, written just below a drawing of a lovely rose.

“Lips like the red of a rose petal.” Nicky read out loud, glancing up at Joe in confusion. “Did you write that?”

Joe grinned, nodding, “Guilty. I had a thing for poetry as a kid, still kind of do.”

Nicky smiled, turning the page. “That makes a lot of sense.”

Joe laughed, “It does?”

“Of course,” Nicky said, smirking at the countless times Joe had literally spoken to him like he was reciting Shakespeare. “You’re not exactly subtle with your, how do I say… wooing?” he said, as Joe carried on laughing. “You’re quite the romantic, but I didn’t know you made it all up.”

“Hey, now, everything I tell you is all me.” Joe said, beaming cheekily. “Everything cheesy and gross, that’s my own brilliant poetry.”

Nicky laughed softly, “Oh, really?”

“Yep,” Joe nodded, leaning in slightly. “Your eyes are like the depth of the bluest ocean, I lose myself in their gaze, they shine so bright like the sun, so beautiful I have to stare.”

Nicky chuckled lightly, “You made that up on the spot?”

“Yes, it’s what I do best.” Joe winked, pushing himself up off his seat, to walk around Nicky. “You stepped into my life unpredictably, and made every day worth living.” Joe began, slowly getting down on his knees and making Nicky laugh, and blush, and become mesmerised. “Your sweet laugh, your warm smile, your kindness and your beauty, has captivated my heart.”

Joe smiled, reaching out to take Nicky’s hands in his, “You are the stars in my sky, and the sun that lights my day. You are the moon when I am lost in darkness, and the warmth when I shiver in cold.”

Nicky’s lips turned into a smile, holding on tight to Joe’s hands in his, “Are you sure you didn’t look that up online?” he said teasingly.

“I’m sure,” Joe grinned like an idiot, an idiot that was head over heals for the man in front of him. “Every word I said was true, **_only for you, my Nicolò_**.”

“You really are such a romantic.”

“I sure am.”

“Uh… Joe?”

That wasn’t Nicky. Joe frowned, realising Nicky was looking just as baffled as he was. Was he hearing things? He got his answer pretty quickly, when he turned to the front door of the shop, and shot up off the floor like he’d been stuck in the ass with a hot poker. Nicky, stayed frozen in his chair.

It was Nile. She was stood in the open doorway, staring at the Arab like she’d just caught him doing the most peculiar thing. Which wasn’t exactly untrue. Nile had just walked in on him on his knees, in front of an empty stool, talking to thin air and holding invisible hands. Joe swallowed the lump in his throat, well, he was going to have to come up with something utterly ridiculous to cover up this one or fall on the floor and play dead.

“Nile!” Joe greeted her with an awkward smile, “Hi, hey, what… what are you doing here?”

Nile kept on frowning, slowly stepping further into the room. “Who were you talking to?”

“Who, me?” the artist laughed nervously, racking his brain for something, anything to get himself out of this. “Nobody… I was just, uh… just…”

“Tell her you were cleaning the stool!” Nicky quickly threw out.

“Cleaning the stool?” Joe said out loud, realising he’d repeated it in front of Nile and had to go with it. “Cleaning the stool! Yeah, I was cleaning it, got paint all over it, you know.”

Nile’s eyebrows went up into her hairline, finding the story a bit… weird. “Cleaning the stool, with what?”

Joe looked down at said stool, which was now unoccupied as Nicky had gone around the counter. “I finished earlier, was just checking it.”

“Doesn’t explain who you were talking to.” She hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You in some play or something, because-,”

She was interrupted, and scared out of her wits, when out of the blue a big piece of paper fell to the floor off the counter. Joe, admittedly, might have jumped a little at the sudden noise too. But boy was he glad for it, because it distracted Nile, and she’d immediately forgot what they were talking about in favour of kneeling down to pick up the drawing.

Joe turned slightly to find Nicky standing there, hand on the counter where he’d pushed the picture off the side. Joe grinned over at him, silently thanking him for the save.

“Woah,” Nile said quietly, as she got back up, sketch in hand. “It’s Nicky again,” she said, looking it over. “Jesus, Joe, how the hell do you draw him so… so, perfectly?”

Joe smiled proudly, going to stand by her side to take a glance at one of his favourite drawings. It was the one he’d drawn of Nicky sitting on the bench, book in hand, and face relaxed as he read over the words.

“I pay a lot of attention to him at the hospital,” Joe lied, although in truth, it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. He would always stare at Nicky in the hospital bed, willing him to wake up. “And I remember him the first day we met, how could I ever forget a beautiful face like that.”

Nile’s eyes met his then, and she could see the significance in what he said. “You really did fall for him that day, didn’t you?”

Joe’s smile softened, feeling Nicky’s gaze on him. “I did. Even if it was for just a few minutes, I could tell he was someone special.”

“But, you hardly know him.” Nile said, “How can you be so sure when you’ve only met him once?”

Joe shrugged, “I guess… I guess I just knew.”

“You’re either really strange, or the biggest sap I’ve ever met.” Nile snorted, earning a laugh from the artist. “In all seriousness though, Nicky is amazing. I think you’ve picked the best human being in the world.”

“Yeah?” Joe grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Nicky as Nile went to the counter to place the picture down. Nicky just rolled his eyes, letting out an amused laugh. “Well, from what you’ve told me about him, he’s sounds like the best human in the world.”

Nile nodded, sitting herself down in the stool. She let out a heavy sigh, and was back to being sad when a thought occurred to her. Joe, sensing the change in mood, slid his own chair over and sat opposite the young woman, nudging her foot with his.

“What’s up?” he said, seeing a concerned Nicky behind the countertop.

Nile took another deep breath, and shrugged her shoulders. “I just miss him, you know?”

Joe nodded in understanding, feeling her pain, knowing how hard it must be for her, and Andy. He leant forward in his chair, letting her know he was there to listen.

“I just wish he would wake up, man.” Nile continued, twiddling with the end of her braid that was resting over her shoulder. “I miss him so much, sometimes I find myself talking to him when I’m at home. I’ll see a book, and tell him about it. Or something will come on the TV, and I’ll be talking about it out loud because I know Nicky would love to watch it.”

Joe hummed quietly, “There’s nothing wrong with that, Nile. I think it’s good you do it, it’ll help you cope.”

“Yeah,” Nile huffed, slamming her hands into her lap. “This just sucks so fucking much, Joe. Why did it have to be him, you know?”

“I know,” Joe stared at her sadly, seeing the evident pain in her eyes. She was close to tears. “It always happens to good people, life’s not fair.”

Nile snorted, brushing a stray tear away from her cheek roughly. “You’re telling me.”

Joe looked over at Nicky, who looked so miserable, so guilty, it was probably tearing him apart that Nile felt this way. The baker went over to her, and knelt beside his friend, reaching his hands out to touch the stool, at least to be closer to her.

“I wish he knew how much I love him.” Nile said then, sniffling. “I wish he knew how much he changed my life, because I never got the chance to thank him properly. I’ve never told him how much he means to me. I just want to tell him _so much_ , how much I love him.”

“Oh, Nile.” Nicky whispered, feeling an itch to put his arms around her, to hug her tight, and tell her how much she meant to him too. He hated this, seeing her cry, seeing her upset. There was nothing he could do to wipe those tears away, except… “Tell her.”

Joe was about to say something to Nile, but was surprised to hear Nicky’s words instead. He looked down at the man, who’s gaze was on him, practically pleading with his eyes.

“Please, Joe.” Nicky said in a soft voice, “Tell her I’m here.”

Joe hesitated for a minute, “ ** _Are you sure_**?” he asked aloud, gaining Nile’s attention.

“Huh?”

Nicky nodded without hesitation, diverting his gaze to Nile again. “ ** _I’m sure_**.”

“Joe?” Nile questioned the man, who was peering down at something to her right. She followed his line of sight, seeing nothing but floor and more floor. “Are you okay?”

Joe took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was trying to keep himself calm, and thinking of a way to tell Nile that her friend’s ghost was kneeling beside her. After all this time, Joe was glad Nicky had decided to tell her, he needed her and Andy, as much as they needed him. But now that Nicky had chosen to tell them, he had no idea how to approach it.

“Nile, there’s um… there’s something you need to know.” He said to begin. Well, it was a start.

“What do you mean?” Nile asked, puzzlement clear on her face.

“Uh… I don’t know exactly how to… explain.” Joe muttered, “It’s going to sound quite… crazy. But, I swear to you it’s true.”

Nile’s frown deepened the more that came out of his mouth, “What the _hell_ are you talking about, Joe?”

“Just say it, Joe.” Nicky said to him, urging him on with confidence. “I’ll help you, it will be fine.”

Joe nodded, trusting in the other man with all he had. So, he did what Nicky advised, and just spewed out the first sentence that came to mind.

“Nicky’s spirit is here, and he’s been with me since the accident. It’s a stupidly long story, I’ll have to explain another time. But, Nicky’s beside you right now, and he wants you to know he’s here, and he hears you.”

For what seemed like an eternity, was actually the longest minute of Joe’s life. The room was deadly silent, but everything seemed to be extremely loud, like the damn ticking of the clock. Not to mention the blank expression on Nile’s face, that wasn’t showing any sign of how she was feeling, at all. Joe and Nicky waited, and waited, until Nile finally spoke.

“What did you say?” she said, voice low.

Joe took another long breath, and repeated. “Nicky… he’s here, his spirit.” He said, trying to sound as honest as he could, wanting her to believe his every word. “He’s been with me this whole time, I’ve been trying to help-,”

“Stop.” Nile grounded out between clenched teeth, even that one word sounded angry. Joe knew, she did not believe him. “Just, stop.”

“Nile,” Joe began, “Please, just let me-,”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Nile almost yelled at him, standing so fast that the stool toppled over. “How dare you! I thought… God, I thought you were a good guy, and you go and say _that_.”

“Nile-,”

“Stop!” Nile did shout this time, backing away from the artist, shaking her head in utter distrust. “I can’t believe you, Joe! The things you… the way you spoke about Nicky… now you make up stupid lies, like… like he’s some kind of _joke_!”

Joe stood slowly, trying to calm her, “Nile, I swear, it’s not a lie.”

Nile huffed a laugh, already making her way to the door. “I open up to you, tell you how much he means to me, and you just…” she growled, turning her back on him. “Fuck you, Joe.”

As Nile went to reach for the door handle, she had quite the surprise when the bolt at the top of the door slid shut. She gasped, stepping back at the loud dinging of the metal, eyes wide as she saw it happen. Furiously, she spun around to face Joe, storming towards him.

“How did you do that?” she asked, “Open the door, Joe. Let me out, or I swear I will kick your ass.”

Joe sighed, “It wasn’t me.”

“Of course it was you,” Nile argued, feeling the fury boil. She was pretty close to thumping the man. “Open the damn door, or I’ll force it open.”

“Nile,” Joe said as coolly as he could, nodding towards the door. “It’s Nicky. He locked you in.”

Nile’s lips became a thin line, and her brows furrowed, “Stop it! Stop joking around, Joe, it’s not funny, now let me out!”

Joe looked past her, to Nicky, who was still standing by the door, looking determined. The baker made his way over, knowing if they had to get Nile to believe Joe, then Nicky would have to be the one to persuade her.

He stood next to Joe, “Ask her if she’s wearing her necklace.”

Joe nodded, turning to Nile, who was still arguing at him. “Are you wearing your necklace?”

At that, Nile went quiet. She was so shocked her eyes widened comically, and she stepped back like she’d been hit. Nobody knew about that necklace except her friends, and it was always tucked away under her clothing.

“What?” she said, her hand going to lay across her chest, where she could feel the outline of the cross. “How do you-,”

“Nicky said you never take it off.” Joe said, repeating everything the younger man was telling him. “He said it was your mother’s, she passed it down to you, and made you promise that you’d keep it safe.”

Nile was speechless by this point. Everything Joe was telling her was true, but, how did _he_ know? Maybe it was Andy? But why would Andy bring up her necklace to Joe? All this was spinning in her head, as Joe went on.

“Nicky said you’ve always believed there was something else out there,” Joe said calmy, “That spirits were watching over their loved ones, and heard all our prayers.”

“How do you…” Nile whispered, feeling tears prickling her eyes. “How do you know all this?”

Joe sighed quietly, “Nile, I swear to you what I’m telling you is the truth.” He told her, “Nicky is here, he’s standing right next to me.”

The frown between Nile’s brows seemed to slowly diminish, her expression softening, as her teary eyes looked to Joe’s left, skimming up and down. Joe and Nicky could see, they were finally bringing her around.

“He says he’s here with you, Nile.” Joe said evenly, “He’s always been here.”

Nile took a deep breath, “He… it’s impossible.”

“That’s what I first thought.” Joe smiled a tad, looking down to his left, catching Nicky’s gaze. “But, I guess miracles can happen.”

Nicky shared his smile, as Nile watched on. To her it was the oddest thing to behold, seeing Joe smiling at someone who wasn’t there, someone he claimed was Nicky. But, it appeared to be so real, the sincere look in his eyes, the way he just _looked right at him,_ like Nicky was really there.

“You’re not lying, are you?” Nile said, getting Joe’s attention.

The artist shook his head, “No Nile, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

Then, the man had an idea. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before, when it had worked wonders for Nicky and Booker to communicate. Stepping around Nile, he picked up one of his notebooks sitting next to his computer, along with a lone pencil on a canvas. Going back to Nicky, he passed the stuff to him, urging him to take them.

“Just like you did before.” He reminded him. 

Nicky nodded, hands out ready to take the paper and pencil. Nile looked on confused, speculating what was about to happen, and she got quite a shock when it did. Joe had let go of the notebook and pencil, but they didn’t fall to the ground, instead, they were now floating in mid-air, like they were being held up with an unknown force.

Nile sucked in a breath, not knowing what to do as she watched the notebook’s pages flip open, and the pencil beginning to scribble on the inside. She stared up at Joe with wide-eyes, who silently reassured her, letting her know all was okay.

“How did…” Nile let out, her words getting caught in her throat. “What… what’s happening? How is it doing that?”

“Nicky’s doing that.” Joe told her simply, as the pencil was passed back to him.

Nile didn’t get to say what she was thinking next, as the notebook made its way towards her. She took a small step back on instinct, feeling her heart race in her chest, as the book turned around in the air, revealing a message written in the middle.

_Nile, I know this is hard to believe. I promise, it’s me, Nicky. If you don’t believe me, maybe ‘Scare Bear’ will persuade you._

Nile gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. She read the message over and over, especially that last part. Nobody knew about that, nobody but Andy and _Nicky_. This couldn’t be, could it? She couldn’t explain the flying notebook, the handwritten message that was most definitely in Nicky’s writing now that she thought about it, and that fact about her she’d kept to herself and best friends all those years.

“Nicky?” she breathed out in disbelief, eyes darting to Joe who was beaming at her realisation. “It… it’s really him… it’s _you_. You’re _here_.”

“He’s here.” Joe said, sighing in relief that she’d finally accepted the fact.

Nicky, asking Joe for the pencil back, quickly wrote down another message and showed his friend: _You can’t get rid of me that easily, apparently_.

Nile let out a loud laugh, feeling her eyes water once again, this time a few stray tears escaping. “Oh my God, Nicky. I… I can’t believe it’s you.” She sniffed, automatically clutching in her necklace, quietly thanking God. “Are you _okay_?” she asked worriedly, wishing she could see him, could put her arms around him and give him the world’s biggest hug.

 _I’m fine Nile_ , he wrote down, _Joe has been taking great care of me_.

Nile looked over at Joe, smiling warmly. “You’ve been with him this whole time?”

Joe nodded in confirmation. “The day after the accident.”

Nile’s eyes widened like saucers, “My God, that’s… no wonder you talk about him like you know him so well, it’s because you _do_ know him so well. That’s like… two whole months!”

Joe and Nicky chuckled, “Yeah, two awesome months.” Joe said, winking at Nicky who smiled adoringly at him.

“Holy shit,” Nile laughed, wiping the wetness off her cheeks with the back of her hands, seeing the look of utter affection Joe had for Nicky. “So, you guys technically have had like, a thousand dates by now, right?” she said, as Joe grinned. “That explains everything, Joe. The way you talk about Nicky, and the way you are with him at the hospital!”

Joe shared a look with Nicky again, the two beaming. “Well, I guess it does.”

“God, I can’t believe this.” Nile huffed softly, putting her hands to her head. “This whole time… shit. You’ve been here with us… “she let her hands drop to her sides, “Nicky, I miss you so much.”

Nicky gazed at her sadly, already writing a note down on his page: _I miss you too, Nile. Every day_.

“You heard what I said earlier, right?”

Nicky scribbled hurriedly: _Every word. I love you too, Nile. You mean the world to me, and always will._

Nile’s lips turned up into a smile, as she sighed. “I’m going to crush you in a hug when you wake up, just a warning.”

Nicky laughed, writing: _I’m counting on it._

“Good.” Nile suddenly grinned.

It was a lot to process still, she had to admit. It was the weirdest, most bizarre experience she’d ever had in her life, and she’d travelled, a _lot_. But the thing was, the more she talked to Nicky, even if it was through pencil and paper, it felt like he was there, that every word written down sounded like his words, his voice coming through in her mind. It made her feel happy, at ease, hopeful. It may have been the craziest thing to happen to her, but it was also the best.

“Hey, you guys need to tell me everything!” she said, looking at Joe too. “I want to know every detail from start to finish.”

“Sure,” Joe shrugged, “Whatever you want to know.”

Nile nodded, happy with that answer.

Then, a thought occurred to her.

“Wait,” she said, “What about Andy?”

“What about her?”

“Does she know?”

Joe bit his lip, and gazed over at Nicky. “Nope.”

Nile looked at him like he was mad, swinging her arms up in the air. “We have to tell her!”

Joe let out a comical snort, “I don’t want to possibly get stabbed again.”

“Come on!” Nile barked, trying to figure out where Nicky’s head was, by inspecting the floating notebook. “Nicky, please, Andy would be so happy to talk to you again, she misses you so much too. I’ve never seen her so… so quiet, and distant.”

Nicky gazed down at the paper in his hands, thinking to himself for a short moment. Nile was probably right, telling Andy would make her happy, but also, could turn bad if she thought it was some kind of joke. He guessed he’d have to put some serious thought into how to convince her it was real.

Slowly, he wrote out: _Will you make sure Joe doesn’t get stabbed?_

Nile grinned excitedly, “Don’t worry, I won’t let her go near Joe.”

Joe looked between the two, eyebrow rising. “I hope not. That woman scares the shit out of me.”

Nile and Nicky laughed, Joe telling them how serious he was. He’d literally had nightmares of her and that knife for days.

“You guys are finished in here, right?” Nile asked, “It’s four thirty, the bakery is shutting, so…”

“You want to tell her _now_?” Joe enquired, wishing he’d had more of a heads-up to strap on his knife proof vest. “

“Sure, why not?” Nile said, shucking her shoulders. “I’m dying to know what’s happened since the accident, and telling Andy now means you can explain to us both at the same time, you know?”

That made sense, it would be a lot easier to just get it out with the two of them there, and not having to wait a while to do it too. He looked over at Nicky, to make sure he agreed first.

“Let’s go.” Nicky smiled, handing him over the notebook and pencil, ready to leave when he was.

“I guess we’re going.” Joe grinned, going over to the counter.

“Awesome.” Nile beamed, feeling a whole lot less freaked out than she was minutes ago. In fact, she’d been turned right around to the point where she was ecstatic. Because, Nicky was _here_. That had to be a good sign. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Alright, Madame. Hold your horse.” Joe chuckled, as he did a quick tidy up of his brushes, paints and canvases. When closing his sketchbook that Nicky had used, he glimpsed a part of the messages exchanged, and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

As he joined Nile and Nicky, who was standing next to her, he pulled out his keys, gesturing the other two to lead the way. “So, who’s Scare Bear?” he asked, as he locked up after them.

Nicky chuckled immediately, as Nile rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing, you nosy git.”

“You sure?” Joe teased, as they began walking down the street. “Sounds like something only you and Nicky know.”

“And Andy.” Nicky added in.

“Oh, and Andy.” Joe said, humming. “Guess it’s one hell of a secret.

Nile huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s just a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Joe repeated, not expecting that answer. He’d thought it was a scary childhood story, or some toy she possibly still had that resembled a creepy teddy bear. “You have a tattoo?”

Nile huffed, talking at nothing. “Nicky, you suck.”

Nicky grinned over at Joe, who was chuckling quietly to himself, nudging at Nile to come out with it. She gave in eventually as they crossed the road, cutting the story short.

“I had a tattoo done when I came to Italy.” She explained, “I wanted a Care Bear, because I loved them as a kid, okay? I had a weird obsession with them.”

“Care bears?” Joe snorted, earning a whack in the ribs from Nile.

“Turns out my tattooist was a bit shit,” she muttered. “It ended up looking like something out of a horror movie.”

“Hence Scare Bear.” Nicky beamed joyfully at the memory. He could still remember the look of absolute horror on Nile’s face as she looked in the mirror, and Andy and himself bursting out laughing at the monstrosity.

“Wow,” Joe laughed, as Nile sighed unamused. “I have to see it, show me, let me see it.”

“Hell no!” Nile grunted, “I ain’t ever going to let anyone see it, ever again. I’m getting it replaced someday, the bear’s got to go!”

“Oh, come on! It can’t be that bad! Is it?” he directed at Nicky.

Nicky nodded, “It’s horrendous.”

“Really?” Joe buzzed, “Well, now I have to see it.”

“I said no,” Nile slapped him across the shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. “Keep nagging, I’ll eventually bore you.”

Joe snorted, “You underestimate my determination.”

“Bring it on, knucklehead.”

“Did you just call me knucklehead?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I might have to call you Scare Bear from now on.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Why not, Scare Bear?”

That’s how Joe found himself in a head lock, being dragged down the street by Nile and her very strong arms, messing up his hair and poking his sides. Joe got out eventually, and the two were in a battle of play fighting, like a couple of kids on too much sugar.

Nicky watched as he walked not far behind them, a big smile on his face, chuckling quietly to himself as Joe called out for help. As the two finally finished up their little scrap, they walked back to Nicky, looking like they’d just been dragged through the bushes. Joe complained about his hair, of course, giving Nile some extra prods in her side for touching his curls.

Nile snorted, saying out loud to her best friend. “Nicky, your boyfriend fights like a girl.”

Joe and Nicky didn’t really pay attention to the full sentence, too surprised by the use of that one word. Joe glanced down at Nicky, grinning brightly.

“Boyfriend?” he hummed, “I like the sound of that.”

Nicky smiled, catching his eye. “Me too.”

Nile couldn’t see what Nicky was doing, but by the soppy, lovestruck look on Joe’s face, she could tell they were being so disgustingly cute with one another. She groaned, picking up her pace.

“You two are gross,” she called out as she walked in front. “God help us when Nicky wakes up, it’s going to be endless amounts of grossness.”

Joe and Nicky laughed at the woman, still not taking their eyes of one another. And as they reached the end of the street, Joe held out his hand to the younger man, who took it without hesitation, sighing at the familiar jolt of heat that coursed through their bodies. Boyfriend, it did have a good ring to it.


	19. The One Where Andy wields a knife... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, quick one again, hope you enjoy. And thanks again for your comments <3

When Nicky, Joe and Nile strolled up to the front of the bakery, half the lights were switched off, nearly all the blinds were drawn, and the closed sign hung from the door. They could just about see Andy’s silhouette inside, moving around like a searchlight, not once stopping what she was doing. Nile went through the door first, followed by Joe, and Nicky oh so slowly made his way in last, as Joe discreetly held the door open. Not that he had to.

Once they were all in, Andy kept cleaning up. She was currently giving the glass casing a wash, ready for its next use.

“That was a quick visit.” She said to Nile without looking up, and when she did, she then noticed the other visitor. “Joe, what are you doing here?”

Nile and Joe looked at one another, “Uh, Nile invited me.”

Andy hummed, not questioning it. “Want a tea or coffee?” she asked instead, drying off the glass, and closing up the case. “I’ve got some spare pastries if you guys want any.”

“Uh, yeah,” Joe nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Wouldn’t mind a cup of tea, thanks Andy.”

“No problem.” She said, gathering her cleaning supplies and shoving them in their rightful cupboard. “Nile? Coffee?”

“Yeah, awesome.” Nile answered, gesturing for Joe to take a seat as she went around the counter. “I’ll boil the water and stuff, you finish off what you were doing.”

“Thanks,” Andy sighed, pulling out three mugs from under the counter. “I’ve just got to put in some numbers on the tally sheets, be right back.”

Nile nodded, acting like normal, going about her business as she got the teabags and coffee grinds ready. She watched Andy at the corner of her eye, dragging her feet to the back of the bakery, to finish off her days work. Once out of sight, Nile turned back around to see Joe, who had quietly began talking to Nicky, who was clearly sitting on the seat beside him.

“So, how are we going to do this?” she called over, keeping her voice low.

Joe looked up, exchanging a glance with Nicky. “We were just talking about that, should I tell her? Should I just outright say it, like I did with you?”

Nile bit her bottom lip, thinking. “I’m not sure if that would be a good idea,” she said honestly. “I mean, she’ll be less of a believer than me, you know? She doesn’t believe in all that stuff in the slightest.”

Joe nodded his head, listening to something Nicky was telling him. “Nicky thinks we should outright tell her like we did with you, and see what she says.”

“Are you sure?” Nile murmured, not thinking it was the best idea, after all, she was extremely sceptical of that kind of stuff. “What if she freaks out more than I did?”

Joe listened to Nicky again, and repeated what he said: “He says no doubt she’ll freak out, but he’ll do what he did with you too, write her messages.”

“Yeah,” Nile sighed, leaning across the counter. “Yeah, we could do that. There’s not really any other way I suppose.”

Joe shrugged his shoulders, “Could always call a paranormal hunter person?”

Nile snorted a laugh, as Joe laughed at something Nicky said to his suggestion.

“Nicky doesn’t like that idea.” Joe declared, “Says Andy would just stab them instead.”

Nile laughed, silently agreeing that that would definitely be the outcome of Andy meeting a paranormal investigator.

“Who am I stabbing this time?”

The occupants of the room hadn’t heard Andy slip through the double doors, apparently hearing the end of their conversation. Nile swiftly stepped in, before more questions were asked.

“Oh,” she buzzed, “You know, was just talking about Keane, and his dumbass friends the other night.”

Andy snorted, coming to stand by the coffee machine and kettle, fixed on making their hot drinks. “Too right I would have stabbed them, pieces of shit.”

Nile and Joe shared a relieved look, the artist sticking his thumb up.

After the tea and coffees were made, Andy and Nile took their seats around the table with Joe, thankfully avoiding the empty one that was actually occupied by Nicky. Nile started them off with light conversation, just to keep things calm and, well, normal for a time. They chatted about their neighbours of the bakery, Quynh’s new dog, the chocolate shop that had just opened not far from there.

It was relaxing, even for Nicky. Sipping their drinks slowly, and nibbling on the desserts Andy had laid out for them, it was easy to forget what they were about to do. When Andy brought up visiting Nicky the next day, and how the doctors had mentioned his improvement, they took that as a sign that it was time to dive into the discussion they were eager to get started. They were kind of, slightly terrified. On Joe’s part, particularly.

Nile was the one to take the first plunge.

“So, uh, talking of Nicky.” She said, as she put her empty mug down, and fidgeted in her seat. “There’s something we have to tell you.”

Andy frowned, looking between the two. “Anything I should be concerned about?”

“No, no,” Nile reassured her, “It’s just… something you should know.”

“Okay?” Andy droned, brining her mug to her lips and taking a quiet slurp. “Go on.”

“Right,” Nile muttered, her eyes meeting Joes, who looked like a deer in headlights. “Joe?”

The artist’s eyes grew wider, “What?”

“Tell her.” Nile said, urging him on.

“Me?” Joe pointed at his chest, getting a nod from the young woman. He also jiggled in his seat out of nerves, and took a quick glance at Nicky.

“It’s okay,” Nicky assured him, “I’m here, don’t worry.”

That’s all Nicky needed to say to make Joe feel better about the situation, and the fact that he didn’t want to get thrown through the window. Andy was already observing him, like she was one of those creepy, stern headteachers, waiting to beat him with a stick.

“Right,” Joe cleared his throat, putting his own mug down on the table, and coming out with whatever was in his head. “The thing is, uh… Nicky. Nicky is actually, well, he’s here. He’s sitting… right there.” Joe signalled to the seat next to him, taking a deep breath as he continued. “Nicky came to me after his accident… as a… a ghost, or spirit, well, same thing, but yeah, he’s been with me since then, and… yeah.”

Joe chanced a glance over at Andy, since he’d avoided any eye contact the whole time. He was surprised to see her still sitting there like a statue, face blank, eyes boring into him, keeping silent. Nile and Joe shared a bewildered look, not exactly knowing what Andy’s reaction meant or what was going on inside her head.

“It’s all true,” Joe quickly added, “I swear… it’s… I know it’s crazy, and unbelievable, but he’s here. Nicky’s really here.”

“Andy?” Nile tried, and that seemed to work.

Andy took a breath, and cocked her head to the ide, looking down at her lap. The barista pursed her lips, and eyebrows creased in a small grimace. Then, totally unexpected, she got up out of her seat, and made her way behind the counter, and through the double doors of the bakery.

Nile and Joe were confused, very confused. Nicky not exactly able to work out her response either. That is, until she burst through the doors again, this time, holding a very big, very sharp kitchen knife.

“ ** _Holy shit_**!” Nicky swore, as he noticed the object.

“What the fuck?” Joe gasped, shooting out of his seat as Andy made a beeline straight for him. “Andy, wait!” he put up his hands, defending himself, as Nicky got out of his seat but couldn’t do a thing but shout to his friend who couldn’t hear a word.

“Andy, stop!” Nile was also up off her chair in the matter of seconds, the other woman way too fast for her.

“Get out!” Andy growled, pointing the knife right at Joe’s throat as she approached him. “Get the fuck out, before I kill you, asshole.”

Joe sucked in a breath, feeling literal fear at how close the damn knife was to his throat. “Andy, please-,”

“I said get _out_!” Andy yelled, waving the knife around. “Now!”

“Andy, Jesus, stop it!” Nile tried to reason with her, “What are you _doing_? Just listen!”

Andy turned to her, keeping the knife pointed at Joe’s throat. “Are you in on this bullshit? Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Nile?” she practically screamed, anger evident in her voice. “How _could_ you? After everything Nicky’s done for you?”

“It’s the truth, Andy, I swear it!” Nile told her, practically begging her friend to believe her. “Please, just listen okay? I only found out myself earlier, Nicky’s here, he’s-,”

“Shut up, Nile!” Andy growled, taking a hurried glimpse at Joe to make sure he was still at the edge of her knife, not moving a muscle. Satisfised she still had him scared out of his wits, she said to Nile, “This is the most disgusting joke I’ve ever heard, Nile, I can’t believe you would make something like this up, and with him…”

Joe kept his mouth zipped as the two argued back and forth, Nile pleading with the older woman to listen and just believe them, Andy wanting nothing to do with it, and in utter disbelief at what they were saying. And, with them both distracted with each other, Joe could watch Nicky as he walked around the tables in the bakery and headed for the bookshelf.

Joe frowned in confusion. Why was he going for a book? His first thought was that maybe he was going to throw one at Andy, but soon scrapped that, because it was pretty dumb. He didn’t really have any other ideas why Nicky would go grab a book, but he was about to find out.

Taking a hold of one of the thicker, heavier books, Nicky pulled it off the shelf, and he was tossing it across the floor. Andy and Nile’s bickering seized, when the book slammed against the ground, and started sliding across it, stopping almost in between the two women. Good throw, Joe thought to himself.

Andy, unlike the other two, looked shocked and disarrayed. Nile looked up at Joe, silently asking him if it was what she thought it was, Joe nodding.

“What the fuck was that?” Andy said, voice quiet and low. Her arm that held the knife to Joe, lowered on instinct, as she gazed down at the book and over at the bookshelf. “How did you do that?”

“It was Nicky.” Joe answered, dropping his own arms. Knowing Nicky had a plan, made him feel a lot safer, and that he was probably not going to get bludgeoned to death that night.

Andy’s head spun around to face him again, glaring angrily at him, ready to give him a mouthful. But, Nicky saw that she was on the edge again, and called over to Joe.

“Tell her to pick up the book.”

Joe wasted no time in doing so, “He said pick up the book.”

Andy laughed forcefully, “Oh, he did, did he?” she mocked, gripping in her knife tighter.

“Please, Andy.” Nile said, sounding so desperate, so distressed, Andy seemed to soften a little, her shoulders just barely limp. “Please, just do it.”

Andy looked at her, properly looked at her. Nile didn’t show any hint of making it up, her eyes were pleading with Andy, staring her down, no sign of lying or joking around. She was serious. The older woman huffed loudly, and threw her knife down on the nearest table, making Joe almost have a heart attack from the echoing bang.

Nile and himself watched Andy as she did what she was asked, bending down to retrieve the big, green book. As she slowly raised up from the floor, Nicky came over to them, standing right in front of his best friend. Joe looked to him, waiting for his next instructions.

“Nicky says,” Joe began, as Andy gazed down at the front cover, recognition clearly on her face. “He had that book when he was younger, and showed it to you, telling you it’s where he wanted to go for his eighteenth birthday.”

Andy twisted around on the spot; eyes wide in surprise. “How do you know that?” she asked, voice almost a whisper.

Nile and Joe could see the cover now, the title reading ‘Animals of Africa.’ Joe smiled, as Nicky carried on telling him what to say.

“He’d always dreamed about going to Africa, because of all the animals. He was dying to go on as many safaris as he could.” Joe said, as Andy slowly turned to fully face him. “It was your first trip together, you celebrated his eighteenth birthday taking one of those safaris, and you got to pet a tiger, and feed giraffes and elephants. He said it was the best holiday he’d ever had.”

Andy gazed over at Joe in astonishment, mouth hanging open.

“He says, one night you bought a snack from a shop near your hotel,” he started, and laughed when Nicky relayed the story. “You apparently bought something very spicy, and had to ask the reception staff for litres of milk because you couldn’t handle the heat.”

Nile grinned, hearing that story for the first time. “She’s never been one for spicy foods.”

Joe chuckled, sharing a smile with Nicky. “Anything else?” he asked the younger man.

Andy frowned, following his gaze as she looked behind herself. There was nothing there, nobody. “How in the hell do you know all that?” she asked calmly, heart beating rapidly against her chest. “Nobody knows that, not even Nile.”

“It’s Nicky, Andy.” Nile answered, “He’s _really_ here. He talked to me too.”

Andy didn’t know what to believe anymore. This was insane. First, she’d thought it was some cruel, sick joke. Now, she hadn’t a clue what was happening, other than what Joe had said was something he wouldn’t possibly know without…

“How?” she said to Nile, “How did you speak to him? How is Joe speaking to him?”

“Joe can see him.”

Andy looked back at the artist, “You can _see_ him?”

Joe nodded, taking the chance and stepping just a tad bit closer to the others. “He’s right behind you, Andy.”

Andy, like she’d been pulled by an invisible force, spun around to face Nicky. The baker smiled at her as her eyes moved around the area, like she was figuring out where he could be.

“He can’t be.” She breathed out, “There’s no way.”

Nile had an idea then, a lightbulb springing to life in her head. Andy’s question just now reminding her of how she’d communicated with Nicky. The young barista hurriedly jogged over to the counter, reaching down to try and find one of their tiny notepads they used to take orders.

She was back before Andy could ask what she was up to. Nile looked around the place where she knew Nicky was currently standing, shaking the little notepad in her hands, and a pen in the other.

“Nicky?” she said. “Got you something.”

Nicky could have hugged her, smiling gratefully. Joe thanked the woman for him, and watched as Nicky went to retrieve the items. Andy’s face was a sight to behold, when the notepad and pen were taken out of Nile’s hands, and to her, started flying in the air.

Andy gasped, dropping the book in her hand, and it was so loud it echoed in the room. Nile and Joe smiled as they kept their eyes on Andy, who’s jaw was almost touching the floor in shock, and eyes practically protruding out of her eye sockets.

She almost fell over when the pen started writing on the notepad, and it turned around, the words: _Hi Andy_ , written in Nicky’s handwriting.

“What the…” Andy whispered, reaching out her hand to move back and forth over the top of the notepad, looking up at the ceiling in bewilderment, like she would find some see-through string attached. “How… there’s no fucking way.”

“Crazy, huh?” Nile grinned, seeing the change in Andy’s expression, as she was obviously now starting to have faith. The evidence was all there.

“It can’t be...”

“Ask him something.” Joe suggested, “Something only Nicky would know.”

“Yeah,” Nile said excitedly, “Go on, that would be proof enough, right?”

Andy looked from Nile to the notepad floating in the air, to Joe who was now standing on her left. She couldn’t get over this. This was by far the craziest day she’d ever had, and it had already been a mad one. With a heavy sigh, she slipped her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes for a second to gather her bearings. As soon as she opened them, she stood up straight, and said the one thing she knew _nobody_ else would know. Something secret between her and Nicky when they were younger.

“Okay,” she said, “What was my nickname you gave me when we were kids?”

Nicky smiled immediately, and was writing it down right away. Andy waited, seeing the pen lift and start scratching against the paper. As the notepad spun around again to face her and read: _super sorella_ , her breath caught in her throat, and she really did collapse this time.

Joe mechanically moved to try and help her, guiding the woman down into the nearest chair, as she practically flopped against his hold. Nile was by her other side in a flash, and poor Nicky, he was down on his knees in front of her, wishing he could give her some sort of comfort.

“Holy shit.” Andy closed her eyes tight, trying to take it all in. There was no doubt in her mind now that she believed in everything that had happened, that Nicky was there, right there with them. her eyes flew open at the realisation, a hand coming to cover her mouth. “Nicky.” She choked, feeling her eyes well up. “Oh my God, Nicky.”

“He’s right here with you, Andy.” Joe told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “He’s kneeling in front of you.”

Andy looked down, seeing nothing there, but now trusting in Joe’s words. “Nicky?” she said, a tear running down her cheek. “Nicky, are you okay? Are you alright? I… God, is he _okay_?” she directed at Joe.

“He’s fine, Andy.” Joe smiled reassuringly at her, quickly going over to pick up the notepad Nicky had dropped. He handed it over to the man, who accepted it gratefully. “He’s been doing great lately, right, Nicolò?”

Andy and Nile looked at one another.

“You call him Nicolò?” Andy asked, a smile threatening to break out.

“Yeah,” Joe chuckled, “I guess we just… kind of got used to calling each other by our full names.”

Andy frowned, trying to come to terms with everything, and figure out what in the hell was going on all at the same time. “I don’t… what the hell is going on, guys? How… how is this happening?”

“We don’t know.” Joe said honestly, he took a seat across from the woman, pulling one out for Nicky if he needed it. “It just… one day Nicky was in my apartment, the day after his accident, and then… we tried finding out what happened, because he’d lost his memories.”

Nile, by now, was very intrigued by the story. She hadn’t heard that part, and still wanted to know exactly what had happened. Taking her own seat next to Andy, she got the artist to tell them everything they needed to know.

“Will you go from the start?” Nile asked, “We want to know everything, like, _everything_.”

So, Joe told them everything. He explained what happened that first night that Nicky had appeared in his living room, to the next day when he’d popped up again, telling him he had no clue who he was and didn’t know a single thing about his life, except that he knew Joe somehow. He went on to tell them how they spent days trying to figure out how to find out what happened to him from the books, to the internet, to the visit at the church.

Joe mentioned Maria and her psychic abilities, of how they found out Nicky was still alive, and out there somewhere. Then, to their surprise, they find out that day that they’d found Joe in Nicky’s apartment, was the day Nicky remembered he lived there.

“So that’s why you were in Nicky’ apartment!” Nile sighed, “Makes so much more sense.”

Joe chuckled, “I know. Didn’t really know how to explain that one at the time.”

Andy smiled a tad, and asked, “But, how is Nicky a… a spirit? When he’s in hospital, he’s _alive_. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know, Andy.” Joe said, shaking his head. “I wish we knew. All we can do, is be glad that he _is_ alive.”

“He’s right,” Nile said, “Whatever is happening, I’m just glad he’s here, and that he’s doing good in hospital. Maybe it’s just a spirit, out of body experience thing.”

Andy hummed, thinking of all these questions she wanted to ask, but knew that Joe probably didn’t know the answer to most of them. He was as clueless as the both of them. Though, they were right, Nicky was alive and well in hospital, and was so close to waking up according to the doctors, which was a good sign.

“But wait,” Nile had a thought then, “How come only _you_ can see him?”

Joe and Nicky looked at one another, and smiled. “We have no idea.” Joe said, smirking. “Maybe because we had a connection.”

Nile groaned, “They were this gross earlier too.”

Andy did smile this time, looking at Joe as he looked over at an invisible Nicky, with nothing but adoration in his eyes. Literally, he was gazing at Nicky like he was the most beautiful painting he’d ever laid eyes on.

“You guys have been together this whole time?” she asked.

Joe looked over at her with a smile, “Yeah. Yeah we have.”

Andy nodded slowly, “Does that mean the two of you…”

Joe’s eyebrows went up, not knowing where that question was going. Nicky gazed over at him, the two slowly starting to smile. “Nicky is special to me,” Joe said, hoping it answered her question. He gazed into Nicky’s eyes as he said, “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Nile and Andy shared a look this time, the two smirking knowingly. Andy could practically see Nicky blushing like a bride in her head, at what Joe was saying.

“Hey, Nicky?” Andy directed at the ‘empty’ chair. “I might have to have _the talk_ with this one.”

Nicky laughed, shaking his head. Joe had no clue what she meant by that, but he knew it couldn’t be good. The baker scribbled something down on his notepad, showing it to his best friend.

_Go easy on him, Andy. I like this one._

Andy smirked, leaning back in her chair comfortably. “He’s not bad, I guess.”

“Should I be afraid?” Joe asked, looking between the friends. “Please don’t hold another knife to my throat.”

Everyone in the room laughed at the Arab, who jokingly put his hands up to protect his neck. Nile shifted in her seat, still laughing.

“That’s our Andy.” She said with a smile, patting said friend on the back. “She’d do anything for the ones she loves, including murder.”

They laughed again, the older woman agreeing. “It’s true, I’d do anything for you idiots.” She said, still looking over at the chair where Nicky was sitting. “You are doing okay though, right?”

Nicky wrote down: _I’m fine, Andy. I promise_.

Andy smiled, “I miss you, you know.”

 _I miss you too_.

Andy sighed, running a hand down her face, suddenly feeling tired beyond words. The others were feeling it too, even Nicky. It felt like the day had stretched out, and the stress of all the truth coming out, and having to prove it was all real, and everything else in between had really taken its toll on them all.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking it all in, basking in their own thoughts. That is until Andy remembered.

“Shit,” she said out loud, “I’m really sorry too, Nicky.”

They all looked at her, baffled. Andy just let out a huge sigh, and shook her head.

“I’m really fucking up your desserts, man.”

Not expecting that to come out of Andy’s mouth, the group burst out laughing, including Nicky who wrote her down a little note to say it was fine. He’d have to teach her sometime in the week. At that, Andy had the biggest smile on her face, and couldn’t help but laugh along with them.

Just like that, with everyone laughing and joking, Joe sharing stories, and pastries being passed around, everything seemed right in the world again. Nicky sat back, and smiled. He couldn’t wait until the day he woke up.


	20. The One Where Things Start to Happen

Within the next few days, after Andy and Nile had discovered that their best friend was, well, a ghost, they were slowly getting used to the idea. Joe visited the bakery during one lunch time, so that Nicky could spend some time with the women, and for Nicky to teach Andy how not to cook pastries and certain desserts. The other days, Nile had popped in to Joe’s art shop with some food and a new book for Nicky, whilst Andy came in after work and spent hours just talking to the baker with paper and pen.

It may have felt strange to Andy and Nile, but they were just beyond happy that Nicky was with them. But that didn’t stop the feeling of wanting him there for real, to be able to see him, and hold him, and laugh with him again. They just hoped, and prayed, that Nicky would be back with them as normal real soon. They made sure they visited him a lot more too, like they’d vowed to one another.

In those few days, they’d taken turns going to the hospital, pairing up now and then. One would visit Nicky in the morning before work, whilst someone else would take an afternoon off to go see him, or make their way there in the evening. They’d been determined to do what they could to get him to wake up, and now, they were even more so.

It was a Thursday, a very sunny, but cold Thursday, and the four friends were hanging out at the bakery at the end of the day. Joe had shut shop early, and himself and Nicky had wandered over to the bakery, promising the girls that they’d come see them. More than anything, they just wanted to spend time with Nicky, who they’d missed so much.

After Nile had finished her duties out front, cleaning the place down and getting bits and pieces ready for the next day, she’d immediately sought out Nicky and chatted with him by one of the tables. They communicated through his usual paper and pen technique, Joe had even got him his own notebook to use, so he didn’t have to look around for one every time he met up with his friends.

Whilst those two chilled, Andy was finishing off some paperwork by the coffee counter, Joe by sitting on a tall stool opposite. The pair smiled over at the youngest two, as Nile let out a loud laugh, head flung back and clutching her stomach.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Nicky this happy for months.” Joe said quietly, a warm smile spreading across his face, as he saw the baker grin happily over by the table, listening to something Nile was explaining animatedly.

“I don’t believe that,” Andy smirked, jotting something down on paper. Joe swung back around to face her, eyebrow raised. “Oh, come on, I don’t have to see Nicky, to know how happy he is with you, idiot.”

Joe chuckled, shaking his head. “I told you, he’s special. He really is the best thing to happen to me, Andy.”

Andy put down her pen, and really looked at him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Joe said, his look expressing just how serious he was. “When I first saw him, I thought he was beautiful, and when I talked to him for those few minutes, I thought he was beautiful inside and out.” Joe smiled, just thinking about it. “These last couple of months with him, I’ve learnt just how kind, selfless, and _amazing_ he is.”

“That’s our Nicky.” Andy said softly, “I’m glad, Joe. I really am. That Nicky’s found you, someone who genuinely cares for him.”

“I’d do anything for him, Andy.” Joe said in all honesty, “I know it’s only been a short time, but, I’m falling so hard for him. I’d be lost without him now.”

Andy smiled, and it was so sincere, Joe felt slightly taken aback by the gentleness of it. “Do me a favour, would you?”

“Anything.”

“Look after him,” she said, “He’s been through a lot. You’ve met Keane, so you know just what he had to endure for three years. I don’t want his heart broken again.”

“I would never do anything to hurt him, Andy.” Joe whispered, reaching over to give her hand a comforting squeeze. “I promise you, I’ll do whatever I can to make him happy.”

Andy smirked a little, giving his hand a squeeze back. “You’re already doing that, by the looks of it.”

Joe grinned, nodding. “I’m doing what I can.”

“Thank you, by the way.” Andy added, as she picked her pen back up, and did the last few sheets of paperwork for the bakery. “I haven’t thanked you properly yet, for looking after him since the accident.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“You didn’t have to, Joe. You barely knew him, and you jumped right in to help him.” Andy said, “That’s pretty fucking awesome of you in my books.”

Joe chuckled softly, shrugging. “Like I said, he’s special.”

Andy looked up at him under her lashes, smiling. “Damn right.”

Once Andy was done with her work, her and Joe joined Nile and Nicky by the table. Coffees and teas were shared, as well as some leftover pizza Nile had ordered for lunch, because they were so overrun with customers that day, they hadn’t had time to do much. They chatted for a while, joking about some of Nile’s run ins with the local Italians, who’s English was as bad as her Italian. Andy told Joe and Nile about her success with cannolis that day, after Nicky had shown her the exact way of making the shells, and how to mix the filling.

The sun was slowly setting over the town, when they were done with their pizza, and their drinks. None of them were ready to go home yet, so Joe made a suggestion, knowing Nicky would be more than pleased with the idea. When he asked the girls if he’d like a walk to the beach, they were up for it too, and apparently it was no secret that Nicky had a love for the ocean.

So, once everything was cleaned up, and locked up, the four friends made their way down the streets, towards the beach. With the temperature dipping, and the sun just about vanishing behind the tall mountains, Andy thankfully had had the idea of bringing a few blankets with them, knowing how chilly it could be down by the sea during the evenings at that time of year.

Luckily, she knew all too well, because once they’d stepped onto the sand, Joe was absolutely freezing. The breeze from the ocean danced around them, blowing their hair in all directions, sneaking through the gaps of their coats and trousers, skating across their skin. Joe was clinging to his jacket by the time they sat down on one of the blankets, sighing in utter relief when Andy threw another, much thicker blanket at him.

Without hesitation, Joe was wrapping the wool material around himself, looking like a giant burrito by the time he was done. Nicky found it so amusing, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“What?” Joe grinned from behind the blanket, that he’d brought so high up to his face, only his big mop of curls and eyes were visible.

“Are you cold?” Nicky asked, a tickled smile on his face.

“Just a tad.” Joe’s muffled laugh could just about be heard.

“You look like a cannoli.”

Joe snickered, not letting that stop him from pulling the blanket even tighter against him. “You know, I’d be a lot warmer if you were wrapped up in here with me. Just saying.”

Nicky smiled shyly, “We’ll have to save that for another day.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

Nile and Andy were too busy getting themselves warmed up to notice the quiet conversation, having sat a little apart from Joe, so Nicky could take the spot between the women and him. it was their turn to laugh when they peeked over, and saw Joe practically disappear into the volcano of cotton.

“Jesus, Joe, do you want a hot water bottle with that?” Andy grinned, snuggling closer to Nile to get warm.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Joe mumbled from inside the blanket.

“You remind me of something,” Nile chuckled, noticing the pen and paper move beside her. She looked down to see one word written across Nicky’s notepad, and squealed. “Cannoli! That’s exactly what you look like!”

“Looks like a chocolate one.” Andy hummed, smirking. “Nicky’s favourite.”

“Well,” Joe grinned underneath all that fabric, looking over at an entertained Nicky. “I’m glad I’m not Nicky’s least favourite cannoli, that would be devastating.”

The two women laughed, as Joe wiggled his eyebrows from above the top of the blanket, Nicky shaking his head at his silliness.

“Right,” Nile piped up, shifting around in the squidgy sand, to yank something out of her jacket pocket. It turned out to be a deck of cards, “Let’s play snap!”

“What are we, five?” Andy snorted.

“Hey, me and Nicky play it all the time.”

Andy rolled her eyes, but a small smile threatened to break out from the corner of her lips. “Fine, go ahead, you weirdos.”

Nile grinned, “You playing, Nicky?”

 _Of course_. The baker wrote on his paper.

“Can I be team Nicky?” Joe shivered from inside the blanket, “I think my fingers will fall off if I let them out.”

Nicky chuckled at the man, who now had the blanket over his head, and literally, the only thing you could see were his dark eyes peeking out. He made a mental note to keep Joe indoors during winter in the future.

“You can be team Nicky;” the Italian said. “Stay inside your cocoon, I don’t want you freezing to death _.”_

Joe’s stifled chuckle was barely audible, “My hero.”

“Before you two start being cute and disgusting,” Nile told them, handing Nicky a pile of cards. “Let’s begin!”

By seven o’clock, Andy was surprisingly beating the living daylights out of Nicky and Nile. She’d won at least five games, and had even started calling herself the ‘Snap Champion’, which Nile was not going to let happen. They were well into their eighth game, when Joe’s phone started to ring.

He cursed, as the phone vibrated in his pocket, which meant that he actually had to move to retrieve it. Which also meant cold air would get into his new fort, and he’d be right back to square one. Freezing his nuts off. Of course, it just had to be Booker that made him move.

“What do you want, asshole?” Joe muttered down the phone, trying not to be too loud and disturb the others playing their game. “I was nice and cosy until you disturbed the peace.”

“ _Oh, well, hello to you too, wanker_.” Booker snorted down the phone. “ _What are you doing_?”

“I’m at the beach with Andy, Nile and Nicky.” He said, trying to wiggle his way back into a comfortable position. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“ _Well, you did grow up in the desert_.”

“Fuck you.” Joe mumbled, but couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll have you know, the desert was cold too.”

“ _Lies, I almost died when I visited_.” Booker said, shuffling around. “ _Anyway, how’s Nicky, he doing okay?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s great.” Joe smiled, taking a look over at Nicky, who was laughing at Andy and Nile bickering. “He’s getting better in the hospital, doctor’s say he could wake up any day now.”

“ _Really? Shit, that’s great news, man_.” Booker sounded genuinely happy to hear it, “ _The boys are sending their love, they haven’t stopped asking to see Uncle Nicky again. Looks like your future husband is great with kids, eh?_ ”

Joe chuckled, the thought of it sending a tingle down his spine. “He’s got charm, for sure.”

“ _How are you doing? Everything alright_?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Book.” Joe assured him, pulling his blanket closer. He was starting to feel a chill creep up his clothes. “Things seem to be looking up, just doing what I can for Nicky, you know?”

“ _Yeah, I know_.” Booker sighed, “ _Just look after yourself, alright? Don’t push too hard_.”

“I won’t,” Joe said, taking another glance over at the women and Nicky. He was surprised to see Andy looking his way, who smiled at him before going back to the game. “I’ve uh… actually, Andy and Nile know about Nicky.”

“ _Huh_?” Booker’s voice held confusion, as he obviously dropped something on the other end of the line. “ _What do you mean_?”

“That he’s a you know what.” Joe told him.

“ _Shit, really_?” Booker almost gasped, “ _They know about his ghost being here_?”

“Yeah.”

“ _That’s… well, that’s great I guess_.” He muttered, thinking about it. “ _I mean, did they freak out_?”

“Of course they did.” Joe snorted, like it was obvious. “They reacted as we did, but eventually calmed down. They’re just happy to have Nicky with them.”

“ _Woah,_ ” Booker hummed, “ _That’s awesome, man. I’m glad he has others to talk to, you know? Will be more… normal for him, talking to his friends_.”

“Yeah,” Joe agreed, because Nicky hadn’t been happier since being able to speak to his best friends. “He’s even got his own notebook now.”

Booker chuckled, “ _Well, that’s great news, Joe. I’m really glad things are looking up, let me know if anything changes at the hospital, yeah?”_

“You know I will.” Joe smiled, feeling beyond blessed to have a friend like Booker, who was already treating Nicky like he was his brother too. He would text him a lot these days, more than usual, just to ask if Nicky was doing okay. “I’ll give you a ring in the week, alright?”

“ _You bet_ ,” Booker said, a loud bang coming from nearby, as the Frenchman cursed under his breath. “ _Fucking kids_.” He muttered. “ _Got to go, Thomas has informed me that Olivier has accidentally scattered the content of the top cupboard all over the kitchen floor_.”

Joe laughed quietly, not surprised in the least. Olivier always had the reputation of sneaking chocolate out of the cupboards. “Tell him to save me some of whatever he’s nicked.”

Booker snorted, “ _You’re the worst uncle ever, asshole_.”

“I know, right?” Joe grinned, “I’ll talk to you in the week, pea brain.”

“ _Yeah, see you, bitch_.” Booker said, and just before he hung up, Joe heard him shouting: “ _Olivier! Put that back!_ ”

Joe chuckled to himself as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Snuggling back into his blanket comfortably, he took a glimpse over at the others. Nile and Andy were still playing a new game, but Nicky was sitting there, looking up at Joe with a small smile.

Joe smiled back, “Booker sends his love,” he told him. “And the boys won’t stop talking about you, I think you made quite the impression.”

Nicky laughed lightly, “They’re great kids.”

“Yeah, when they want to be.” Joe snorted out a laugh. “Olivier just destroyed half the kitchen apparently.”

Nicky laughed along with him, blaming it on the fact that the poor kid was so young. As the two finished up their conversation about Booker and his sons, Joe couldn’t help but notice that Andy and Nile had gone silent, and as he looked over, the women were actually gazing over at Joe.

“Does Booker know about Nicky?” Andy asked, straight-faced.

Joe’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, looking between Nicky and the girls. He couldn’t tell whether they were angry about it, or just plain curious, either way, he didn’t want to get almost murdered by Andy again. Appreciatively, Nicky got there first.

Quickly, he scribbled down a message for the women, holding up the notebook for them to read: _Booker’s children can see me, and he found out by accident_.

Nile gasped slightly, surprised. “His kids _saw you_? As in, like Joe can see you?”

Joe answered this time, “Yeah, when Booker stayed at mine, they saw Nicky, they think he’s real.”

“Woah,” Nile whirred, “They do say kids can see ghosts and stuff.”

“They do?” Joe questioned, as Andy moved around to sit more comfortably, packing up the deck of cards. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s true,” Andy was the one to speak, and thank God, she didn’t seem mad about any of it at all. “They say dogs can sense spirits too. That’s what I saw on TV anyway.”

“That’s so crazy,” Nile said, sounding frankly intrigued. “So they can just see you too? Talk to you? And Booker didn’t ask questions?”

Joe and Nicky shared a look, and both burst out laughing. The two women were more curious now, and waited for Joe to explain.

“He freaked the hell out,” Joe told them, as the two women started to smile. “He got so freaked out he fainted, and hit his head when Nicky held up a notebook and a pen.”

“You’re kidding?” Andy snorted, shaking her head. “Well, I’m glad someone overreacted more than I did.”

Nile grinned, “Oh come on, you can’t blame the guy. His kids start talking to spirits, and things start floating? I mean, I would have fainted if I wasn’t so excited that it was Nicky.”

Nicky wrote down on his paper: _You were a lot calmer than Booker, that’s for sure_.

The rest of the group laughed, not surprised. Andy finished putting away their game, and zipped up her coat, feeling the breeze glide over her skin and giving her goosebumps.

“I’m glad though,” she said out loud, “I’m glad Booker knows too, and his kids.”

“Me too,” Nile agreed, looking to the side, where Nicky was sitting in the sand. “You’ve got more people to talk to, it’s good.”

Joe nodded too, seeing Nicky smiling at the girls, even though they couldn’t see it. “It’ll give him a break from me, poor guy has had enough of my voice.”

“That’s not true.” Nicky rolled his eyes at Joe’s mischievous grin, “You’re so silly, Yusuf.”

“Oh, come now,” Joe snickered, “You know you’ve had enough of me.”

Nicky chuckled, and wrote down one thing to show the women: _Maybe not enough of his voice, but his snoring could definitely be toned down a bit_.

Andy and Nile cracked up, as Joe hid his face under the thick blanket, laughing inaudibly behind it. Nicky laughed softly next to him, as slowly, Joe uncovered his eyes through a tiny gap.

“My secrets out, Nicolò.” He mumbled through the fabric, “I’ll never be able to sleep again.”

“You snore?” Nile giggled, although, she shouldn’t be surprised. Every damn man that was in her family had a bad habit of snoring little a bunch of fog horns, she’d never met a guy who didn’t sleep nosily. Well, except Nicky. He was like a mouse.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Joe muttered, secretly grinning at the group’s laughter. “I’ll have you know, it’s perfectly natural.”

“Sure it is,” Andy smirked, “How bad is it, Nicky?”

Nicky grinned at the older man, _remember my uncle Mario?_

Andy did, and at the mention of him, she remembered just what he sounded like when asleep. She remembered staying over Nicky’s house one night, with his uncle asleep on the couch, disturbing their TV time with his otherworldly snoring. They’d had fun sticking pencils up his nose to drown out the horrendous sound. “Woah, Joe, maybe you should get your nostrils checked out?”

“Oh, ha, ha.” Joe huffed, but there was no spite behind it. He was actually enjoying the banter, and couldn’t contain his smile when he saw the women still laughing and joking, and Nicky’s huge grin.

“I don’t mean it,” Nicky said then, directing his smile at the artist. “Even your snoring is as wonderful as the rest of you.”

“Wonderful, ey?” Joe chuckled, pulling the blanket down to reveal the rest of his face. “Nicky, sweetheart, even _I_ know my snoring could wake up a whole neighbourhood.”

Nicky laughed wholeheartedly, clutching his stomach with one hand. It was the most awesome sight Joe had seen that day, and it made his own smile grow until it hurt. Between Nicky’s pure happiness and joy, to Nile and Andy being there with them, it was probably one of the greatest days of Joe’s life, hands down.

They stayed there for a little bit longer. Andy had actually brought a coupe of snacks along, and three cans to wash them down. Once it got a bit too dark, they decided to get out of there, the four splitting into two halfway down a road, and looking forward to seeing each other again soon.

Joe and Nicky spent the remainder of their walk in silence, contented enough to just walk side by side. By the time they got home, Joe was feeling exhaustion creep up on him, and he felt like he needed a nice, hot shower after almost freezing to death. Nicky couldn’t help but laugh at him when he got through the front door, groaning at the warmth from inside, and practically gluing himself to the nearest heater he flicked on.

“My God, that feels good.” Joe sighed, the hot air slithering up his sleeves.

“You really can’t stand the cold, huh?” Nicky smiled, as Joe shut his eyes, and slid down the radiator, almost hugging the thing.

“I’ve never been good in cold weather,” Joe admitted, opening one eye to peer up at Nicky, who was disappearing around the corner into the kitchen. “I once went on holiday to Iceland during the winter, never again.”

He heard Nicky laugh from the kitchen, as cupboards opened and shut, and clanking came from something hitting something else. Joe got up sluggishly off the floor, shuffling his feet across the room to get to the kitchen.

“What are you up to?” he asked Nicky, as he rounded the corner, seeing the younger man fiddle with a mug.

“Making you some tea.” Nicky said over his shoulder, as the kettle boiled on the stove next to him. He plonked a teabag into the big cup, before turning to Joe. “Now, go and have a warm shower, put your pyjamas on, and then you can come and have some tea and stick your feet up.”

Joe sighed heavily, looking over at Nicky with the dopiest smile on his face. Man, he really hit the jackpot with this man. And he was going to tell him so. With a couple of steps towards Nicky, Joe took his hands in his, and held them close to his chest.

“Nicolò,” he began, the baker gazing up at him in surprise. “You’re the best, you know that, right?”

Nicky felt the blush sneaking its way up, heart fluttering. “You’ve told me, once or twice.”

Joe chuckled, giving his hands a squeeze. “And it’s true.” He said, “I honestly have never… I’ve never felt so deeply for someone, like I do for you. I don’t want to sound out of line or anything, I just…” he took a deep breath, as Nicky’s brilliant eyes gazed into his own. “I just want you to know… I… I really do lo-,”

Joe and Nicky jumped apart like they’d been struck, the sound of a high-pitched whistle coming from the kettle. They both sighed, realising it wasn’t anything worrying.

“Jesus,” Joe ran a hand through his untamed locks. Heart beating uncontrollably against his chest, partially due to getting the living daylights frightened out of him, but mostly, due to the fact that he almost told Nicky something pretty big. Something he’d realised a while ago. “That was uh… that was quite a surprise.”

“Yes,” Nicky laughed quietly, hurriedly picking the kettle up off the heat, and pouring it into Joe’s mug. “You’d best hurry and take that shower.” He said, before putting the pot down and turning to the other man. “What was it you wanted me to know?”

Joe’s words were caught in his throat at the question. He’d half hoped Nicky hadn’t heard that part, or that he would forget it and move on. But, should he tell him now? Or was that damn kettle some sort of sign that he shouldn’t let him know just yet. They hadn’t known each other that long anyway.

Joe knew Nicky liked him just as much as he liked Nicky, but did the other man feel for him as much? Was what Joe was feeling, the same thing Nicky was feeling? If he was being honest, he was too afraid to ask. And now, thinking about it, what if he told Nicky what he was just about to say, and it backfired? Joe swallowed the lump in his throat, deciding on letting it slide, for now.

“Uh, nothing, it was nothing.” Joe laughed it off, “Just, um, was going to say, I really… I really do care about you, a lot.”

Nicky looked puzzled for a split second, before smiling. “I care about you a lot too, Joe.” He said sweetly, “You know I do. I feel deeply for you too.”

Joe felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Well, that was enough for him. He could live with that.

“Now go,” Nicky chuckled, as Joe snapped himself out of his stupor, shooing him towards the door. “Your teas almost ready, go have that shower.”

“Okay, okay.” Joe laughed, doing as he was told, and practically sprinting for the bathroom.

Nicky was left staring after him, his smile disappearing off his face, because he hadn’t been as distant as Joe had thought when he was telling him how he was feeling. Nicky had heard, every word. Including his last ones, where he was positive the other man was about to admit something pretty serious. But was he?

It could have been anything really, but it nagged away at Nicky as soon as the kettle interrupted them. He didn’t know if he should have gotten Joe to carry on where he left off, or brushed it off like he did. Joe didn’t seem too fazed by it all, continuing to act normal, and not say anything new. Nicky let out another sigh, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought as he stirred Joe’s tea in its mug. This was going to bug him for quite a while, he was sure of it.

Thankfully, when Joe came out of the shower, and sat down with his tea on the sofa, all seemed fine. He didn’t bring it up again, or admit that he’d been lying about what he’d meant to say. So, Nicky didn’t bring it up either. They just sat together on the couch, and played a movie, chatting in between scenes. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t nibbling at the edge of Nicky’s mind.

Except, something else pushed that thought to the back, when out of the blue, Nicky started to feel rather strange. They were sitting in relative silence, halfway through the movie, when the baker’s whole body began to feel quite odd, like he was beginning to float. His hands felt weak, then his arms, even his legs felt like they were numb and stinging a little.

He tried to move around a bit, just to get more comfortable. Joe noticed, but he assured him he was fine, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Luckily, Joe believed him, and went back to concentrating on the film. To Nicky’s relief, the weird feeling eased off just as quickly as it had started. Excluding the problem with his hands.

The Italian took a glimpse down at them in his lap, trying to be discreet. All of a sudden they felt hot, and began to go numb, like he was sitting on them. His eyes widened in shock, as in a heartbeat his fingers began flickering, disappearing, then reappearing again, like they were being switched on and off. It happened so fast, it felt like it never happened at all.

And just like that, it stopped. The feeling in his hands and fingers leaving, and going back to normal. He stared down at them, turning his hands over to check his palms, praying it wouldn’t happen again.

“Nicky?” Joe caught his attention, frowning as Nicky’s head snapped up in surprise. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nicky swiftly nodded, putting on a smile. “Of course,” he lied. “I’m fine, Joe. Really, I’m fine.”

Joe nodded slowly, “Okay, if you’re not, you know I’m here to talk, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Nicky’s smile grew, feeling awful that he couldn’t tell Joe what had happened. He didn’t want to. If he was freaking out inside, then Joe would be even worse. He didn’t want to put that on him too. “Thank you, Yusuf.”

“Anytime, Nicolò.” Joe smiled charmingly, happy that Nicky was okay, as he twisted back around to watch the TV.

Nicky made sure his attention was away from him again, before his eyes travelled down to his hands once more. They weren’t doing anything. Just laying on his lap, no flickering, no moving, no disappearing. He couldn’t have been imagining it, right?

Nicky took in a deep breath, and crossed his arms over his lap, tucking his hands under them. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Either he was losing his mind, or something was going to happen to him.

Little did Nicky know, that miles away at the hospital where his body lay unconscious, his fingers gave a slight twitch.


	21. The One Where Nicky Starts to Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“Jesus Christ, Nicky, this is the hardest shit I’ve ever had to do!”

Nicky looked over at Andy with a smirk on his lips, as the woman slammed some pastry dough down onto the metal worktop.

“I swear,” She muttered, rolling the stuff out with the rolling pin so violently, Nicky kind of felt sorry for it. “If you don’t wake up soon, I’m going to start selling pre-made shit.”

Nicky snorted, writing her a message in his notebook: _You wouldn’t dare_.

Andy raised an eyebrow as she read, “Oh, wouldn’t I?” she said, chucking the rolling pin somewhere to the side of the table. “One more Halloween themed cookie, and I’m going to literally murder the next person who walks through the bakery.”

 _Please, don’t kill the customers, Andy_. Nicky scribbled down on the paper, holding it up for the woman to quickly skim. _I don’t think our insurance pays out for murder by baking utensils_.

Andy couldn’t help but grin at that, “Well, I guess I’ll have to add it in.” She laughed softly, “I don’t know how you do this, honestly. You’ve been teaching me for days now, and my gingerbread men still look like burnt starfish.”

Nicky chuckled, it was true, she really couldn’t grasp the cookies and biscuits making. Even after days of coming into the bakery each morning, and helping Andy prepare the desserts, she still hadn’t perfected everything, although she did improve. Since Nicky could touch and hold things, she’d even tried getting him to do the baking, but he refused, determined to make a baker out of Andy and not let her give up.

 _I was sure after nine weeks of baking, you’d have been a pro by now_. He jotted down in the notepad.

Andy read it, as she placed some pumpkin shaped biscuits onto the baking tray. “Eight weeks, the first week doesn’t count, we were shut, remember?”

Nicky rolled his eyes, even if his friend couldn’t see him. _You still suck_.

Andy laughed, “If you weren’t invisible, I’d have thrown flour at you by now.” She said, putting the last of the dough onto the tray, and taking it over to the oven. “Can’t wait for Halloween to be done with, I can’t ice the damn things for shit.”

As she came back over to the table, Nicky held up his notebook, and it made Andy groan at what she read: _Christmas and Hanukkah are next_.

“I am not making fucking Menorah and Christmas tree cookies!” She said, shivering at the mere thought of having to continue baking the stupid things, icing them, and making them look pretty. She could just about draw stickmen. “Seriously, Nicky, you better wake up soon or I’m going to jump start you myself.”

Nicky grinned, as he wrote down: _And how will you do that?_

Andy hummed in thought, as she took a seat on the stool next to Nicky’s, leaning on the countertop. “I’ll get some jumpstart cables, and electrocute you.”

 _Pretty sure that would kill me._ Nicky wrote.

“They work for cars.” Andy shrugged, “Have faith.”

Nicky shook his head as he let out a laugh, _I worry about you sometimes_.

Andy snorted a laugh, picking at the leftover bits of dough sitting in the bowl. “I’d worry more about the customers. Pretty sure there’s more sugar than flour in those biscuits.”

Nicky was about to remind her, that he had been with her the entire time, and made sure she hadn’t done just that. But, as he picked up his pen again, the door to the kitchen opened, and Joe popped his head around.

“Is it safe?”

“Fuck you.” Andy deadpanned.

Joe just grinned in return, before stepping inside. “How’d the Halloween treats go?”

“Not so bad.” Andy said simply, pointing down at the bags of icing, waiting. “It’s the decorating I’m sure will go terribly wrong.”

Nicky shared a smile with Joe, before scribbling down: _As long as they taste good, I’m sure kids wouldn’t mind._

Andy’s eyebrows shot up, trying to guess where Nicky’s head would be as she looked to her right. “Honey, I’m sure kids will be asking questions as to why my pumpkins look like flat oranges.”

Nicky and Joe laughed, as she inspected the orange piping bag, wondering whether she should make Nile do the hard part. She had ghost cookies to do next, and that sounded even more tiring and way too problematic for her liking.

“Right,” Joe said then, clapping his hands together. “I’ve finished my coffee, and Nile has had her hour of bitching about the delivery guy. You ready to go, Nicolò?”

“Of course,” Nicky nodded, getting up from his chair and handing over his notebook to Andy for next time. He kept it there to be used at the bakery, knowing he spent so much time with Andy in the kitchen. “Did you get anything to eat for yourself?”

Joe smiled warmly, nodding. “Yes, I got myself some pastries, don’t you worry. I’ll pick up a sandwich later on too, before you ask.”

Nicky smiled happily, “Good.”

“God, you two are so disgustingly cute, it’s sickening.” Andy mumbled from her spot on the stool, “I don’t even have to guess what Nicky said. Your stupid ass grin says it all, Joe.”

Joe chuckled as Nicky came to stand beside him, “I’ll have you know, Nicky likes my stupid ass grin.”

It was Nicky’s turn to roll his eyes at Joe this time, although he was hiding a smile as he ducked his head. The artist was still beaming like his face was stuck that way, and Andy of course wouldn’t stop teasing them, just like she’d been doing for a while now. Even though Andy and Nile couldn’t see them, just the way Joe spoke and looked over at Nicky was enough to tell them how gone they were for each other.

“Okay, you two can fuck off now.” Andy said, slapping her hands down on the worktop. “I’ve got cookies to make, as much as I want to toss them out the window.”

“Nicky says, please don’t.” Joe said, repeating what the baker had said.

“No promises.” Andy said, “Now shoo, I’ve had enough of you already.”

“Wow,” Joe sniffed, looking down at Nicky. “What a lovely best friend you have, Nicky. So caring, so sweet.”

Joe and Nicky sniggered as Andy answered by flipping the bird, not taking her eyes off of the recipe that Nicky had written down for her in his book. That was their cue to leave, so they did. Joe led the way through the kitchen doors, still holding them open for Nicky, although he kept reminding him he could literally just walk through them. But Joe being Joe, waved him off every time, and just wanted to be a gentleman.

Saying their farewells to Nile on their way out, Nicky and Joe made their way to the art shop. They passed a store nearby to pick up some grub for Joe, before carrying on, taking the long path around to get enough fresh air and sun before Joe had to sit and work for hours. Today would be a busy one, he had quite a few projects to finish, and had been wanting to get them sorted for quite some time.

He was completely set on doing that, as they turned the corner and the shop was in view. That was until Maria, who was sitting in her usual spot, noted them and called them over. Joe and Nicky didn’t hesitate to go and see her, after all, she’d done a lot for them, and had a soft spot for Nicky. But, when they got closer, they seemed to notice that Maria wasn’t her typical, cheery self.

Her eyebrows were knitted together in a frown, her lips stretched thin. When they were right in front of her, she put her knitwork aside, and patted the seat beside her for Joe to sit down.

“Is everything okay, Maria?” Joe asked immediately, as he took his seat.

“Joe, my dear.” She said, leaning in close and keeping her voice down, as customers nearby snooped around in the stalls. “Is something wrong?”

Joe mirrored her frown in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Nicolò,” she said simply, as the artist looked up at said man, who looked just as baffled as himself. “Did something happen to him?”

“I don’t understand,” Joe said, tearing his gaze from the younger man, “He’s right next to me.”

“Yes, I know, I can sense him, but…” the old woman took a deep sigh, and by the expression of pure worry on her face, Joe knew he wasn’t going to like what she had to say next. “He seems… different. Like he’s hurt in some way, his aura feels… like it’s fading.”

Joe’s eyes widened, sucking in a breath he looked back up at Nicky who seemed just as afraid. “Are you sure?” Joe addressed her, “How… how can you be sure? He was fine in the hospital yesterday, he… he’s doing really well, I don’t understand.”

“Something is wrong, dear.” She said, in such a soft, gentle voice, “I know it, I am positive something is happening to Nicolò.”

Joe felt his heart race at the thought, the sheer thought that something was remotely wrong with Nicky. If there was, he had to find out what, and fast. “We have to go,” Joe said, looking up at the other man, who had kept quiet the entire time. “Nicky, we have to go to the hospital, right now.”

Nicky could only nod, as Joe practically jumped up off the chair. He quickly gave Maria a hug, apologising for being so hasty, but she understood, better than the other two could imagine. Her face was sad, and concerned as she watched Joe leave and lead the spirit of Nicky down the streets, muttering a silent prayer in her head that all would be well.

Joe was so frantic the whole way to the nearest taxy rink, that he was mumbling and spitting out sentences without thinking, trying to calm Nicky down, trying to calm himself down, repeating over and over that everything would be fine. Nicky on the other hand, kept silent. Joe’s words were going in one ear, and out the other, as he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts and feelings. He was starting to feel scared, really scared.

Joe noticed his quietness as soon as they seated themselves in the taxi, and could only share a small smile with him across the seat, taking his hand in his. The warmth shared between their joined hands was enough to sooth Joe’s panic, keep him from losing his mind. It made Nicky take deep breaths, give him something to concentrate on, as he shut his eyes and basked in the tinkling on his skin.

Thankfully, that day, the traffic wasn’t so bad and they’d made it there in record time. Once Joe had paid the fare, and slipped out of the vehicle, he was taking gigantic steps towards the building, with Nicky right by his side. They whizzed down the brightly lit hall, impatiently signed in with the front desk, before they were practically running towards the elevator.

Without even thinking to ask the nurses about Nicky as they got to the correct floor, they headed straight for the room. It was easier, and much quicker, to just get to Nicky and check on him themselves. With the speed they were going, Joe was surprised he hadn’t been stopped, let alone gotten a few odd looks from the staff around the area.

As soon as they reached the door, Joe was flinging it open and flying into the room. And before Nicky could round the corner, Joe had stopped short, suddenly turning into a statue in front of the bed. Nicky was by his side in a heartbeat, gazing down at himself, laying comfortably in the bed. But, the thing was, nothing was different.

He looked exactly how he’d looked the day before. No signs of injury, of movement, or change in his breathing. Nicky was just how they’d left him, still adrift in his dreamland, waiting to wake up.

“I don’t understand,” Nicky said quietly, taking a few steps around the bed. “I… nothing’s wrong, is it?” he asked Joe, as he looked up at the man, who was just as confused as he was.

Joe ran a hand through his hair, taking the time to take a deep breath and calm himself down. “I uh… I don’t get it either.” He said honestly, coming around to the other side of Nicky’s unconscious form, “You look just the same as when we left last night.”

“What do you think Maria was feeling?” Nicky dreaded to ask, “Do you think… do you think I’m… dying?”

Joe’s head snapped up at that, and he replied instantly, “No!” he said seriously, “No, you’re not dying, Nicky. You’re getting better, like the doctor said, remember?”

Nicky nodded slowly, as Joe had a sudden thought.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, already heading for the door. “I’ll ask the nurses if anything’s changed, okay?”

Nicky didn’t get the chance to answer, as Joe was through the door like a man on a mission. So, Nicky was left to stand alone in the silent hospital room, the only sounds coming from the machines tied to his body, and the distant voices in the hallway.

Slowly, the baker took small steps closer to himself, and took in his appearance. Joe wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t changed since hours ago when they’d been in the room. His skin hadn’t turned a terrible colour, his breathing was regular, heart beating in perfect rhythm, nothing seemed out of place.

Frowning, Nicky reached a hand down towards his own chest, carefully lowering it down and down until it hovered just above. Hesitantly, he pushed his hand down, and it went straight through, into his body. Feeling slightly uncomfortable that he’d just shoved his hand into his own chest, he quickly pulled it out, and gave it a shake, like it had been contaminated with something. Nicky snorted at himself, before realising, nothing had happened. Which, thankfully, was normal.

But that still left the question of, what was Maria talking about?

Nicky thought for a moment, staring down at his hands he held up, turning them over and flexing his fingers. Ever since that night sitting on Joe’s sofa, and the strange disappearance of his hands, it had happened a few times more. It happened randomly, his fingers flickering, his palms blurring, his entire hands vanishing and appearing like a switch was being flipped. Maybe that’s what Maria was referring to? Maybe she could sense something, sense that his spirit was fading.

“Nicky?”

The baker spun around at the sound of Joe’s voice, seeing said man walk towards him, brow’s furrowed.

“The nurses said nothing’s out of place,” he said, running a hand through his locks, that was starting to become a habit. “They said you’re improving even; they’ve checked on you a few times this morning.”

Nicky sighed, “I guess maybe Maria was just… I don’t know, detecting I’m getting better?”

“I don’t know,” Joe chewed on his bottom lip, tapping his foot keenly on the ground. “I hope that’s it. Are you feeling okay?”

Nicky nodded, thinking for a moment whether he should tell Joe what had been happening. The whole time since the first moment it happened, he’d been arguing with himself whether to let Joe know or not, but each time he’d pause and decide not to, not wanting to worry the other man more or make him stress out as much as Nicky was.

“I’m fine, Joe.” He lied, keeping it to himself for a while longer. “I feel fine.”

Joe hummed, turning to the other man. “Okay,” he said, voice sounding not so sure. “Well, that doesn’t make me worry any less.” Joe said in all honesty, looking from Nicky who was standing by his side, to his unconscious body lying in the bed. “I wish we could find out what it was she was sensing.”

Nicky looked down at the ground, feeling even more guilty than he had seconds ago. “I’m sure it’s fine, Joe. As I said, maybe it’s just me healing.”

Joe could only nod this time, letting out a frustrated sigh as he led them both out of the room. It was the quietest they’d been in each other’s presence since they’d met, as they made their way to find a taxi, even during the drive Joe gazed out of the window with his brows furrowed, hands balled into fists, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Nicky could tell he was beyond worried, and that just made himself feel like an absolute horrible person.

He didn’t know what would be worse, Joe as he was now, or Joe if he knew what Nicky had been experiencing for some time. The baker had the feeling it would be just as bad. So, it didn’t take him long to break.

They were on their way to Joe’s shop from the taxi, and just walked through the door, when Nicky dropped the bomb. Joe had sluggishly headed for the kitchen to stick the kettle on, and came back out, putting on the saddest smile Nicky had seen him wear since he’d known him. That had made the decision for him.

“What do you mean?” Joe asked confused, after Nicky had announced that he’d been feeling strange for quite some time. “I don’t understand.”

“Joe,” Nicky took a deep breath, gesturing for the older man to take a seat, who did so very slowly. “This… this thing has been happening to me, it’s like… every now and then I start, I don’t know, flickering?”

Joe frowned, not quite getting it. “Flickering?” he repeated, “As in, switching on and off?”

Nicky nodded, “It’s like I’m sort of malfunctioning, it feels like I’m shivering and twitching rapidly.”

“Do you disappear completely?” Joe asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer. Since the words ‘feeling strange lately’ had left Nicky’s lips, Joe’s heart had started to race, and he felt his blood run cold. “Can you control it?”

“No, it’s just the flickering, and it only lasts less than a minute.” Nicky told him, “I don’t think I can control it, it happens randomly.”

Joe ran both hands through his hair, his leg bouncing slightly out of anxiety, “How many times? Does it happen a lot?”

“It doesn’t happen all the time, maybe once or twice in the day.”

“Once or…” Joe cut himself off, sucking in a breath. “Nicky, how long has this been happening?”

Nicky looked guilty as he stared down at the floor, “A few days.”

“A few days?” Joe repeated, voice raising with each word. “Nicky, why didn’t you tell me?”

The baker looked up at Joe when his voice softened, and he felt a punch to the gut at the way the older man was looking at him, like he’d literally just told him the most horrific news possible. If he wasn’t feeling guilt-ridden enough already, well, that look Joe was giving him pushed him past that point.

“I just…” Nicky sighed quietly, shrugging his shoulders, looking like a small child. “I just didn’t want to worry you, Joe. I’m scared, more than I would like to admit, and I just… you’ve been so happy lately.”

And now it was Joe’s turn to feel like an ass.

“Nicolò.” He let out in a sigh, feeling deflated. The artist got onto his feet again, and made his way over to Nicky. “Please don’t keep anything like this from me, you know how much I care about you, how much I want to help you as much as possible. Whether I like it or not, I want to know what’s going on.”

“I understand, Joe.” Nicky nodded, as the older man threaded their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze. “I… I just don’t want to worry you even more.”

Joe’s lip turned up into a small smile, as he took Nicky’s hand in between his two. “Nicky, you are the sweetest, kindest man I know.” He said, making the younger man blush from his words. “Don’t worry about that, okay? I told you from the start, we’re in this together, and I’m here to help you with anything and everything that I can.”

Nicky nodded once again, “Okay,” he sighed softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, silly.” Joe grinned, rolling his eyes playfully, earning a laugh from Nicky. “Just… anything strange that happens, or if you start to feel worse, you let me know, okay?”

“Yeah,” Nicky said, sighing inaudibly as Joe swept his thumb across his cheek. “It hasn’t happened today, maybe I’m fine now.”

“I hope so,” Joe agreed, “I hope it’s a good sign, Nicky. A sign that you’re waking up.”

Nicky hadn’t thought about that, and didn’t want to rule it out. “That would be good.” He said, “Whatever it is that Maria’s sensing, I hope it is that.”

“Yeah,” Joe took in a deep breath, trying his best to stay positive. “We’ll keep an eye on you, visit you more often in hospital.”

Nicky nodded in agreement, then had a thought, “Please don’t tell Andy and Nile.”

Joe frowned, confused at his plead. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want them worrying either, Joe. It’s bad enough I’ve put you through this.” He said, quickly stopping Joe from jumping in. “Please, Joe. Whatever this is, I want to carry on as normal, I want to stay optimistic and just figure it out as we go.”

Joe couldn’t argue with that. As much as he wanted to tell Andy and Nile about all this, and have them run around to find out what exactly it was, he respected Nicky’s wishes. The main thing he wanted from all this, was for Nicky to feel safe, to be happy and focus on the future where he’d wake up and be himself again. Because it was going to happen, Nicky was going to wake up, and Joe was going to make sure of it.

After their conversation at the art shop, Nicky was hoping things would go back to normal as much as possible. Normal as in not thinking about the fact that he was switching on and off like a television. Which, it kind of did, for the rest of the day at the shop, but the atmosphere around the place had definitely changed. Nicky could sense that Joe wasn’t the same, they hadn’t spoken much throughout the day since he was busy with his work, but the baker could tell that he was still bothered by what happened.

More than once Joe would sit there with his pencil to paper, but the pencil didn’t move, and the artist stared down at his drawing, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He’d also get frustrated at times, huffing and throwing down his pencils whenever he made a mistake, irritated beyond belief whenever something didn’t go his way, and that really wasn’t Joe. Not to mention, Nicky had had to force him to eat and drink what he’d made for him, and got him to take a few breaks.

Even now, when the sun was starting to set, and Joe was finishing up his last sketch, he still was obviously upset. Nicky, who was sitting on his stool with his book, looked up as Joe let out a quiet sigh. The artist tossed his pencil to the side, and slouched forward, head resting in his hands as his fingers tangled in his hair. Nicky instantly got on his feet, quietly putting down his book and making his way over.

Joe was alerted by the other man’s presence when he felt a warm hand touch his, his head shot up to see Nicky looking down at him, expression of concern on his face. “Everything okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” Nicky said in answer, as Joe sighed again and sat up straight. “You’ve not been yourself all day, Yusuf.”

“I’m sorry, Nicky.” He said sincerely, reaching across the table to take his hand. “I didn’t mean to be an asshole.”

“You weren’t,” Nicky told him, dragging the stool nearby a little closer, so he could take a seat. He kept a hold on Joe’s hand. “You just seem very frustrated, is there anything I can do to help?”

Joe couldn’t help but smile at Nicky’s sincere question, not surprised that the other man just wanted to make him feel better. “I’m fine, Nicolò ** _, thank you_**.” he said, his free hand joining the other to hold onto Nickys. “I just… I can’t stop thinking about what’s happening to you, if I’m being honest.”

Nicky smiled sadly, guessing that that could be the reason for Joe’s mood. “I’m sorry, Joe. I don’t want you to feel that way, I know it’s hard, but please, try not to think about it.”

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart.” Joe said to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze between his two. “I know you don’t, I guess it’s harder to forget than I thought. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know,” Nicky said, “But it will be okay, it has to be. You told me weeks ago that I have to be positive, remember?”

A smile grew on Joe’s face, “Yeah, yeah I did.”

“Then we must stay positive. It will be hard, I’ll admit, it’s not easy forgetting about it, especially when I do flicker, but we must have hope that it is a good sign.”

“You’re right,” Joe nodded, unconsciously rubbing a thumb along the back of Nicky’s hand, the soft, warm skin underneath his making him feel comforted. “No, you’re right, we have to stay positive. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been today, I shouldn’t have been so careless.”

“You don’t have to be sorry either,” Nicky said, as the two shared a smile. “I understand, Yusuf, but if you do feel that way, please talk to me. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“As long as you do the same for me, alright?” Joe said, as the baker nodded. “I guess we’re both as bad as each other.”

Nicky laughed softly, “As long as we have each other, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Joe smiled, heart swelling at the younger man’s words. He threaded his fingers through Nickys, the warm tingling between them growing stronger. “Guess I should have thought of that before turning into a grumpy git, huh?”

“Don’t be silly,” Nicky chuckled, “You weren’t that grumpy.” He said, as Joe let out a laugh. “I do have an idea to cheer you up though.”

“Oh yeah?” Joe replied, curious.

“ **Yes** ,” Nicky answered in Arabic, “ **Get your things, and let’s go**.”

Joe didn’t have to be told twice. The two were up and out of their seats in seconds, between them they cleared Joe’s desk, and put things away, making sure the place was tidy before getting ready to leave. As they did, Joe slung his bag over his shoulder, and opened the front door.

“You know,” he began, as Nicky stepped out with him. “Your Arabic is getting way too good, I feel like I need to catch up with my Italian.”

Nicky grinned proudly, as Joe locked up the shop. “Your Italian is perfect, Yusuf. **_Just like you_**.”

“ ** _No_** ,” Joe smirked, glad for the quiet street and lack of people as he slid in closer to Nicky, and ran his finger down the back of his hand. “ ** _You’re perfect, beautiful_**.”

If Nicky wasn’t a ghost right about now, he would have undoubtably leaned up and kissed Joe in that moment without a second thought. Unfortunately for them, that was impossible. But, what he could do, was take Joe’s hand and smile, leading him to their next destination. This time though, Joe didn’t let go, and he didn’t care if he looked kind of strange to whoever was passing.

It took the two at least another hour to get home. Nicky got Joe to stop off at the nearest grocery store, and then at his favourite takeaway, before they made their way back the long way, so Nicky could show Joe his favourite spots of the town. The artist was surprised to find out he’d never been to that part of the area before.

Nicky showed him the long pathway that led to a fairy-tale like house halfway, where tall apple trees surrounded its every corner of the front garden. Another house on top of a hill was painted a handful of vibrant, bright colours, even the front gate was decorated with multicoloured flowers. Then, as they turned to head back towards their building, Nicky showed Joe a mural, painted across a huge stone wall just outside the town’s small library. It was of a stunning, stary sky, filled with colour, shapes and forms, so brilliantly adorned it looked real.

They’d stood there for ages. Nicky recalling the story of how it was made, and Joe listening to every word, enjoying what he had to say. By the time they did reach their apartments, Joe was glad Nicky had made him grab some grub, as he was beginning to feel slightly peckish. As soon as they stepped through the door, Joe’s stomach gave off a loud growl.

“God, I’m so glad we got that takeout.” Joe groaned, as he was already heading for the kitchen with the bag of food. “I am _starving_.”

Nicky smiled to himself, the sound of cupboards opening, and plates clinking. “Well, you didn’t eat much today, Joe. You need something to make up for it.”

The baker heard the other man chuckle in the next room, as he made his way to the television, finding what he was looking for at its side. He picked up the remote, and sat down comfortably on the sofa. It didn’t take long for Joe to join him, plate in one hand, and a bottle of beer in the other. Nicky’s plan for him to get takeout and some beers was genius, and he almost moaned at the delicious taste of his first bite once he’d gotten cosy on the couch.

“How’s the food?” Nicky laughed inaudibly, as he peeked over at Joe, who was practically inhaling the stuff.

“So good.” Joe verified, shoving some more spaghetti into his mouth. “I swear, that place does the best spaghetti I’ve ever tasted.”

Nicky smiled, pleased that Joe had cheered up quite a bit, and was finally getting some decent food in him.

“So,” Joe said, as Nicky flicked through the television. “What are we watching?”

“Your favourite.” Nicky answered simply. “Ferris Buellers day off.”

Joe paused his fork halfway to his mouth, “You remember that?”

Nicky chuckled, “You only told me last week, Yusuf.”

“That’s true.” The other man grinned, before continuing on his quest to scrape his plate clean. “I gotta be honest, Nicky, this was a pretty genius plan, I’m feeling better al-,”

He was soon cut off when the unexpected happened. One moment Nicky was flipping through the channels, and the next, the remote was sliding through his hand and onto the floor with a loud clatter. Joe shot up on the sofa and inelegantly put his plate on the coffee table, eyes widening as Nicky’s hands and arms disappeared, then came back, on and off, like a lightbulb.

“Oh my God.” Joe said under his breath, shuffling closer to Nicky, watching in horror at what was happening right in front of him. “Nicky, are you okay?”

Nicky nodded quickly, not wanting Joe to lose it. “I’m fine, Joe. This is… this is what I was telling you about.”

“Yeah,” Joe whispered, hands twitching in his lap, wanting to reach out and take Nicky’s hand, to do something to stop it. “You said it goes on for less than a minute, right?” he asked, trying not to sound like he was panicking on the inside, not after he’d promised Nicky he’d stay positive in all this.

“It usually does,” Nicky confirmed, flexing his fingers, and turning his hands around. “it should be okay soon.”

Joe nodded his head slowly. Just sitting there watching as Nicky literally flickered on and off, was like torture. They had no idea what was happening, why it was happening, and they had no clue how to stop it. It was even worse seeing it go on, than talking about it with Nicky that morning.

“There.” Nicky said quietly, bringing Joe out of his thoughts. The baker once again bent his fingers and moved his hands, and now, they didn’t vanish. “It’s stopped again.”

Joe let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. As much as he was relieved it was over, there was no doubt it would happen again, and it made him feel sick to the stomach that he’d have to watch Nicky disappear like that in front of his eyes again.

“Joe?” Nicky said, reaching across to rest his hand on the other man’s.

Joe had been staring down at Nicky’s hands in his lap, with the utmost look of worry in his appearance. “I’m sorry,” he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He held on tightly to Nicky’s warm hand, and tried to put on his best smile. “It was uh… that was pretty hard to see. I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Yeah,” Nicky sighed, feeling guilty to have put Joe through it. “If it happens again, I’ll leave.”

“No, no!” Joe quickly jumped in, not meaning for the baker to take it that way. “Nicky, don’t do that. I want to be here for you. It’s hard to watch, but I don’t want you going through it alone, okay? I want to make sure you’re alright afterwards.”

Nicky bowed his head, “As long as it doesn’t upset you.”

“No, of course not.” Joe assured him, “And besides, maybe if I watch you while it happens, I can see something, you know?”

Nicky’s brows furrowed, not understanding his meaning.

“I mean,” Joe went on. “Maybe there’s a pattern, in the way it happens. Perhaps it’ll slow down, maybe you’ll disappear less and less, who knows, right? Maybe there’s something that will give us a clue as to what’s happening to you.”

Nicky couldn’t help but smile at that. He hasn’t even thought of that idea, because quite frankly it wasn’t a bad one, maybe the way he was vanishing could hint at what was going on, it was worth a shot.

“I like that idea,” Nicky told him, “With any luck we can find out if it’s a sign I’m getting better.”

“Exactly,” Joe grinned, the feeling of dread dissipating slightly. If this was a chance to help Nicky, he’ll take it. “I’ll keep an eye on you, and you tell me if you feel strange, or if anything’s different, okay?”

Nicky hummed in agreement, “I will. Thank you, Joe.”

“ ** _Anything for you_**.” Joe said, giving Nicky’s hand a squeeze.

“ ** _Anything?”_**

Joe chuckled, putting his hand up to run the back of it down Nicky’s cheek. The tingling they felt sent warmth through their bodies, a prickle sensation here and there, like being tickled.

“ ** _Anything, my heart_**.”

Nicky leant into the touch, and smiled at the sweet nickname. “Can we watch the film now?

Joe could only grin, as his heart fluttered, and everything was back to how it was just minutes before. The artist, without letting go of the other man’s hand, leant down to swipe up the remote, and clicked play.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

The two shared a smile, as they both leant against the back of the couch, shoulders close but not touching, hands still entwined. For now, their thoughts of Nicky mysteriously disappearing were pushed to the back of their minds.

But what the pair didn’t know, was that things were about to get a whole lot messier.


End file.
